La Otra Decker
by TheCanonKiller534
Summary: Ember Decker es todo lo que su hermana mayor, Chloe Decker, no es, ellas son diferentes como el día y la noche. Pero cuando ella se entera de que su hermana recibió un disparo, decide impulsivamente mudarse a Los Ángeles ¿Qué cambios traerá esta decisión?
1. Chapter 1

Ember miro a su alrededor, girando en la silla mientras ojeaba distraídamente los papeles y archivos en el escritorio frente a ella. Un chico que muere en un "accidente" luego de ser perseguido por un paparazzi. Cuando ojeo un poco más se dio cuenta de quién era uno de los sospechosos. Su pobre hermana seguramente se vería afectada por eso. Bueno, al menos ella no estaba trabajando. No oficialmente si Ember la conocía tan bien como creía. Que si lo hacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la pregunta vino de un hombre detrás de ella, Ember giro en la silla y se encontró con un Dániel muy cabreado.

-¡Cuñado!-saludo con una sonrisa brillantemente falsa-¿O es ex cuñado ahora?

-Ember ¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió la pregunta, ella le sonrió.

-Me sentía nostálgica y quería ver a la familia, aunque, por lo que se pronto dejaremos de ser familia ¿No?-hinco haciendo que Dániel apretara la mandíbula.

-Me refiero a mi escritorio-contesto, ella no dejo de sonreír.

-Estaba esperando a que tu o mi amada hermana aparecieran, este es el único lugar en el que se al cien por cien que les voy a encontrar-dijo, Dániel estuvo a punto de contestar cuando alguien se le acerco y susurro algo en el oído, él asintió y la miro.

-Quédate aquí, ya me encargare de ti luego-ordeno y luego se fue, ella no le hiso caso y en cambio lo siguió discretamente, y lo vio hablar con alguien cerca de las salas de interrogatorio. Ella apenas escucho una que otra parte de la conversación que, estaba segura, tubo con su hermana. Cuando Dániel volvió a su escritorio ella ya se había ido.

Mientras caminaba a su motocicleta Ember se encontraba navegando en Google, haciendo su búsqueda de un tal Lucifer Morningstar. La búsqueda revelo que había alguien con ese nombre en LA y que era dueño de un club llamado Lux. Sonaba interesante.

Ember sonrió mientras guardaba el teléfono y subía a la moto, ella no sabía porque su hermana siempre se molestaba en ir hasta la estación y pasar todo por el sistema de la poli, si con solo poner un par de cosas en la barra de búsqueda, Google te daba todas las respuestas.

Lucifer resulto ser más agradable a la vista para alguien que tenía el nombre del diablo, bueno, al menos ella pensaba que el hombre con el que Chloe salió del Lux era el tal Lucifer. Ember los vio subir al auto del hombre y partir, ella se bajó la bisagra del casco y encendió la moto. Mientras veía a su hermana caminar por la acera, ella se quedó al margen, dudaba que el ex marido capullo de Chloe le haya dicho que ella estaba en la ciudad, de lo contrario ella había revisado los vehículos motorizados y cada esquina al menos con el doble de atención. No que su hermana la odiara, era solo que Ember tenía una reputación de sacar de quicio a su hermana, pero ellas no se odiaban, no más de lo que hacían las hermanas normales, incluso si ellas eran todo menos normales. Por supuesto ella tuvo que involucrarse cuando escucho a uno de los paparazzi gritar el nombre de Chloe haciendo que los demás buitres empezaron a atosigarla con preguntas y menciones de su pasado como actriz. Ella subió su motocicleta a la acera y condujo a través de la multitud, haciendo que los paparazzi se dispersaran. Y probablemente creando más lio en el proceso.

-Súbete-le ordeno, Chloe obviamente reconoció su voz y no dudo en hacer lo que le decían, paso la pierna por el asiento y enredo su brazo bueno en la cintura de su hermana. Ellas salieron de la acera justo cuando vieron a un paparazzi entrar en su auto e irse a toda pasta.

-Síguele-ordeno su hermana, Chloe no había estado ni dos segundos con ella y ya le estaba dando órdenes, pero Ember ni siquiera lo dudo cuando tuvo su motocicleta acelerando para seguir al coche que se alejaba a toda velocidad. Consiguió mantenerle el ritmo durante un buen par de calles, pero le perdió en un semáforo en rojo.

Las desventajas de hacer una persecución con una poli a cuestas. Chloe resoplo y apoyo su frente contra la espalda de su hermana con frustración.

-Vale, puedes aparcar-dijo Chloe, obviamente sin ver el sentido de continuar cuando ya le habían perdido el rastro al hombre, la rubia suspiro cuando se bajó de la motocicleta, viendo el descapotable de Lucifer se aparcaba detrás de ellas. El atractivo hombre de traje salió del vehículo y se acercó a ellas.

-Eso ha sido impresionante-comento y luego miro a la figura de Ember aun montada en la moto y con el casco puesto-¿Y tú eres?

-Ember-contesto, e iba agregar algo más cuando sintió su celular vibrar, ella lo saco de su bolsillo y lo miro, era un mensaje de un nuevo cliente que necesitaba verle con urgencia. Ember no era de las que se quedaban a tontear cuando su trabajo llamaba, eso era algo que tenía en común con su hermana, de hecho era lo único que tenían en común e incluso en eso se diferenciaban un poco, ya que ella no era tan santurrona cuando tenía que hacer sus deberes. Ember no se molestó en decir nada, simplemente encendió el motor y se fue sin otra explicación.

Chloe miro la figura en retirada de su hermana con confusión y creciente resignación, la confusión era producto de que no había visto a su hermana en casi dos años, y la resignación del hecho de que por supuesto ella se aparecería para sacarla de problemas y luego desaparecería de la misma manera repentina, la rubia trato de no tomárselo a pecho, esa solo era la forma en que Ember operaba.

-¿Y quién era exactamente esta Ember?-pregunto Lucifer con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi hermana-contesto con un suspiro. Lucifer la miro con extrañeza.

-¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Una que tiene una moto? ¿Cómo no sabía sobre eso?

Al día siguiente Ember entro en Lux mirando detenidamente el lugar, era oscuro, sin relojes ni ventanas, un buen truco para que la gente no sintiera el paso del tiempo, pudiendo está allí horas aunque parecieran minutos, las paredes y el suelo eran oscuras pero las mesas tenían luces, había reflectores y luces estroboscópicas, un ambiente oscuro que invitara a la gente a liberarse sin remordimientos. Con razón era un club tan famoso. Chloe y este hombre, Lucifer, se encontraban discutiendo algo cuando Ember se sentó casualmente frente a ellos, Chloe la miro con una mezcla de molestia y regaño que solo las hermanas mayores podían lograr, mientras que Lucifer la miro con sorpresa antes de pasar a algo más sugerente y travieso cuando tomo nota de la curvilínea y delicadamente construida pelirroja de ojos celestes sentada frente a él.

-Bueno, bueno, mira esto Chloe Decker, quien se supone no puede trabajar esta trabajado, es gracioso como puede hace que todo se vuelva aburrido hermana, incluso el romper las reglas-comento, Chloe le dio una mirada enojada.

-Ember ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto.

-¿Por qué es lo primero que la gente pregunta cuando me ve? ¿Por qué no pueden decir "Ember que bueno es verte ¿Y los hijos?" o algo parecido?-comento ella en un tono de falso pesar.

-Tú no tienes hijos-contesto Chloe.

-No, pero la intención es la que cuenta ¿Verdad?-contraataco, Chloe respiro hondo y pareció estar contando en su mente desde diez, Ember sonrió de lado, eso era algo que solía hacer cuando estaba a nada de perder la paciencia. El dueño del club junto a la rubia se adelantó un paso hacia ella.

-Lucifer Morningstar-se presentó el hombre tendiéndole la mano que ella tomo-Y tú debes ser la hermana menor, Ember ¿O me equivoco?-pregunto besando su mano, ella le sonrió mirándolo lentamente de arriba abajo.

-No se equivoca Sr. Morningstar, soy Ember-contesto dándole una sonrisa traviesa que reflejaba la de él.

-Ember-dijo Chloe con un tono de advertencia.

-¿Que? ¿No se me permite jugar? Parece que él quiere jugar-comento estirando la mano y pasando un dedo afilado por la solapa de su saco, Lucifer se acercó un poco colocando sus manos en sus costados.

-Yo siempre estoy listo para jugar-prometió con el doble sentido aferrándose a sus palabras.

-Ember-esa era Chloe, el tono de advertencia sonando doblemente fuerte, Ember suspiro y dio un paso atrás.

-Sí, sí. Mira, he venido a ver a mi _Beatricce_ y a ti en menor medida, pero sobre todo a ella-contesto finalmente, Chloe se ablando un poco ante la mención de su hija.

-Ahora mismo está con Dan-contesto, Ember rodó los ojos.

-Oh, mi pobre y dulce sobrina, atrapada con el capullo de tu ex-dijo con compasión haciendo que Lucifer la mirara con interés, su hermana le dio una mirada de reprimenda y ella le guiño un ojos antes de apoyar sus antebrazos en la mesa donde se encontraban-Retomando vuestra discusión anterior ¿Que tantas pruebas más necesitas? Es bastante obvio quien es el culpable aquí, y no me dirás que la gran Inspectora Decker no quiere que el malo reciba su merecido-comento haciendo que Chloe entrecerrara los ojos.

-¿Que tanto sabes de lo que estábamos hablando?-pregunto.

-Oh ¿Dan no te lo dijo?-pregunto con inocencia fingida.

-¿Decirme que?

-Chloe, he estado aquí por días, fui a ver a Dan a la estación y ojee un poco en su escritorio, fue gracias a él que supe de este caso y la fiesta de anoche-comento, y técnicamente era la verdad. Chloe suspiro con molestia y los ojos de Ember medio brillaron con diversión, era tan fácil meter al imbécil de Dan en problemas.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con su hermana, inspectora, ya tenemos pruebas. Vamos a castigar al culpable-dijo Lucifer con entusiasmo, Ember lo miro ante la extraña elección de palabras.

-No, Lucifer, las cosas no son así, tú no eres quien para dar y repartir castigos-contradijo Chloe, Ember miro a Lucifer esperando su respuesta.

-Precisamente me dedico a eso-contesto casi con alegría.

-No, ni hablar. La cosa no va así Lucifer-sentencio para luego tomar su tableta e irse. Él lucio atónito ante la negativa mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa completamente frustrado a la par que soltaba un suspiro.

-Sea cual sea el sermón que me hayas preparado, ahórratelo-dijo Lucifer, Ember no tenía idea de a que se refería hasta que una mujer morena vestida de cuero que lucía completamente mortal comiendo una manzana con una navaja hablo desde una esquina.

-Yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir-contesto con tono áspero, Ember miro entre ellos y luego centró sus ojos en Lucifer, ella tenía sus formas de divertirse, y tanto su madre como su hermana dirían que tenía un sentido del humor algo retorcido pero a ella no solía importarle. No que ella tuviera mucho aprecio por la ley, la ley no había hecho nada para castigar al hombre que mató a su padre, no realmente, no como debería.

-¿Sabes algo Lucifer? Mi hermana tiene la capacidad de frustrar a cualquiera-comento ella estirando su mano y pasando sus dedos por su saco-Ella siempre da órdenes y habla como si tuviera la razón en todo, pero ¿Qué crees?-pregunto haciendo que la mirara, ella sonrió y acerco su cara a la de él-Ella no es tu madre ni nadie realmente para decirte que puedes o no hacer, no tienes por qué hacerle caso.

Lucifer la miro con abierto interés y luego asintió.

-Es verdad, tienes razón, toda la razón-contesto y luego miro a la mujer en la esquina que estaba mirando a Ember con extrañeza y abierto interés-Vamos a repartir castigos-le dijo, la mujer se levantó y lo siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ember los vio marcharse antes de sacar su teléfono y mirar la pantalla, donde se veía un mapa y emoji de un diablito sonriente que señalaba la ubicación exacta de Lucifer, ella sonrió ¿Quién dijo que era necesario ensuciarse para conseguir algo de diversión?

Ember se sentó en una azotea muy cerca de donde estaban Lucifer, la mujer morena, que al parecer se llamaban Maze, y los sospechosos del caso de Chloe. Tenía el mejor asiento para admirar todo el espectáculo. Ella le daría a Lucifer un punto por todo el efecto dramático, y algo muy en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que de una forma u otra él iba a conseguir que los dos sospechosos se mataran, pero no iba a interferir, esa fue la razón de darle la dirección IP que seguía a Lucifer a su hermana, después de todo, Ember tenía muchos juguetes, pero un arma no estaba en la lista, incluso si era justificable que lo hiciera. Fue un poco interesante, ver como Lucifer estaba de un lado y Chloe del otro, como si fueran el ángel y el demonio en los hombros de Nick, susurrando en sus oídos para que eligiera, Ember se metió una papita frita a la boca y continúo mirando.

Ella pensó que Chloe lo conseguiría, que convencería al paparazzi veterano de por una vez, hacer lo correcto, pero Nick disparo. Y entonces, algo extraño sucedió, el chico Josh seguía vivo, aunque parecía adolorido en sus partes privadas y Lucifer estaba detrás de Chloe mirando al cielo cuando segundos atrás había estado frente a ella, a tres metros de ella. Ember parpadeo en completa confusión ¿Que en el infierno sangriento había pasado? No tuvo demasiado tiempo para procesar, ya que instantes después la policía llego. Ember decidió bajarse de donde estaba trepada e ir a conseguir respuestas. Cuando se acercó a donde su hermana se encontraba, Chloe estaba hablando con Lucifer y lucia tan confundida como ella, por lo que supuso que no podría obtener respuestas de ella sobre lo que había visto. La rubia se dio la vuelta para irse cuando vio a Ember acercarse, se adelantó y le toco el brazo.

-Gracias por el aviso-dijo, Ember se encogió de hombros.

-No hay de que-contesto, Lucifer pareció escuchar el intercambio y miro a la hermana más pequeña de las Decker. Ella todavía lucia igual que esa tarde, pero había un deje de diversión en sus ojos que solo se manifestaba en las personas cuando se salían con la suya.

-Has sido tu quien le ha avisado-comento acercándose a ella, Ember le dio una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo hice-contesto sin remordimientos en la voz.

-¿Por qué me alentarías a hacer algo si ibas a enviar alguien a que lo detuviera?-interrogo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba aburrida, y ese tipo Nick lastimo a mi hermana, ella es de las que perdonan y olvidan, pero yo no lo soy-contesto y luego lo miro recordando porque se había acercado en primer lugar-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-¿Cómo he hecho qué?-pregunto él, Ember se le acercó y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco, extrayendo la bala que tenía allí metida.

-¿Cómo has cogido esto y aparecido detrás de mi hermana en un parpadeo?-quiso saber, él le dio una sonrisa.

-Eh llamado a mi hermano, que es un ángel para ralentizar el tiempo y coger la bala-contesto, Ember parpadeo con sorpresa, de todas las explicaciones posibles, no se esperaba esa. Pero Lucifer parecía sorprendentemente honesto y no había indicios de que él estuviera loco. Bueno, no lucia como alguien que sufriera alucinaciones al menos.

-¿Tu hermano es un ángel?-pregunto, él sonrió con contemplación.

-Si-asintió. Ember decidió que no iba a tratar de negarle eso, ella había visto suceder esta cosa realmente extraña de súper velocidad o algo así. Entonces ¿Quién sabia? El hermano de Lucifer realmente podía ser un ángel, todo era posible, o al menos eso creía.

-Vale-acepto finalmente, Lucifer la estaba mirando con curiosidad ahora.

-Me crees-dijo con realización, Ember levanto sus cejas.

-¿Estas mintiendo?-pregunto, él lucio insultado.

-Claro que no-contesto.

-Bueno, no pareces loco, y acabo de verte hacer toda eso de agarrar la bala y aparecer detrás de mi hermana en un microsegundo, no lo entiendo, pero no significa que no sea verdad-contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros, Ember decidió que simplemente iba a fluir con eso-Entonces Sr. Morningstar, acabo de llegar a la ciudad ¿Que hace uno aquí para divertirse?-pregunto entrelazando su brazo con el de él.

-Oh cariño, puedes llamarme Lucifer-contesto él con una sonrisa.

-¡Tía Ember!-grito Beatrice a la par que corría a los bazos ya abiertos de su tía. La pelirroja la levanto y extendió los brazos con ella hacia arriba, la hiso girar y luego la apoyo en su cadera.

-¡ _Beatricce_! ¿Cómo ha estado mi sobrina favorita?-pregunto besándole la nariz antes de volver a bajarla.

-Soy tu única sobrina tía Ember-le recordó la niña.

-Y por ende la favorita-contrarresto ella tocándole la nariz, la niña se rió con auténtica felicidad.

-¿Ese es tu coche?-pregunto Chloe detrás de ellas, la pelirroja rodó los ojos.

-Hola Ember ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien Chloe ¿Y tú? Bien, feliz de verte luego de casi dos años-dijo Ember aguzando un poco su voz haciendo que su hermana rodara los ojos-Sí, es mi coche ¿Y que con eso?

-Luce...un poco fuera de tu presupuesto ¿No crees?-pregunto mirando el Aston Martin Vanquish, Ember también miro el coche.

-Mmm...No, no lo creo, no-determino con un encogimiento de hombros, Chloe entrecerró lo ojos.

-¿No lo robaste verdad?

-Claro que no, fue un regalo-corrigió el muy herrado pensamiento de su hermana.

-¿De quién? Las personas normales no solo te regalan coches de lujo Ember.

-Fue un regalo de un tipo que realmente no quería ser atrapado engañando a su mujer-contesto.

Ember recordó brevemente como una mujer la había contratado para vigilar a su hijo que parecía tener gustos "diferentes" y en cambio ella termino descubriendo los trapitos sucios de su marido, el hombre le pidió que no dijera nada y le ofreció el auto junto con cincuenta mil dólares como "agradecimiento" por su silencio. Ember sabía que el hombre habría encontrado otra forma de hacerla callar y no era tan estúpida como para apostar con su vida, no es como si ella hubiera incumplido el trato con la mujer, ella había investigado al hijo, ella lo hiso y el muchacho salió limpio, lo demás que averiguo fue solo un plus, además esa clase de secretos no se quedan enterrados para siempre y eventualmente la mujer descubriría quien era el que tenía "gustos diferentes" en su familia.

-Tía Ember, tía Ember-llamo Beatrice tirando de su camiseta.

-¿Que sucede _bambina_?-pregunto, ya que el nombre de su sobrina era Italiano, al menos para ella, Ember no veía el problema en llamarla por nombres italianos.

-¿Que es una fulana?-pregunto con inocencia, las cejas de Ember se alzaron y luego miro a su hermana.

-¿Te has estado trayendo el trabajo a casa Chloe?-pregunto, Chloe la miro desconcertada.

-Claro que no…yo no…-tartamudeo pero Ember la ignoro y se acuclillo frente a su sobrina.

- _Bambina_ no repitas nada de lo que tu padre o madre digan ¿Vale?-indico.

-Eso me lo ha dicho Lucifer-contesto Beatrice.

-¿Echándole la culpa al diablo Chloe?-pregunto Ember, aunque estaba bastante segura de a quien se refería su sobrina. Chloe negó con la cabeza todavía desconcertada por las acusaciones de su hermana.

-¿Me dirás que significa? Nadie me lo dice-dijo la niña, Ember revolvió en su cerebro un poco, tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarle las cosas a su sobrina sin comprometer su mente de siete años.

-Bueno...

-Espera ¿En vas a decirle?-pregunto Chloe alarmada.

-Sí, si nadie lo hace lo seguirá repitiendo-razono y luego devolvió su atención a su sobrina-Cariño, las fulanas son mujeres que andan en ropa corta por la calle y por un pequeño precio ayudan a la gente a liberar sus...emociones contenidas-explico, la niña lo reflexiono por un minuto.

-¿Como una terapeuta?-pregunto, Ember casi se rio pero asintió.

-Si, como una terapeuta-dijo con aprobación a la par que su hermana se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano, Ember la ignoro y en cambio pico suavemente el abdomen de su sobrina- Bueno, dejando a las fulanas de lado ¿Lista para el día? Estaba pensando que podemos ir al acuario y por un helado, y luego podemos ir a mi lugar y ver películas-ofreció, Beatrice salto con emoción.

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?-pregunto Chloe.

-Hasta que me encuentre un departamento, en el Palace-dijo tranquilamente, ignorando como su hermana levanto la cabeza ante la mención de "encontrar un departamento"-Te la devolveré a las ocho, de todas formas hay una fiesta a la que asistir más tarde.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto su sobrina mientras se subía al auto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-No, esta fiesta incluye chupitos, y no iras a una de esas hasta que seas mayor-dijo una vez que se hubo subido al auto del conductor.

-¿Que tan mayor?

-Bastante mayor-determino arrancando el coche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola todo el mundo! Bueno, antes de empezar el siguiente capítulo solo quiero aclarar unas cositas que no aclare en el cap anterior. 1 Las publicaciones se van a hacer todos los fines de semana. 2 Este fic esta TERMINADO, la rozan de que las publicaciones tarden tanto es principalmente por la edición y corrección. 3 Si ven errores tanto gramaticales como de coherencia no duden en señalarlo. Por ultimo, SPOILER ALERT, este fic fue hecho conforme veía la serie aunque hay cambios en la trama, sin embargo quien no vio la serie no tiene que preocuparse de sentirse perdido ya que intente ser tan concisa como pude al escribir esta historia.**

 **Finalmente, descargo de responsabilidad: El sensual de Lucifer ni los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, solo mis OC y algunos cambios en la trama**

 **...**

Ember vio como la linda morena en un vestido azul se lanzó a la piscina desde el techo. Al parecer eso era una cosa en las fiestas de Los Ángeles. Ella miro hacia arriba para ver a Lucifer donde antes había estado la morena, el tomo su trago de la copa que tenía y luego miro hacia abajo, sus ojos oscuros se chocaron con sus pálidos ojos azules. Ember le sonrió y agito sus dedos en un saludo, ganándose una sonrisa traviesa del hombre. Poco después Lucifer estaba parado detrás de ella, pasándole los dedos por la espalda descubierta.

-Este color realmente te conviene cariño-susurro en su oído, Ember se giró y tomo su copa vacía, poniendo otra en su lugar.

-Bueno, es mi primera fiesta en Los Ángeles, quería verme bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa, y luego se alejó un poco y giro-¿Que dices? ¿Lo he conseguido?-pregunto con coquetería, él volvió a acercarse.

-Y con creces cariño, pero creo que ese vestido se vería mejor en otro lugar-dijo acariciando el terciopelo verde que le envolvía los brazos, ella sonrió sabiendo a donde habían ido sus pensamientos.

-¿Oh? ¿Y dónde seria eso?-pregunto ella con voz suave, él le dio una sonrisa oscura.

-Deja que te muestre-comento acercado su rostro al suyo, pero antes de que consiguiera su objetivo ella puso un dedo en su labios.

-Si realmente lo quieres, tendrás que intentarlo más duro-dijo con la diversión con sus labios apenas rozando los de él y el desafío brillando en sus ojos mientras bebía de su propia copa, desconcertando completamente al hombre. Lucifer sonrió en aceptación y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando algo más llamo su atención.

El anfitrión de la fiesta, un famoso quarterback con su carrera despegando estaba hablando con una linda rubia fresa con un ajustado vestido rojo, ella estaba claramente interesada ¡Y él la estaba rechazando!

-Ven conmigo un momento cariño-dijo caminando hacia donde estaba su anfitrión y la linda rubia. Llego justo para escuchar al deportista rechazarle una copa a la mujer.

-¿Cómo puedes rechazar la invitación de esta arrebatadora hada ámbar?-pregunto Lucifer. La rubia sonrió.

-Bueno, si he aprendido algo es que los rechazos endurecen el carácter-contesto la mujer sin dejar de mirar al quarterback.

-De alguna manera, dudo que hayas sido rechazada alguna vez-comento Ember poniéndose junto al quarterback y dándole un guiño alentador a la rubia. La mujer asintió y miro al chico frente a ella.

-Podrías aprender un poco de ellos-comento antes de irse, Lucifer y Ember le miraron.

-Ingeniosa-comento ella.

-Encantadora-continuo él.

-Y lista-finalizo Ember.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-pregunto Lucifer, el chico los miro antes de centrase en Lucifer.

-¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto a ambos.

-Lucifer Morningstar-se presentó estrechándole la mano antes de pasar su brazo por la cintura de Ember-Y esta es Ember Decker, es nueva en la ciudad.

-Ya-dijo mirándolos antes de asentir en comprensión mirando a Lucifer-Eres el dueño de ese club que concede favores a la gente. No necesito nada de ti.

-Oh, no estoy de acuerdo contigo Ty, me he pasado gran parte de la noche observándote y concluí que necesitas mi ayuda desesperadamente. El quarterback estrella, el número una de la temporada y por alguna razón inexplicable, sigues virgen.

-Ya tengo bastantes detractores online ¿Vale?-dijo el chico poniéndose de mal humor.

-No, no, no-dijo Ember viendo a donde iba su mente-Nadie te está criticando Ty.

-Es cierto, no es nada de eso, en realidad me fascina-dijo Lucifer y Ty le dio una mirada extraña-¿Sabes lo poco común que es eso? ¿Un famoso que sigue virgen en Los Ángeles? Y rodeado de todas estas tentaciones-comento haciendo una gesto hacia la fiesta.

-Es cierto, es como si un trébol de cuatro hojas y unicornio hubieran concebido un bebe, y sin tener sexo-dijo Ember ganándose un pequeña risa de Ty.

-Mi agente quería que diera la fiesta, quiere que me relaje un poco-le admitió al par.

-Tiene toda la razón-dijo Ember mirándole-Conozco a los de tu clase, tan desesperados por controlar sus vidas que no las disfrutan, viví con una de esas la mayor parte de mi vida-comento pensando en su hermana.

-Dime una cosa, si algún día quisieras...relajarte ¿Que te gustaría hacer en realidad?-pregunto Lucifer cerrando su mirada con la del quarterback.

-Quiero...-empezó Ty como en estado de trance haciendo que Ember mirara entre ellos.

-¿Si?-insto Lucifer.

-A veces me gustaría saltarme el entrenamiento matutino-admitió.

-Que aburrido-comento Lucifer-¿Y?

-Pasarme el día entero viendo una maratón de Master Chef-dijo haciendo que Ember casi se atragantara con su bebida.

-Esa es la fantasía de una ama de casa post menopáusica-comento Ember consiguiendo alejar la diversión de su tono y distrayendo momentáneamente al futbolista.

-Vamos Ty, tiene que haber algo mas-insistió Lucifer mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quiero...

-¿Si?-preguntaron Lucifer y Ember a la vez inclinándose hacia delante en expectación.

-Quiero echar un polvo, me muero de ganas-admitió finalmente, y ellos rieron triunfales.

-Por fin lo has dicho-felicito Lucifer.

-No saben lo mucho que me está costando aguantarme-confeso Ty.

-Sera insoportable seguro-coincidió Lucifer dándole una mirada rápida a sus jeans con un poco de burla, Ty sonrío derrotado.

-Iba a hacerlo con mi chica pero...rompimos-conto ganado ruidos de simpatía por parte de ambos-Creí que sería la madre de mis hijos.

-Ahora quien quiere ser la madre de tus hijos es ella-comento Lucifer señalando a la rubia cerca de la entrada hablando por teléfono.

-Vamos Ty, en el último cuarto tambien se puede ganar un partido-dijo Ember.

-Es evidente que le tienes a huevo-continuo Lucifer notando como la rubia le lanzo una mirada coqueta al quarterback.

-No, no puedo-se negó intentando irse, Lucifer le bloqueo el camino.

-Pero le deseas ¿Por qué resistirte?-pregunto.

-Porque mi madre me enseño que...

-No metas a mamá en esto, es asqueroso-dijo Lucifer y luego lo hiso enfocarse en la rubia-Mira, se trata de ti ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

-A ella-sentencio él.

-Pues _buon appetito_ cariño-dijo Ember poniendo una copa frente a él, Ty la tomo sin dejar de mirar a la rubia antes de caminar hacia ella, Ember miro a Lucifer-Creo que este logro amerita una copa.

-Creo que amerita más que eso-dijo él guiándola suavemente a la barra, ella se sirvió un trago antes de que él hiciera lo mismo. Bebieron un rato y luego Ember se fue a bailar dejando a Lucifer bebiendo y mirando los cuerpos moverse junto con la música. Entonces Lucifer noto a la chica que había saltado de la azotea y decidiendo que ya que probablemente no conseguiría nada de la menor de las Decker esa noche, él bien podría divertirse. Su diversión no duro, puesto que la chica negó que él fuera él, menciono que conocía a "Lucifer Morningstar" y que "sus rimas eran una pasada" y luego dio el golpe final diciéndole que "estaba feo fingir ser quien no era". Entonces se fue dejando a un desconcertado Lucifer en su estela.

Al día siguiente Lucifer fue despertado por alguien presionando ligeramente su hombro, él se departo para encontrar a Ty junto con una somnolienta y despeinada Ember.

-Lucifer despierta, ha pasado algo terrible-dijo en voz baja el chico, Lucifer miro a Ty antes de darle una sonrisa.

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado hasta el final-comento.

-No, no entiendes, estoy acojonado ¿Podrían ayudarme por favor?-pidió refiriéndose a Lucifer y Ember, él miro al chico con un poco de diversión, Ty noto que no estaba llegando a él-Necesito ese favor.

Lucifer le dio una sonrisa.

-Vale-acepto desenredándose de las mujeres en la cama y levantándose.

Lucifer miro a la menor de las Decker mientras pasaba los dedos por su pelo desastroso antes de atarlo en moño desordenado. Él noto que el cierre de su vestido no estaba bien cerrado y lo levanto, aprovechando a acariciar la piel expuesta.

-¿Disfrutaste de tu noche cariño?-pregunto, ella asintió ausente-mente y él paso su dedo índice por el borde del escote que dejaba expuesta la mitas de su espalda-Tal vez quieras invitarme la próxima vez-sugirió con tono bajo en su oreja, ella le dio una mirada divertida.

-Es un poco temprano para eso Lucifer-dijo con diversión antes de tomar su mano-Quizás mas tarde-dijo sin comprometerse.

Ty los guió por la casa y hacia la piscina, cuando vieron lo que había alarmado a Ty, sus cejas se alzaron.

-Vale, esto amerita como una emergencia-murmuro Ember sacando su teléfono de su bolso y marcando un número que se sabía de memoria.

-Decker-dijo la voz de su hermana del otro lado.

-Hola hermana-saludo.

-¿Ember? ¿Por qué tu numero aparece como un numero oculto?-interrogo. Ember rodo los ojos.

-Chloe, necesitamos que vengas aquí-dijo a su hermana.

-Disculpa el desorden inspectora, pero nos alegra que haya venido-dijo Lucifer a su hermana, que le dio una mirada de reproche a Ember cuando vio su estado post-fiesta.

-Bueno, gracias Ember por ser súper criptica y no decirme nada-dijo su hermana, la situación era tan grave que Ember ni siquiera rodo los ojos ante el comentario-¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-Sera mejor que te lo enseñemos-dijo Lucifer y señalo la piscina, donde el cuerpo de la rubia con la que Ty se había ido la noche anterior flotaba en el agua boca abajo. Chloe los miro con sorpresa y ninguno de ellos pudo articular palabra. Poco después la policía llego y se puso a hacer el trabajo. Lucifer y Ember fueron dejados al margen mientras los forenses examinaban el cuerpo y la casa. Chloe pasó junto a ellos, mirándolos con molestia antes de irse a hablar con Ty.

-Ella esta súper cabreada-murmuro Ember-Y planea dejarnos fuera.

-No significa que vayamos a hacerle caso ¿Verdad cariño?-dijo Lucifer, Ember le dio una sonrisa.

-De ninguna manera-dijo ella siguiéndolo hacia donde su hermana hablaba con el quarterback.

-...tenia resaca, nunca había bebido tanto alcohol-admitió Ty.

-Eso es nuestra culpa, lo siento-dijo Lucifer sin mostrar remordimiento, Chloe los miro pero opto por ignorarlos. Ellos escucharon atentamente como Ty le conto brevemente lo que sucedió, que no era mucho y lo único que Ember saco de esa conversación fue que la chica se había llamado Ally y que Ty había evitado el tema del acoston por completo

-¿Cree que...tropezó, callo a la piscina y se ahogó?-pregunto Ty.

-Creo que la asesinaron-dijo Chloe directamente. Ty lucio bastante mal ante esa afirmación.

-Dios santo-expreso. Chloe le miro por un segundo.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía cuando viste el cuerpo?-interrogo.

-Les dije a Lucifer y Ember, ella saco su teléfono y luego dijo que había llamado a la policía.

-Y así fue, la inspectora Decker es inspectora de homicidios, ya me ha ayudado en otros casos de asesinatos que he investigado-dijo Lucifer cuando Chloe le dio una mirada enojada a su hermana, eso consiguió que Chloe le mirara en su lugar.

-No soy tu ayudante policial personal-le dijo a Lucifer, momentáneamente olvidando quien le había llamado en realidad.

-Pero descubrirás al culpable ¿A que si?-pregunto Lucifer, ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar antes de dar su respuesta definitiva.

-Claro, pero porque es mi labor, no porque _tú_ me lo pidas-le contesto Chloe y luego devolvió su mirada a Ty- A ver ¿Tienes idea de quien estuvo con ella anoche?

-Mmm...No, no pero me han pedido la lista de invitados-medio mintió Ty dándole dicha lista a la rubia. Chloe la tomo y suspiro mirado la lista de varias páginas.

-Dios, doscientos cincuenta invitados ¿Sabes lo que representa?-pregunto a su hermana pequeña.

-Una fiesta magnifica-comento Lucifer, esta vez ambas hermanas lo ignoraron.

-Doscientos cincuenta sospechosos-contesto Ember. Chloe la miro junto a Lucifer y luego extendió su mano.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo Ember?-pidió ella asintió y camino con su hermana, Lucifer las siguió y Chloe le dio una mirada-A solas-ratifico ella, él sonrío y asintió antes de ir con los forenses.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Ember, Chloe la miro.

-Escucha Ember, sé que piensas que soy una aburrida, pero la verdad es que soy tu hermana mayor y me preocupo por ti-dijo y Ember le encaro una ceja, la rubia suspiro-Deberías mantenerte alejada de Lucifer, Emb's, solo conseguirás meterte en problemas estando con él.

-Chloe, eres mi hermana mayor y te amo-dijo Ember poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hermana-Pero la verdad sea dicha, no eres una santa ni quien para decir quien es bueno o malo ni para decidir con quién puedo o no estar, esa es mi decisión y solo mía, y vas a tener que aguantarte-dijo Ember, ganándose una mirada medio cansada medio irritada de la rubia.

Chloe miro a Lucifer que estaba sobre el hombro de uno de los forenses distrayéndolos de hacer su trabajo, ella camino hacia él y lo tomo del codo.

-Deja de molestar-le regaño.

-Estoy ayudando, recuerde que me dedico a encontrar a la persona perfecta para castigar detective, al menos en el pasado lo hacía-dijo él. Ella le entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quieres ayudar? Ayúdame respondiendo como un invitado de la fiesta, una chica murió entre las una y tres de la mañana. Dime ¿Alguien puede confirmar tu paradero a esa hora?-interrogo.

-Son varias las personas...si, que te cuenten todo en detalle si quieres, para confirmar mi paradero-dijo señalando a tres mujeres que estaban hablando con un oficial detrás de la cinta amarilla. Chloe las miro antes de desviar su mirada donde estaba su hermana hablando por teléfono.

-Ya habrá quien se ocupe de ello-dijo molesta antes de ir donde Ty estaba revisando su computadora, Lucifer le siguió.

-Bueno, un asesino suelto debe ser castigado, manos a la obra-dijo el hombre parándose detrás de ella y Ty, la rubia le ignoro, optando en cambio por mirar las fotos de la fiesta hasta que pudo ver a Ally en un vestido rojo entre un montón de gente.

-Ahí esta ¿Conoces a alguno de esos?-pregunto, Ty negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento, mucha gente viene a estas cosas-contesto con un tono de disculpa.

-¿Alguien que te parezca sospechoso?-pregunto, y por supuesto Lucifer tenía que meterse en la conversación.

-Por favor detective, que pregunta más absurda, mire esas manos grandes y fuertes, perfectas para estrujar la vida del cuello de alguien-comento Lucifer señalando a un hombre en la foto, Chloe se giró y lo miro-Y tambien el pelirrojo, ese color de pelo siempre me ha dado repelús, aunque en su hermana luce de maravilla...

-Tienes que estar con los testigos-determino tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo fuera de la casa sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a sus quejas. Lucifer golpeo el cristal de la puerta antes de resoplar con molestia.

Ember no se sentía en absoluto culpable mientras salía de un gran edificio mientras se guardaba un sobre lleno de dinero en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de cuero. Su hermana y Lucifer podían pensar lo que quisieran sobre ella estando en la fiesta, pero la verdad fuera dicha, ella estaba trabajando. Un chico bastante rico le había contratado para vigilar a su mujer, con la que llevaba apenas seis años de casado, cuando le contrato afirmo que la unión no se llevó a cabo por amor y que ahora quería el divorcio, pero necesitaba pruebas de la infidelidad de su mujer para poder obtener la anulación de su acuerdo prenupcial. Ember había hackeado el teléfono de la mujer y gracias a unos cuantos mensajes de texto (que guardo en una memoria USB) con su amante se enteró de que ella iba a asistir a esta fiesta. Ember consiguió colarse en la fiesta, actuando como si perteneciera antes de encontrarse con Lucifer, un pequeño golpe de suerte. Entonces, diviso a la mujer en la pista de baile y se acercó a ella como con intenciones de bailar un rato. La mujer se fue poco después con el hombre que bailaba con ella y desaparecieron en una habitación. Ember los siguió y consiguió muchísimas fotos que definitivamente anularían el acuerdo prenupcial.

Ember acababa de entregar todo lo que había podido reunir a su empleador y ahora tenía una buena cantidad de pasta para gastar.

Chloe podía pensar que ella aún era su ingenua hermana menor que quería rebelarse contra ella al quedarse cerca de Lucifer, pero la verdad es que la noche anterior el hombre había sido un medio para un fin. De hecho, ella tal vez debería invitarle un trago porque quedarse cerca de él la había vuelto menos sospechosa. En una decisión impulsiva, Ember decidió ir al Lux. Si Lucifer estaba allí ella se disculparía con él por dejarlo colgado con su hermana, quien parecía bastante disgustada con él en general y más que dispuesta a deshacerse de él cada que pudiera.

Cuando entro en el club vio a un Lucifer muy cabreado y una Maze que se ríe de él, ella no tenía idea de si esto era una buena señal, una mala señal o si estaba en el punto intermedio, ella camino hasta la barra y se sentó junto a Maze.

-¿Que me he perdido?-pregunto, y Maze la miro todavía riéndose.

-Anoche, destruyo la suite luna de miel de "Tarzana" y luego alguien con su tarjeta dejo una cuenta de dos mil dólares y pico sin pagar en alitas Danny-se rio Maze, Ember alzo las cejas con sorpresa antes de mirar al hombre detrás de la barra.

-No pareces de los que comen en alitas Danny-comento ganándose más risas de Maze. Lucifer la miro.

-Por qué no lo hago, está claro que alguien se hace pasar por mí-se quejó con molestia-Tienes que encontrar a ese imitador barato y hacerle sufrir-dijo a Maze.

-¿Por qué? Si tú eres quien dice que los humanos son fascinantes ¿No?-interrogo Maze, Ember la miro ante la extraña elección de palabras-Me muero por ver que hace a continuación-dijo y se fue, todavía riéndose por lo de las alitas. Lucifer la miro.

-Vale, a riesgo de recibir una respuesta completamente extraña, voy a preguntar ¿Por qué ella habla de los "humanos" como si no fuera uno?-pregunto, Lucifer giro los ojos.

-Ella es un demonio que ha trabajado para mi durante mucho tiempo-dijo, Ember alzo las cejas y suspiro, entonces asintió, ella no iba a tratar de entender eso

-¿Cómo te fue luego de que desaparecí?-pregunto, Lucifer lucio nuevamente molesto.

-Tu hermana me saco de la casa, y luego cuando encuentro una pieza clave de evidencia, ella no me escucha ¡Y arresto a Ty por homicidio!-se quejó, Ember lo miro sorprendida.

-Espera ¿A Ty? ¿Nuestro ex virgen quarterback?-pregunto con sorpresa.

-Resulta que todavía es virgen, Ally le estaba grabando mientras lo hacían y no llego a cerrar el trato-dijo, Ember suspiro con molestia por ese dato antes de parpadear y volver al tema importante.

-Entonces ella solo lo arresto ¿Por qué? Incluso si estaba cabreado por ser grabado Ty no es un homicida, de hecho probablemente es lo más alejado de uno que haya conocido en mi vida-comento Ember, luego de unos minutos Lucifer volvió al tema del impostor y lucia bastante cabreado.

-Necesito liberar estrés-saliendo de detrás de la barra. Ember se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Trata de no hacer nada estúpido cuando estés en ello-recomendó, Lucifer giro sus ojos pero asintió y se fue. Ember lo vio salir antes de mirar su teléfono. Como era tan fácil colocarle rastreadores a Lucifer era algo que estaba más allá de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Lucifer salió de su cita con Linda vio a Ember sentada en el asiento del pasajero de su coche con unos lentes de sol puestos y la cara hacia el cielo. Él ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad y camino hacia el lado del pasajero.

-Eh estado pensando-dijo ella cuando él se apoyó en la puerta y la miro-Ty es un buen chico, demasiado bueno, él probablemente fue orillado a esta situación por alguien más, entonces pensé, si hay alguien que sepa si tiene enemigos y quienes son, ese debe ser su agente-comento y luego levanto una pequeña hoja doblada-Y esta es la dirección donde dicho agente se encuentra ahora, tambien agentes de posibles rivales.

-Eres una pequeña cosita brillante ¿No es así cariño?-comento Lucifer tomando la hoja y rodeando el auto.

-Suelo serlo, si-admitió ella cuando él se sentó en el lado del conductor, ella estiro su brazo y le acaricio el pelo-¿Conseguiste liberar tu estrés?-pregunto, Lucifer le sonrió antes de ponerse sus propias gafas.

-Conseguí encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

-¿Y qué manera seria esa?-pregunto enderezándose en su asiento y retirando su mano.

-Encontrar al verdadero culpable y castigarle-contesto, Ember sonrió.

-Suena como un plan.

Ember se paró junto a Lucifer y se rio de las cosas que él decía junto con todos los hombres reunidos al rededor. Era gracioso en realidad como este montón de agentes se reunieron alrededor de ellos como polillas en la luz. Lucifer tenía un brazo enredado en su cintura y con el otro gesticulaba hacia los hombres.

-Si alguna vez vuelvo al infierno, seréis los primeros en ser castigados-dijo Lucifer y señalo a un hombre de cabello rojo con un par de tonos más claros que el de Ember-Sobre todo tu-dijo y el hombre se rio.

Ember noto una cabeza rubia familiar por el rabillo del ojo, estaba subiendo las escaleras junto a la que ellos estaban parados. Ember apretó la mano que tenía en la cintura de Lucifer a modo de advertencia, se habían quedado sin tiempo.

-Oh si, una cosa más ¿A quién de ustedes les gusta cargarse a las rubias ambarinas?-pregunto, Ember lo miro, ella lo había acompañado en su búsqueda de un culpable a quien castigar principalmente porque por el momento no tenía nada que hacer. No esperaba que él fuera tan directo.

Chloe se paró junto a ellos.

-Lucifer, Ember ¿Puedo hablarles un segundo?-pregunto, Ember le dio una sonrisa y luego miro al grupo de hombres frente a ellos.

-Disculpad-dijo desenredándose de Lucifer y tomando su mano para llevarlo con su hermana.

-¿Que narices creen que están haciendo?-les pregunto.

-Buscando para castigar al verdadero asesino de Ally Thorton-dijo Lucifer simplemente.

-¿Y cómo es que han dado con esta agencia?-pregunto.

-Ya he intentado decírtelo inspectora, el móvil de la muerta, llamo aquí...

-Intercambio llamadas con la agencia de Ty un par de horas antes de que la mataran. Ya lo sé, ya he comprobado el registro-le corto Chloe.

-De nada-sonrió Lucifer.

-Tambien he visto que pasaron una llamada con el agente de Ty, Joel Hansen.

-¿Y cómo es que Ally conocía al agente de Ty? Si era el rollo de una noche de Ty, no tiene sentido-comento Ember, Chloe los miro.

-Eso es lo que he venido a averiguar y por eso ya pueden irse-aseguro la rubia haciendo que Lucifer y Ember empezaran a reír-¿De qué se ríen?

-De que crees que nos vamos a ir-comento Ember.

-Es la mar de tronchante-coincidió Lucifer haciendo que Chloe resoplara por la nariz y mirara hacia arriba con molestia.

-No necesito vuestra ayuda-dijo Chloe.

-No quiero resolverlo por ti, quiero ver rendir cuentas al responsable-dijo Lucifer con toda la burla fuera de su voz.

-Yo quiero estar ahí cuando Chloe "nunca cometo un error" Decker se dé cuenta de que cometió un error y arresto a una persona inocente-dijo Ember haciendo que su hermana respirara hondo y cerrara los ojos llamando a la paciencia-Tambien estoy aburrida-admitió.

-Venga, ya he sido de utilidad antes-dijo Lucifer.

-Y sabes que puedo hacer el trabajo de investigación tan bien como tú-continuo Ember. Chloe los miro y resoplo.

-Como os paséis de la raya...

-Podrás darnos uno azotes, venga, andando-dijo Lucifer antes de empezar a caminar a la oficina del agente de Ty sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja. Chloe entrecerró los ojos a eso y negó con la cabeza, diciéndose a si misma que si Lucifer y su hermana iban a estar juntos y con ganas de causar líos, entonces era mejor mantenerlos donde pudiera controlarlos.

Mientras Chloe interrogaba a Joel. Ember y Lucifer se entretuvieron mirando la enorme cantidad de premios que se exhibía en la oficina del hombre. Ambos estaban atentos a lo que hablaban, simplemente fingieron no hacerlo. Sin embargo Lucifer se dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando el agente menciono un abogado.

-¡Joel! ¡Joel! Eso no ser necesario-dijo acercándose a él y cerrando su mirada con la del agente-Porque mejor no me dices que quieres en realidad ¿Que deseos guían a un hombre como tú?-pregunto, Ember se quedó detrás de Lucifer mirando al hombre de color prácticamente entrar en trance.

-Quiero ser el mejor agente de todos los tiempos-admitió. Ember se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo el mismo efecto en el hombre que el que había tenido en Ty, tambien noto que Chloe lo miraba de manera evaluadora.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Lucifer, instándolo a seguir.

-Y para eso, tengo que proteger a mis clientes-contesto, luego cerro los ojos como poniendo resistencia a algo.

-Si quiere proteger a Ty, entonces díganos lo que sabe-dijo Chloe rompiendo completamente la atmosfera. El hombre sonrió.

-Hagamos una cosa, yo le digo lo que se y usted investiga algo por mí-dijo Joel.

-Mejor dígame lo que sabe y no le llevo esposado a comisaria-amenazo Chloe, Ember se coló detrás del hombre y se inclinó sobre su hombro.

-Vamos Joel, nada de esto tiene porque convertirse en un escándalo-dijo hablando suavemente en su odio antes de pasar al otro lado-Sabemos cómo funcionan estas cosas, Ally era una actriz recién llegada, un agente le encuentra y le promete ayuda pero en cambio es usada como un aperitivo en una fiesta, las revistas le comerían vivo, y todos sabemos que no es lo peor que se les puede ocurrir a la prensa-comento.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo-se rio Joel mirando a Ember que tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro-Contrate a Ally para que se acostara con Ty-admitió y Ember se enderezo, Lucifer le sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Mira eso cariño, no éramos los únicos que querían que el chico virgen liberara estrés-comento. Joel se rio y miro a Ember.

-Me gustaba su imagen de virgen, muy limpia, llama la atención y de la buena-conto mientras se giraba en su silla y se acercaba al archivero detrás de él, sacando una gruesa carpeta-Pero Ty estaba hecho un desastre, yo quería que olvidara a su ex.

Lucifer y Ember intercambiaron una mirada, ambos recordando a la ex que se suponía iba a ser "la madre de los hijos de Ty".

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Chloe y el agente puso la gran carpeta rebosante de papeles en la mesa y les hiso un gesto para que miraran. Eran fotos y collages de revistas, todo sobre Ty.

Según Joel, Ty había estado saliendo con una fan chiflada llamada Debra que empezó a volverse posesiva con el quarterback. Y fue lo suficientemente asfixiante como para que Joel le dijera a su cliente que rompiera con la chica. Aparentemente Debra era lo suficientemente celosa y controladora como para romperle la nariz a una chica que invito a su novio a un mojito. Joel tambien expreso su preocupación de que si Debra se había enterado de Ally, ella estuviera lo suficientemente enojada como para...lastimarla más allá de lo reparable.

Ember no pudo ir al súper emocionante encuentro con Debra la posible asesina, en cambio tubo que reunirse con un cliente, y por puro impulso, decidió que podían hacerlo en el Lux, la persona que quería reunirse con ella deseaba hacerlo en un lugar público pero donde nadie les prestara demasiada atención, y Ember pensó que un club era perfecto para algo como eso. Resulto ser un chico de veintitantos que pensaba que su padrastro tenía una doble vida y estaba preocupado por su madre, tres mil dólares por que hiciera la investigación y acepto pagar otros seiscientos si es que llegaba a ser cierto y ella conseguía pruebas como fotos, documentos, videos y demás.

-¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?-pregunto Maze poniéndole un whisky a las rocas cuando el chico se fue.

-Soy investigadora privada, trabajo para bufets de abogados, empresas y particulares-respondió bebiendo mientras revisaba la dirección del padre del chico.

-Entonces ¿Eres la hermana pequeña de la poli?-pregunto Ember asintió-No os parecéis mucho-comento y Ember se rio.

-No nos parecemos en nada-dijo sonriendo a la mujer luego tiro unos billetes a la barra y se fue dejando a Maze con una mirada contemplativa, decidiendo ir a ver cómo había ido todo.

Ya había oscurecido cuando salió del club pero no le importo, si la chica había sido buena y coopero probablemente aún estaban en su dormitorio haciéndole preguntas.

Ember realmente se preocupó cuando paso por la calle donde se suponía había estado Debra cuando fueron a buscarla, el lugar estaba lleno de patrullas y en el estacionamiento diviso un coche que parecía haberse prendido fuego. Ella miro alrededor antes de divisar a su hermana hablando con unos uniformados. Se quitó el casco y bajo de la moto. Se acercó a Chloe y escucho algo sobre un detonador a distancia haciendo que se preocupara.

-¡Chloe! ¿Qué narices? ¿Te dejo sola por un rato y algo explota?-pregunto acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola-¿Te has lastimado? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto revisándola, Ember podía hacer perder la paciencia a su hermana y podían estar en la yugular de la otra cuando se ponían competitivas, pero esta era su hermana mayor, quien la acompaño a la escuela cuando era pequeña y durmió con ella si temía al monstruo debajo de la cama.

-Estoy bien Emb's-prometió devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Y Lucifer?-pregunto notando que el hombre no estaba cerca. Chloe lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró detrás de la ambulancia hablando con Debra.

-Ahí-señalo luciendo molesta antes de caminar hacia él con su hermana pisándole los talones.

-...asesinato has intentado explotar tu coche ¿Verdad? Querías marcharte cubierta de gloria-la acuso, la chica en la camilla se veía honestamente confundida.

-Claro que no ¿Asesinato? ¿De qué está hablando?-pregunto, Ember miro a la chica, era muy cría y lucia demasiado inocente como para haber cometido un asesinato.

-¡Oh! Venga ya.

-La bomba se activó a distancia, quien la activo lo hiso antes de que subieras al coche, tenia un buen ángulo de visión, quien lo hiso no quería matarte, creo que querían asustarte ¿Hay algún motivo porque alguien quisiera hacerlo?-pregunto Chloe.

-No-dijo la niña.

-¿Y por qué huías como si fueras culpable de algo?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Creí que iban a detenerme por violar la orden de alejamiento-admitió-Anoche fui a la fiesta de Ty.

-Ja-le dijo Lucifer a Chloe.

-No, pero por la ventana, le echo de menos-admitió Debra.

-Sí, romper es duro ¿Verdad? Sois como dos patéticos enamorados-comento Lucifer con saña.

-Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y si creéis que él es bueno en futbol yo lo soy más como novia-afirmo la chica.

-Querrás decir ex novia-corrigió Ember haciéndose notar por primera vez, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca rompimos del todo, era una fase. Nadie cuida de él tanto como yo. Y cuando le vi besando a esa chica...

-¿La estrangulaste hasta la muerte?-sugirió Lucifer.

-¡No!-negó la chica horrorizada.

-¿Dónde estabas entre las una y las tres de la madrugada?-pregunto Chloe.

-En el único sitio donde encuentro consuelo-admitió. Chloe y Ember se miraron, eran chicas, ellas entendían que cuando se trataba de un corazón roto consuelo era igual a helado.

Ember, Chloe y Dániel "El idiota" Espinoza estaban sentados en la cocina de Chloe mirando una cámara de vigilancia de una tienda de helados viendo a Debra ahogar sus penas en crema fría sabor fresa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí?-pregunto Dan.

-Tres horas-contesto Ember mirando su teléfono.

-Es lo más penoso que he visto-comento Dan.

-Es curioso, lo más penoso que he visto es tu cara-comento la pelirroja, Dan la miro mal.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-pregunto.

-Es la casa de mi madre ¿Porque estas tu aquí?

-Estoy trabajando en este caso.

-Chloe tambien, y mi hermana puede revisar unas cintas de video por su cuenta.

-Mira Ember...

-Ya paren ustedes dos-los regaño Chloe cansada de la discusión sin sentido en la que Dan y Ember siempre se metían cada que se veían-La cinta de video la sitúa ahí hasta pasada la hora de la muerte de la víctima, su coartada es sólida.

-Debra no estrangulo a Ally-confirmo Dan haciendo que la pelirroja rodara los ojos-Tal vez Ember lo hiso, está lo suficientemente demente como para cometer homicidio-comento con burla.

-Si hubiera matado a alguien Dan, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación-contesto la pelirroja dándole una sonrisa dulce.

-Dije que pararan-ordeno Chloe.

-Quien hiso explotar el coche quería que la poli pensara que ella lo hiso, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-dijo Ember centrándose en el caso.

-No lo sé-admitió su hermana, Dan frunció el ceño y luego se levantó de la silla.

-Esperen, quizás sepamos quien arreglo el coche-dijo yendo a su maletín y extrayendo un informe para luego volver donde ellas estaban y entregárselo a Chloe-Ronnie Hilman.

-¿La arregla problema?-dudo Chloe.

-Sí, una cámara la sitúa cerca justo después de la explosión-confirmo.

-No es una coincidencia, probablemente la contrataron para esto-dijo Ember, siendo la que más conocía sobre ese negocio, incluso si no era parte del mismo, Chloe asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Llevo años reuniendo pruebas en su contra, y cada que estaba cerca...su abogado me paraba los pies-dijo Dan-Ronnie es una profesional.

-Yo soy profesional-dijo Ember-Conozco a los de su calaña, no querrá hablar con la poli-comento Ember.

-Tampoco le gustan los desconocidos-coincidió Dan.

-¿Y qué tal alguien a quien nunca imaginaria colaborando con nosotros?-pregunto antes de mirar a su hermana.

-¿Quieres enviar a tu hermana con una arregla problemas potencialmente peligrosa?-pregunto Dan negando con la cabeza. Ember le dio una mirada divertida.

-No habla de mí, animal.

-¿Elegimos una palabra clave para cuando vayáis a detenerla?-pregunto Lucifer mirando a Ember-Si es así, propongo...culo de mono, os aseguro que puedo colarla en una conversación de forma natural-esto se lo dijo a Dan y Chloe. Ember lo miro desde donde estaba sentada en la barra de bar de penjause de Lucifer, ella estaba lista para hacer una incursión, vestida con un vestido corto y negro junto con zapatos de tacón, pero ni Chloe ni Dan le permitieron participar.

-¿Segura que es una buena idea?-pregunto mirando a Lucifer quien se sentó junto a Ember.

-Lucifer ya le ha llamado y ha quedado con ella, es nuestra mejor opción-contesto Chloe y luego miro a Lucifer-No te daremos una palabra clave.

-Ni te pondrán micro, seguro que lo busca-dijo Ember.

-Exacto, es una simple entrega, lo único que necesitamos es que presentes a Dan como alguien que necesita sus servicios-dijo.

-¿Presentar al inspector capullo? Sera más difícil de lo que creía-comento ganándose una sonrisa divertida de Ember. Dan opto por ignorarlos a ambos.

-Cuando entre en contacto la contratare para solucionar un problema que tengo.

-No creo que pueda quitarte el palo que tienes enterrado en el culo, la chica arregla problemas, no hace milagros-dijo Ember ganándose una risa de Lucifer y de algunos agentes que merodeaban por el penjause.

-No te sientas mal por no ser lo suficientemente cualificada para participar en esto Emb's-dijo Dan haciendo que Ember le entrecerrara los ojos, él le dio una sonrisa triunfal antes de devolver su mirada a Lucifer-Ella ira a solucionar mi problema y los nuestros la detendrán-termino Dan.

-Y eso nos ayudara a conseguir la información que tenga sobre Ally Thorton, necesitamos esa información así que no te salgas del plan-dijo Chloe.

-Eso siempre que el plan no se convierta en un pseudo concierto de Maikel Buble-dijo Lucifer señalando a Dan.

-Esto no es un juego ¿Estás preparado o no?-pregunto irritado, Dan no sabía que había otra persona aparte de Ember Decker que pudiera sacarle tan mal de sus casillas con unos cuantos comentarios despectivos.

-¿Si estoy preparado para animar a alguien a realizar un acto perverso? Déjame pensar-dijo fingiendo meditar y luego miro a Chloe-Sáqueme entrenadora-dijo Lucifer.

Poco después de que el capullo casi ex marido de su hermana bajara al club, Lucifer se dirigió al ascensor y Ember corrió detrás de él para que Chloe pudiera detenerle. Ella le sonrió con picardía y él enredo un brazo en su cintura.

-¿Tan ansiosa estabas por estar conmigo?-pregunto, ella alargo sus brazos y los puso sobre sus hombros.

-Estaba pensando en algo-comento.

-¿Si?

-Sí, sobre tu problema con ese asqueroso y totalmente horrible imitador tuyo-comento, y él la miro-Tambien sobre todo este plan que sinceramente, dudo que vaya a funcionar-comento pasando un dedo perezosamente por el hombro del saco.

-Continua.

-Bueno, Dan es un capullo inútil-afirmo bajando su dedo y trazando el cuello de la camisa-Ronnie es lo suficientemente profesional como para oler una emboscada tan obvia como esta y...

-¿Y?

-Y tú tienes un problema real que necesita solución desde que Maze está más interesada en reírse de ti que en encontrar al culpable y...castigarle-finalizo acariciando la clavícula expuesta gracias a los botones desabrochados de la camisa.

-¿Estas tratando de meterme en problemas cariño?-pregunto y ella le dio una sonrisa.

-No-dijo honestamente subiendo sus manos a su cabeza y masajeando el cuero cabelludo-Solo digo, eres Lucifer Morningstar y alguien está arrastrando tu nombre por el suelo, y si haces algo con respecto a este plan tan patético, conseguirías que Ronnie fuera detenida y tu problema se solucionaría-comento con un encogimiento de hombros. Lucifer le dio una sonrisa y se inclinó sobre ella justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Mmm...mala suerte-dijo Ember hablando cerca de su boca antes de alejarse-Tienes que ir a hacer que alguien cometa un acto perverso Lucifer-comento antes de empujarlo suavemente fuera del ascensor y presionar el botón para volver al penjause. Ember sonrió a su reflejo en el metal de la puerta del ascensor, incluso si esto le ganaba una bronca de su hermana, valía la pena para molestar a Dan el idiota.

Ember miro con diversión la imagen en su teléfono, ella había intervenido las cámaras de seguridad que la unidad policial había puesto, como Lucifer hablaba en el oído de Ronnie. Como Ember había presupuesto, Ronnie busco un micrófono, fue un poco gracioso verla manosear completamente a Lucifer y aun así que se perdiera totalmente el rastreador en el botón de la camisa y el dispositivo de escucha en la cara interna de la solapa del saco. Si Ember no había terminado de convencer a Lucifer seguro que Ronnie lo hiso, mencionando como su reputación había caído en picada, realmente le toco la fibra cuando hablo de la parte sexual. Ella siguió a Chloe de nuevo al club y se colocó junto a Lucifer.

-¿Qué coño has hecho?-exigió saber Dan.

-Contratar a la arregla problema, como queríais-contesto Lucifer bebiendo de su vaso de wishky.

-Se ha ido ¿Qué hay de nuestro plan?

-Tengo uno mejor-prometió.

-¿Cuál?-exigió Chloe. Lucifer miro a Ember.

-Nos sentaremos a esperar lo que queremos-dijo simplemente.

Ember había decidido quedarse a esperar con Lucifer y Maze a que Ronnie volviera, incluso cuando Chloe y Dan habían estado completamente en contra. No que a ella le importara. El club estaba vacío para cuando la arregla problemas volvió con un hombre con la cabeza tapada por una bolsa negra. Ella se había desecho de los zapatos y estaba medio recostada en uno de los muchos sofás dispuestos cerca de la barra, Ember retrajo sus piernas debajo de ella y doblo su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá para colocar su mano en su cabeza. Ella miro como Lucifer rodeo al hombre que lucía claramente asustado, incluso si no se podía ver su rostro.

-Vamos a verle la cara al impostor-declaro Lucifer y Maze le quito la bolsa, el chico debajo no se parecía en lo más mínimo al dueño del club.

-El parecido es alucinante-se burló Maze.

Lucifer estaba indignado al mirar a su presunto imitador, nada más que un aburrido joven sin nada a su favor. La indignación creció bastante cuando el chico se puso chulito diciendo que él era "el puñetero Lucifer Morningstar". Por su puesto Lucifer no estaba contento cuando empezó a enumerar lo que el pseudo Lucifer había hecho usando su nombre.

-No podemos dejar que sigas manchando la marca Lucifer-dijo al muchacho-¿Que dices Maze? ¿Empalamiento?-pregunto, entonces la mujer demonio sugirió un método de tortura más sangriento y doloroso.

Ember arrugo la nariz ante las cosas que Lucifer y Maze decían. Aunque Ember pensó que si alguien le robara la identidad, ella estaría con un humor bastante malo tambien. Ella se rio un poco cuando escucho que el chico en realidad se llamaba Justin y que quería "ligar y beber gratis", ella se examinó las uñas cuando Justin se puso a contar su versión de la historia, que la verdad fuera dicha, no ayudo en nada, de hecho solo consiguió cabrear a Lucifer aún más.

-¿Cómo te atreves a robarme el nombre?-exigió furioso.

-Por favor no me hagas daño, por favor-pidió Justin.

-No quiero lastimarte Justin, voy a destruirte-dijo Lucifer, y entonces Maze menciono que era como "si se castigara a sí mismo", cosa que pareció sorprender a Lucifer.

-Es probable...que haya exagerado...un pelín-admitió Lucifer y luego hecho al tipo.

-Al menos arráncale un dedo-dijo Maze pero Lucifer la despidió a la par que Ember se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Lucifer. Ella miro a Ronnie mientras se metía el dinero en el bolsillo antes de que su hermana apareciera junto con los uniformados a la par que le decía sus cargos. Cuando su hermana menciono que Ronnie podría estar involucrada con la muerte de Ally, la arregla problemas cambio por completo su actitud.

Al parecer Ally y Ronnie habían sido amigas y la mujer le había conseguido este trabajo a su amiga para ayudarla a hacer despegar su carrera. La cosa se puso rara cuando Ronnie menciono que el agente de Ty la había contratado para hacer chantaje (drogar a la víctima y tomar selfies incriminatorias).

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, el agente de Ty debería proteger a su cliente no chantajearlo-comento Ember.

-¿El agente de Ty te dijo que Debra mato a Ally?-pregunto, Ronnie asintió y Chloe los miro antes de hacerles un movimiento de cabeza para que le siguieran. Se detuvo cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído y ella les miro.

-Tú crees que el asesino es Joel-se dio cuenta Lucifer.

-Pero no tenemos pruebas-dijo Chloe.

-¿Y cómo sugieres que le cojamos?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Joel señalo a Debra, le tacho de chiflada-comento Ember.

-Eso no es difícil de creer-dijo Lucifer.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que sería sospechosa?-pregunto Ember captando la atención de su hermana.

-A lo mejor le contaron que fue a la fiesta de Ty-sugirió Lucifer.

-O que él ya supiera que fue a la fiesta-dijo Chloe mirando a su hermana, ella asintió en comprensión, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba sugiriendo.

Ember camino junto a Lucifer mientras atravesaban el edificio de agencia y se dirigían a una sala de reuniones con Chloe y varios policías detrás. Ellos entraron justo cuando el finalizaba el discurso que Joel le estaba dando al grupo de relaciones públicas de Ty y al mismo Ty. Ellos los vieron aplaudir y casi como si compartieran una mente Lucifer y Ember se pusieron a aplaudir lentamente.

-¿Una nueva imagen?-pregunto Lucifer-¿Van hacer que huela a rosas?

-¿Viene con regalo?-agrego Ember.

-¿Que quieren?-pregunto Joel con la voz endurecida-Ty a salido bajo fianza.

-Queremos hablar nuevamente con Ty en comisaria-dijo Chloe mientras hacía que el deportista se levantara de su silla.

-Y creo que habrá un par de periodistas-dijo Ember con una sonrisa.

-Joel ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto el muchacho y justo como deseaban el agente mordió el anzuelo.

-Oh. Vamos, esto es ridículo. Ty no le haría daño nadie ¿Que ha pasado con Debra? Esa chica esta pirada.

Lucifer y Ember se miraron como considerando el asunto.

-Estábamos convencidos de que fue ella ¿Cierto cariño?

-Sí, es chica es increíblemente intensa-coincidió Ember.

-Pero Debra estaba en casa de una amiga esa noche-dijo Chloe.

-¿Que? Es mentira-afirmo Joel.

-No hay pruebas que la sitúen en la fiesta, nadie la vio-dijo Chloe desacreditando lo que Joel decía-¿Listo para enfrentar a las cámaras?-pregunto a Ty.

-Sus patrocinadores estarán encantados con la publicidad-comento Lucifer-¿Cuánto es el diez por ciento de nada?

-Creo que es nada-dijo Ember con burla mientras pasaba su brazo por el de Lucifer mientras se giraban para irse.

-¡Yo mismo vi a Debra!-espeto Joel haciendo que se volvieran, cuando consiguió su atención continuo-Me pase por la fiesta, pero recibí una llamada de trabajo y no llegue a entrar, no lo mencione porque le dije a mi mujer que estuve trabajando hasta tarde. Cuando me iba vi a Debra junto a la ventana de Ty.

-Entonces estuvo allí esa noche-dijo Ember.

-Sí, igual que Debra. Es la prueba que necesitan ¿No?-quiso saber, Ember sonrió cuando Chloe le dijo a Joel que Ronnie había hecho una declaración jurada donde ponía que él había contratado a Ally para grabar un video sexual con Ty para chantajearle.

-Por eso yo no miento, es difícil mantener una historia cuando no la recuerdas-dijo Lucifer al agente.

-No es verdad, solo quiero lo mejor para ti Ty-dijo el agente a su cliente. Ty miro a Ember.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué mi propio agente querría chantajearme?

-Por qué creía que acabarías dejándole-explico. Ember había hecho sus propias investigaciones y descubrió que Ty se había reunido un par de veces con otra agencia de representación.

-Joel, solo lo hice para contentar a Debra.

-Pero sabía que acabaríais volviendo-contesto Ember.

-Así que decidió atacar primero, conseguir la ventaja-dijo Lucifer mirando al representante.

-Si me dejaba me habría arruinado, él es mi Brady, mi Many-dijo haciendo referencia a grandes del deporte.

-Pero Ally no estaba hecha para estas cosas-dijo Lucifer

-No quiso darle el video-concluyo Ember

-Zorra estúpida-escupió Joel y Ember noto como la mirada de Lucifer se hiso imposiblemente más oscura cuando se soltó de ella-Dijo que se dio cuenta que Ty era un buen tío y no quiso seguir adelante.

-Se llamaba Ally Thorton. Y la mataste ¿Por qué?-exigió Lucifer con un tono duro-¿Avaricia? ¿Ego?

-No quería hacerle daño, solo quería el móvil y...-Joel trago saliva-...Pero, apreté demasiado-admitió y luego suspiro- A la mierda, me largo de aquí.

Joel intento rodear a Lucifer pero este lo agarro por el cuello y lo empujo a través de una pared de cristal sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Apreté demasiado?-pregunto Lucifer con el veneno destilando de su voz. Chloe y Ember se quedaron impactadas ante eso.

-Pero ¿Cómo...-Chloe no parecía capaz de salir del shock, pero Ember noto que Lucifer empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el hombre, ella se acercó a él y le puso las manos en el pecho para intentar detenerlo.

-Lucifer ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Por fin proyecto mi ira a donde debiera-dijo con un tono oscuro y la mirada enfocada en Joel.

-Lucifer, mírame-dijo, él siguió avanzando, ella puso las manos en sus mejillas haciendo que conectara su mirada con la de ella-Mírame-ordeno con un tono más suave-Salgamos de aquí ¿Vale? Vamos...vamos a tomar aire-dijo, él la miro y asintió, dejando que le tomara la mano y lo alejara de la sala de reuniones.

Ember tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lucifer mientras el abrazaba su propia cintura, ellos estaban parados entre Chloe y Ty mientras miraban a la policía llevarse a Joel, con toda la prensa registrando los hechos.

-No me puedo creer que Joel hiciera algo así-comento Ty-No iba a dejarle, aunque ahora si lo hare-comento y luego miro al par junto a él-Pero ustedes, mantuvieron su palabra chicos, gracias, sobre todo a ti Lucifer-dijo extendiendo su mano, Lucifer la tomo pero el dio una mirada enigmática.

-No juegues, ahora me debes una-dijo, Ember le apretó la cintura y él la miro-A los dos.

Ty los miro con una mezcla de sospecha y temor pero asintió. Un trato era un trato. Ty se distrajo rápidamente cuando Debra salió de entre la multitud y salto a sus brazos, pareció una reunión feliz para dos chicos que habían roto hacia no mucho tiempo. Lucifer y Chloe empezaron a discutir sobre como Lucifer había ayudado/no lo hiso en el caso.

-Solo admite que fue útil hermana, ambos lo fuimos, si no renuncias a tu vanidad y lo admites secuestrare a mi amada _Beatricce_ y me la llevare a Perú a criar alpacas-amenazo, haciendo que Chloe se riera.

-Bien, no destruyeron el caso ¿Felices?-pregunto y Ember asintió, Chloe rodo los ojos con diversión antes de volver a hablar-Hablando de Trixie, te extraña, desde la fiesta que no te ve ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche?-pregunto.

-Claro, rentare unas películas y podemos hacer noche de chicas-dijo haciendo que Chloe sonriera.

-Vale te veo después entonces-dijo yéndose a su auto, Ember miro a Lucifer.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto-¿La ira abandono tu cuerpo?

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo y luego le dio una mirada juguetona antes de empezar a pasar sus dedos a lo largo de su espalda-¿Quieres celebrar esta victoria conmigo?

-Me encantaría, pero tengo noche de chicas-dijo antes de examinarlo-Ya puedes dejar de sentirte culpable Lucifer.

-¿Culpable? ¿Qué cosas dices cariño?-pregunto, Ember le dio una mirada extraña.

-¿Por qué estabas tan desesperado por demostrar la inocencia de Ty?-pregunto.

-Quería castigar al auténtico asesino-dijo, Ember le dio una mirada.

-Claro-contesto sonando completamente falsa antes de empinarse y besarle la mandíbula-Lo que tú digas _Stellina mia_.

Lucifer se quedó congelado mientras la miraba irse, y él no tenía idea de si fue por la burla, el beso o el apodo que le dio.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer entro en el lugar con una sonrisa confiada como siempre, miro alrededor y supuso que estaba bien, el cerro la puerta y puso el pestillo antes de mirar detenidamente el lugar. No era enorme, pero no era pequeño, el color claro en las paredes y los muebles estratégicamente dispuestos solo dieron una sensación de amplitud y armonía. Sin embargo, con una mirada más de cerca, noto que el lugar era artificialmente calmante, como la oficina de Linda, un lugar agradable para que la gente se abriera y dijera sus problemas en confianza ¿Por qué ella decoraría el lugar de esa manera? ¿Era esta su forma de relajar a sus clientes que venían a verle?

Lucifer se encogió de hombros y continúo con su exploración, la cocina era limpia y agradable, tenía estas encimeras de granito natural de buena calidad y estaba bien iluminada, él estaba seguro que todos los ambientes del departamento eran así, con tonos claros e iluminación suave y agradable. Abrió las puertas de las gavetas con curiosidad, tenía toda clase de cosas, tanto utensilios como alimentos en general, por lo que supuso que a la propietaria le gustaba cocinar.

Una idea cruzo su mente, y antes de que se dijera a si mismo que no tenía por qué hacer algo así por una humana saco los utensilios y comestibles antes de ponerse a ello. Mientras cortaba los ingredientes escucho el sonido del agua corriendo haciendo que sonriera, él podría unirse a ella a la ducha, pero negó con la cabeza, mejor concentrarse en su tarea antes de pasar a cosas más divertidas. Mientras la comida terminaba de hacerse en la estufa, reviso hasta que encontró los platos y tomo dos antes de ponerlos en la mesa de la cocina. Luego de clocar los platos escucho el agua apagarse y sonrió, ella había tardado bastante ahí dentro. Fue raro no escuchar sus pasos mientras se cambiaba o algo hasta que noto que ella entro en la sala junto a la cocina con un tesser en las manos manteniendo el arma preparada. Él decidió darse a conocer cuando vio que no lo había notado.

-Buenos días-saludo, haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta hacia él y accidentalmente la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo callera. Él ladeo con interés la cabeza al mirar la escultural figura de la chica frente a él.

-¡Santo infierno!-soltó Ember sorprendida. Él sonrió ante la afirmación irónica.

-Siempre me pregunte si ese era tu color natural, es la confirmación más agradable que podría imaginar-dijo todavía admirando su figura verdaderamente hermosa y sensual perlada por el agua del baño, Ember le dio una mirada divertida antes de agacharse y tomar su toalla para envolverla en su cuerpo.

-Gracioso, podrías haber preguntado, ya sabe ¿Y cómo te colaste en mi apartamento en primer lugar?-pregunto aunque no sonaba molesta, su mente no pudo evitar hacer la comparación, si hubiera sido la mayor de las Decker seguramente habría estado mosqueada. Pero, de nuevo, ella siempre parecía estar mosqueada con él.

-La puerta estaba desbloqueada-dijo Lucifer, ella parpadeo y luego lo miro.

-Bueno, mierda, eso podría haber sido un problema-dijo y luego lo miro-¿La bloqueaste?

-Si-contesto honestamente, ella asintió.

-Bien, de acuerdo-contesto- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Me sentí ofendido que no me invitaras a tu departamento recientemente adquirido, incluso si ya te mudaste aquí hace una semana, tenía curiosidad-dijo, Ember le dio una mirada divertida antes de acercarse y mirar por encima de su hombro, el fuerte olor de los cítricos, la lavanda y el jazmín llenaron sus pulmones nublando su mente un poco.

-Y la curiosidad te hiso entrar en mi apartamento ¿Y hacerme el desayuno?-pregunto retrocediendo y mirándolo. Su cabello rojo estaba un poco más oscuro por la ducha, haciendo que en lugar de una llama encendida pareciera una brasa y su piel estaba perlada por el agua.

-Ahora cariño, no seas egoísta, este desayuno es para ambos-contesto, Ember giro los ojos pero sonrió.

-Vale, iré a cambiarme, solo espera un poco-dijo.

-No estoy en contra de lo que estas usando ahora cariño, ya sabes-dijo acariciando por el borde de la toalla, sintiendo la piel suave. Ella levanto la mano y golpeo su nariz con el dedo índice.

-No te apresures _stellina mia_ , el día apenas comienza-dijo juguetona antes de girar y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Allí estaba de nuevo ese apodo, ella no lo había llamado así más de un par de veces, pero siempre tenía este efecto en él que lo hacía sentir cálido y algo pegajoso por dentro. No estaba seguro si el sentimiento le agradaba particularmente. Él podría sentirse mal por ser llamado por un nombre tan femenino como ese, pero los ojos de Ember siempre brillaron cuando lo llamo así, además, el significado del mismo lo tubo aceptando el apodo a pesar de todo.

Lucifer negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a servir el desayuno, diciéndose a si mismo que solo buscaba un acoston, uno que siempre parecía estar cerca de conseguir pero no conseguía. Lucifer se sentía honestamente confundido por eso ultimo, Ember, a diferencia de su hermana, era receptiva a sus avances, él coqueteaba y ella devolvía su coqueteo y sin embargo luego de _semanas_ aún no había obtenido nada. Nada sexual al menos.

-Eso huele increíble-anuncio Ember entrando en la cocina, ella se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla-Gracias por esto.

-De nada-acepto fácilmente sacando la silla para sentarse y ella le dio una sonrisa-Pero tengo que preguntar ¿Que hacías en la ducha? Te tardaste bastante.

-Pensaba.

-¿Si? ¿Sobre qué?-pregunto comiendo su desayuno y mirándole.

-Tu-dijo ella y él la miro con abierto interés, su mente viajando a cosas agradables.

-¿Pensabas en mi estando en ducha? Estoy alagado-dijo y luego cerró sus ojos con los de ella-Siéntete libre de compartir esos pensamientos conmigo cuando quieras.

Ember le dio una sonrisa divertida antes de comer una fresa de sus panqueques.

-No sobre eso-dijo riendo-Fue sobre...lo que paso con Joel hace un par de semanas, es algo en lo que estado pensando constantemente-admitió, Lucifer se puso tenso de inmediato, pero se recuperó y se recostó en la silla.

-Quieres hacer la pregunta, puedo verlo en tus adorables y curiosos ojos, adelante, seré honesto al respecto-dijo, ella se mantuvo callada, él entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose levemente molesto-¿Crees que mentiría?

-No-dijo sin pensar-Sé que no mentirías, nunca lo haces.

-¿Pero?

-Pero creo que se la respuesta a la pregunta, simplemente...necesito prepararme mentalmente para la confirmación ¿Entiendes?-inquirió, Lucifer se lo pensó, cuando él le decía a la gente que era el diablo, no solían creerle, la inspectora no le había creído, como no le creyó sobre su hermano, ni sobre nada. Ember lo hiso, probablemente fue la única humana que había visto en su vida que no necesitaba ver para creer, era una de las cosas que la hacían especial. Pero entonces Ember probablemente había unido varios puntos y no necesitaba prepararse para recibir una respuesta en si misma sino para aceptarla, él podía entender eso.

-Lo hago cariño, tomate el tiempo que quieras-dijo y ella le dio una sonrisa agradecida. Terminaron su desayuno con una charla tranquila y muchas insinuaciones antes de que ella se parara y desapareciera en el pasillo para volver con una chaqueta puesta, se dirigió a la puerta y tomo sus llaves y billetera.

-Ven, vamos-dijo tendiéndole la mano, él se acercó y la tomo.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos exactamente cariño?-pregunto cuando salieron de su edificio, ella le sonrió con travesura en los ojos.

-A buscar algo de diversión-contesto haciendo que la mirara con curiosidad y expectación.

Ember admitiría que haber encontrado a Lucifer en su cocina esa mañana había sido shockeante, aunque ella no pudo enojarse con él por la violación de propiedad privada. Después de todo, él no entro a lastimarla o algo parecido, el hombre le había hecho el desayuno. El omelette había estado delicioso y los panqueques la habían hecho soltar un gemido que hiso que Lucifer le prometiera más panqueques, con lo que ella estaba completamente bien.

Pero, incluso si Ember estaba encantada con su cocina, ella aún estaba intentando procesar la conclusión a la que había llegado. Ella podría hacer como Chloe, eligiendo no creer, o como los adolescentes estúpidos de la televisión y creer algo completamente diferente, pero ella no era su hermana y _no_ era estúpida. Él tenía un hermano que era un ángel, una barman que "trabajaba para él" y era un demonio, tenía toda esta fuerza, realizaba tratos con la gente simplemente pidiendo un favor a cambio que se guardaría para después, tambien podía extraer los deseos más profundos de la gente y su nombre era Lucifer.

Ember era investigadora privada, podía unir los puntos como aria como con cualquier caso que se le pusiera en frente. Y a ella realmente le agradaba Lucifer, no quería que cuando todo fuera confirmado ella acabara sintiéndose asustada de él solo por lo que la gente había dicho de él desde...bueno desde siempre.

-Se llama Lindsay Johnson-dijo su hermana sacándole de su trance y entregándole una foto de una linda joven de ojos y cabello castaño claro-Lleva casi tres días desaparecida-informo mientras caminaban.

-Vale, pero pídelo de nuevo-dijo Lucifer a su hermana.

-Una chica ha desaparecido.

-Sí, pero no todos los días la persona que constantemente te rechaza te pide una cita-dijo Lucifer.

-No es una cita, es trabajo-dijo.

-Aun así es infrecuente que pidas ayuda hermanita-señalo Ember. Chloe los miro, algo en su interior le decía que ir con los dos era una mala idea.

-¿Van a ayudarme o no?-pregunto con exasperación. Lucifer miro a Ember por un segundo antes de asentir.

-Vale, pero solo porque le va como anillo al dedo a mi plan-acepto, Ember le miro.

-¿Plan? ¿Tienes un plan _amore_?-pregunto, a ella realmente le gustaba llamar a Lucifer por apodos italianos, su favorito hasta el momento era _Stellina mia,_ pero eso no evitaba que lo llamara por otros.

-Sí, tengo uno-admitió, ella le dio una mirada.

-¿Y cuál sería ese plan?-interrogo, él le dio una sonrisa.

-Quiero acostarme contigo-admitió luciendo completamente honesto. Las cejas de Ember se levantaron con diversión, Chloe sin embargo se indignó en nombre de su hermana.

-De acuerdo, escucha, es mi hermana pequeña de quien estás hablando. Y si ella es inteligente jamás se acostaría contigo-dijo, Lucifer le dio una sonrisa.

-Se ve guapa cuando esta celosa inspectora-dijo con diversión.

-No estoy celosa, tengo nauseas-contesto con molestia.

-Y ahora está en negación sobre sus sentimientos, que divertido-comento con una sonrisa. Ella apretó la mandíbula.

-Tendré sentimientos por ti cuando el infierno se congele Lucifer-afirmo yendo a la parte del conductor de su auto.

-Puedo arreglarlo-prometió mirándola subir al coche antes de mirar a la pelirroja-Es gracioso como tu hermana luce enojada pero no pareces afectada-dijo, Ember se encogió de hombros.

-Eh tenido hombres queriendo acostarse conmigo en el pasado, es un efecto secundario de ser atractiva-contesto y luego sonrió en su dirección- Además, tengo curiosidad por ver cuál es este brillante plan tuyo _amore_ -dijo antes de caminar para unirse a su hermana en el vehículo.

Ember camino junto a Lucifer mientras entraban en el evento. Al parecer la desaparecida había sido vista por última vez con el dueño del evento, Carver Cruz y Chloe necesitaba entrar, ahí es donde Lucifer hacia su aparición, ya que él estaba invitado a dicho evento. Varias mujeres estaban apostadas a los lados del camino al evento principal, todas saludando a Lucifer con sonrisas sugerentes y voces suaves. Ella miro como la chica que se encargaba de dar las etiquetas se inclinó sugerentemente para coger la tarjeta de identificación de Lucifer, ella puso justo frente a él su trasero redondo medio cubierto por unos shorts, y luego como si eso fuera poco, ella le dio su número. Ella era tan tristemente obvia que Ember apenas se contuvo en rodar sus ojos. Cuando empezaron a caminar en dirección al centro del salón, un chico medio nerd detuvo a Lucifer.

-Espera ¿Acabas de obtener el número de la azafata?-pregunto señalando a la rubia pechugona que daba las etiquetas de identificación. Lucifer lo miro, este chico necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir, él podía decir eso solo con mirarlo, así que decidió ser generoso y puso el número en el bolsillo de la camisa del chico.

-Úsalo sabiamente-aconsejo antes de enderezarse y enredar su brazo en la cintura de Ember, que de alguna manera se había convertido en un acto instintivo durante las últimas semanas.

-Eres increíble-comento Chloe mirando a Lucifer.

-Me fijo más en las piernas-admitió, y luego miro a Ember acariciando suavemente su costado-En cuanto me lo pidas seré tuyo.

Ember se rio negando con la cabeza.

-Suena interesante-comento con voz baja, sin embargo Chloe miro a Lucifer.

-Nunca te ha rechazado una mujer ¿Verdad?-pregunto, Lucifer lo considero.

-No-admitió, y no era como si la bella pelirroja junto a él lo rechazara, era solo que ella no le dejaba llegar al punto.

-¡No me toques!-exigió una voz masculina llamando la atención del trio-¡Quiero hablar con Carver Cruz!

-Tienes que irte-dijo el guarda de seguridad al chico castaño de unos veinte años que gritaba.

-¡Carver! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana?!-grito enojado.

-Es el hermano de la desaparecida-les dijo Chloe caminando hacia donde estaba con los dos por detrás.

-Tranquilo, déjeme a mí, le conozco-dijo la rubia al guarda.

-Eso no es verdad-negó el chico mirando a Chloe. El guarda lo ignoro.

-Tiene que salir del recinto-dijo, Lucifer le miro.

-Oh, eso no será necesario-dijo soltando a Ember y acercándose al hombre-Además ¿No te parece aburrido estar aquí habiendo tantas...mujeres hermosas pululando por ahí?-dijo apuntando al salón con un asentimiento-Dime ¿A cuál te tirarías?

-A ti, soy gay-admitió mirándole con ojos de cachorro, Ember se rio quedito y Chloe lucio incomoda.

-Oh, ya, pues mi carnet de baile ya lo ha llenado ella-dijo extendiendo su mano a Ember quien la tomo y le dio una sonrisa al guarda-Pero seguro que encuentras a uno entre todos estos.

-Tal vez no pertenezcan a tu equipo, pero quien sabe, no te cortes-alentó Ember dándole una sonrisa agradable.

-Sí, avanza y conquista. Te mueres de ganas-termino Lucifer, el guarda los miro a los dos con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es verdad-acepto yendo a internarse entre el gran grupo de gente. La rubia los miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia ante su descaro, pero en lugar de comentar se giró hacia el chico.

-Tu eres el hermano de Lindsay-dijo Chloe al chico una vez que el guarda se fue.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?-interrogo mirando a Chloe con sospecha.

-Por qué es policía-afirmo Lucifer. La rubia resoplo y miro alrededor antes de girarse a Lucifer.

-Dilo más alto, que no te han oído todos-comento Chloe con molestia.

-Ya, lo siento-susurro Lucifer antes de mirar al chico frente a ellos-Nos hemos infiltrado para averiguar que le ha pasado a tu hermana-susurro.

-Ya, se los contare todo, a ver si ayuda en algo, Carver la mato-afirmo el chico.

-¿Le mato? ¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Ember, el chico enfoco su mirada en ella, él se quedó momentáneamente en silencio al mirar a la pelirroja, Lucifer sintió el deseo del chico crecer, ese era el efecto que el solía generar en las mujeres.

-Yo...no-su voz se quebró un poco y se aclaró la garganta-No, pero conozco a mi hermana, es una buena persona, cariñosa, no se iría sin decir nada, ni siquiera de Los Ángeles, solo me tiene a mí...y yo a ella.

-Te prometo si alguien ha hecho daño a tu hermana, le cogeré-dijo Chloe.

-Y yo le castigare-proporciono Lucifer haciendo que le miraran-Con el método que prefieras, podría flagelarlo o cortarle las pelotas en trocitos-ofreció haciendo que el chico le mirara extrañado y algo asustado. Ember se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ahora tenemos que irnos, pero si nos enteramos de algo te llamaremos-prometió, él nuevamente trago saliva con fuerza.

-Vale, gracias-acepto, ella le dio una sonrisa.

-De nada-dijo, Lucifer puso su mano en el otro hombro del chico y lo apretó un poco, más de lo necesario quizás si la mueca de incomodidad era un indicio.

-Lo resolveremos-dijo antes de irse con Ember detrás de Chloe-Hacemos un buen equipo cariño, si finalmente te rindieras, seriamos puro fuego-comento, Ember le hiso detenerse y presiono su cuerpo con el de ella, haciendo que sintiera cada curva debajo del ajustado vestido azul que llevaba.

-Pero _amore_ ¿No lo ves?-interrogo acercando su boca a la de él pero no haciendo contacto-Nosotros ya somos fuego-medio susurro acariciando la mejilla del hombre con su nariz, le dio una sonrisa lenta y una caída de ojos antes de presionar sus labios con la piel de su pómulo.

Y con eso lo soltó y siguió a su hermana sin mirar atrás como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Cuando entraron en la sala de conferencias Chloe miro a Lucifer quien acababa de alcanzarlas y se situó junto a Ember.

-Supongo que es en eventos como estos donde aprendes tus tácticas-comento la rubia.

-No había asistido a algo como esto en mi vida, nunca he tenido problemas para acostarme con una mujer-dijo y luego miro a Ember-Me pregunto porque está tardando tanto esta vez.

Ember lo miro de manera enigmática y le dio un guiño juguetón antes de ir con su hermana a sentarse. Lucifer le siguió y se sentó junto a ella, poco después las luces se apagaron dejando todo oscuro, ellos se miraron cuando la música empezó a sonar y hubieron luces estroboscópicas. Luego todo se oscureció de nuevo y Carver Cruz apareció volviendo loca a la multitud de hombres haciendo que Lucifer y Ember se miraran sin entender nada.

-¡Somos maquinas bilógicas!-dijo Carver a la multitud-¡Guerreros! ¡Somos animales!-anuncio haciendo que la gente se volviera loca-Los hombres somos lobos y las mujeres...son conejitos de peluche-afirmo haciendo que la gente se riera.

Ember se rio pero por razones diferentes. Escucho a Carver hablar acerca de cómo eran cazadores, y como debían prepare para la caza de las mujeres siguiendo una lista completamente inútil.

-¿La gente paga por esto?-le pregunto Lucifer al oído.

-Cinco mil pavos-contesto ella luciendo igual de desconcertada.

Ember considero lo que decía la lista. Hacerse ver, ser protectores, ser valientes, ser dominantes y tener confianza. Ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Chloe miro a su hermana pequeña, tambien repasando la lista en su mente, tal vez los puntos eran medianamente validos en algunos aspectos, y quizás funcionara con la población femenina en general, pero Dios amparara a los hombres que intentaran ligar con Ember Decker siguiendo esos pasos, de hecho, que amparara al hombre que pensara que estaban conquistando a su hermana pequeña. En comparación con su hermana, _Carver_ era el conejito de peluche, él podía pensar que era un depredador, pero escuchándole, el obviamente no había lidiado con una depredadora como Ember, que te encantaba con su sonrisa, te distraía con sus curvas y te envolvía con su voz. Estos "mujeriegos" podían ser lobos, pero Ember era un gato, uno grande y feroz que le gustaba jugar con su presa. Chloe a menudo comparaba a su hermana con un tigre fingiendo estar domesticado solo por diversión.

Lucifer de repente se puso de pie y Chloe lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto la rubia.

-Tengo una duda ¿Que sucede si tengo todas estas cualidades y la mujer aun así no cede?-pregunto Lucifer, haciendo que Chloe se horrorizara y Ember sonriera con diversión.

-Tal vez pienses que las tienes, pero no es el caso ¿Por eso has venido no?-dijo Carver-Seguid estas reglas y podréis acostaros con las que queráis, garantizado.

-No, no. Estoy seguro que tengo todas las cualidades de la lista y más, pero esta mujer aún no se acuesta conmigo-dijo señalando a Ember, Chloe abrió la boca en shock y los hombres soltaron sonidos de sorpresa, pero Ember sonrió y miro a Carver esperando su respuesta.

-Escucha la conferencia, amigo. El sistema funciona-declaro Carver, la pelirroja encaro una ceja con diversión.

-No, pero lo dudo mucho, si yo no he conseguido acostarme con la que quiera, dudo mucho que lo vayan a conseguir algunos de estos pringados-comento Lucifer girando para mirar alrededor ganándose sonidos de protesta antes de meter la mano en sus bolsillos-Sobre todo si siguen consejos de un pajillero como tú.

-Siéntate ya amigo-ordeno Carver pareciendo estar a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Si Lucifer, siéntate-dijo Chloe con los dientes apretados, preocupada de que fuera a comprometer la investigación.

-¿Disponéis de un foco?-pregunto ignorándolos a ambos, esto se le concedió y Lucifer pidió que se apuntara hacia la pelirroja, Chloe estaba mortificada pero Ember se sentó en su silla como si ella fuera la reina del mundo y la silla fuera su trono-Tú eres el experto, dime ¿Que está mal en esta foto? Quiero decir, primero me tienes a mí-dijo señalándose a sí mismo y luego apunto con un dedo hacia ella- Y luego está ella, que es investigadora privada, y su hermana, la rubia de alado, es policía...

-¿Es policía?-pregunto Carver y Chloe puso su cara en su mano.

-Sí, pero eso no viene al caso...

-Esto es propiedad privada, no podéis estar aquí sin una orden-dijo mirándolos-¡Seguridad! ¡Llévenselos! Vamos a hacer un intermedio de diez minutos ¿Vale?-anuncio antes de salir del escenario.

Los guardias se acercaron y los miraron, Chloe lucia cabreada y se levantó dándole una mirada dura a Lucifer. Ember en cambio se levantó deliberadamente despacio y miro a los hombres en la sala con una sonrisa enigmática antes de desfilar lentamente hacia la salida.

Muchos se quedaron prendados de la espectacular pelirroja en una vestido azul pagado al cuerpo, y aunque algunos se morían de ganas de levantarse y poner en práctica las estrategias del libro de Carver Cruz, otros vieron su sonrisa y paralizaron, porque aunque se suponía que eran los lobos, viendo esa sonrisa y la completa confianza en sus pasos, no pudieron evitar sentirse como las presas de algo mucho más peligroso y experimentado.

Ember caminaba a la par que escuchaba a su hermana pedirle disculpas a su teniente, Lucifer caminaba detrás de ella diciéndole que le diera el teléfono y sonrió gratamente sorprendido cuando Chloe señalo que su teniente era una mujer.

-Ah desaparecido una chica Lucifer-lo regaño Chloe-Seguramente estará en un agujero asqueroso, asustada, eso si sigue con vida. Y he visto que en esa fiesta solo aceptan efectivo, cosa que nunca hace Carver, nuestro único sospechoso probablemente piensa huir a México ¿Y tú solo piensas en llevarte a mi hermana a la cama?-pregunto con enojo.

-Cierto, lo siento, busquemos a la chica ¿sí?-acepto Lucifer.

-Si-coincidió Chloe. Entonces Lucifer, nuevamente, desvió su mirada a la pelirroja.

-El sexo después-prometió, ella le encaro una ceja con diversión mientras miraba a su hermana darle una mirada de muerte-¡Es coña! Maso menos ¿Y dónde es la fiesta?

-En el Colbar-contesto Chloe.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ember y su hermana asintió-Ese sitio tiene el precio por las nubes.

-Es cierto, si Carver quiere pasta no debería hacerla allí-comento Lucifer, Chloe reflexiono sobre eso un segundo y luego miro al hombre frente a ella.

-No, es verdad-dijo con un aire de realización-Se me ha ocurrido la forma de que lo arregles-anuncio pasándolo y caminando hacia el auto. Ember y Lucifer se miraron extrañados.

-¿Sabes lo que tu hermana está planeando cariño?-pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo, ella reflexiono sobre la conversación un minuto.

-No puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero diría que planea usar tu club-dijo enganchando su brazo con el de él-Por cierto, creo que hace un rato te confundiste.

-¿Disculpa?

-Dijiste que tenías un plan, que es acostarte conmigo-señalo ella y él asintió-Bueno, eso no era un plan, eso es un objetivo, un plan consiste en una serie de pasos a seguir para conseguir un objetivo-informo, él la miro detenidamente.

-¿Estas segura que tu hermana y tu compartís sangre?-pregunto, ella se hecho a reír.

-¿Sangre? Si ¿Pensamiento, código moral y personalidad en general? No tanto-admito sinceramente y con diversión.

-No puedo creer que no te cabree-comento Chloe caminando por el pasillo del edificio que contenía el club de Lucifer y su penjause.

-¿Por qué debería? No es la primera vez que alguien quiere echar un polvo conmigo-contesto Ember con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Te ve como un trozo de carne-protesto su hermana mayo mientras llamaba al ascensor.

-Muchos lo han hecho antes, y no es como si me tratara como uno, ayer mismo se metió en mi departamento y me hiso el desayuno, no todos los hombres que he conocido han hecho eso-respondió mientras revisaba su corre en su teléfono.

-¿Se ha metido en tu departamento? Eso es invasión a la privacidad Emb's ¿Cómo es que _eso_ no te cabrea?-interrogo entrando en el ascensor.

-Mira, si él piensa hacerme panqueques y otras cosas ricas cada que lo haga, es más que bienvenido a meterse en mi departamento. Además no hiso nada malo, no es como si revisara mi correo, mi cajón de la ropa interior o se metiera conmigo a la ducha-señalo presionando el botón para ir al último piso.

-Sí, pero el podría haberlo hecho-comento la rubia antes de volver al tema principal-¿No te molesta que él solo quiera acostarse contigo? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

-Me molestaría si no fuera honesto al respecto, como que solo fuera mi amigo para meterse en mis pantalones, y aunque tal vez fue así al principio pero no creo que lo sea más-respondió Ember con un encogimiento de hombros-Además, él no quiere acostarse conmigo por dinero, porque otros hombres me quieren o porque quiere inflar su ego de alguna manera, él quiere acostarse conmigo porque me encuentra atractiva. Seria estúpido estar ofendida porque me encuentra atractiva-razono, Chloe suspiro viendo que la conversación no estaba yendo a ningún lado. La puerta se abrió y ellas entraron en el aparentemente vacío y oscuro lugar.

-Esto ¿Hola? ¿Lucifer?-llamo Ember.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Me estoy preparando!-contesto él desde algún lugar en el penjause, ellas se miraron y la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? ¿Llamaste a Carver por lo del club de los mujeriegos?-pregunto Chloe.

-¡Ah! ¡Inspectora! ¡Sírvanse una copa!-invito, Ember se encogió de hombros y fue a caminar hacia la barra de bar para prepararse algo, pero su hermana le detuvo.

-No-le dijo a ella antes de empezar a caminar por el oscuro penjause sin soltar a su hermana-¡No! No va a beber nada, no quiero que te metas en su departamento, ni que sigas intentando meterte en sus pantalones-declaro Chloe, si su hermana no iba a hacer nada para frenar esta situación, ella lo haría, era su hermana pequeña, ella se quemaría en el infierno antes de permitir que alguien la lastimara-Estamos en un relación profesional, mi hermana es detective privada, yo soy agente de policía y tu...-la rubia se cortó cuando se giraron y encontraron a un Lucifer completamente desnudo, Chloe se quedó sin aliento y Ember ladeo la cabeza con interés-...Estas completamente desnudo.

-A la vista de mi visita sorpresa de ayer, he decidido que estemos a la par, un ojo por ojo, por así decirlo-declaro Lucifer bastante complacido. Chloe se había dado la vuelta con vergüenza, Ember por otra parte lo miro sin vergüenza. La rubia se enderezo cuando entendió el significado de sus palabras.

-Espera ¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto a su hermana.

-Cuando entro en el departamento estaba en la ducha, escuche un ruido en la cocina y no me moleste en ponerme algo más que la toalla cuando tome el tesser que insististe en que tuviera, me sorprendí y accidentalmente se me callo la toalla-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego repaso nuevamente la musculosa e increíble figura de Lucifer y le guiño un ojo-Me gusta tu manera de igualar el campo de juego.

-Esto es más que inapropiado-declaro Chloe sin darse la vuelta.

-Y valiente ¿No crees cariño?-pregunto Lucifer enfocando su mirada en la pelirroja, ella quiso reírse porque al parecer Lucifer había tomado la lista de Carver Cruz como su plan de juego-El número tres de la lista, arriésgate.

Ember le dio una sonrisa divertida, Chloe se adelantó y tomo una toalla. La rubia miro en dirección a Lucifer y de repente estaba toda tímida.

-Es-está bien...Lu-lucifer vístete de una puñetera vez-dijo Chloe.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué? Él se pasó unos buenos cinco minutos mirándome, no han pasado ni dos-se quejó Ember, Chloe le dio una mirada y la pelirroja rodo los ojo-¡Bien! Que sea como la Santa Chloe desee.

Lucifer tambien rodo los ojos y tomo la toalla envolviéndola en su cadera, sin embargo noto que Ember todavía estaba mirando su pecho desnudo y sonrió.

-¿Quieres que gire para ti cariño?-pregunto, sus ojos brillaron oscuros.

-Eso estaría bien, si-contesto ella honestamente, Chloe resoplo.

-Ustedes son asquerosos-decreto-Los esperare abajo-se rindió caminando al ascensor, ellos la vieron irse y luego Ember lo miro.

-¿Que paso con ese giro _amore_?-pregunto, él le sonrió y extendió los brazos girando lentamente. Ember se deleitó con la vista hasta que noto dos largas y gruesas cicatrices en su espalda, justo junto a los bordes internos de sus omoplatos, eran viejas y lucían dolorosas.

-Lucifer ¿Que te paso?-pregunto caminado hacia él y pasando sus dedos por las cicatrices, él se dio la vuelta rápidamente y tomo su muñeca con fuerza.

-No, por favor, no...No lo hagas-pidió y Ember noto que lucía algo atormentado y asintió.

-Lo siento-dijo y luego se adelantó y puso una mano en su mejilla-Perdón _stellina mia_ , ya no lo volveré a hacer-prometió y luego le dio una sonrisa comprensiva-Creo que se nos acabaron los cinco minutos ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte?

Él trago con fuerza y la soltó lentamente antes de asentir.

-Sí, yo...sí, claro-acepto caminando de nuevo a su habitación, sintiendo que su cicatriz quemaba allí donde le había tocado. Pero, por alguna razon, no era una quemazón mala, y él no tenía idea de cómo sentirse con eso.

Él realmente tenía que acostarse con ella para deshacerse de todos los sentimientos confusos.

Ember había sido detective privada desde que salió de la secundaria, ella ni siquiera se había molestado en ir a la universidad porque tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer que hacer, ella tenía ocho años de carrera exitosa porque era muy buena en su trabajo, ella sabía cómo colarse en lugares, como infiltrarse y mezclarse con la gente. Y ella sabía que no había mejor arma para una mujer que la ropa, la ropa desviaba la atención a otra parte para que pudieras hacer tus negocios en paz, entonces ella naturalmente sabia como debía verse en una fiesta de mujeriego, y tambien como debía verse su hermana si no quería que la descubrieran. Ember prácticamente la había obligado a usar un vestido rojo, suelto pero corto que desviaba toda la atención de su cara a sus piernas, tambien le arreglo el cabello y la maquillo, todo bastante sutil porque incluso si fue actriz, a su hermana no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Ella por otra parte se puso un vestido negro y ajustado con un escote barco que resaltaba sus hombros y dejaba ver una pequeña porción de sus pechos, dejando cosas a la imaginación. Para este mismo propósito arreglo su cabello en un bollo suelto justo sobre su nuca con mechones sueltos al azar atrayendo la atención a su cuello y clavícula.

-¿De dónde sacaste este vestido? No te recuerdo empacándolo-indago Chloe mientras entraban en el Lux, Ember se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba en el penjause de Lucifer-admito la más pequeña de las Decker, la rubia miro al dueño del club.

-Se lo dejo uno de mis rollos de una noche-explico, Chloe parpadeo con molestia.

-¿Y que llevaba puesto cuando se fue?

-Una sonrisa-contesto Lucifer complacido de sí mismo antes de mirar al rededor.

-Como pille una ETS con esto, os mato a los dos-amenazo, Ember rodo los ojos ante el dramatismo de su hermana y Lucifer ni siquiera le presto atención.

-Ah, ahí está-anuncio mirando en la dirección de Carver, que estaba sentado en la zona VIP sin beber nada ni hablar con nadie, simplemente se sentó allí revisando su teléfono.

-Oh, no luce en absoluto sospechoso-comento Ember con sarcasmo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Por ahora, evitarle, mezclarnos y buscar invitados de la fiesta de la semana pasada que hayan visto a Carver con la desaparecida-dijo Chloe, e inmediatamente después fue abordada por un chico, ella pregunto coquetamente si había ido a la fiesta de la semana pasada, cuando la respuesta fue negativa ella dejo de mostrar interés. El patrón se repitió varias veces.

-Eres dolorosamente obvia hermana-comento Ember sentada en la barra junto a ella.

-Claro, porque tú lo harías mejor-dijo Chloe, los ojos de Ember se estrecharon ante esa afirmación sarcástica y decidió tomárselo como un desafío. Ella busco con la mirada hasta que encontró a un chico bastante atractivo que hablaba con unas chicas, una sonrisa fácil en su rostro, él tenía una copa en la mano y otra en el bolsillo, por lo que no se sentía ansioso por follar ni estaba inseguro.

-Mira y aprende-dijo tomando una copa llena antes de caminar hacia él. El chico inmediatamente le noto y sus ojos la recorrieron antes de que se oscurecieran.

Chloe y Lucifer miraron a Ember caminar lentamente entre la gente mirando a su alrededor como buscando a alguien antes de sentarse en un sofá vacío, inmediatamente un hombre bastante atractivo se sentó junto a ella, ellos le miraron inclinarse al hombre e iniciar una pequeña charla llena de sonrisas y miradas sugerentes, ella eventualmente hiso un puchero y dijo algo pareciendo molesta, el hombre alargo su mano y acaricio uno de sus mechones suelto antes de inclinarse y decirle algo al oído, cuando se separó Ember le dio un guiño y luego se levantó, caminando nuevamente a la barra del bar.

-Al parecer Carver, efectivamente estuvo en esa fiesta con la desaparecida, ellos se fueron temprano pero no se sabe a dónde, al día siguiente de la desaparición Carver reprogramo todo para que fuera pagado en efectivo-informo bebiendo de su margarita, su hermana le miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo...hiciste eso?-pregunto Chloe, Ember le dio una mirada divertida.

-Se llama experiencia, la obtienes con la practica-contesto Ember agitando sus pestañas con diversión. Entonces Lucifer miro en dirección a Carver justo cuando este los noto, él se levantó rápidamente y empezó a caminar fuera del área VIP.

-Ahí va un hombre sin nada que ocultar-comento Lucifer antes de que él y Chloe caminaran en su dirección.

Carver en su desesperación saco un arma y la apunto a la multitud en general.

-¡Apartad! ¡Venga apartad!-grito y la gente entro en pánico, corriendo a las salidas del Lux o a agacharse detrás de los sofás para obtener algún tipo de seguridad, Lucifer se escurrió entre la gente y pronto Carver le estaba apuntando con el arma.

-Vamos Carver, dame la pistola-dijo Lucifer sin atisbo de miedo en la voz.

-Déjame ir ¿Vale? ¡ _Tengo_ que irme!-apremio.

-Me temo que eso es imposible-dijo Lucifer poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones-Pero te daré otra opción ¿Qué tal si te rompen la espalda Mmm?-pregunto, Carver le miro extrañado, pero entonces Chloe apareció por detrás de él y le hiso una llave al brazo, haciendo que soltara el arma y sometiéndolo. Justo en ese momento Ember se paró junto a Lucifer mirando al hombre hacia abajo.

-¡No lo comprendéis! ¡Le van a matar! Acaban de matar a Lindsay!-exclamo, Ember miro a su hermana.

-¿De quienes hablas?-pregunto Ember entrecerrando sus ojos.

-De los que se la llevaron-contesto, Ember y Lucifer se miraron antes de regresar sus miradas a Carver, quien al mirar al par se sintió un poco asustado.

Lucifer y Ember miraron a Chloe y Carver sentarse en uno de los sofás del penjause de Lucifer mientras él les servía una copa. Por alguna razón que Ember no llegaba a comprender estaba enterrada en el saco de Lucifer luego de que él se lo pusiera cuando iban de camino al asesor, el saco era enorme y de hecho más largo que su vestido, pero ella supuso que era porque Lucifer era mucho más alto que ella y no porque su vestido era corto. De acuerdo, entonces el vestido era corto, pero ese había sido el punto de comprarlo.

-¿Quiénes secuestraron a Lindsay?-pregunto Chloe.

-No lo sé. Os lo juro, alguien se la llevo-contesto Carver.

-¿Y porque no acudiste a la policía?-interrogo Chloe mientras Ember llevaba dos vasos junto con Lucifer a donde ellos estaban.

-Por qué me dijeron que si lo hacia la matarían-contesto Carver luciendo estresado.

-No sé porque te molestas con esas penosas preguntitas policiales-comento Lucifer mientras se sentaba junto a Carver, Ember le dio un vaso a Chloe y se sentó junto a ella-Dime ¿A qué juego juega un mujeriego eh? ¿Qué prosigues?

-Quiero recuperar a Lindsay, lo juro yo nunca le aria daño-dijo mirando a Lucifer-Le quiero-confeso, Ember le miro.

-Pero si es un conejito de peluche y tú eres un lobo, has montado un imperio sobre la objetivación de las mujeres-comento Lucifer.

-¡Si ya lo sé! ¡Soy un hipócrita total! Pero...-él se cortó y miro a Ember quien parecía ser la más receptiva del grupo-Daria lo que fuera por recuperarla.

-Humanos, nunca dejan de sorprenderme-dijo Lucifer, Ember miro de cerca al mujeriego, él lucia honesto.

-Está bien, supongamos que dices la verdad ¿Cuánto hace que estáis juntos?-pregunto Ember.

-Cuatro meses, el próximo martes-admitió-He intentado mantenerlo en secreto porque soy un tío duro...y todo eso-comento con una pequeña sonrisa que Ember le devolvió, Lucifer lo miro extrañado.

-¿Insinúas que te has acostado con ella en varias ocasiones y aun así quieres estar con ella?-pregunto, haciendo que Chloe le mirara mal, Ember sin embargo se enfocó en Carver.

-Sí, y para toda la vida-admitió, Ember no pudo evitarlo y lo arrullo haciendo que sonriera.

-Espera, después de cuatro meses ¿No la has...eliminado de tu sistema?-pregunto sonando divertido y confundido. Carver suspiro y miro hacia abajo.

-Ya vale-lo regaño Chloe con molestia antes de mirar a Carver-¿Tienes idea de donde pueden retenerla?

-No-dijo con un suspiro-No, pero...-él empezó a hurgar en su chaqueta-Me enviaron esto, ayer después del seminario, me dijeron "Basta de policía o le mataremos"-conto mostrándoles una foto de una Lindsay golpeada y lastimada mirando la cámara.

-Ayer los secuestradores te estuvieron observando-dijo Chloe, Lucifer tenía una mirada evaluativa en su rostro antes de tomar el teléfono sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta, el marco salió al balcón y marco el número.

-Hola, soy Lucifer Morningstar-dijo cuándo la llamada se conectó.

Chloe miro con horror como Lucifer simplemente negocio con los secuestradores un lugar de encuentro sin pedir pruebas de vida y mintiendo acerca de tener un dinero. Ember y Carver salieron al balcón tambien.

-¿Qué hace?-exigió saber Carver mientras Ember se dirigía a su hermana y le entrego su vaso, ella parecía necesitar más el alcohol que la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, ya lo he arreglado, esta noche are el intercambio por ti, dinero por tu amorcito ¿De acuerdo?-anuncio, Ember lo miro al igual que Carver.

-¿En serio? Pero ¿Por qué hace eso por mí?-pregunto sonando esperanzado y confundido.

-Bueno ¿No es evidente? El número dos de tu lista, ser un protector-afirmo haciendo que Ember se golpeara la frente con diversión y que Chloe le diera una mirada de muerte-¿Funciona?-pregunto mirando a Ember, ella puso una mano en su hombro.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, si, si funciona-prometió con una sonrisa.

-No vas a ir solo-sentencio Chloe antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

-Me temo que sí, les he prometido que sin policía, un trato es un trato sobre todo si es con el...-Lucifer se cortó y miro a Ember, quien el día anterior había pedido tiempo para escuchar la "confirmación de sus dudas"-...conmigo. Además, soy el único que no se juega la vida en esto.

El teléfono de Claver sonó con un nuevo mensaje y Ember se acercó para mirar, era un video.

 **"Carver, soy yo Lindsay, estoy bien, estoy...no sé dónde estoy, por favor ven a buscarme, te quiero"**

Eso fue lo que dijo una llorosa Lindsay. Carver se tapó la boca horrorizado por el estado de su novia.

-Os acompaño-dijo Carver, pero Chloe negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo permitirlo, no daré el aviso pero no puede venir, y sí que te acompaño-esto último se lo dijo a Lucifer antes de girarse a su hermana-Y tú te quedas aquí con él.

Chloe era honestamente idiota si pensaba que Carver se quedaría en el penjause, él solo se había escapado cuando ella había ido a cambiarse, ella resoplo tomando sus llaves y su chaqueta. Su hermana las había llevado allí así que estaba sin medios de transporte y ¡Chloe no estaba respondiendo el teléfono! Ella suspiro ¿Tendría que ir cierto? Bueno, no era la primera vez que no hacía caso. Sin embargo ella tendría que tomar un taxi e ir a su apartamento por su moto, ella podría hacer que el taxista la llevara al lugar, pero si se desencadenaba una situación violenta ella no quería involucrar a nadie más. Sin embargo cuando bajo del taxi no sabía si llegaría a tiempo ¿Y qué cosa podía hacer ella de todas formas? Bueno, ella tenía un tesser y sabía Artes marciales Mixtas pero eso requería contacto cuerpo a cuerpo y no sabía si llegaría a acercarse lo suficiente antes de que le dispararan. Ella paso su pierna por el asiento de la moto y marco el número que nunca había querido usar, esperando que este tipo sirviera al menos para eso.

-Espinoza-contesto Dan del otro lado ¿Por qué los policías siempre contestaban usando su apellido?

-Tenemos un problema-dijo.

-¿Ember? ¿Porque tienes mi número y por qué...

-Escucha Dániel, no hay tiempo ¿Si? Mi hermana, tu mujer de la que te estas separando fue a hacer un intercambio con los secuestradores de Lindsay-informo.

-¿Que? ¿Donde? ¿Tiene refuerzos?-pregunto, al menos Dan se preocupaba por Chloe, ella jamás había cuestionado eso.

-Esta con Lucifer, estoy yendo al sitio te estoy enviando la dirección.

-¿Que? ¡No! Espera Ember es peligroso y eres una civil.

-Soy una civil con un tesser cuya hermana no le contesta el teléfono y podría estar en una lluvia de balas hasta donde sé, ahora te estoy pidiendo que tomes unos cuantos monos uniformado y los lleves al lugar para evitar una tragedia ¿Puedo contar contigo o no?-inquirió encendiendo la moto, el otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio por un segundo.

-Te veo allí-prometió.

-Bien.

-Y Ember.

-¿Que?

-Ten cuidado ¿Vale? No quiero tener que enterrarte, a ninguna de las dos-dijo Dan, Ember suspiro.

-Tienes tus momentos Espinoza, voy a darte eso-dijo y colgó, puso el teléfono en el soporte del manubrio y condujo.

Ember era un borrón mientras conducía a través de las calles de Los Ángeles hacia la zona industrial que marcaba en el mapa la localización exacta de Lucifer, ella estaba preocupada, como lo había estado cuando estaba en Nueva York y se enteró de que su hermana había recibido un tiro, decidiendo impulsivamente mudarse a Los Ángeles, si Lucifer era lo que ella pensaba entonces él era inmortal, pero su hermana no y eso la preocupaba.

Ella llego allí y vio tanto el auto de Carver como el de Chloe vacíos, ella miro el edificio donde el rastreador en Lucifer marcaba que estaba, probo con una puerta pero estaba trabada desde dentro, entonces dio la vuelta y miro un lugar por donde entrar, vio una ventana y se preguntó si debería entrar o esperar al idiota del Daniel, entonces escucho un disparo y eso lo decidió por ella. Subió a unos contenedores y se deslizo por la ventana con agilidad, era algo que había hecho mil veces en el pasado por mil razones diferentes, fue prácticamente una segunda naturaleza.

Cuando ella llego al lugar Carver estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando, Lindsay aparte de ser un desastre lloroso parecía bien, ni siquiera había moretones que habían estado sino una hora antes, el hermano de Lindsay estaba en el suelo, Chloe tenía su arma en alto con una mirada horrorizada y a Lucifer le sangraba la pierna.

-¿Que narices ha pasado aquí?-pregunto acercándose a Lucifer y pasando Chloe, después de todo, la única que parecía ilesa ahí era ella.

-Ember, estoy sangrando-dijo Lucifer sonando confundido.

-Claro que sí, te he disparado-dijo Chloe.

-¿Le has disparado?-pregunto horrorizada cuando las sirenas de la policía se escucharon.

-Oh Dios, como lo siento-dijo Chloe.

-Deidad equivocada-gruño Lucifer. Luego fue un gran lio, pero al menos la policía tubo la previsión de venir con una ambulancia.

Al parecer todo esto no era sino más que una historia de venganza extraña, aparentemente Carver había conocido a Lindsay hacía dos años en una biblioteca y se había acostado con ella, luego él desapareció y uso ese encuentro como referencia para su libro, el que la chica haya sido virgen en su momento no ayudo en nada a la situación.

Para evitar meter a Chloe en más líos Lucifer dijo que había quedado en el fuego cruzado, de todas formas incluso si recibió una felicitación por resolver el caso tambien fue regañada por no llamar refuerzos. Su teniente empezó a darle una conferencia sobre cómo no debería haber actuado sola y que si no fuera por su hermana todo podría fácilmente haber salido mal. Ember no se quedó a escuchar y en cambio camino hacia Lucifer.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?-pregunto.

-Es extraño-admito-Ah dejado de sangrar y de hecho está dejando de doler, nunca antes me había regenerado de mis heridas, incluso si es difícil lastimarme-explico, Ember se acercó y paso sus brazos por sus hombros, el contacto fue cálido y esa calidez viajo a su pierna lastimada que pronto empezó a sentirse muchísimo mejor que hacia segundos, él parpadeo confundido y enredo sus brazos alrededor de ella atrayéndola, y de repente, su pierna estaba sana otra vez. O al menos así se sentía.

-Entonces...-comenzó ella, él devolvió su atención a la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces?

-Eres el diablo-comento como de pasada, él le dio una sonrisa antes de sacarle un mechón de la cara.

-¿Eso te asusta?-pregunto, y se dio cuenta que su respuesta lo tenía más al pendiente que la de su hermana, a quien le había hecho la misma pregunta un rato atrás mientras esperaban para hacer el intercambio. Ella trazo una especie de patrón en su camiseta en concentración, pensando, antes de levantar la mirada y sonreírle.

-No-dijo y luego pareció reflexionar sobre eso-Hablando de los chicos malos con los que se supone que no debo salir-comento y él se rio. Ella lo estaba mirando contemplativa.

-¿Que?

-No tienes que seguir pasos de una estúpida lista-comento y le dio una sonrisa lenta-Así como vas lo estás haciendo bien _amore_.

Apenas Ember se fue luego de dejarlo en el Lux, el dolor volvió para morderlo como una perra, él se negó a que se viera sin embargo, había sufrido dolores peores y un tiro no era ni de cerca tan malo, sin embargo una pregunta surgió en su cabeza ¿Por qué había sangrado cuando la inspectora le disparo? ¿Pero cuando Ember estuvo cerca el dolor se alivió y pudo andar con normalidad? Incluso para él, nada tenía sentido. Cuando bajo cojeando al Lux, Maze lo recibió.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-exigió saber.

-No te lo creerías, la inspectora me ha disparado y he sangrado-comento mientras se bebía un chupito.

-¿Que? Eso es imposible ¿O hay algo que no me has contado?-pregunto.

-Bueno, cuando Ember se mantuvo cerca la herida anduvo mejor...el dolor se fue-admitió luciendo contemplativo mientras se servía otro chupito.

-¿Qué?-ella sonaba y estaba confundida, luego negó con la cabeza sacándole el vaso de la mano-Ya es suficiente Lucifer, ya nos hemos divertido, esto no puede continuar.

Lucifer sonrió y le quito el vaso, ella respiro enojada.

-Dime que nos vamos a casa-pidió molesta, Lucifer se bebió el chupito pensando en las hermanas Decker y sus extraños efectos.

-Al contrario Maze, la diversión apenas comienza-sentencio llevándose el tequila y el vaso, dejando a Maze mirándole irse.


	5. Chapter 5

Ember admitiría que tener al diablo intentando meterse en sus pantalones tenía sus ventajas, claro ella le daba pie, pero eso solo lo hacía incluso mejor. Ella estaba en este increiblemente exclusivo desfile que estaba promocionando la nueva línea de zapatos "Lu-Choi". Ella estaba sentada junto a Lucifer y Maze quien no la odiaba pero tampoco le tenía cariño, no es que Ember esperara que lo hiciera, no sabía si los demonios podían sentir cariño, pero supuso que ganarse el de uno requería más que un poco de trabajo.

-Tengo en muy buena consideración la vista vanguardista de Benny sobre la ropa-le comento Lucifer al oído por sobre todo el barullo de la gente y la música-Parece que apenas viste a las modelos.

-La marca de "Lu-Choi" no se basa en la ropa, es de calzado-le dijo ella dándole una sonrisa divertida antes de devolver su atención al espectáculo.

-Y esta gente mataría por tener sus zapatos, seis mil el par-declaró Maze, Lucifer la miro.

-Oh, hasta el amante del exceso está impresionado-admitió. Una de las modelos con una espada falsa acarició la mejilla de Lucifer con el metal antes de irse-Mmm, peligroso, a Lucifer le gusta.

-Te dispararon y sangraste-declaró Maze-Nada de armas hasta saber porque.

-Al contrario, el riesgo de salir lastimado es de lo más excitante-declaró Lucifer a su demonio, Ember se inclinó hacia los dos.

-Tengo mi taser en mi bolso, puedo darte una descarga si sentir dolor te emociona tanto-ofreció Ember ganándose una media sonrisa pequeña de la demonio, una de las razones por la cual Maze no le odiaba era porque la pelirroja estaba con ella en que, el hecho de que se lastimara _no_ era divertido. Lucifer le miró antes de pasar un brazo por el respaldo de su silla.

-¿Preocupada por mi cariño?-preguntó, ella le miró.

-Mas de lo que debería, supongo-admitió finalmente, Maze capturó la mirada de otra modelo y esta se paso la lengua por los labios antes de desaparecer de la plataforma-Anda, ve a divertirte, yo vigilaré que no haga nada demasiado estúpido-alentó Ember, Maze le dio una mirada evaluativa antes de asentir con satisfacción y levantarse. Lucifer le vio irse y luego se inclinó aún más sobre la pelirroja.

-¿Así que me mantendrás controlado? ¿Como planeas hacer eso cariño?-preguntó, ella le dio una sonrisa lenta.

-Podría robar las esposas de mi hermana y engancharte a la cama-sugirió rozando su nariz con la de él. Lucifer sonrió en expectación.

-Mmmm...me gusta como funciona tu mente-dijo listo para besarla.

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡Benny Choi!-gritó el presentador del evento interrumpiendo, Lucifer gimió frustrado y Ember se rio empujandolo un poco para poder ver al diseñador y estrella principal del espectáculo. Un chico de rasgos orientales con un estilo medianamente callejero, cabello negro y flequillo largo salió detrás del escenario y saludó al público.

Entonces se escuchó un disparo y se desató el caos, las personas empezaron a correr en todas direcciones en pánico. Lucifer abrazo a Ember protegiéndola de la ola de humanos y se dio cuenta de un par de cosas, uno era que la pelirroja era en realidad más pequeña de lo que pensó en principio, y dos, los cuerpos que se chocaban contra él eran...débiles, claro él siempre fue fuerte pero esto era diferente, era casi como si estuvieran hechos de papel o algo parecido. Es como si fuera mucho más fuerte de lo normal, que ya era decir algo.

-Venga, tenemos que irnos-esa era Maze, ella hizo que le siguieran, sacando a las personas del camino a medida que avanzaban. Los disparos continuaban y la gente gritaba en horror mientras corrían a las salidas. Entonces se encontraron de lleno con una chica morena, muerta y sangrando en el suelo.

-Mmm, es verdad que matan por unos zapatos-murmuró Lucifer evaluando a la chica a la par que tiraba de la mano de Ember y la atraía hacia sí.

-Tenemos que desaparecer-dijo Maze.

-¿Por qué? Acabo de encontrar mi peligro-comentó.

Ember y Lucifer estaban apoyados en el borde de un escritorio esperando a que les atendieran, Lucifer había conseguido encantar a una oficial y le saco sus esposas, la mujer se rió de las cosas que él le decía mientras Ember le miraba con diversión.

-¿Dejas que me quede con ellas?-pidió, la mujer se rió.

-Seguro-acepto la mujer tontamente, entonces Lucifer se giró hacia ella.

-Mira eso cariño, nos conseguí las esposas, ya no tienes que robar nada-dijo y luego se acerco y susurro en su oído-Podemos encontrar un lugar para probarlas ahora mismo si quieres.

-Solo si tu eres quien las usa _amore_ -contestó ella con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, él le dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Podríamos turnarnos-sugirió, ella fingió pensarselo mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Bueno, tal vez debas convencerme-sugirió ella.

-Diganme que estoy alucinando-interrumpió la voz de Chloe caminando detrás del escritorio y mirándolos con enojo mientras se sentaba.

-Se que soy como un sueño, pero procura contenerte-pico Lucifer, solo porque podía.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-preguntó Chloe sonando molesta.

-No hemos venido a verte a ti hermanita, no seas tan arrogante-dijo Ember.

-Es cierto, venimos a hablar con tu jefa-dijo Lucifer. Chloe lucio positivamente horrorizada cuando él se acarició la pierna-Sobre el tiro.

-Creí que me cubrirían las espaldas, como se entere podría perder la placa-susurro Chloe.

-¿Te refieres a lo de que...ME DISPARASTE A PROPÓSITO?-preguntó gritando la última parte haciendo que la gente se volteara a mirar, Ember presionó la cara en su brazo para evitar reirse. Chloe soltó un sonido nervioso que se parecía ligeramente a una risa.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía mucho, y fue un ligero rasguño, ni te habrá dejado cicatriz-dijo molesta, Lucifer se llevó una mano al corazón fingiendo espanto.

-¿Que no? ¿Has oído esas palabras desalmadas de tu hermana cariño?-preguntó a Ember, ella tenía una ingeniosa respuesta para eso, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, alguien más los interrumpió.

-¿Sr. Morningstar? ¿Srta. Decker?-llamó la voz de la jefa de Chloe-Ya puedo recibirles.

-Esplendido, esplendido, hay mucho que tratar-dijo Lucifer, y aunque en realidad no le dolía tanto cojeo hasta la oficina junto con Ember, quien mantuvo una carpeta estratégicamente oculta de la vista de su hermana. Ellos se sentaron juntos frente al escritorio de la mujer que les miro.

-Bueno ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-preguntó. Ember miro a Lucifer.

-Verá señora, como sabrá fuimos testigos de esa horrible muerte en el desfile de Benny y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que todo...termine explotando-dijo Lucifer.

-¿Y que?

-Quiero estar.

-¿Estar?

-En la acción, me apasiona el peligro y quiero mas, este caso es la oportunidad perfecta para explorar mi mortalidad exitante y peligrosamente-dijo y la mujer encaró una ceja-Y ayudar a encontrar al responsable de la muerte de la chica, claro.

-¿Y qué hay de usted señorita Decker? ¿También quiere explorar su mortalidad?-pregunto, Ember se rio.

-Oh no, yo conozco bien mi mortalidad. A lo que yo vine fue a ofrecer mis servicios-dijo pasándole la carpeta que la mujer abrio y empezo a leer, ella parecia mas impresionada a cada segundo-Como puede ver soy una investigadora privada, he ofrecido mis servicios a bufetes de abogados, empresas y al público en general, también he colaborado con un par de casos con la policía en todo el país sin mencionar algunas agencias federales, aunque solo en casos especiales, y pensé que ya que ayude en otros dos casos de esta jefatura bien podría hacerlo oficial.

-Bueno, esto es...su historial es...¿De verdad habla todos estos idiomas?-pregunto. Ember asintió despertando un poco de la curiosidad de Lucifer.

-Todas las habilidades allí enumeradas son verídicas-prometió, la mujer le sonrió antes de devolver su atención a Lucifer.

-Eso esta bien, en cuanto a usted Sr. Morningstar, aqui no nos dedicamos a explorar la mortalidad.

-¿En serio? Por que parece una mujer ambiciosa-comentó Lucifer cerrando sus ojos con los de ella-Rebosa deseo.

La mujer suspiró apoyando los codos en el escritorio.

-Si voy a ser la primera mujer comisaria, tengo que cerrar un caso gordo-dijo ella inclinándose sobre su escritorio mirándolos a ambos.

-Claro que sí ¿Y cómo planea lograr ese gran objetivo?-pregunta Lucifer.

-Nunca me nombraran sin el apoyo de las comunidades minoritarias-admitió la teniente.

-Claro, si-comento Lucifer y luego miró a Ember, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió casi imperceptiblemente estando de acuerdo con él en silencio-Le propongo un trato, si nos deja ayudar en este caso, y tal vez en otros, le ofreceré todo el apoyo que necesite ¿Eh?

La teniente lucio un poco dudosa. Entonces Ember se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

-Como ya dije mantengo una relación estrecha con abogados y empresas, eso incluye a fiscales y peces gordos en la política y economía, y en agencias federales, tal vez pueda hacer unas llamadas para usted-ofreció Ember y Lucifer la miró con interés, ella le guiño un ojo y devolvieron su atención a la teniente, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Consideremoslo un favor, de unos amigos-dijo Lucifer mientras él y Ember se recargaban en sus sillas como si fueran dueños del mundo.

Chloe había estado intentando espiar nerviosamente en la oficina de su teniente, intentando captar cómo iba la conversación y si ella terminaría perdiendo la placa. Todo porque le había disparado a Lucifer, ni siquiera podía decir que fue en defensa, ella solo tenía la adrenalina alta y la charla de Lucifer solo la había empujado más allá de su límite. Había sido estúpida, pero decidió que apenas su jefa saliera ella se disculparia e intentaría arreglar las cosas. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Chloe se sintió como si fueran las puertas del infierno.

-Las damas primero-dijo la voz de Lucifer, entonces Ember y su teniente salieron de la oficina, seguidas por Lucifer.

-Olivia puedo explicarlo-comenzo cuando su jefa se acercó a ella.

-Lo que me tienes que explicar es porque habías mantenido en secreto estos recursos tan valiosos-dijo mirando a Lucifer y Ember, que estaban parados uno junto al otro, ellos le miraron con sonrisas inocentes y ojos juguetones.

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó mirando entre el par y su superior.

-Son quienes pueden hacer que Benny Choi cante-explicó Olivia.

-Personas con encanto-proporcionó su hermana.

-Agradables-siguió Lucifer.

-Y que tienen lazos con la comunidad...entre otras cosas-terminó Olivia, Chloe apretó los labios entendiendo de dónde venía y a dónde iba el asunto.

-Ya empezamos-se quejo Chloe por lo bajo.

-Lucifer Morningstar y tu hermana se han ofrecido como consultores en el caso de Paola Cortez-explicó Olivia entregando un archivo, Chloe lo tomó-De nada Decker.

-Si-acepto Chloe con molestia. Ella observó a su jefa irse antes de girarse para darles una conferencia a su hermana y el tipo que no podía dejar de molestarla. Sin embargo para cuando lo hizo Lucifer y Ember estaban tonteando con el arma que le sacaron a una uniformada, él fingió dispararle y ella se echó atrás como si le hubiera dado en el corazón antes de que se echaran a reír. Chloe no estaba muy segura de porqué la vista de ellos la cabreo tanto, pero estaba segura de que serían un problema.

-¿Que le dijeron para que los deje participar en otro caso?-exigió saber Chloe mientras caminaban por la comisaria.

-Sencillamente les hemos ofrecido un trato, ella obtiene lo que quiere y yo también, una jugosa guerra de bandas.

-Sera que le han ofrecido evitar una guerra de bandas ¿No?-dijo Chloe, y entonces sus palabras se registraron bien en su cerebro-Espera, si esto es lo que _tu_ quieres-comentó señalando a Lucifer cuando llegaron a su escritorio-¿Que obtienes tu?-eso fue dirigido a su hermana. Ember se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo índice un par de veces.

-Mmm...me pregunto qué será-dijo con una sonrisa malvada, Chloe se sintió medianamente mal por Olivia, hacer tratos con Ember era cómo hacer tratos con el diablo. Lucifer pasó un brazo por la cintura de su hermana pequeña.

-Es solo semántica detective-desacredito antes de mirar a Ember-Es por eso que somos tan buenos compañeros tu y yo cariño-dijo y luego miró a Chloe-Y por eso seremos el equipo perfecto, somos como el ying y el yang de la investigación.

-¿Equipo? Eso suena más bien como una molestia-declaró Chloe, pero Lucifer, para su sorpresa, la ignoro. En su lugar estaba mirando a la pelirroja junto a él.

-Piensalo cariño, tu y yo, muy juntitos en todo momento-dijo inclinándose sobre ella y depositando un beso suave debajo de su oreja, cosa que le arrancó una risita a Ember. Lucifer la miró con interés, entonces la pequeña Decker era sensible _y_ cosquillosa.

-A eso le llamamos acoso-interrumpió Chloe cuando su hermana no hizo nada para detenerle.

-Maravilloso ¿A que si? ¿Cuando me daréis una pistola?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Yo no te daria ni la espada de juguete de mi hija-contestó Chloe tomando su chaqueta. Lucifer tomó las llaves del auto.

-¿Y cuando...

-Ni conducirás, si me veo obligada a trabajar con ustedes dos, será a toque de pito-declaró Chloe quitándole las llaves y caminando rápidamente.

-Mientras no me dispares en la pierna-comentó Lucifer soltando la cintura de Ember para poder seguirle el ritmo.

-Te dispare porque me lo pediste, en un momento de debilidad caí en tu embrujo y creí que podrías ser el diablo-declaró Chloe con molestia mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor.

-Es que soy el diablo, históricamente hablando, invencible. Lo que hace que este caso sea tan emocionante, un peligro real, así podré ver qué otras cualidades mortales tengo-dijo haciendo que Ember ingrese en el ascensor antes de entrar junto con la rubia. Chloe miró a su hermana.

-¿Por que estas con este tipo?-preguntó con molestia. Ember se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta, es atractivo e interesante, una combinación difícil de conseguir-contesto honestamente, Lucifer sonrió y deslizó sus manos en su cintura para atraerla.

-Deja que te enseñe lo interesante que puedo ser-propuso él, ella puso sus manos en su pecho antes de empezar a ascender lentamente hasta sus hombros.

-No creo que el viaje al estacionamiento sea lo suficientemente largo-contesto, Lucifer se acercó un poco más.

-Siempre podemos hacer que se pare-dijo rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-¿Quieren parar? Van hacer que vomite-dijo Chloe antes de que Lucifer pudiera besar a Ember. La pelirroja miró al hombre sin soltarlo.

-¿Podemos hacer algo con respecto a ella de paso?-pregunto haciendo que Lucifer se riera y Chloe rodara los ojos. Ember le dio un beso juguetón en la nariz antes de alejarse.

-Bueno ¿A donde vamos? ¿A una vigilancia? ¿Una emboscada?-pregunto Lucifer antes de volver a mirar a Ember-Las ligaduras se me dan muy bien.

-No, voy a llevarlos a casa.

-¿Como lo has adivinado?-pregunto Lucifer mirando a la rubia con interés.

-¿Que no soportaría estar con ustedes y sus insinuaciones sexuales abiertas ni diez minutos? Llámalo intuición-contesto Chloe.

-Pues has tenido mucha suerte, llegaremos a tiempo-comentó Lucifer.

-¿A tiempo? ¿A tiempo para que?-preguntó Chloe, Lucifer y su hermana se miraron.

-Si puedes aguantar nuestras insinuaciones sexuales abiertas por más de diez minutos lo averiguaras-dijo Ember con una sonrisa no tan inocente.

-¡Lucifer! ¡Campeón!-saludo Benny Choi apenas vio al dueño del Lux y se acercó a darle un abrazo.

-Benjamin, me alegro de verte-saludo Lucifer palmeando la espalda antes de alejarse.

-¿Eres amigo de Benny Choi y su cerdito?-preguntó medio sarcásticamente Chloe-Que mono.

-Se llama Cerdin-contestó alegremente Benny-Y él es mi asistente Héctor-presento a un hombre musculoso y clavo mientras le pasaba la correa de su cerdito. Lucifer noto un tatuaje que parecía tener forma de corazón.

-Oh, veo que adoras a tu mamá-comentó Lucifer, él hombre miro su tatuaje antes de devolver su mirada a Lucifer.

-Ex marine, imbécil.

-¿Y la ardiente pelirroja del desfile?-preguntó Benny-¿Como se llamaba de nuevo? ¿Amber?

-Es Ember-dijo la mencionada pelirroja apareciendo en la sala y dándole una sonrisa a Benny-Lo siento, queria algo mas elaborado que solo whisky hoy-comento levantando su copa de martini con aceitunas. Tanto Héctor como Benny la miraron de arriba abajo, tomándose más tiempo del que sería apropiado mientras sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco. Ember estaba bastante acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran así, Chloe también estaba acostumbrada a que su hermana tuviera ese tipo de efecto en el sexo opuesto, Lucifer sin embargo pasó su brazo por la cintura de Ember y medio forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, un sentimiento extraño y molesto quemando sus tripas.

-Benny y yo nos conocemos desde el inicio de su impresionante carrera-contó Lucifer a Chloe para distraerse.

-Y por supuesto te debe un favor-comentó Chloe.

-Lucifer me consiguió mi primer desfile, fue toda una inspiración e intento reflejarlo en mi arte-confirmo asintiendo respetuosamente a Lucifer.

-¿Sabes quien te disparo?-preguntó Chloe yendo directo al punto.

-No-dijo Benny.

-¿Amenazas recientes? ¿Nada?-continuó la rubia, odiando estar completamente en blanco.

-Oiga, no soy un chivato, aunque lo supiera, no hablaría. Soy un artista, proceso la tragedia con mi arte-explicó Benny.

-¿Preferirias procesar en comisaría? Por que tengo un calabozo al que no le vendría mal un toque artístico-amenazó Chloe.

-Benny, ese favor que me debes, voy a cobrarmelo ahora-dijo Lucifer antes de que el arrebato Chloe pudiera perjudicar nada-Responde a la inspectora-ordenó bebiendo de su whisky. Benny miro a Lucifer y luego a la rubia.

-Esa noche, Hector se encaró con unos Latin Kings.

-Estábamos completos y querían pasar, nos amenazaron-contó Héctor.

-Y no lo mencionaste en la escena del crimen por que...-Chloe miro a Benny.

-Mis clientes no solo compran zapatos, compran a Benny Choi, artista, activista, hombre del barrio, en mi juventud yo era de los Asian Boy, un soldado raso. Me salí antes de que la poli me pillara.

-Ah, proteges tu reputación ¿No querrias arruinar un negocio de siete cifras verdad?-pregunto Ember. Benny la miro.

-No hable porque si esos Latin Kings se enteraban de que un ex Asian Boy se había chivado, esos matones se vengarian con el más pintado, quería evitar más muerte-explicó Benny.

-Latin Kings versus Asian Boys, eso lo reduce mucho ¿Oiste un nombre?-preguntó Chloe. Benny miro a Hector.

-Diego y Danny, un par creo, no sé, se metieron por medio-dijo Héctor. Ember y Lucifer se miraron mientras Chloe le entregaba su tarjeta a Benny y le pedía que la llamara.

-Si, claro, la llamare. Pero tengan cuidado, los Latin Kings desataran un infierno.

-Mi especialidad-comentó Lucifer. Ember sin embargo miro al par, había algo en ellos, no estaba segura de que, pero prácticamente podía sentir la mentira, el engaño debajo de toda la "cooperación".

Luego de eso salieron del edificio, se dirigieron al auto de Ember, podrían haber usado el coche de la policía pero Chloe tenía este irracional miedo de que Lucifer se pusiera a jugar con las sirenas y el auto de Lucifer era solo para dos.

-¿No pensabas decirme que conocías a Benny? ¿Que le ofreciste uno de tus favores a un ex pandillero?-reclamo Chloe.

-Llevo miles de años ofreciendo mis favores ¿Quieres ver mis libros?-pregunto Lucifer con diversión.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estuviste con él en el desfile?-preguntó Chloe a su hermana.

-Oh, no lo sé, tal vez porque lo primero que hiciste al verme hoy fue atacarme verbalmente, luego estabas demasiado preocupada por perder tu placa como para que te importara una mierda-comento Ember con tranquilidad, Chloe parpadeo y se paró de repente mirando a su hermana pequeña.

-Lo siento ¿Vale? Ustedes solo se aparecieron allí para hablar con mi jefa, y de por sí, ya me estresan-se excuso Chloe, la pelirroja le miró antes de darle una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Es impresionante lo mala que eres para mentir _y_ disculparte hermana, que bueno que te dedicaste a ser una oficial de la ley, inténtalo de nuevo hermanita-comentó ella mientras Lucifer las miraba. La rubia suspiro, y entonces pensó que tal vez su hermana tenía razón porque ella era lo suficientemente madura como para perdonar algo así si uno se disculpaba sinceramente y Chloe no había sido exactamente un rayito de sol con su hermanita desde que la vio.

-Tienes razón, soy una hermana de mierda y lo siento ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?-pregunto pensando en la chica Cortez y en cómo fácilmente podría haber sido su hermana. Ember le dio una sonrisa más genuina esta vez.

-Estoy bien, Lucifer y Maze se aseguraron de que saliera sin ningún hueso roto, no te preocupes-prometió, Chloe sonrió y luego recordó porque estaba mosqueada en primer lugar, pero sabiamente, ella eligió dirigir su molestia solo hacia Lucifer esta vez.

-Quiero que se limiten al protocolo ¿Me han oído? Esto no es un juego-declaró, gruñendo la última parte a Lucifer, sabiendo que su hermana podía ser seria cuando se trataba del trabajo.

-Y yo quiero seguir debatiendo sobre la labor policial-comentó Lucifer con una sonrisa-¿Nos vamos a un bar de polis y flirteamos un poco? ¿Eh?-indago, Ember se rió de cómo él simplemente parecía esperar que fuera como en la televisión.

-Una chica muerta y quieres emborracharte-comentó Chloe con molestia.

-Experimentar es lo que quiero, se dice en el Paddock Bar se hace la iniciación de todo detective-contestó con emoción Lucifer.

-Tenemos que esperar que identifiquen a esos chicos-discutió Chloe.

-Hay ciento cincuenta mil pandilleros en Los Angeles, llevará un rato, tenemos tiempo para una copa rápida-señaló Ember, ella supuso que mientras no se emborracharan estarian bien, una copa no iba a matarlos, Lucifer parecía beber más alcohol que agua y nunca lo había visto borracho, bueno eso, o jamás le había visto sobrio.

-Estamos de servicio-los regaño.

-Eres la joven más vieja que conozco, y eso viniendo de un inmortal es mucho decir-afirmó Lucifer, luego miró a Ember-¿Que hay de ti cariño? ¿Donde beben los investigadores privados?-pregunto.

-Donde haya un buen ángulo de cámara-respondió fácilmente antes de reflexionar-Estaba en Nueva York durante mi primer trabajo, ahí siempre se obtiene buen curro, me gaste parte de mi primer pago en un bar llamado _Dark Horses_ , suelo ir allí cada que voy a la ciudad, si algún día vamos te llevaré-prometió a Lucifer que le miraba con interés mientras contaba su historia.

-¿Ve inspectora? Necesita soltarse un poco y dejar de actuar como una cincuentona-comentó Lucifer haciendo que Ember se riera, tanto por el comentario como por la completa indignación en la cara de su hermana. Los miro antes de dar un paso hacia ellos.

-Oigan, no pienso ir a un bar donde se me odia-sentenció Chloe, Ember encaró una ceja y Lucifer se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿No ha pensado que alguna razon tendran?-pregunto Lucifer reflexivamente, Chloe asintio luciendo molesta.

-Me odian por varias razones.

-No dejes que esos filisteos inhiban tu deseo de brindar por nuestra primera pista en el caso-dijo Lucifer.

-Si ¿Desde cuando Chloe Decker se deja guiar por lo que los demás piensan? Solías ser más valiente que esto-alentó Ember.

-Además-comentó Lucifer para luego frotar la pierna-Necesito...adormecer el dolor.

La rubia soltó un sonido exasperado y golpeó sus brazos contra sus costados en rendición.

-¿Si voy dejarías en paz el tema de la pierna?-preguntó Chloe abriendo la puerta del pasajero del auto de su hermana.

-No te lo prometo-contestó Lucifer con una sonrisa.

Ember entendió a lo que su hermana se refería a que todos la odiaban en ese bar, si era un bar de polis, y si Chloe era una poli, pero todo el mundo la miraba como si hubiera pateado a un cachorro K-9 por diversión, hecho un video y subido a YouTube. Ellos se sentaron en la barra del bara, con Ember entre Chloe y Lucifer para que su hermana no pudiera intentar estrangular al tipo por hacerle ir al lugar. Un hombre junto a Lucifer le miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-Lana Italiana-dijo como si estuviera respondiendo una pregunta no formulada-Toquela, vamos, se que quiere hacerlo.

El hombre levantó la mano y la paso por el saco de Lucifer apreciando la tela.

-Vale ya está bien-decreto y el hombre se giró de nuevo a su bebida, él miró el lugar con interés y captó la mirada de varios mirando a Chloe con odio-Vaya, se de una a la que no coronaran reina del baile.

-Si, pidan ya por favor-susurro.

-Claro-acepto Lucifer fácilmente-Tres chupitos de su mejor licor por favor-gritó, una voz apagada de una mujer le respondió que ya estaba en camino.

-Deme un escocés por favor-pidió Ember, entonces el par miró a la mayor de las Decker.

-Yo prefiero agua-decidió Chloe, antes de voltearse a mirarlos.

-Oye, todo eso de los favores ¿De qué va eso? ¿Eres un usurero? ¿Un estafador? ¿Un padrino retorcido?-indago la rubia, Ember miro a Lucifer y rodó los ojos haciendo que sonriera.

-Seguro que has oído la expresión-comentó Lucifer mientras la mujer que atendía el bar ponía los tragos frente a ellos.

-¿Lo de pactar con el diablo?-pregunto, Lucifer asintió-No me jodas.

-La gente me pide un favor y mayormente estoy encantado de concedercelo-confirmó Lucifer.

-¿Y qué sacas tú?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-A veces tengo algo pensado, pero normalmente quiero que me lo devuelvan más adelante-contestó.

-Es como un vale diabólico-dijo Ember, lo había visto hacer eso ya en dos ocasiones y ella había participado.

-¿Quien acepta algo asi?-se preguntó Chloe.

-Históricamente hablando, todos lo hacen-comentó Ember bebiendo de su escoces. Entonces un hombre alargó su mano entre ellas y tomo una cerveza que había sido dejada en la barra. Si no hubiera sido por lo que dijo a continuacion, Ember ni siquiera se habria molestado en reconocerlo.

-Puta de Palmetto-le murmuró a Chloe antes de irse, su hermana alargó la mano y tomó uno de los chupitos de Lucifer, para luego beberlo de un trago. Ember encaró una ceja.

-¿A que ha venido eso?-interrogó mirando a su hermana.

-Si, cuentanos-ánimo Lucifer, curioso por la actitud del hombre y la acción resultante por parte de la inspectora.

-Es Anthony Paolucci-contestó como si eso lo explicara todo. Lucifer y Ember se miraron, luego miraron atrás para ver al tal Anthony reunirse con otros policías, y luego devolvieron su atención a Chloe-Su compañero es el tío que recibió un balazo por el caso Palmetto, Malcolm Graham.

-¿Se supone que se lo que es eso?-preguntó Ember a su hermana.

-Dispararon a Malcolm durante una reunión con unos mafiosos-explicó a su hermana pequeña y a Lucifer-Paolucci le considera un héroe, y yo creo que estaba en el ajo.

-Aja, entonces eres una chivata, una soplona, por eso nadie te aguanta-dijo Lucifer con diversión.

-Si, hay quienes me consideran culpable-admitió Chloe.

-Si sabras que los chivatos acaban enterrados-comentó Lucifer.

-Ah, gracias hombre, ya me siento mejor-contesto Chloe con sarcasmo-No se, yo solo es mi instinto y ya está-dijo.

-La cosas siempre sale a la luz, incluso si tratan de callarnos al final todos verán la verdad-dijo Ember mirando su escoces, Chloe se fijó en ella y tomo su mano.

-Gracias Emb's-dijo con sinceridad.

-Que bonito suena ¿Es de alguna religión?-pregunto Lucifer mirando a las hermanas, Ember le dio la mirada más abierta y seria de lo que había hecho hasta el momento.

-Si, la religión de John Decker, era un gran predicador-contestó antes de tomar un largo trago de su escoces. Lucifer no sabía que Ember era capaz de verse como una investigadora melancólica.

-Así que te cargaron el crimen de otro-comentó Lucifer, Chloe le dio una mirada agradecida.

-No necesito tu pena, pero gracias-contesto.

-De nada-dijo y luego miro a las hermanas-Pero su mala educación no tiene excusa-declaró levantándose. Chloe lo tomó de la muñeca.

-No, no, no. De Paolucci ya me encargo yo, no necesito que me defiendas-dijo, Lucifer miro a Ember quien le dio un guiño y un asentimiento antes de clavar sus ojos medio fulminantes en Anthony Paolucci.

-Entiendo-acepto pero de todas formas camino hacia el grupo de policias, él se acerco y toco el el hombro de Anthony-Disculpe-llamo-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el hombre que ya lucia medio borracho.

-Primero quiero decir que no estoy defendiendo a una de mis compañeras, la inspectora Decker-proporcionó Lucifer señalando a dicha mujer-Sin embargo de mi parte, y un poco de parte de mi otra compañera, la pelirroja ardiente junto a la inspectora, creo que eres un completo idiota-anunció, entonces tiró su brazo hacia atrás y luego adelante, golpeando la cara de Anthony con su puño y haciendo que el policía ebrio diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados para luego caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

Chloe lucio sorprendida y horrorizada, Ember por otra parte aplaudió y se puso de pie.

-Ja, para que te enteres capullo-dijo Ember, la rubia miró a su hermana y la tomó de la muñeca antes de ir hacia Lucifer.

-¿Que haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco?-preguntó molesta mientras tambien tomaba su mano y lo guiaba fuera del bar.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle Chloe les soltó y se dio la vuelta enfadada.

-¿Que narices ha sido eso?-exigió saber.

-Ha sido un golpe, solo lo justo para un imbécil-contestó Lucifer.

-Te dije que no necesito que me defiendas, entonces vas y golpeas a un tío en un bar-recrimina molesta.

-No lo he hecho por usted inspectora, lo hice para mi y para Ember-contestó honestamente.

-Ha golpeado a un hombre que estaba siendo un capullo en un bar, deberías estar diciendo gracias no recriminando-dijo Ember.

-Puedo cuidarme sola-determinó tercamente.

-Ese no es el punto Chloe, nadie dijo que no puedes defenderte-señaló la pelirroja, su hermana los fulmino con la mirada antes de irse molesta y meterse en el auto.

-Ella no planea darte las gracias.

-No lo esperaba, como ya dije, no la defendía-contestó. Ember le miro y Lucifer vio algo que no había visto antes brillar en sus ojos-¿Que?

-¿Dijiste que en parte lo hiciste para mi cierto?-pregunto acercándose a él, que inmediatamente deslizó sus manos en su cintura.

-Eso dije, sí-admitió no entendiendo a donde iba con eso, ella le sonrió.

-Supongo que un "gracias" esta a la orden entonces-decidió, antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario al respecto ella se empino y lo beso. Su boca era suave contra la de él, moviéndose contra él en una armonía casi instintiva, no era el beso explosivo y apasionado que imagino que compartirian cuando _finalmente_ lo hicieran, en cambio fue lento, dulce y embriagador. También fue demasiado corto en su opinión, se sintió como si acabara nada más empezar, ella se alejó y le dio una sonrisa.

-Gracias _amore_ , sigue así-dijo caminando lejos de él. Lucifer se quedó quieto por un segundo, su mente tardando un poco en procesar la pérdida del calor recientemente adquirido, entonces él caminó detrás de ella y la miro.

-Deberíamos venir a bares con tu hermana más a menudo ¿No crees cariño?-preguntó apoyando los antebrazos en el borde de la puerta antes de que se subiera al coche.

-¿Bares donde puedas golpear a tipos idiotas en _"no defensa"_ de mi hermana?-preguntó sonriendo con picardía, él igualar su sonrisa.

-De esos mismos.

Lucifer no entendia por que estaba tan euforico ¿Tal vez parte de su aspecto mortal era la generación de adrenalina? Él sabía que los humanos la generaban cuando estaban en una situación límite o de mucha emoción. Quizás la emoción de poder meterse en una pelea y salir lastimado de verdad disparó su adrenalina.

O eso es lo que le estaba diciendo a Maze (y trataba de decirse a sí mismo) que era lo que lo tenia tocando el piano del club en notas rápidas y mezcladas entre agudas y graves creando una especie de canción animada. Maze estaba cabreada con él porque estaba experimentando y explorando con la inspectora y su hermana, aunque no le molestaba tanto la hermana como la inspectora, no es que le tuviera estima tampoco. El pensamiento de la pelirroja le trajo una sonrisa a la cara.

Lucifer negó con la cabeza para controlar sus rasgos faciales.

Él no tenia por que estar emocionado como un puberto estúpido por un beso, él había besado a otras mujeres, había hecho mucho más que eso, y con más de una a la vez en ocasiones. No debería ser él quien estuviera emocionado, no debería ser quien estuviera repitiendo la escena en su cabeza una y otra vez como un disco rayado, y no debería ser él quien se quedara deseando más. Pero si era. Y no sabía si eso lo cabreaba más de lo que lo confundia o al revez.

Tal vez él debería ir al departamento de la pelirroja y acabar con todo el asunto de una maldita vez, entonce recordó a Carver Cruz por alguna razón que no comprendió y pensó que mejor seria ir a ver a Linda, ella podría ayudarle a aclarar las cosas y entonces él podría desahogarse cuando le pagará.

En otra parte de la ciudad Ember estaba revisando fotografías de otro pedido que tenía mientras Beatrice hacia sus deberes a su lado, ella estaba mirando las imágenes sin verlas realmente, su mente pasando las imágenes de esa tarde repetidamente, reviviendo cada detalle y sensación. Ember estaba bastante complacida por haber conseguido ser quien diera el primer paso, también estaba encantada con el beso en sí porque él era muy bueno en eso (mucha práctica supuso ella). Pero hombre, si ese beso no estaba arruinando la mente de Lucifer como la de ella, entonces Ember estaba _tan_ perdida, no es que fuera a convertirse en una niña estúpida por esto, pero aun así, ella podía ser astuta e inteligente, pero él era el diablo, no había manera de que ganará este juego...a menos que jugara bien sus cartas.

-¿Tía Ember que tienes?-pregunto su sobrina mirandole.

-¿Hmm? ¿Por qué preguntas _bambina_?

-Es porque tienes una sonrisa muy bonita y algo tonta en tu cara-comentó la niña, Ember se rio ¿Quien pensaría que alguien sonreirá al pensar en el diablo? Beatrice la miro-¿Te paso algo bueno tía Ember?

-Si, podria decirse que si-admitió mirando a su sobrina mientras bebía un poco de su café. Chloe estaría molesta porque dejó a su sobrina quedarse levantada más de la cuenta, pero no es como si fuera a matar a la niña ni que tuviera clases al día siguiente.

-¿Y que te paso?

-Hice algo que tenía ganas de hacer-contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Y qué cosa es eso?-pregunto, Ember miro a su sobrina, ella amaba a la pequeña niña porque era tan jodidamente inteligente y absurdamente adorable. Si la niña fuera pelirroja, podría ser _su_ hija...pero tener hijos con Dan (incluso si eran hijos tan geniales como Beatrice)...ew, que asco.

-Bese a Lucifer-contó, pero se adelantó antes de que pudiera preguntarle y puso un dedo en su boca-Y no, no fue en la mejilla, fue en los labios.

-¿Besaste a Lucifer en los labios?-preguntó con la inocencia y el shock que solo los niños podían generar a tales situaciones, luego lucio decepcionada.

-¿Que pasa nena?

-Creí que a Lucifer le gustaba mamá-comentó, Ember la atrajo hacia sí y la puso entre sus piernas.

-Bueno, yo pense lo mismo al principio, pero las personas cambian-dijo a la niña abrazándola-Ademas, piensalo de esta manera, si las cosas entre él y yo van mal todavía podeis ser amigos.

-¿Crees que él querría ser mi amigo?-pregunto con inocencia.

-Creo que solo alguien tonto no querría ser tu amigo, y Lucifer no es tonto-señaló, tal vez Lucifer podría actuar un poco repelente de los infantes, pero algo dentro de Ember le decía que eventualmente la niña en sus brazos se lo ganaría.

-Pensé que a mamá le gustaba Lucifer también.

-Probablemente lo hace, pero tu madre es demasiado burra para verlo y terca para aceptarlo-contesto Ember, después de todo el deseo sexual frustrado muchas veces se canaliza en molestia y agresión. Beatrice reflexiono sobre eso un minuto y luego miró a su tía con un brillo medio expectante.

-Y si las cosas van bien ¿Lucifer se convertiría en mi tío?-preguntó luciendo un poco emocionada por la perspectiva, la niña definitivamente se parecía a ella.

-No lo sé ¿Crees que él querría convertirse en tu tío?-contestó con otra pregunta haciéndole cosquillas. Cuando Beatrice se calmó miró a su tía con una mezcla de amor y admiración infantil en los ojos.

-Creo que solo un tonto no querría estar contigo tía Ember, y Lucifer no es tonto.

Ember sonrió a su sobrina y le beso la frente antes de rendirse con su trabajo y la tareas de Beatrice, en cambio decidieron hacer el tonto y ver películas.

Lucifer estaba bastante molesto esa mañana cuando Ember lo encontró en su penthouse, ella había ido allí a esperar a su hermana porque irían a uno de los barrios chungos de L.A ese día y _tendrian_ que usar el coche patrulla. Ella había visto esa cara antes, había visto la máscara de molestia en el espejo, era la clase de cara que solo una persona podía provocarle. Y considerando que ella y Lucifer se parecían bastante.

-¿Que hizo?-pregunto sentándose junto a él mientras bebía un café.

-¿Que hizo quien?-devolvió Lucifer sirviéndose un trago.

-¿Que hizo el capullo ex marido de mi hermana?-completo, él la miró.

-¿Como lo has sabido?

-Él suele tener un efecto especial en las personas-contestó la pelirroja sin dejar de mirarlo. Lucifer resopló y se sentó junto a ella.

-Vino anoche, a _mi_ club, a amenazarme a _mí_ , a insultarme. Me dijo que cuidara de tu hermana, que _me_ hizo un favor al evitar que Anthony Paolucci no presentará cargos en mi contra-se quejo, Ember rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, si él lo hacía podrias presentar una a cambio, un oficial de la ley borracho cuando aún está de servicio, podrían quitarle la placa-comentó ella.

Lucifer bebió sintiéndose ausente, parte de la conversación repitiendo en su cabeza.

 _"-Chloe es la madre de mi hija, imbécil ¿Quieres trabajar en el caso? Cuida de ella-ordenó Dan._

 _-Señor, si señor-se burló Lucifer, divertido porque este inutil humano quisiera intimidarlo, Dan asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, dio unos pasos y luego se volvió._

 _-Oh, sí, un consejo amistoso. Alejate de Ember, puede ser la hermana de Chloe, pero es una perra total y un problema más grande que con el que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a lidiar"_

Lucifer no tenía idea de porque se había sentido tan molesto, la manera en que el detective capullo lo había expresado, no como un insulto sino como una realidad, lo había molestado porque...él no tenía idea de porque.

-No fue todo-declaró Ember regresando al presente-Dijo algo más ¿Cierto?

-Nada digno de repetir-desacredito Lucifer, entonces él sonrió y se paró, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de ella sobre la barra de granito, efectivamente encerrandola-De hecho, puedo pensar en cosas mejores para repetir.

-¿A si? ¿Y que cosas serian esas?-preguntó ella, aceptando la distracción, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros y enganchando sus manos en su cuello.

-Te enseñare-afirmó, dispuesto a besar la cordura fuera de ella.

-¿No pueden estar un minuto a solas sin estar sobre el uno sobre el otro?-preguntó la voz de la hermana mayor de las Decker. Lucifer medio gimió, medio gruño de exasperación ¿Que pasaba con el mundo que simplemente no lo dejaba hacer un movimiento?

Chloe condujo medio de mal humor al lugar, todavía estaba cabreada por lo que Lucifer había hecho el día anterior, y también por el hecho de que hermana lo había "recompensado". La rubia había puesto a su hermana en el asiento del pasajero y a Lucifer en la parte trasera, el hombre había intentado que su hermana fuera en la parte trasera con él, pero se negó a tenerlos manoseandose y besuqueandose en el asiento trasero mientras conducía.

-Esta es territorio de los Latin Kings, necesito que me cubran-dijo Chloe estacionando el auto frente a una casa en bastante mal estado.

-Cuente conmigo detective-contestó Lucifer. Chloe miro a Ember.

-¿Cuento contigo?-pregunto, la pelirroja le dio una mirada divertida y un levantamiento de ceja.

-¿No lo haces siempre?-pregunto de vuelta, su hermana le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

-Danny y Diego Ramírez se casaron al salir del correccional, son violentos-contó Chloe.

-Oh ¿Echamos la puerta abajo? Como el compañero sacrificado, me ofrezco para entrar primero-dijo Lucifer, Chloe se giró un poco en su asiento y lo miro.

-No vamos a ir a echar la puerta abajo salvo que tengamos una orden o alguien con un peligro inminente-declaró la rubia-Deberías tomarte este caso en serio, si se genera en una guerra de bandas...

-Sí, sí, se escaparía de nuestro control, la sangre inundaría las calles y llovería fuego del cielo, hablas igual que tu ex-corto mosqueado Lucifer. Chloe lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Has hablado con Dan?-pregunto la rubia, Lucifer miro a Ember que se encogió de hombros.

-Se pasó por el Lux, no paraba de hablar de tu seguridad...y otras cosas, muy molestas a mi parecer-comentó el hombre, Ember lo miro ante la mención de "otras cosas".

-Allí ¿Ves? Siempre te dije que era un idiota total-comento Ember haciendo que su hermana le dé una mirada.

-¿Que pasa con los hombres en mi vida?-se preguntó Chloe mientras salía del coche, cerró la puerta y activar el cierre automático, dejando a Ember y Lucifer dentro.

-¡Oye! ¡Nos has cerrado el coche!-le reclamó Ember, su hermana le dio una mirada sarcástica.

-Si se comportan como niños, los trato como tal-contestó. Ember respiro hondo con molestia.

-Cúbreme la espalda-se burló la pelirroja aguzando su voz antes de empezar a hurgar en su bolso-Y una mierda-se enojo mientras sacaba unas pinzas de cable rojas y pequeñas.

-¿Que haces cariño?-pregunto Lucifer con curiosidad mientras le veía inclinarse sobre el asiento del pasajero y sacar el tablero bajo el volante. Ell le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Tal vez quieras cobrarte un favor medio importante y conseguir mi historial delictivo _amore_ -sugirió y luego se echó a reír mientras hurgaba entre los cables del auto-Se vuelve bastante colorido luego de los quince.

Lucifer la miró con interés por un segundo, genuinamente curioso sobre a lo que se refería, pero podía ver que ella no diría más, así que definitivamente iba a tener que conseguir ese historial.

-¿Tienes un pasado oscuro cariño?-pregunto Lucifer, ella cortó un cable y sonó un "bip" antes de que las puertas se desbloquearán, ella se incorporó y salió, para luego abrir la puerta de Lucifer.

-Es más como en tonos neón-contestó meneando sus cejas, la curiosidad aumentó. Ellos miraron a Chloe caminar por delante sin notarlos y Ember tomó la mano de su acompañante-¿Por que no damos un rodeo?

Él sonrió y en lugar de sorprender a Chloe caminaron a la entrada del patio trasero, estaba trabada con una cadena apretada y un candado, pero todo lo que tuvo que hacer Lucifer fue empujar un poco y la cadena cedió.

-Mi lady-dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia, ella sonrió.

-Gracias-dijo caminando por el patio trasero francamente penoso de los Ramírez, ella llegó a la puerta trasera y estaba cerrada, sacó una horquilla del bolsillo de su pantalón y la introdujo en la cerradura barata, un giro de muñeca y se escucho un click cuando la puerta se destrabo.

-Me vuelvo mas y mas curioso a cada momento que pasa cariño-comentó Lucifer.

-Tengo muchas cosas interesantes que no sabes de mi-dijo ella con un guiño, él puso una mano en su espalda baja y acercó su cara a la de ella.

-No tengo duda alguna sobre eso.

-No es el momento para descubrirlo sin embargo-dijo ella alejándose un poco para ingresar en la casa. Ellos fueron bastante silenciosos, no que hiciera falta con la música sonando atronadora, pero pudieron escuchar a Chloe llamando a la puerta, y Ember sonrió con diversión. Entraron en un cuarto muy desordenado y asqueroso donde Danny y Diego yacían en la cama besandose. Entonces ella los noto y grito como cerdo en el matadero. Lucifer se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un sillón en una esquina, y llevando a Ember a su regazo, ella se recargo sobre él y pasó una mano por su cabello.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-preguntó Danny asustada.

-¿Que hacen en mi casa?-ese fue Diego. Antes de que pudieran decir nada, Chloe entró con el arma preparada y les miró.

-¿Como han salido del coche?-les interrogó.

-Fue muy fácil-comentó Ember levantándose y llevando a Lucifer con ella.

-Y divertido-dijo Lucifer, luego pasó un brazo por la cintura de la pelirroja-Pero no preocupe, había un peligro inminente, estaba a punto de dejar a esta mujer insatisfecha-proporcionó Lucifer, cosa que hizo reír a Ember y cabreo a Diego.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto enojado, Chloe lo apunto con el arma a la par que Danny lo agarraba del brazo.

-Eh, quieto-advirtió la rubia.

-¿Son tus compañeros?-preguntó Danny. Ember y Lucifer miraron a Chloe.

-Ni jugando-dijo Chloe.

-La poli nos acosa hagamos lo que hagamos ¿Y ahora allanan nuestra casa?-se quejó Danny mirando al par junto a Chloe-Denunciare a estos pervertido-declaró, Ember y Lucifer le sonrieron.

-Tienes mi bendición-estuvo de acuerdo Chloe-Pero antes hablemos de Benny Choi.

-¿La otra noche pretendiais practicar la puntería con él?-pregunto Ember recargándose contra Lucifer.

-¡No!-negó Diego.

-No fuimos nosotros-se quejó Danny.

-Varios testigos oyeron vuestras amenazas en la puerta-dijo Chloe guardando el arma.

-No, queríamos entrar, queríamos un par de zapatos de Benny-explicó Diego.

-¿Valio la pena pagarlos con la sangre de Paola?-pregunto Lucifer, Diego lucio triste ante la mención del nombre y Ember lo miro.

-Paola era prima de Diego, lo que le ha pasado es una tragedia ¿No veis lo jodido que esta?-señaló Danny, el grupo miró a Diego, que para ser honestos lucía bastante jodido, su cara estaba hinchada y sus ojos rojos y brillantes como si hubiera estado llorando. Ember dio un paso adelante y se agacho para estar a la altura de Diego.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Dime lo que te aqueja para que podamos resolverlo-dijo Ember, Lucifer miro con abierto interés como Diego conectaba su mirada con la de ella y sorbía por la nariz.

-Prometí llevarle al desfile, como no había entradas para los tres entró ella sola-dijo con tristeza y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Ember-Quería ser diseñadora, era muy talentosa.

-Lamento tu pérdida Diego, puedo ver que le querías-dijo Ember, él empezó a sollozar y ella vio cómo se enterró en los brazos de su esposa, Ember se levantó y se sentó en la cama, Danny le miró.

-Ellos eran muy unidos-le dijo.

-¿Estás segura de que este es el malo?-pregunto Lucifer a Chloe. Ember los miro sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-Oye, puedo ver que no fuiste quién disparó y provocó la muerte de tu prima, podemos darte justicia para Paola, solo dinos lo que sabes ¿Vale?-dijo ofreciendo el pañuelo, Diego miró a su mujer y luego a Ember antes de tomar el pañuelo.

-Si alguien tiene problemas con Benny Choi, es Yellow Viper-le dijo incorporándose un poco.

-¿Yellow Viper? Ja, suena a enfermedad venérea-comentó Lucifer, Chloe le dio una mirada irritada, pero Ember se enfocó en el matrimonio frente a ella.

-Salió de la cárcel recientemente, era un grafitero que solía trabajar con Benny hasta que le trincaron por allanamiento-explicó Danny, la pelirroja asintió instando a seguir-Le cayeron cinco años mientras Benny se hacía rico.

-Vaya, parece que el Viper tiene motivos para castigar a Benny-comentó Lucifer, Chloe se le acercó.

-Tenemos que presentar un frente unido, no especules delante de ellos-la pelirroja escuchó a su hermana susurrar.

-Vale-acepto Lucifer en un susurro-Fue el viper quien mato a tu prima ¿no?-dijo él de todas formas, Ember apenas contuvo la risa-¿Que? Eso no es especular, es la aserción de un hecho potencial-se defendió.

-Si me lo encuentro, ya no tendra que verselas con la poli-le dijo Diego a Ember.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí a esperar la venganza? Es es holgazanear-señaló Lucifer.

-Ya basta, asi no ayudas-ordenó Chloe.

-Esperaba una guerra de bandas y me dan a un llorica-se quejo.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Benny sobre el regreso de su colega el viper al barrio-ordeno-Me disculpo por él-dijo señalando a Lucifer. Ember espero a que salieran para enfocarse en la pareja, considerando sus próximas palabras. Lucifer quería un enfrentamiento, Chloe la encerró en su coche y si ella no estaba equivocada, Dan había ido al Lux a decirle mierdas a Lucifer sobre ella. Podría decirse que ella no estaba particularmente feliz con el lado correcto de la ley.

-¿Saben? La venganza es horrible, no es algo que las personas buenas persigan-comento y ellos le miraron mientras se paraba y caminaba lentamente a la salida-Pero aquí no hay santos ¿O si?-preguntó antes de salir, luego sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Maze, cuando salió Chloe y Lucifer la esperaban.

-¿Qué tanto hacías ahí cariño?-pregunto Lucifer, ella se acerco y rozo su mejilla con la de él.

-Te preparaba un pequeño regalo-susurro en su oído antes de depositar un beso en su mandíbula.

-Me has trucado el coche-se quejo Chloe haciendo que su hermana se separara de Lucifer y la mirara, Ember abrió la boca para hablar pero Chloe le cortó-¿Sabes que? Ahorratelo, tenemos que ir a lo de Benny.

El estudio de Benny estaba en una zona ligeramente mejor que el el barrio donde vivían los Ramírez. Lucifer abrió la puerta dando paso a un lugar con paredes blancas e iluminación a base de candelabros de cristal con lámparas fluorescentes, había una motocicleta artísticamente hecha y un montón de pinturas realmente perturbadoras.

-Benny-llamo Lucifer caminando por delante de las hermanas Decker.

-Menudo artista callejero-murmuró Chloe mirando las pinturas raras. Lucifer se acercó cuando vio un enorme charco de sangre.

-Oh señor-dijo aunque no sonaba en absoluto como una oración.

-No es pintura-comentó Chloe mientras Lucifer se acuclilló y pasó un dedo por la sangre para luego llevarsela a la boca.

-Mmm, es sangre sin duda-confirmó-Aunque curiosamente, no es humana.

-Ew-soltó Chloe asqueada.

-Espera ¿Puedes saber si es humana o no con solo probarla? ¿Qué hay del tipo de sangre? ¿Podrias saber si so positivo si probaras mi sangre?-pregunto Ember con diversión.

-Enfoquense ustedes dos-los regaño Chloe, entonces vio al diseñador sentado sobre una caja, encorvado con su cara enterrada en sus manos y aparentemente sollozando junto a un pequeño bulto tapado con un plástico blanco.

-¡Benny!-llamo Chloe caminando al chico que levantó la mirada al escucharla-¿Este es el asesinato?-pregunto mirando el pequeño bulto que ya podía adivinar que era.

-Lo siento-dijo sorbiendo por la nariz-No sabía a quién llamar, no iba a llamar a emergencias por una mascota-dijo mientras Lucifer y Ember se acuchillaron y levantaron levemente el plástico para revelar al pobre Cerdin muerto.

-Beicon para cenar, supongo-comentó Lucifer.

-Tambien podriamos hacer chuletas-sugirió Ember, Benny los miro y se pusieron de pie-Y...nuestras más sinceras condolencias Benny.

Ember escucho como Benny le relató los hechos a su hermana, al parecer Benny y Hector habían asistido a una inauguración y cuando regresaron el pequeño Cerdin estaba muerto. Según lo que dijo Benny tampoco tenía idea de que Yellow Viper había salido de la cárcel, también dijo que le había escrito cartas y se había ofrecido a pagarle los abogados, que se sentía mal por Viper, pero que el hombre no había querido saber nada sobre él, entonces especulo que Viper había iniciado los tiros en el desfile y que probablemente matar a su mascota era una especie de mensaje. Su hermana prometió poner una patrulla a vigilarlo pero Benny dijo que el hombre era salvaje y peligroso. Ember pudo ver que su hermana medios se tragó la historia.

Ella sin embargo tenía sus dudas, cuando viper había sido puesto en la cárcel Benny apenas estaba despegando ¿Un ex pandillero reciente se ofrece a pagarle los abogados a su chivo expiatorio? Dudoso, y además, si Benny realmente hubiera querido redimirse con su amigo, podría haberle pagado la fianza en cualquiera de los últimos cinco años, cosa que no hizo. Si Ember era honesta, no se tragaba el acto inocente de Benny, ella era una investigadora privada, y a diferencia de su hermana, no solo había tratado con asesinos violentos o sádicos, ella trato con maridos infieles, estafadores, ladrones corporativos, toda clase de escoria en realidad. Ella prácticamente podía oler las mentiras, y Benny ocultaba algo.

El agente de la condicional de Viper les dio la dirección de un centro dominical, decir que Lucifer estaba decepcionado era una subestimación.

-¿Un centro dominical? ¿Es en serio? ¿Aqui esta el temido Yellow Viper?-se quejo con la pelirroja que caminaba junto a él. Ella lo arruyo.

-Aw, _stellina mia_ , te lo diré ahora, la mayor parte del tiempo Hollywood lo exagera, trata de no sentirte tan decepcionado-dijo Ember

-Su agente de la condicional dice que está aquí-los corto la detective

-Después de cinco años yo hubiera optado por un burdel-comentó mirando al rededor del tranquilo pasillo.

-Oye, estaba pensando sobre el favor que le hiciste a Benny-comentó la rubia-¿Ese favor incluía librarse de los cargos que metieron a la cárcel al Viper hace cinco años?

-Puede que haya movido unos hilos ¿Por que?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Por que si el Viper no hubiera ido a la cárcel hace cinco años, no odiaria a Benny, no habria disparado en el desfile y Paola Cortez estaría viva-dijo Chloe, Ember miró a su hermana.

-¿Estás culpandole por la muerte de esa chica?-pregunto Ember.

-Sólo precentaba los hechos, causa y efecto, intencionados o no-dijo la detective. Lucifer se sintió bastante ofendido, y aunque nunca lo reconocería, un poco herido. Las personas solían echarle la culpa de las cosas malas que les pasaban, pero el hecho de que la inspectora, que ni siquiera creía que era el diablo lo acusara aun así.

-No puedes culparlo por esta situación Chloe, no es como si él hubiera manipulado al tal Viper para que se sintiera rencoroso, o que invitara a Paola Cortez a ese desfile sabiendo que moriría, ni ninguna otra cosa. Benny _eligió_ tomar ese favor, Viper _eligió_ estar enojado y Paola _eligió_ ir a ese desfile. Pon la culpa donde debes-la regaño la pelirroja, ella lucia tan honestamente enojada en su nombre que Lucifer se sorprendió. Él no podía recordar la última vez que alguien se había puesto de pie así por él.

-¿Por qué le defiendes?-pregunto Chloe mirando a su hermana.

-Oh, no lo sé, tal vez por que te has comportado como una gran perra durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado trabajando juntos-dijo ella, la rubia le entrecerró los ojos.

-Nunca pense que veria el día en que Ember Decker elegiría a un tipo sobre su propia familia solo porque la tiene cachonda-comentó, Ember dio una paso adelante y se irguió en toda su altura, tal vez ella no era tan alta como su hermana, pero lucía mucho más feroz.

-Di eso de nuevo-le desafío, Chloe tenso la mandíbula pero dio un paso atrás y se giró para bajar las escaleras, Lucifer le pasó el brazo por la cintura y beso su cuello, Ember se relajó al instante y se dio la vuelta.

-No le hagas caso, ella solo esta siendo dificil porque siente que está perdiendo el control-dijo la pelirroja mirándolo.

-No es lo que pensaba-admitió y luego le dio una sonrisa-Pensaba que serias una buena abogada del diablo, acepta ahora y te daré un bono navideño.

Ember hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio antes de volver a mirarlo con los ojos centelleando de diversión y travesura.

-Bueno, aceptaria, pero resulta que tengo una estricta política de no acostarme con mis clientes-dijo ella y él le hizo una especie de puchero.

-Ow ¿En serio?

-Si, asi que si quieres llegar allí eventualmente, tendrás que retirar tu oferta-dijo, él hizo como si se lo pensara.

-Vale, puedo encontrar otra manera de que lo hagamos sobre un escritorio-aceptó y ella volvió a reírse antes de negar con la cabeza y guiarlo escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegaron a donde se suponía que estaba Viper, un hombre estaba terminando de pintar un hermoso graffiti de un rostro femenino. El hombre estaba frente a un grupo de jóvenes dando una lección. Ember lo miro, no lucia como el asesino sediento de sangre que Benny había descrito. El hombre los noto y al instante su sonrisa se borró, él caminó hacia ellos.

-Es una clase privada-les dijo. Chloe abrió la boca para hablar pero Ember se le adelantó.

-Soy la investigadora privada Ember Decker, y este es mi compañero, Lucifer Morningstar, estamos trabajando en conjunto con la policía de Los Ángeles, representada por mi hermana aquí, la inspectora Chloe Decker, estamos investigando el caso de Paola Cortez, es una chica que murió en un desfile de Benny Choi hace un par de noches-explicó ella con una sonrisa agradable, Yellow Viper le miró y asintió esperando a que continuara.

-Quiero hacerle unas preguntas sobre el tiroteo del desfile de Benny-dijo Chloe, Viper la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tiene una orden? Porque si no, pirese. No voy hablar con una poli-dijo y miró a su hermana-Y lo siento, pero si trabajas con ella entonces realmente no pienso hablar contigo tampoco.

-¿Tienes algo que ocultar viper? ¿O debería decir Yellow?-pregunto Lucifer.

-¿Creen que dejaré que me intimiden delante de mis chicos?-pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos a Lucifer. Ember se adelantó.

-No queremos intimidarle, solo queremos hablar-dijo, él abrió la boca pero ella levantó una mano-Entiendo si no desea hacerlo, naturalmente se siente enojado cuando solo nos aparecemos e irrumpimos en su clase, no está obligado a responder ni ha violado su condicional, no tiene que respondernos si no quiere-dijo con un tono suave, el hombre la miró y luego suspiro.

-Mira, no he hecho nada ni quiero problemas, estoy bien aquí dictando mi clase ¿Entiendes?-Viper fue mucho más amable con ella, que al menos había tenido la decencia de presentarse correctamente y no le provocó de alguna manera, también pareció respetar su decisión de no responder. A menudo la poli tenía un sentido inflado del poder y sólo exigían cosas, como la rubia.

-Entiendo perfectamente-prometió y le sonrió, luego miró por detrás de él-Es hermosa, yo solía hacer graffitis en mi escuela cuando era adolescente, pero no tenía el talento o la técnica-dijo ella, viper miro atrás y sonrió con orgullo a su arte.

-La técnica no es importante si viene de aquí-dijo tocando su corazón, luego la miro más detenidamente-Puede quedarse hasta el final de la clase si quiere, pero solo usted-aclaró, la pelirroja lució emocionada haciendo sonreír al ex pandillero.

-¿Le molesta si grabo? No tengo nada para hacer apuntes-comentó, él se encogió de hombros antes de volver al grupo. Ember dio un paso solo para ser detenida por su hermana sujetandole el codo.

-No te iras a quedar ¿o si?-preguntó medio queriendo arrastrarla fuera de allí.

-En algún momento hermana, tendrás que entender que se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre-dijo y se soltó bruscamente de ella para luego caminar al grupo donde fue recibida con sonrisas, Ember siempre era recibida con sonrisas allí a donde iba, era simplemente parte de su encanto.

Las cosas se fueron al sur cuando aparecieron los Latin Kings, cabreados y sedientos de sangre, armados y molestos es como lucían. Los chicos se pusieron detrás de ellos, y Ember junto con Viper se miraron, estos eran niños, apenas adolescentes, no que a la pandilla pareciera importarle. Lucifer se giró y la miro, evaluando la situación un momento antes de darle una mirada significativa, ella respiró hondo y asintió.

-Esto no es asunto vuestro, apartaos-ordenó Danny, Lucifer dio un paso al frente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Como maestro del castigo, entiendo-dijo consiguiendo que toda la atención, Ember metió su mano en su bolsillo y presionar en la pantalla, ella tenía todo preparado para una situación así-Comprendo su deseo de que el viper pague por la trágica muerte de tu prima.

-No te olvides lo mucho que duelen las balas-le comento Chloe.

- _Y además_ parece que teneis el peligro dominado ¿Verdad?-preguntó haciéndole señas a Ember-Hasta el diablo podría aprender un par de trucos.

Ember puso su mano en el brazo de viper y lo hizo retroceder lentamente, evitando llamar la atención sobre ellos tanto como pudiera, cuando todas las armas estaban apuntando a Lucifer igual que la atención, ellos se agacharon y se giraron. Ember puso un dedo en sus labios para decirles que fueran silenciosos y luego agitó los brazos para hacerles avanzar. Ember planeaba quedarse y ver si podía disminuir la situación, pero el ex pandillero junto a ella le tomo la muñeca y la sacó del lugar junto con los jóvenes.

-No puedes hacer nada ahora-le dijo el hombre-Te he visto meter la mano en tu bolsillo, has enviado por ayuda ¿verdad?-pregunto, Ember asintió.

Si, ella mandó por ayuda, pero era más una ayuda infernal que una policial. Solo podía rezar que Maze llegará a tiempo ¿Y no era eso completamente irónico?

Ember se hizo un memo de nunca hacer enojar a Maze, los Latin Kings tambien deberian hacerse un memo. Cuando pudiera moverse sin sentir dolor, eso era. Viper fue arrestado, aunque Ember no estaba muy segura de porque este sentimiento de que no era correcto la asaltó, tal vez porque proteger a unos niños de una banda a riesgo de su propio pellejo no encajaba en su descripción de una persona que disparaba a una multitud, tampoco en la de un sangriento asesino de cerditos.

-La otra noche vi a Lucifer-la voz de Dan la devolvió a la realidad-Le hable de ti.

-Sí, lo sé-admitió Chloe con un suspiro.

-No sirvio de mucho-comentó Dan y luego miro a Ember-Si alguien puede manejar a ese chiflado eres tu ¿Podrias intentar mantenerlo lejos de tu hermana? No quiero que la maten solo porque un lunático anda detrás de ti-dijo, Ember lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Lucifer hace lo que quiere, para eso tiene mente propia, no puedo, y más importante, no quiero, controlarle-contestó, luego pasó junto a él empujándolo con su hombro tan fuerte como pudo. Ella decidió caminar hacia la patrulla donde tenían a viper, seguida de su hermana.

-¿Ni un gracias?-pregunto Lucifer a la rubia, ella lo miró con dureza por un segundo-¿Por que esta tan enfadada? Hemos salvado unos chicos, detuvimos al culpable, se diría que le he hecho un favor.

-Creo que se porque haces estos favores, eres un adicto al control, te dan poder, eres adicto a crear el caos sin importar las consecuencias-dijo y antes de que su hermana pudiera hablar continuo-Es como si tuvieras un complejo de Dios.

-Eso sí que no-dijo Lucifer, la diversión abandonando su rostro.

-Cuando le hiciste ese favor a Benny, condenaste al Viper a la cárcel, dos veces, fuera culpable o no.

-¿Quieres parar? Ya me tienes harta-espeto Ember sorprendiendolos a ambos.

-Sabes que es verdad.

-No, lo que sé, es que al parecer te gusta echarle la culpa de todas las cosas a Lucifer, él no controla el mundo ¿Y hablas de que es obsesionado con el control? ¿Qué hay de ti señorita "puedo cuidarme sola"? Tu no aceptas ayuda no porque no la necesites, sino porque te niegas a dejar ir el control ¿Quieres culpar a alguien por esto? Culpa a Benny por ser incapaz de salir adelante por sus propios medios y estar dispuesto a echar a su amigo debajo del autobús, o al fiscal por ser una rata corrupta sin respeto real por la ley, ¿O por qué no mejor tomas tu parte del pastel Chloe? Podrias investigar más, buscar más pruebas que un estúpido revolver para acusar a Viper, en cambio decides solo escuchar una versión de la historia y culpar a alguien más por tus errores.

-Yo no...

-Si, tu si, es verdad y lo sabes-dijo Ember antes de tomar la mano de Lucifer-Ven, Maze trajo mi moto, no necesitamos ir con personas que no nos quieren o se niegan a escuchar-anuncio caminando lejos de su hermana. Lucifer la siguió en silencio.

-Es la segunda vez que me defiende hoy, estoy empezando a pensar que soy más que un posible acoston para ti-comentó con ligereza Lucifer. Ella se detuvo y lo miro.

-Lucifer, lujuria e insinuaciones sexuales aparte, me gusta pensar que somos amigos, al menos yo lo soy, y yo defiendo a mis amigos-dijo y levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura- Y me importa una mierda si eres el señor del averno o si la gente piensa que eres un lunático, tu eres mi _Stellina mia_ y eso no va a cambiar-prometió. De repente Lucifer sintió nudos por todas partes, la garganta, el corazón, el estómago- Entonces ¿Nos vamos?

Ante el hecho de que fue incapaz de deshacerse del nudo en su garganta asintió.

Siguiendo sus instintos, en lugar de ir a la comisaría, fue al estudio de Benny, ella simplemente podía oler lo putrefacto en él. Ember sonrió cuando Lucifer soltó su cintura y extendió sus brazos. Ella podía entender su emoción, una motocicleta te daba una sensación que un auto jamas podria darte, si era más riesgosa, pero con el riesgo venia la libertad. La completa, dulce y hermosa libertad. Siempre se sentía un poco como volar.

-Creo que quiero una de estas-dijo Lucifer cuando se bajaron de la motocicleta-¿Porque vinimos aquí?

-Hay algo que no me cuadra-admitió-¿Porque Viper llevaría un arma a su clase cuando acaba de salir de la cárcel? Por que si odia tanto a Benny ¿Fue allí sólo para fallar en matarlo?-pregunto. Lucifer la miró y asintió entendiendo su punto.

-¿Y cual seria el plan?-pregunto, ella le sonrió.

Benny había estado bastante contento cuando los vio, muy emocionado porque aparentemente tenía una nueva pintura que quería darle a Lucifer.

-Es mi obra de Cerdin, un coleccionista de Dubai me ha ofrecido cincuenta mil por ella-presumió y luego señalo a Lucifer-Quiero que te la quedes, en agradecimiento por salvarme, otra vez.

La pintura era francamente horrorosa. Mostraba a un cerdito pero era todo en tonos rojos y se veían huesos, sangre y vísceras. Ella no pagaría ni cinco dólares por esa cosa.

-Mi favor te ha resultado muy rentable ¿Verdad Benny?-pregunto Lucifer-Eres una estrella-comentó con una sonrisa-Pero si algo aborrece el diablo, es la falsedad.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto sorprendido-Si soy pura autenticidad.

-Claro, salvo por las mentiras-dijo Ember.

-No me dijiste que si no te libraba sobre las sospechas de allanamiento, la sentencia caerá sobre tu mejor amigo-dijo, y tal vez solo era el efecto de Lucifer serio, pero Ember noto que era mucho más alto que el diseñador.

-Eso no podía controlarlo-dijo nervioso.

-¿No podias?-dijo la voz de Viper detrás de Benny, Ember miro al diseñador y se acercó a él, empujándolo levemente.

-¿No tienes nada que decirle a tu colega Benny?-susurro en su oído antes de ponerse junto a Lucifer.

-Oh, me alegro de verte amigo, te he echado de menos-saludo nerviosamente.

-¿Por eso no viniste a visitarme en persona?

-Ojala hubiera podido hacer más.

-Incriminarlo de disparar en tu desfile no ha servido de mucho-comentó Lucifer.

-El que tenía talento era él, cuando supiste que iban a soltarle, intentaste librarte de la competencia antes de que él te desbancara-dijo Ember mirándolo con molestia-Sabías que el tiroteo lo haría ver como que violó la condicional y lo mandaría de nuevo a la cárcel.

-Pero cuando Paola Cortés murió, tuviste que improvisar ¿Eh?-término Lucifer.

-Sabias que culpar a los Latin Kings acabaria repercutiendo en mi-acuso viper.

-¿Cómo narices iba yo a planear algo así? ¿Como iba apuntar una pistola hacia mi mismo?-preguntó Benny, Ember miró al hombre que había estado en la milicia.

-Tu no ¿Que hay de un marine?-pregunto lenta y dulcemente, luego miró a Héctor-Eh visto ese tatuaje dos veces en mi vida, la unidad de francotiradores de la marina es muy famosa. Los mejores del mundo según dicen los rumores.

Hector trago saliva al mirarla.

-Disparar contra una multitud es un delito grave Hector-comentó ella-A menos...

-A menos que le estuvieras...haciendo un favor a alguien-finalizó Lucifer.

Justo como esperaban, Héctor no tardó nada en señalar a Benny con el dedo. Al parecer Benny le prometió hacerlo socio y luego le hiso planta el arma en viper, Ember y Lucifer lo arrullaron cuando él de hecho se quebró un poco porque Benny mató al cerdito. Benny se rompió y trato de atacar a Viper, pero Lucifer lo estrelló contra la horrible pintura de Cerdin.

-Mmm, no soy experto en arte ni nada, pero esta obra parece más auténtica ahora-dijo y luego, porque estaba realmente enfadado por haber sido engañado sonrió sádicamente y mostró brevemente su forma real-Creo que me la quedaré.

Benny grito de terror y Lucifer sonrió complacido para luego girarse hacia Ember que le miraba con sorpresa, tarde se dio cuenta, ella también lo vio. Se quedó paralizado hasta que ella parpadeo y caminó hacia él justo cuando oficiales de policía entraban.

-Dame barra libre hoy, estoy exhausta y necesito alcohol-dijo ella con naturalidad, entonces se empino y le besó la mandíbula como si no hubiera pasado nada malo.

Lucifer soltó el aliento que no tenia idea de que estaba conteniendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ember se sentó en la barra del Lux sintiéndose un poco exhausta, ella sonrió a Maze quien simplemente puso un whisky a las rocas frente a ella, los últimos días habían sido un no parar por que unos padres la habían contratado para que encontrara a su hijo que se había ido de casa. Ella pensó que sería fácil porque los chicos a esa edad no suelen ser muy conscientes de nada, craso error, el chico era una versión de la vida real de Jason Bourne o algo parecido, le quitó la placa de identificación al auto que uso, no uso tarjetas y evitó las cámaras de seguridad como la peste, cuando noto lo entusiasta que era el chico en no ser atrapado, ella investigó a sus amigos familiares y demás, si el muchacho estaba sufriendo algún tipo de abuso o su vida estaba en riesgo, Ember haría el tonto y lo dejaría huir a donde fuera que se dirigiera. Ella se retractó de esa decisión y puso más empeño en la captura del chico cuando halló una conversación con un supuesto grupo de activistas que planeaban viajar al amazonas, Ember vio que era una web trampa y pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran activistas, eran tratantes de blanca. Ella se había comunicado con su contacto en el FBI que le agradeció la información, ellos habían logrado detener a los tratantes justo antes de que cruzaran la frontera con México.

-Hola cariño-susurro una voz en su oído-Luces exhausta ¿Te gustaría que quite la fatiga?-pregunto sugerentemente, ella estaba demasiado cansada incluso para coquetear.

-Estoy exhausta, acabo de llegar de un viaje de tres horas en helicóptero desde El Paso-contestó ella, echándose hacia atrás en el taburete y chocando su espalda contra el pecho de Lucifer.

-¿Que hacias en El Paso?-pregunto poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y frotando suavemente, ella suspiro y luego se dispuso a contarle los hechos. Aunque él pequeño y bienvenido masaje la estaba adormilando.

Lucifer escucho a la pelirroja contar lo que había pasado en sus últimos días frenéticos, sobre el niños, los tratantes de blanca y el FBI, ahora entendía porque no la había visto en los últimos días. No que él hubiera estado al pendiente de la ausencia. No demasiado. Eventualmente ella dejó de hablar y Lucifer miró hacia abajo sólo para darse cuenta con sorpresa de que se quedó dormida. Ella debía estar realmente cansada. Él suspiró, al parecer esa noche no obtendría nada tampoco.

Lucifer miro a la chica dormida contra él, luego miró alrededor y luego nuevamente a ella. Finalmente pasó una mano por sus rodillas y la levantó, la pelirroja murmuró algo pero no se despertó. Él podría llevarla a su departamento y volver, la noche aún era joven y había muchas mujeres rebosantes de lujuria en el club, sin embargo en una decisión impulsiva en lugar de caminar a la salida camino al ascensor. No es que fuera a abusar de ella, simplemente la dejaría en el penthouse y luego volvería a bajar. Aunque no lo hizo.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Ember abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse en una habitación y una cama que no eran suyas ¿Que había pasado? Hizo recuento antes de asustarse, no le dolía la cabeza ni sentía su garganta áspera ni reseca, no se había emborrachado y acostado alguien al azar, tampoco le dolía el cuerpo ni sentía la bruma espesa o las náuseas que las chicas solían tener luego de ser drogadas con el narcótico de los violadores. Sus botas, pantalones y chaqueta se habían ido, pero no su ropa interior ni su camiseta. Sin daños físicos al parecer. Luego recordó que llegó al Lux y que había estado hablando con Lucifer antes de sucumbir al agotamiento. Ella se incorporo y miro alrededor, y si, esas eran la cama y la habitación en el penthouse de Lucifer. Ella se levanto y busco por su ropa, se puso sus pantalones y botas antes de sacar su teléfono, billetera y llaves de su chaqueta para guardarla en los bolsillos ocultos de sus jeans, luego caminó al baño y se enjuago la cara y la boca con el único cepillo que había allí.

Mientras ella salía de la habitación se puso el cabello en una coleta alta, antes de caminar hacia el dueño del lugar, que ya tenía un desayuno dispuesto para ella en su barra de bar. Ella caminó hacia él y lo beso en la mandíbula, que era el único lugar al que realmente podía llegar.

-Buenos días, gracias por esto-dijo tomando el plato, pero refiriéndose a todo en general. Lucifer la miró con un guiño sugerente.

-Cuando quieras estoy a tu disposición-dijo con un doble sentido en sus palabras, Ember se rió y puso algo de su desayuno en su boca, que como siempre incluia panqueques orgasmicos.

-Aunque no recuerdo nada, voy hacer una apuesta y diré que estuvo increíble-contestó con un tono sugerente pero juguetón en su voz, ella estaba bromeando, sabía que no había pasado nada.

-Ahora cariño, no me acostaría contigo borracha, no soy tan egoísta como para darte placer que no recordarás-declaró y Ember se rió mientras él se acercaba a ella-Sin embargo, la verdad es que estubiste sobre mi toda la noche.

-Bueno, mirate, es difícil no querer estar sobre ti-dijo ella pasándole un dedo desde el pecho hasta el cinturón de los pantalones-Además soy de las que les gusta ir arriba.

-Oh ¿Por qué no dejas el desayuno para después y me muestras?-pregunto acercando su rostro a ella. Pero como siempre, fueron interrumpidos, esta vez por el teléfono de Ember. Esta vez ambos suspiraron con frustración antes de que sacara su teléfono.

Era un mensaje de la ahora comisaría Olivia, había un asesinato en el puerto.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Ember y Lucifer entraron en el lugar lleno de policías, ella miró alrededor hasta que localizó a su hermana. Ember ya no estaba enojada con ella por lo que había sucedido en el caso de Benny Choi, su hermana había reconocido actuar como una perra y se disculpó por el comentario que había hecho sobre ella eligiendo a Lucifer por sobre la familia, Chloe se había escuchado realmente mal en el telefono, así que ella había aparecido media hora después con una coleccion de peliculas policiales cutres y comida tailandesa.

-Hola compañera-saludo Lucifer con diversión a Chloe que estaba arrodillada junto a un cadáver.

-No somos compañero ni un equipo-fue la respuesta de su hermana.

-Si, ya, lo que te haga sentir mejor hermana-contestó Ember ganándose una mirada de su hermana.

-Bueno ¿Qué acontecimientos desagradables acabaron con este saco de ambición insatisfecha?-pregunto Lucifer mirando el cadáver de un guarda de seguridad.

-Asfixia-contesto Chloe- Tiene la traquea aplastada y el saco tenía nombre, Erwin Escobel, cincuenta y cinco años, guarda durante veinte años.

-Uff, hablando de asfixia-comentó Lucifer.

-Antivicios sospecha que este lugar lo emplean organizaciones criminales para almacenar contrabando ilegal, falta un contenedor, así que seguramente Escobel se topó con un robo-explicó Chloe a su hermana desde que era la única que le prestaba atención, Lucifer en cambio optó por acuclillarse junto a un bolso de forense y ponerse a revisar el contenido-Las cámaras de seguridad estaban desconectadas. No hay video.

-Lo que significa que tenemos que expandirnos. Tal vez haya videos de fuera del almacén y siempre hay cámaras en los semáforos, hay uno en la intersección que te saca del puerto, quizá podamos conseguir algo, después de todo no puedes simplemente sacar un contenedor sin que se note-señaló Ember, Chloe asintió estando de acuerdo con su hermana hasta que una luz la golpeó en la cara, la rubia miró al hombre junto a su hermana que le apuntaba a la cara con una linterna que sacó del bolso del forense.

-Lucifer, es un cadáver, un poco de respeto-pidió Chloe, Lucifer se rio.

-Es que me asombra la gran consideración que tienen los humanos por la carne en putrefacción-dijo riendo y luego devolvió la linterna al bolso-Es más, el pobre desgraciado ya estará en el infierno o en la ciudad plateada, soportando el discurso de bienvenida de Uriel, que es mucho peor que el infierno-señaló Lucifer parándose nuevamente junto a Ember.

-Finjamos por un minuto que eres otra persona, alguien amable y maduro-dijo Chloe.

-Oh, me encantan los juegos de rol-contesto Lucifer para luego mirar al pelirroja junto a él y menear sus cejas sugerentemente. Ember sonrió con diversión.

-Perfecto-acepto Chloe-Como no tenemos pistas centrémonos en los próximos pasos de la investigación. Como ¿Que había en el contenedor?

-Ya lo he resuelto, se lo que mató a Edwin-dijo Lucifer, las hermanas lo miraron.

-¿Que?-pregunto Chloe.

-¡El aburrimiento!-expreso Lucifer ganándose una mirada fulminante de Chloe-¿Cuando haremos una redada o le dispararemos a alguien? Hemos renunciado a un poco de sexo matutino por estar aquí-se quejo señalando el espacio entre Ember y él, Chloe miró a su hermana que se encogió de hombros

-Ha muerto un hombre y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por coger al asesino-declaró la rubia.

-Paso-dijo Lucifer y se dio la vuelta, solo para ver que la pelirroja no le seguía-¿Vienes cariño?-pregunto, Ember se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Lo siento _stellina mia_ , me pagan por estar aquí, pero ve y encuentra algo de diversión, creo que Maze mencionó un par de Britneys cuando nos íbamos, ya nos veremos luego-prometió, él suspiró pero asintió y se fue. Chloe miró a su hermana-¿Que?

-No lo entiendo-admitió, Ember le encaro una ceja.

-¿Que no entiendes?-indago.

-Eres cariñosa con él, le coqueteas, os besáis y parece que no pueden estar dos minutos si arrojarse comentarios cachondos, y sin embargo le animas a acostarse con otras personas y él lo hace ¿No te molesta ni siquiera un poco?-pregunto la rubia, Ember suspiro.

-Chloe, creo que estás seriamente confundida aquí, Lucifer y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, no estoy esperando exclusividad de él como él no debería esperarla de mi-dijo Ember tranquilamente-Mira se en lo que me meto cuando le doy pie a Lucifer para intentar meterse en mis pantalones, también entiendo perfectamente el peso que tendría darle lo que quiere _ahora_ , no soy tan estúpida como para pensar que él simplemente se quedará allí esperando a que me decida sin aliviar sus necesidades de alguna manera.

-Entonces ¿De verdad no te importa?-pregunto la rubia con una nota de preocupación, Ember se encogió de hombros.

-Nuestra relación es extraña y no espero que lo entiendas, pero funciona y está bien-prometió antes de darle una sonrisa-Y si por alguna razón no lo resisto y terminó con el corazón roto no puedes dispararle porque estoy tomando esta decisión con todo y sus riesgos-determinó dándole una mirada severa y juguetona a la vez. Chloe rodó los ojos pero le sonrió con cariño a su hermana.

-Bien, prometo no dispararle si acabas en un desastre lloroso por una semana por su culpa.

-Sin embargo aceptare el helado y los abrazos-prometió la pelirroja-Ahora, debería haber un registro de las cosas que se guardan aquí, dudo mucho que estén en los documentos oficiales, por lo que deberíamos buscar algún tipo de libro contable personal del quien regula este almacén-dijo Ember volviendo al caso, Chloe asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Si descubrimos que había en ese contenedor entonces sabremos quién podría haberlo robado y por ende matado a Edwin-concluyó la rubia, Chloe miró a su hermana hablar con el forense sobre el cuerpo de Edwin y pensó que aunque no soportaba a Lucifer, ella estaba feliz de trabajar con su hermana.

Ellas trabajaron el doble de eficientemente, lo que fue irónico ya que gran parte del tiempo hablaron de sus vidas privadas, Chloe había mostrado un interés real sobre el caso de los tratantes de blanca y se mostró debidamente impresionada cuando ella le contó sobre lo cerca que había estado de perder a una veintena de chicos en El Paso. La rubia se quejó sobre cómo Beatrice le había mentido sobre comer parte de su tarta de chocolate pero dijo la verdad a Dan, lo que llevó a otro tema un poco más delicado.

-Se suponía que el martes tendriamos noche de tacos en familia, lo acordamos para que Trixie pudiera tener algo de normalidad durante el divorcio, pero tiene "algo importante que hacer" y no va a venir, Trixie estara decepcionada-comentó Chloe.

-No deberías esperar nada de una persona que no ha cumplido sus promesas en el pasado Chloe-señaló Ember-Escucha, si te sirve, ire el martes para hacer mi salsa picante especial y le haré cosquillas a mi _Beatricce_ hasta que llore de la risa, ella ni siquiera notará la ausencia de Dan Idiota Espinoza-ofreció, la rubia le sonrió a su hermana.

-Eso suena bien Emb's, gracias-acepto fácilmente.

No mucho después Lucifer reaparecio en el lugar.

-¿Que? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo ofensivo para decir?-pregunto Chloe con molestia.

-Eh cambiado de opinión y he venido ayudar-dijo Lucifer metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos.

-Tu ayuda es tan necesaria como una tercera teta-dijo Chloe y luego levantó una mano-No...digan nada, supe que era lo incorrecto para decir en cuanto abandonó mi boca-cortó cuando tanto Lucifer como Ember abrieron sus bocas para dejar escapar un comentario burlón y muy posiblemente pervertido.

-Somos un equipo, y les ofrezco mis servicios-contesto Lucifer con una sonrisa fácil.

-Necesitas un cursillo acelerado de cómo funcionan los equipos, nos has dejado colgadas, a las _dos_ -enfatizó Chloe.

-Si, pero ahora estoy aquí por lo del robo-dijo él, Ember lo miro.

-¿El robo? ¿No el asesinato? ¿Por qué?-preguntó ella genuinamente curiosa.

-Por que el contenedor robado es mio cariño-contestó Lucifer. Chloe cerró los ojos con molestia.

-¿Y porque no me lo has dicho antes?-exigió saber.

-Probablemente no lo sabía Chloe, Maze es quien le hace la contabilidad ¿Te lo dijo cuando volviste al club verdad _amore_?-pregunto Ember.

-Así es cariño, tiene que aprender de las habilidades deductivas de su hermana inspectora-mencionó Lucifer, Chloe eligió ignorar eso.

-¿Y no sabías que se usaba este almacén para el contrabando ilegal?-pregunto medio sarcasticamente.

-No, pero ¿Qué mejor lugar para guardar mis cosas que entre bienes ilícitos?-contestó él ubicándose junto a Ember.

-Voy hacer una pregunta obvia ¿Tus cosas también son de contrabando ilegal?-pregunto Chloe.

-Define ilegal-pidió.

-¿Que había en el contenedor?-interrogó Chloe con exasperación.

-Un objeto insignificante-dijo Lucifer mirando brevemente al suelo.

-Solo dime que había en el contenedor.

-Lo único que traje a Los Ángeles.

-No me estás contestando.

-Ya dejadlo los dos-dijo Ember parando la posible pelea-Lo importante aquí es que han robado el contenedor de Lucifer, y su ladrón probablemente también es nuestro asesino, entonces, dejad de pelear y poneros a trabajar.

-No puedo trabajar si no sé que hay allí dentro.

-Eso es mentira y los sabes-espetó la pelirroja, Chloe resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

-La cuestión es que me han robado, el robo sienta un mal precedente, así que debo encontrar al responsable y hacerle pagar-señaló Lucifer con dureza-Ahora bien, si me deja ayudarles, inspectora, lo resolveremos rápidamente...y tengo una pista-comentó Lucifer luciendo bastante aterrador, fuera lo que fuera que había en el contenedor, era importante.

Chloe lo miro ante la mención de la pista pero no mantuvo la mirada mucho tiempo, Ember deslizó su mano en la de él.

-Entonces _stellina mia_ -dijo suavemente haciendo que se relajara un poco-Guia el camino.

...0o0o0o0o0...

El sol fue abrasador, lo suficiente para que Ember anudara su cabello en un bollo y se alegrará de usar una camiseta blanca sin mangas, también se puso sus gafas de sol protegiendo sus ojos de la brillante luz. Ella no tenía idea de cómo su hermana podía ir por ahí con su negra chaqueta de cuero sin sudar una gota.

-¿Granizados? ¿Esta es tu pista? No tenemos tiempo para esto-se quejo Chloe molesta avanzando en la cola junto al camión que vendía la delicia helada.

-No se preocupe inspectora, lo tengo bajo control-dijo y luego se giró a la pelirroja y la tomó suavemente de los hombros antes de ponerla junto a su hermana-Quédate ahí cariño.

-¿Que les doy?-preguntó el hombre del camión, su mirada deteniéndose en la pelirroja.

-Si, deme tres maravillas tropicales con tu cara aplastada en el asfalto-dijo Lucifer haciendo que el hombre le mirara.

-¿Que..?-no tuvo tiempo de terminar con la pregunta cuando Lucifer lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacó por la ventanilla, estrellandolo duramente contra el asfalto caliente, todo con una sola mano, él lo mantuvo en el suelo agarrándolo por la garganta-¿Que hace?-pregunto intentando zafarse.

-Lucifer ¿Que haces? Basta-exclamó Chloe antes de mirar a su hermana que estaba apoyada contra la camioneta, mirando todo con sorprendente calma-¡Ayudame!

-¿Como voy a ayudarte hermana? Es más fuerte que yo y no soy la que tiene la placa-dijo divertida, entendiendo porque Lucifer le había hecho moverse.

-¿Donde estan mis cosas?-exigió saber el diablo.

-Amigo, no se de lo que hablas, yo solo vendo granizados-contestó el hombre asustado.

-Lucifer, así no se hacen las cosas-dijo Chloe intentando que lo soltara, Lucifer se puso de pie y levantó al hombre por el cuello, él era bastante más alto que el vendedor por lo que los pies del hombre apenas rozaban el suelo.

-El verdadero nombre de este patético desgraciado es Frankie Costa y se dedica a transportar y almacenar bienes ilegales-explicó Lucifer con calma-Maze encontró el almacén con su ayuda, sabía cómo robarlo, él tiene que estar implicado.

-Nunca robaría a mi propia operación, el almacén es intocable-proporcionó el hombre desesperadamente tratando de hacer que le llegara suficiente aire a los pulmones-Intento dejar el negocio del almacenamiento.

-Centrate Frankie ¿Quien se ha llevado mi propiedad?-interrogó mientras Ember caminaba a su lado y miraba al hombre.

-No lo se, yo tambien quiero saberlo, es malo para el negocio-contestó.

-¿Y quien más sabe de tus negocios nocturnos Frankie?-pregunto Ember, él la miró.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Ember Decker, investigadora privada, y nadie en absoluto que pueda hacer algo para detenerle de hacer con usted lo que quiera-contesto-Pero estoy segura de que si no eres el responsable, entonces será lo suficientemente amable como para señalarnos el camino ¿Cierto?-preguntó con una sonrisa dulce, Lucifer igualó su sonrisa.

-Vale, vale-acepto aun mas aterrado-Los Diablos.

-¿El club de moteros?-pregunto Chloe.

-Sí, yo llevo el almacén, pero ellos controlan los muelles-explicó Frankie-Si ocurriera algo, ellos lo sabrian-dijo y Lucifer lo acercó más aún apretando su garganta-Es lo único que se lo juro.

-Mmm ¿Qué dices cariño? ¿Le creemos?-pregunto Lucifer con esa mirada medio loca. Ember fingió pensarselo.

-No lo sé ¿No nos mentirias o si Frankie?-pregunto, él hombre negó con la cabeza frenéticamente tanto como pudo con el agarre mortal en su garganta.

-No, claro que no les mentiría-prometió.

-Ya vale-les dijo Chloe-Ya obtuvimos lo que necesitábamos.

Lucifer miro a la inspectora y luego a Ember, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bien-aceptó finalmente y estrelló al hombre duramente contra el camión, luego metió medio cuerpo por la ventanilla y tomó dos helados. Se irguió y le dio uno a la pelirroja, ella lo aceptó y miró a Frankie.

-Se bueno Frankie, nos estaremos viendo-dijo ella con un guiño travieso antes de caminar junto con Lucifer.

Chloe camino cabreada por la plataforma de madera que les sacaba de la playa. Ella simplemente no podía creerse que este par fuera tan absolutamente irrespetuoso de la ley y el protocolo. Bueno, Ember siempre había sido así, saltándose las reglas y metiéndose en problemas pero librándose de las consecuencias con relativa facilidad, Lucifer era lo mismo desde que le había conocido, ella supuso que no era tan sorprendente que se llevaran tan bien ¡Pero aun así!

-Fue impresionante, musical, poético-dijo Lucifer caminado detrás de Chloe y junto a Ember-Somos como el huevo y el pan, la sal y la pimienta-dijo el hombre mientras comían sus granizados.

-Debería llevarte conmigo a hablar con los más difíciles en mis encargos, facilitarias todo _amore_ , somos un buen equipo-estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja.

-Dadme una buena razón para no detenerlos por agresión-dijo Chloe con un pequeño tinte de amenaza en la voz.

-Frankie es una escoria-señaló Lucifer.

-Y pone poco tinte en los granizados, es una buena razón-agrego Ember.

-A ti te pasa algo raro y tiene que ver con ese contenedor-dijo Chloe a Lucifer-Basta de juegos ¿Que contiene?

Lucifer suspiro con cansancio.

-Un regalo, de mi padre-contesto haciendo que Ember le mirara.

-Eso no es una respuesta ¿Que tiene? ¿Sus memorias? ¿Alguna coleccion de porno?-preguntó Chloe, y Ember soltó una risa, la perspectiva de que Dios le regalara a uno de sus hijos, incluso si era el diablo, una colección de porno...bueno, era divertida.

-Si vamos a trabajar junto en esto, tendrás que fiarte de mi ¿Vale?-dijo Lucifer a Chloe, sabiendo que la menor de las Decker, sorprendentemente, confiaba en él y no insistiría en el asunto.

-Cierto-dijo Chloe-No deberíamos trabajar juntos-sentenció y caminó más allá de ellos.

-Te pasas de melodramática hermana-comentó Ember cuando ella y Lucifer le alcanzaron fácilmente.

-No sé, soporto muchas tonterías por incluirlos en mis casos, y eso en parte es porque eres mi hermana y tu eres sincero conmigo-dijo mirándolos a los dos-Pero ahora, no sé porque no quieres contarme todo.

-Te estoy diciendo todo lo que necesitas saber para encontrar mis cosas-dijo Lucifer.

-Han matado a un hombre ¿Y tu solo piensas en tu propiedad?-pregunto Chloe molesta.

-Si encontramos al ladrón encontramos al asesino Chloe, tenemos el mismo objetivo ¿Que importa si las razones difieren?-pregunto Ember, la rubia hizo una mueca disgustada pero soltó un suspiro.

-Bien, con eso fuera del camino, ilumineme detective ¿Donde narices encontramos a Los Diablos? Un nombre muy apropiado por cierto-dijo Lucifer comiendo de su granizado.

-No iras con nosotras Lucifer, hay un conflicto de intereses-contesto Chloe y luego miró a su hermana-¿Vienes conmigo? Todavía te están pagando por asesorar en el caso.

Ember resoplo y hecho su cabeza hacia atras ¿Por que su hermana tenía que ser tan difícil? Pero era cierto, ella aún estaba trabajando, y por mucho que no quisiera dejar así a Lucifer ella era muy dedicada a su trabajo. Sin embargo no iba a darle a su hermana la satisfacción de que saliera completamente victoriosa. Ella asintió y luego se giró a Lucifer, enganchó sus manos en su cuello y le dio un beso largo y profundo. A diferencia de la vez anterior él no tardó nada en devolverle el beso y la mantuvo en su lugar, moviendo su boca contra la de ella hasta que la dejó sin aliento.

-Te veré más tarde _amore_ -dijo cuando se separó de él y le guiño un ojo en complicidad antes de caminar hacia su hermana que estaba colgando el teléfono.

-¿Ya terminaron de succionarse las caras?-pregunto su hermana.

-Maso menos, pensamos en guardar algo para mas tarde-contesto Ember sin inmutarse, y luego una sonrisa complacida apareció en su rostro-Deberías ir acostumbrandote, porque estoy cerca de convencerme para hacer de esto una ocurrencia común.

-No irás a acostarte con él ¿O si?-pregunto mirando a su hermana con un poco de horror, Ember se rio.

-No, aun no de todas formas, soy de las que les gusta saborear cada bocado del pastel, y hay muchas cosas interesantes que uno puede hacer sin necesidad de tener sexo-dijo Ember y le meneó las cejas a su hermana, Chloe se rio y la empujo aunque se sintió un poco asqueada.

-Oh Dios, solo callate.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Luego de que las hermanas Decker lo dejarán en la playa Lucifer fue a Linda, ella por lo general lo ayudaba a poner su cabeza en orden. No había sucedido en esta ocasión, ella le hizo la pregunta de quien creía que era él, Lucifer sabía muy bien quien era, era el príncipe del mundo, el señor del infierno, la causa de los males y el hijo despreciado, él era a quien todos echaban la culpa de sus dolencias. Ella dijo que se sentía juzgado, él no se sentía juzgado, el _era_ juzgado, todo el tiempo por todos, su padre, los humanos, sus hermanos, e incluso Maze estaba empezando a juzgarlo ahora, y él _no_ buscaba la aprobación de nadie, lo había hecho antes pero ahora ya no.

Incluso si ser rechazado dolía y si todo lo que las personas podían mostrarle era odio.

Con ese pensamiento apareció un destello de rojo y aunque él estaba molesto, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Supuso que a eso se referian los humanos con lo de que no podias conocerlos a todos. Porque con ese destello rojo se corrigió a sí mismo, no todos lo juzgaban y no todos lo odiaban, porque Ember...ella no le había mostrado nada de eso desde que se conocían.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Ember y Chloe luego de reunir todo lo que pudieron sobre Los Diablos antes de que fueran a la escuela de Beatrice a recogerle, fueron en el auto de Ember porque a ella le gustaba presumir. Ella sabía como podían ser los niños de la escuela, que podrían aprovechar cualquier situación para meterse contigo, Ember había tenido una buena dosis de eso durante los últimos años la primaria y casi toda prepa. Pero su adorable sobrina podría decirle a sus compañeros que tenía una tía ruda que no estaba por encima de pasarles por encima con su auto de lujo si se pasaban de listos.

-¡Tia Ember!-grito emocionada la niña corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡ _Bambina_!-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la atrapaba en sus brazos y la levantaba-Te he extrañado ¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto, la niña le sonrió y la abrazo.

-Sí te extrañe-contesto con una sonrisa.

-Vaya Trixie, puedo sentir el amor aquí-bromeó Chloe.

-Ah, si, hola mamá-dijo como una ocurrencia tardía, la rubia fingió sentirse herida pero aun asi sonrio al ver a su hermana pequeña mostrando tanto cariño por su hija, eso era algo de lo que jamás se cansaría. Ember había aceptado cenar con ellas antes de irse a su departamento. Simplemente tuvieron que hacer una parada en el supermercado para conseguir los ingredientes para los tacos del martes y la cena de esa noche. Chloe se quejo un poco cuando Ember decidió ser una tía consentidora y le compró a Beatrice tres diferentes tipos de cereales y la dejo jugar con su teléfono. Mientras que la niña estaba distraída, Chloe aprovechó para quejarse un poco mas de Dan, ella siempre podía despotricar contra Dan con su hermana.

-¿Que vamos a cenar?-pregunto Trixie cuando entraron en la casa.

-Verduras, pequeña devoradora de tartas-dijo Chloe y luego suspiro mirando a su hermana-Ni siquiera se porque me molesto en hablar de esto, no es como si fuera a cambiar, Dan es como es y no es que le estuviera pidiendo la luna ¿Sabes? Solamente quería que hiciera un pequeño esfuerzo, pero supongo que ya es tarde-comentó la rubia suspirando mientras sacaban las cosas de las bolsas y guardandolas.

-La verdad sea dicha Chloe, no tengo idea de que responder a eso, en el pasado quería creer en tu matrimonio por ti y por mi _Beatricce_ , ya sabes que a lo mejor Dániel solo le costaba adaptarse a ser un padre, nadie nace sabiendo y todo eso, pero ahora...

-Crees que simplemente no le importa ¿verdad?-preguntó Chloe luciendo triste.

-Pienso que si le importara su hija él pondría más esfuerzo en esto, no solo excusas, y si soy honesta, con todo lo que decía quererte y querer a _Beatricce_ , esperaba un poco más de él, es...decepcionante-admitió.

A lo que ambas eran ajenas era que Dan, un Dan muy desnudo, estaba escuchando la conversación desde el cuarto de su hija, tapando sus atributos con un almohadón y sintiéndose como la mierda. Él no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí, sólo sabía que había ido al Lux para intentar averiguar lo que había en el contenedor de Lucifer como un favor para Chloe, la barman le había llevado al depósito y luego todo se había oscurecido, cuando despertó estaba desnudo en el sofá de la sala de Chloe, y aquí estaba ella, hablando con su hermana sobre cómo él era una pobre excusa de padre. El hecho de que _Ember_ quien siempre lo tachó de un capullo y nunca espero mucho de él estuviera decepcionada solo lo hizo sentir peor. Él se sentó en la cama de su hija pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y allí estaba su hija pequeña de siete años.

-¡Papi!-exclamo emocionada.

-Shhh-dijo suavemente-Hola ardillita-susurro.

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto hablando un poco más bajo- ¿Y porque llevas una almohada?

-Pues veras, las dos son muy buenas preguntas-susurró sintiéndose nervioso-Y ya te las contestare luego, pero ahora necesito que me hagas un favor-continuó, mirando constantemente, rezando para que ni Chloe ni Ember aparecieran.

-¿Que?

-Que me traigas ropa, y que no le digas a mamá o la tía Ember que estoy aquí, _especialmente_ no a la tía Ember-pidió, tal vez Chloe se cabrearía y no volvería a hablarle o le presentaría una denuncia por acoso, Ember era capaz de hacer de su vida un infierno en la tierra con algo así.

-Pero dijiste que mentir era una cosa muy fea-comentó su hija inocentemente.

-Sí, es muy feo, pero esto es distinto-contesto sintiéndose frenético-Porque vamos a jugar a sacar a papá de casa a hurtadillas-declaró haciendo un ruido como si fuera el juego mas genial que había visto, las cejas de su hija se alzaron escépticas y él reconoció el gesto.

-Aun así me parece mentir-contesto Trixie.

-Es que es complicado ardillita, pero quiero que lo hagas igualmente-sentenció él, Trixie lo miro y puso una mano en su cadera. Ese era otro gesto que reconoció.

-¿A cambio de que?-pregunto, su hija estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Ember, y él tenía el buen sentido de no intentar apelar a su autoridad paterna cuando su hija fue influenciada por su cuñada.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto, la pequeña sonrió.

-Tarta de chocolate-contesto, él estaba aliviado de que su pequeña aún no hubiera aprendido el valor de las tarjetas de crédito.

-Hecho.

-Durante un año-completo, allí se terminó el alivio.

-Eso sí que no-se negó, ella se encogió de hombros y durante un pequeño segundo pensó que había ganado, pero ella giró su cabeza hacia la sala.

-¡Mami! ¡Tia Ember!

-Esta bien, vale-acepto desesperado-Hecho, y ahora, por favor ¿Me buscas algo de ropa?

Ella sonrió triunfal y como la pequeña princesa que era se dio la vuelta a cumplir con lo que se le pidió. Definitivamente su hija estaba pasando _demasiado_ tiempo con Ember.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Lucifer despidió a la chica en el ascensor y luego se dispuso a prepararse para el día, cuando salió de su habitación e ingreso en el espacio más amplio noto a la bella pelirroja bebiendo café en su barra de bar y tecleando en su teléfono. Cuando lo noto ella sonrió y lo repasó de arriba abajo.

-Buenos días _amore_ -saludo cuando se acercó a ella-Me gusta como se ve el azul en ti-medio ronroneo pasando su dedo por el cuello de su camisa.

-Buenos días cariño-saludó él de vuelta inclinándose para besarla, ella sonrió y lo beso pero, nuevamente, se alejó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-No podemos entretenernos _amore_ , tenemos que ir a donde se reúnen Los Diablos-dijo con una sonrisa-Consegui la direccion de Chloe, de nada.

Chloe no se sorprendió demasiado cuando Dan le dijo que no había registro en papel sobre el contenedor en el Lux y que por lo tanto no podían saber que había dentro. Chloe se dijo a sí misma que no quería saber sobre lo que había allí porque le interesara Lucifer o por que fuera una metiche, ella estaba preocupada por su hermana ¿Y si resultaba que Lucifer era un narcotraficante, un tratante de blanca o algo parecido? El hecho de que se negara a compartir ya lo hacía sospechoso ¿Por que su hermana estaba bien con eso?

-Escucha Chloe...sobre los martes de tacos-empezó Dan, ella no quería escuchar sus excusas. Y además cuando giro una esquina para ir al bar vio a Ember y Lucifer, ambos metidos en otro de sus intercambios susurrados cargados de intimidad.

-Escucha, tengo que irme-anuncio y corto antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

-¿Porque no estoy sorprendida?-pregunto, ellos se desenvolvieron lentamente, y seriamente, ella no lo estaba.

-Tal vez porque viste la moto cuando te pasamos hace un par de manzanas-sugirió Ember.

-Lucifer, debes ir a casa-dijo y luego miró a su hermana-Y luego de esto tu tambien deberias.

-Inspectora...

-Si, da rabia no salirte con la tuya, pero tendras que aguantarte como los demás-dijo Chloe, él lució un poco molesto por ser tratado como un niño.

-Me disculpo-dijo Lucifer y Chloe se paró.

-¿Que acabas de decir?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Dije que me disculpo, reconozco que me pase de la raya por lo del Sr. Granizado Cutre.

-Debes estar desesperado-comentó Chloe con cautela.

-Más bien decidido, quiero que me ayude a encontrar mis cosas-dijo haciendo que Chloe mirara el cielo con molestia-Reconoce que puedo serte útil, a pesar de mis métodos, Frankie nos a dado una pista sólida.

-Y puede que esté dando palos de ciego, pero aquí es donde se reúnen Los Diablos-comentó Ember mientras caminaban entre varias motocicletas choppers estacionadas frente a un bar llamado _"The Devil's"._ Chloe suspiro y saco su teléfono mostrando una foto en negativo del cuello de la víctima, había una marca resaltada que tenía la forma perfecta de una cruz.

-Esta muesca fue hallada en el cuello de la víctima ¿Reconocen esa cruz?-preguntó señalando al guardafangos de una de las motocicletas, donde había una calcomanía con la misma forma de la cruz.

-Mira por donde-dijo Lucifer complacido-Nuestro sospechoso nos espera ¿Entramos?-pregunto a las mujeres con él, Chloe guardó su teléfono y camino a la puerta del lugar, Ember se quedó uniendo sus manos juntas.

-Te dije que funcionaria-le susurro la pelirroja para que su hermana no le escuchara.

-Déjame saber como quieres que te devuelva el favor-dijo él, ella le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-No todos pueden decir que el diablo les debe un favor, creo que me lo guardare solo por diversión-comentó.

En el lugar era principalmente oscuro y solo iluminado por alguna lamparas neon aqui y alla. Estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres vestidos como motoqueros y de aspecto rudo. Una rocola tocaba música vieja que se mezclaba con el sonido de las conversaciones. Lucifer miró a su alrededor y luego desenchufo la rocola, consiguiendo un montón de sonidos de protesta y que la atención de todo el bar estuviera en él. Luego se subió a una mesa y aplaudió llamando aún más la atención.

-¡Disculpen! Perdonad la intromisión descartes de los Village People-dijo con los hombre y mujeres reuniéndose a su alrededor como queriendo matarle-Pero uno de vosotros me ha robado algo que me pertenece-anuncio metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-Así que identifícate para que puedas ser castigado adecuadamente-ordenó Lucifer.

Se escucharon murmullos molestos, insultos y amenazas, pero al parecer el enfoque directo no le estaba dando resultado.

-¿No habías superado ya lo de creerte invencible?-pregunto Chloe en voz baja desde el pie de la mesa donde estaba junto a su hermana.

-Es que quiero recuperar mis cosas-admitió mirando a la multitud.

-¿Que coño acabas de decir? ¿Hmm? ¿Harry Potter?-preguntó un hombre desde el fondo de la multitud, esta se abrió para darle paso a un hombre de treinta y tantos, cabello marrón corto y en punta, ojos claros y cara enrojecida. Lucifer lo miró y sonrió, bajando de la mesa a medida que el hombre caminaba hacia él.

-Como es obvio que estas en lo más bajo en la cadena evolutiva humana, puede que el oído no se te haya desarrollado bien, así que lo repetiré ¿Quien. Ha robado. Mi porpiedad?-exigio Lucifer, y Ember pudo ver que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se adelantó y puso una mano en la suya, el hombre apretó la mandíbula y luego echó la mano hacia atrás y golpeó la cara de Lucifer, se escuchó un chasquido y el hombre se agarró la mano gimiendo de dolor. Lucifer ladeo la cabeza, momentáneamente curioso, él por lo general sentía algo cuando lo baleaban, cortaban o golpeaban. Pero en ese momento, no sintió absolutamente nada.

Las personas se abalanzaron pero Chloe se adelantó y mostró su placa junto con su arma.

-Ya vale, quedaos tranquilos o acabareis todos en la cárcel-amenazó.

-¡Ey!-este grito vino de otro hombre seguido de un silbido-Tranquila.

Este hombre se acercó desde la parte trasera del lugar, él era mucho mayor que el que golpeó a Lucifer, como de cincuenta, estaba vestido de una manera más simple, pero en cierta forma lucia mas imponente. El hombre los miró, su mirada deteniéndose en Ember, aunque de una manera más evaluativa que pecaminosa. Él miró al hombre en el suelo, luego a Chloe, Lucifer y finalmente Ember otra vez.

-Perdona a mis chicos-dijo a, sorprendentemente, la pelirroja-A veces no tiene...los mejores modales.

Le dio una risa corta y baja, Ember le sonrió a cambio.

-Perdona a los mios, no son los más pacientes, como puedes apreciar-contesto ella haciendo un gesto vago hacia Chloe y Lucifer.

-No hay problema-prometió y luego miró al hombre que se sostenía la mano-¡Vete a tomar el aire Rennie! ¡Venga!-ordenó, luego le tendió la mano a Ember-Han Carter, estoy al mando-dijo estrechandole la mano amablemente antes de pasar a Lucifer-Tienes una mandíbula dura chico-lo felicito antes de ofrecer su mano a Chloe-Ah, una chica policía ¿Que tal?-dijo sonando debidamente impresionado, luego volvió a mirar a Ember-¿Por qué no charlamos en mi despacho? Seguidme.

Ella asintió mientras, aún tomada de la mano de Lucifer, le siguió a una oficina que lucia mas la de un productor musical que la de un líder de moteros.

-Hemos oído rumores de que Los Diablos controlais los puertos-dijo Ember sentándose frente al hombre y cruzándose de piernas-Si algo pasa allí, lo sabreis ¿Verdad?

-¿En serio? No somos más que un club de moteros-contesto.

-Cuyos varios miembros han sido detenidos por tráfico y asesinato-dijo Chloe detrás de ella.

-Una manzana podrida no debería darnos mala fama a todos-comento Han.

-No deberia, pero lo hace-contesto Ember, él frunció los labios.

-Que tengamos fama de malhechores no significa que estemos involucrados en ningún asesinato-contraatacó él. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y luego miró a Lucifer.

-¿ _Amore?_ -pregunto ella, él le dio un guiño y luego miró a Han.

-Te gusta que te consideren un malhechor ¿A que si?-pregunto cerrando sus ojos con los de él, ellos se rieron-Claro que si ¿Que mas deseas?

-Tener una línea de ropa-contesto, Ember encaró una ceja.

-Oh.

-¿Una línea de ropa? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba-comentó Chloe.

-Mandar una banda de moteros seguro es agotador-dijo Lucifer.

-Tantas peleas y saqueos-finalizó Ember.

-Tengo cincuenta y cuatro años-le dijo Han.

-¿En serio?

-Podría estar en mi hamaca tocando mi armónica, tanto andar en moto me ha agrandado la próstata, es super incomodo-le contó y ella le dio una mirada comprensiva.

-Un desagradable gaje del oficio-le dijo con compasión.

-Ya te digo-él suspiró-Oye, hemos registrado nuestro nombre, vendemos camisetas, chaquetas y vamos a renovarnos-dijo haciendo un silbido y un ademán con la mano-A legalizarnos.

-Legalizados-dijo Lucifer y él hombre le sonrió.

-La industria textil mucho dinero-entendió Chloe.

-Una razón más para no pringarnos-le contesto antes de devolver su mirada a la chica sentada frente a él-Antes controlabamos los muelles pero ya no mas, les he ordenado a todos que se alejen-prometió.

-Puede que alguno no haya recibido el memo-dijo Chloe- El asesino llevaba un brazalete con un cruz, dejó una marca en el cuello de la víctima-anuncio la rubia mostrándole su teléfono.

-Son muchos moteros los que llevan cruces-comento Han.

-Ya, pero a mi me interesan _sus_ moteros-ratificó Chloe, a Han no le gustó su actitud y miró a la pelirroja.

-Ya les he dicho lo que se, si tu chica tiene dudas, puede hablar con mi abogado-dijo, Ember lo miró por un segundo antes de sonreír, ella era todo encanto cuando se levantó.

-Ya hemos terminado, lamento que hayamos causado tal alboroto en su bar, no estuvo bien-dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano, él la tomó y ella apretó más de la cuenta haciendo que hiciera una mueca-Pueden llamarse los diablos, pero no tienen idea de con quienes tratan, si ese contenedor no aparece, serás el primero por el que vendremos-advirtió con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Y tal vez fueron las lamparas fluorecente haciendo que su cabello luciera como un incendio, tal vez fueron sus ojos destellantes de maldad, o tal vez fue el hombre parado justo detrás de ella igualando su expresión y pareciendo el mismo diablo. Pero el asunto fue, que en ese momento, Han Cater temió por su propio pellejo.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Cuando salieron del bar Chloe caminaba por delante, llendo a su auto, pero apenas salieron del estacionamiento Lucifer tomó el codo de Ember, frenandole, le dio la vuelta y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso apasionado. Él fue rudo y exigente, moliendo su boca con la de ella, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando. Pero honestamente, nadie debería poder culparlo. Ver a la mujer pelirroja amenazar a ese tipo, en medio de su estúpido bar, hablando de ellos como una unidad, fue de lejos una de las cosas más excitante que había visto. Cuando se separó de ella, la pelirroja tenía los ojos nublados y los labios hinchados. Y para alguien que siempre fue el sorprendido, pudo decir que estaba bastante pegado de sí mismo cuando ella necesito un minuto para reordenarse.

-¿Esta es tu manera de decirme que quieres que volvamos en algún momento?-pregunto roncamente, la sonrisa traviesa ya naciendo en su boca.

-No-contesto honestamente, no es que el quisiera volver, y no había nada detrás del acto, ni siquiera estaba el constante deseo de llevarla a su cama, él simplemente había querido hacerlo y lo hizo, tan simple como eso.

-Bien, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, estoy bien con eso-dijo ella.

-Ustedes dos son francamente increíbles ¿No pueden enfocarse en lo que hay que hacer?-pregunto Chloe mirandolos.

-Somos multitareas, podemos enfocarnos en varias cosas a la vez ¿Cierto _amore_?-pregunto ella.

-Es correcto, y puedes verificar esa afirmación cuando tu quieras-le dijo él dándole una sonrisa sugerente. Chloe dio una palmada.

-Concéntrense, luego pueden volver a hacer...lo que sea que ustedes hacen-dijo molesta.

Afortunadamente, ellos tenían un plan para sacarle la información a Han sin necesidad de una orden ni nada por el estilo, ellos simplemente tendrian que esperar y ver cuando Carter saliera del lugar. Él querria enfrentar al insubordinado inmediatamente, los desafíos a la autoridad no parecían ser algo que el hombre tolerará y si aun queria seguir su plan de legalizarse entonces tendría que arreglar el problema rápidamente. Y como nadie sabía quién era el que desafió su autoridad no querria resolver el problema en publico, estaban bastante seguros de que él iría primero con el dueño del brazalete.

Y por supuesto Carter no los decepcionó, ellos no tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que vieron al líder de Los Diablos salir del lugar en su motocicleta. Para no llamar mucho la atención, Ember iba en su moto mientras Chloe y Lucifer iban en el auto, ella había plantado un rastreador en el cuante del hombre sin que se diera cuenta, así que podían ir por separado, ellos siguiendo a Carter y ella siguiendo su teléfono, irían por caminos separados, ella honestamente se cruzó en el camino coche de Chloe solo porque podía, despues de todo, tenia una Kawasaki Ninja, ella podría superar el auto de Lucifer si quisiera.

Ellos aparcaron lejos de donde Carter se había detenido y observaron, esperando a que el asesino apareciera. Ember había puesto su moto junto al lado del copiloto del auto y se recostó contra el tanque, trazando patrones con el dedo índice en la superficie lisa.

-Esta es la vez que llevo más tiempo aparcado sin practicar sexo-comentó Lucifer con un tono aburrido. Ember se rio a medias y Chloe le ignoró.

-A ti tampoco te gusta estar aparcada tanto tiempo sin que pase nada-dijo Lucifer a Chloe.

-Si esperar a que un sospechoso de asesinato aparezca sin un entretenimiento te molesta tanto, entonces tal vez no deberias estar aqui-espetó la rubia, Lucifer miro a la pelirroja por la repentina agresión y ella se encogió de hombros, luego se estiró e incorporó para bajarse de la moto.

-Necesito hacer una llamada, se suponia que tenia que ver a un cliente dentro de quince minutos, no creo que llegue-dijo antes de alejarse para hacer su llamada.

-¿He hecho algo que te ha ofendido?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Cada vez que te veo-contesto.

-No, esta vez es diferente.

-Por primera vez pienso que no estás siendo honesto, tienes este contenedor misterioso, haces tratos turbios con personas turbias, eres violento y errático, no tienes registro de hace cinco años y no el Lux esta impoluto-comentó, Lucifer le miro y ella añadió-Dan ha revisado tu contabilidad.

-¿Has dejado a Dan a solas con Maze? Por primera vez me siento mal por el inspector capullo.

-Todo apunta a que eres un delincuente-dijo la rubia.

-¿Y que si lo soy?

-Estás intentando acostarse con mi hermana, estás _relacionado_ con ella, no podría importarme menos si solo fueras tu, pero es mi hermana pequeña y no quiero que se vea arrastrada a algo turbio y demasiado peligroso por tu culpa-dijo enojada-Tal vez pienses que soy una controladora, y una paranoica pero no me importa, he estado con ella en sus momentos más bajos, la cuide cuando enfermo y la defendí cuando ella no pudo hacerlo por su cuenta, es mi _hermana_ y me _niego_ a dejar que salga lastimada-declaró apasionadamente, Lucifer podría ofenderse o reirse, pero no lo hizo, porque podía admirar esto en la inspectora, era tan fieramente protectora con su hermana pequeña que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar al mismo diablo, aunque no creyera que él lo fuera, para mantenerla segura. Él miró hacia donde la pelirroja estaba haciendo su llamada y luego devuelta a la mujer junto a él.

-No suelo tener muchas personas cercanas, pero su hermana es una inspectora, no le lastimaría, nunca lo are, puede confiar en mí para esto-dijo con honestidad, Chloe trago saliva y asintió.

-¿Que hay en el contenedor?-pregunto ella. Él tomó un respiro profundo.

-Muñecas rusas-contesto seriamente.

-¿Muñecas rusas?-pregunto sorprendida, él asintió y ella pudo ver que no era broma.

-Ustedes dos-susurro Ember trepando en su motocicleta-Miren.

Justo en ese momento apareció otra motocicleta y el tal Rennie apareció, Carter estaba gritando y gesticulando con las manos, claramente cabreado. Entonces Rennie sacó un arma y le disparó a Carter, luego se montó en su motocicleta y se fue. Chloe tomó el radio e informó antes de salir del coche para ir a ver a Carter. Lucifer también se bajó del coche para caminar al asiento del conductor, pero Ember lo tomo por la muñeca a la par que arrancaba su motocicleta.

-Sube-le ordenó, él lo hizo y luego salieron disparados hacia delante cuando ella inició su persecución del tal Rennie.

Lucifer quedó debidamente impresionado por la manera de conducir de Ember, a diferencia de las últimas veces ella condujo rápida y hábilmente, sorteando entre los autos con la motocicleta inclinándose como un péndulo. Ella estacionó la moto justo cuando Rennie entraba corriendo a un edificio. Lucifer se bajó de la moto y entró detrás de Rennie, persiguiendo al hombre con un paso tranquilo y decidido. Ember no tenía idea de que planeaba hacer Lucifer, pero este no era el Lucifer juguetón de siempre que le gustaba hacer referencia a castigar a los culpables. No, este era un Lucifer enojado e impredecible, entonces ella, en una desicion rapida, le envio la direccion a su hermana antes de caminar al interior del edificio oscuro.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Lucifer camino detrás del hombre que corría, entonces este se escondio detras de un pilar y empezó a disparar, una le rozó la cara, y él no sangro. De hecho, ni siquiera le dolió, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que él era inmune a las balas ahora y no tenía que preocuparse por eso. El hombre se quedó sin balas y Lucifer sonrió, ahora su presa estaba indefensa, y lo sabía. El hombre volvió a correr y él caminó tranquilamente detrás de él.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde mi última caza-su voz era oscura y siniestra-El cosquilleo que te sube por la espalda es la inevitabilidad de lo que te espera, y lo que te baja por la piel...el miedo.

El hombre subió las escaleras para ir a la azotea, intentando desesperadamente huir de él, el hombre no sabía porqué estaba tan asustado, pero él casi podía jurar que las sombras se congregaban alrededor de su persecutor y que su voz venía de todos lados. Cuando llegó cerró la puerta y puso un contenedor cilíndrico lleno de algo pesado para trabar la puerta y ganar tiempo. Camino hacia el borde de la azotea pero no vio una forma de bajar para volver a su motocicleta. La puerta detrás de él se abrio y aparecio su persecutor. Él, vestido con su traje fino y zapatos caros, lucia intimidante con una mirada medio enloquecida en su rostro. Él miró alrededor y luego sonrió.

-Si...y ahora dame ¡Lo que es mio!-ordenó, él tragó saliva.

Él avanzó cual depredador acechando a su presa.

-N-no fue idea mia, lo juro-dijo Rennie levantando sus manos-Él no me dijo lo que había en el contenedor...pero mire...y las vi.

-¿Quien las robó?

Los ojos del hombre brillaron en rojo, viéndose como grietas en la tierra que tenían fuego ardiente debajo.

-Dios-dijo asustado-Dios-exclamó resbalando y cayendo al suelo.

-Dije ¿Quien las robó?-exigio nuevamente.

-¿Eran tuyas?

-¿Quien las robó?

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó sollozando, el hombre se acuclilló aun mirándole.

Lucifer lo miro enojado, sintiendo su ira empezar a desbordarse.

-Y más que lo vas a sentir como no me lo cuentes todo-advirtió, Rennie lucio franca y llanamente aterrado.

-¡Noo!-grito de terror, luego en su cobardía, locura y desesperación por huir, corrió al borde y se tiró al vacío. Lucifer miró hacia abajo, donde Rennie yacía muerto, esa había sido su única oportunidad de encontrarlas y se había ido. Él tampoco había podido hacer nada para evitar que ese idiota se matara.

Entonces sintió una presencia detrás de él y se giró lentamente, solo para encontrar a la única persona que hubiera querido que no presenciara eso. Ember tenía los ojos abiertos en shock dirigidos hacia la cornisa por la que se había lanzado Rennie.

-Yo...no he podido pararle-dijo antes de dar un paso en su dirección, sintiéndose inseguro y odiando el sentimiento. La pelirroja lo miro y parpadeo antes de cerrar los ojos. Él suspiró con pesar y luego inesperadamente sintió unos brazos rodearlo.

-Está bien-dijo la voz suave de Ember y sintió sus dedos masajearle el cuero cabelludo-Está bien _stellina mia_ , estara bien.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Chloe les dijo que Han se salvaría y que declararia contra Rennie, también le dijo a Lucifer que habían encontrado el contenedor dentro de la fábrica abandonada y prometió no haber visto dentro.

Chloe, Ember y Lucifer caminaron al interior del edificio abandonado y hacia donde estaba el contenedor, la inspectora le había dado unas enormes pinzas para cortar el candado y ella se quedaron atrás para que él pudiera abrir su contenedor. Él miró a la pelirroja que le dio una pequeña sonrisa de aliento antes de que hiciera presión con las enormes pinzas y rompiera el candado que mantenía el contenedor cerrado, candado que no era el que él había puesto personalmente allí hacía cinco años. Abrieron el contenedor, y las luces que recorrian ambos bordes superiores se encendieron, permitiendo ver una solitaria caja en medio. Lucifer camino junto a ellas hacia la caja. Chloe miro la caja y él le hizo un gesto con la mano invitandola a abrirlo. Ella se adelantó y abrió la tapa, revelando el contenido de la caja.

-Vaya-comentó Chloe-Si que eran muñecas rusas.

-Ya te lo dije-señaló Lucifer viendola hurgar en la caja sin encontrar nada más que lo que se veía a simple vista.

-¿Por qué tantas molestias por unas muñecas rusas?-interrogo.

-Vamos inspectora, algún misterio sin resolver tengo que mantener ¿Tu que opinas cariño?-pregunto mirando a la pelirroja que tenía una sonrisa juguetona pero sus ojos que destilaban preocupación.

-Definitivamente, todo mundo tiene sus secretos y no es algo necesariamente malo.

-Vale, me rindo, soy una paranoica-le dijo Chloe con diversión a su hermana-Disfruta de tus muñecas-esto fue dirigido a Lucifer mientras salía, cuando sus pasos desaparecieron, Lucifer suspiro y cerró la caja.

-¿Quieres que te deje a solas _stellina mia_?-preguntó, él la miró y luego negó con la cabeza tendiendole la mano que ella tomó para luego apretarle los dedos en señal de consuelo. Él empezó a sentir las paredes del contenedor antes de presionar un poco en un lugar determinado. En el fondo del contenedor se abrieron unas puertas revelando el fondo falso, allí habían unos soportes vacíos.

-No están.

-¿Que es lo que se llevaron?-pregunto ella suavemente, él tragó saliva y la miro.

-Mis alas, se llevaron mis alas-contesto, Ember lo miro por un segundo antes de pasar sus dedos sobre el saco donde podía recordar qué estaban las cicatrices, ella puso sus manos en sus mejillas y le hizo mirarla.

-Las recuperaremos _stellina mia_ , te prometo que de alguna forma las encontraremos ¿Vale?-ella alentó antes de sacarlo de allí, sintiendo que si no lo hacía, él bien podría quedarse mirando el espacio vacío toda la noche.

...0o0o0o0o0...

A la noche siguiente Ember se encontraba en la cocina con Chloe y Beatrice, su hermana preparaba el relleno, la niña el guacamole y ella se estaba encargando de hacer su salsa picante especial. Estaban cocinando en un ambiente fácil y relajado, proporcionado gracias a la charla fluida entre Ember y su adorable sobrina. La conversación se vio cortada a la mitad cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Puede alguna de ustedes abrir la puerta?-pidió Chloe, Ember le dio una mirada juguetona a su sobrina.

-Tengo las manos ocupadas _bambina_ , vas a tener que ser tu-anuncio, ella sonrió y fue a abrir la puerta. Ember y Chloe intercambiaron miradas divertidas antes de volver a su trabajo.

-Hola papá-dijo emocionada haciendo que ellas miraran a la puerta.

-Hola ardillita-saludo sacando de detrás de su espalda un pequeño tupper plástico con una rebanada de tarta de chocolate dentro-Para después de cenar ¿Vale?

Chloe miró a su hermana que lucía tan confundida como ella.

-Hola-saludo Dan.

-Hola ¿No tenias un trabajo importante?-pregunto Chloe.

-Bueno, no era tan importante como comerme unos tacos con Trixie, y contigo, y con Ember-señaló.

-Hombre, que bueno que somos una familia pequeña o estarías nombrandolos uno por uno toda la noche-comentó Ember, aunque por una vez, no parecía estar intentando incarlo.

-Quería cenar con vosotras, eso si no llego tarde-dijo mirándolas esperanzado.

-No, Ember apenas a empezado con la salsa-dijo Chloe mirando a su hermana que vigilaba su cacerola como un halcón.

-Estas de suerte Espinoza, estoy haciendo mi salsa especial-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-También traje un poco del viejo amigo Jack Daniels, si eres bueno, tal vez considere bebermelo frente a ti-prometió con un guiño, Dan rodó los ojos pero sonrió. Esta era la manera de Ember de decirle que convocaban una tregua por la noche para poder pasarlo como familia. Era en ocasiones así, cuando la pelirroja hacia bromas faciles y sin veneno que Dan recordaba porque Ember le había gustado tanto en un principio.

-Si bueno, yo me he conectado con la noche y traje un poco del buen Patrón Silver y lo tengo en el coche, si eres buena, tal vez considere bebermelo frente a ti-devolvió con una sonrisa quitándose la chaqueta.

-Bueno, ahora Dan, no tenemos que ser egoístas, siempre podemos compartir-dijo ella haciendo que Chloe se riera, feliz de que Dan y Ember estuvieran cooperando para que fuera una velada tranquila, y contenta de que su hija ahora lucía el doble de emocionada.


	7. Chapter 7

Ember estaba sentada en su sofá, mirando en la web oscura si alguien estaba vendiendo unas alas de ángel, era sorprendente lo que se encontraba en ese lugar. Lucifer y Maze le dijeron que ellos se encargarían de encontrarlas, que era un asunto personal y necesitaban hacerlo a su manera. Ember había aceptado, les dio un par de nombres de contrabandistas que operaban en Los Ángeles para que tuvieran un lugar por donde empezar. Pero que ella los hubiera dejado en sus asuntos no significaba que no iba a ayudar. Lucifer podía decir lo que quisiera, pero ellos eran un equipo, y aunque él no lo quisiera ella iba a ayudarle con su búsqueda. Ella fue sacada de sus pensamiento con el timbre de su teléfono. Ella miró él identificador y sonrió.

-Hola hermanita ¿Ya me extrañas?-pregunto con un tono algo burlón-Solo para que te conste, si, ya he dejado a _Beatricce_ en la escuela y sus cosas en tu casa.

-Gracias Ember, pero no es por lo que te llamo-dijo sonando seria.

-¿Oh? ¿Y por qué me llamas entonces?

-Necesito tu ayuda con algo, un caso en el que estoy trabajando-dijo, las cejas de Ember se contrajeron confundidas.

-Olivia no ha mandado ninguna alerta, probablemente piensa que puedes manejarlo-dijo tranquilamente, Chloe suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No...es, es un caso viejo-dijo y la pelirroja pudo sentir su tensión-Es mi investigación de Malcom Graham.

-¿El poli corrupto que fue baleado en Palmetto? ¿El que está en coma y por el que todo el mundo te odia?

-Si, ese mismo, su mujer a decidido desconectarle, Dan me ha pedido que cierre el caso por que si hay una investigación abierta su familia no podría cobrar seguro o indemnización, cree que debo dejarles pasar página-comento.

-¿Y que? ¿Planeas simplemente coronarlo de santo solo porque está a punto de abandonar el mundo de los vivos?-pregunto cerrando la página y su computadora.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que cerrar el caso, tengo solo veinticuatro horas-informó-¿Puedes ayudarme?

-¿Donde nos vemos?-fue toda la respuesta que le dio.

Resultó ser que el lugar de reunión fue la casa donde Chloe y Beatrice estaban viviendo. Ellas se sentaron una junto a la otra en la alfombra de la sala un círculo interminable de fotografías rodeandolas intentando conectar los puntos para probar la culpabilidad de Malcom Graham.

-Si este tipo era corrupto, era bueno para esconder sus huellas-dijo Ember con un suspiro-Ojalá estuviera consciente y haciendo maldades, entonces podría tener un rastro que seguir-comentó.

-Tiene que haber algo aquí Emb's, estoy segura de eso-suspiro Chloe.

-Te creo Chloe, tienes el instinto de papá, no es algo para tomar a la ligera-señaló ella haciendo a su hermana sonreír-Solo es nuestra suerte que el instinto no sea prueba suficiente para condenar a alguien.

Chloe asintió estando de acuerdo y pronto volvieron a trabajar en un silencio tranquilo.

-¿Esto es lo que haceis en su tiempo de unificación de hermanas?-esa voz era de Lucifer y venía directamente detrás de ellas-Es fascinantemente morboso ¿No habéis pensado en ir al cine o algo parecido?

Chloe se levantó molesta y le miró, Ember se giró y le sopló un beso rápido antes de volver a concentrarse en su tarea.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-preguntó Chloe enfadada. Parecía que no podía pasar ni una hora con su hermana sin que Lucifer apareciera.

-Estaba buscando a su hermana, detective.

-¿Para que quieres ver a mi hermana? ¿No puedes pasar una hora sin estar echándote encima de ella?-pregunto cuando Ember se paró para mirar a Lucifer.

-Esta vez, no tiene que ver con eso, necesito un consejo experto-dijo y luego miró a la pelirroja-No estás ocupada ¿no cariño?

-Si, estamos ocupadas-dijo Chloe antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contestar- Tenemos el tiempo justo y no hay tiempo para tus...Luciferadas-dijo sin saber que nombre ponerle a todo lo que él hacía, antes de empezar a empujarlo a la puerta-Tengo una idea, llama otro día.

-Espera, espera-detuvo Lucifer cuando llegaron a la puerta, él la cerró antes de que pudiera sacarlo del lugar-Ustedes saben que no suelo ser muy empático-comentó caminando hacia donde estaba Ember pero aun mirando a la rubia-Pero te noto disgustada ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que no se...hablemos?-ofreció y luego miró a la pelirroja-Siempre puedo encontrarle a alguien para que se quite el estres.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-se quejó yendo a la cocina por un poco de de agua, Lucifer se rio.

-Vamos inspectora, os estoy ofreciendo mi...hombro supongo-dijo y luego miró a la pelirroja-Así lo llaman los humanos ¿Verdad?-pregunto, Ember asintió y Chloe suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas el caso de Palmetto del que les hable?-pregunto, Lucifer la miro.

-¿Te refieres al caso que te consume, por el que todo el mundo te desprecia, te insulta y llegué a pelearme obteniendo un beso increíble como recompensa?-pregunto Lucifer y fingió pensarlo-No, no me suena-negó en broma, esta vez Chloe se rió con su hermana.

-Le están presionando para que diga que murió como un héroe-dijo Ember.

-Mi sentido arácnido me dice que no piensa hacerlo ¿A que si?-concluyó Lucifer.

-Quiero la verdad-afirmó Chloe.

-¡Pues buscala! Eres poli, no tienes que pedirle permiso a nadie-alentó Lucifer. Chloe se lo pensó.

-Es un consejo decente.

-Ya lo se, soy muy bueno, ahora él que necesita consejo soy yo-dijo Lucifer para luego girarse a su hermana-Me he atascado en la búsqueda ¿Que sueles hacer cuando te atascas en tus investigaciones?-pregunto. Ember se lo pensó.

-Suelo buscar una segunda opinión, hablar con alguien imparcial que me diga lo que no quiero oír para poner las cosas en orden, los puntos de vista diferentes ayudan a completar una imagen y te permiten ver cosas que no puedes o no quieres ver-dijo honestamente, Lucifer se lo pensó.

-Caray, es una idea magnífica-dijo ya teniendo en mente a quien preguntar.

-Si, no está mal-dijo Chloe pensando. Lucifer le dio una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Gracias cariño-dijo y le picoteo los labios antes de salir de la casa. Ember lo miró irse antes de voltear hacia su hermana.

-Bueno ¿Donde lo dejamos?-pregunto, Chloe suspiro y volvieron a revisar las fotografías.

-¿Te importa si obtenemos una tercera opinión?-interrogó la rubia. Ember la miró con una ceja encarada de forma interrogante.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Lucifer miro el mar, pensando en que Ember realmente daba muy buenos consejos, a quien él iba a pedirle ayuda no era completamente imparcial en el asunto pero de todas formas servirá, tendría que. Y hablando del rey de Roma, su hermano se posó suavemente en la arena.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Lucifer?-pregunto Amenadiel.

-Me gusta venir aquí a veces, dejar que los dedos se hundan en la arena, pensar y dar un paseo por el carril de los recuerdos. Cuando Maze y yo escapamos del infierno aterrizamos aquí, fue cuando decidí dejar a nuestro padre sin una de sus aves al hacer que Maze me corte las alas-contó.

-¿Por qué me has traido aqui? Seguro que no ha sido para compartir recuerdos-dijo Amenadiel.

-Te he traído aquí porque me han robado las alas, y necesito tu ayuda para recuperarlas-dijo Lucifer, Amenadiel lucio horrorizado, por primera vez mirando a su hermano.

-¿Tus alas han desaparecido?-interrogó Amenadiel sonando un poco frenético.

-¿Eres el eco? ¿O no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

-¿Y que pretendes que haga yo al respecto?-increpó Amenadiel.

-Usar tus poderes angelicales y sobrevolar la ciudad en su busca-dijo Lucifer y Amenadiel le dio una mirada que él había visto a Chloe Decker darle a su hermana pequeña-Por que ¿De que sirven los angeles si no pueden ayudar a un hermano? ¿No es verdad?

-Lucy, desde que tu abandonaste el infierno, soy yo el que tiene que vigilar las puertas, soy yo el que evita que las almas de los condenados se escabullan, labor que, por cierto, detesto-afirmó mirándolo con enojo.

-Yo no te lo he pedido-señaló.

-Pero que las alas corran por el mundo de los humanos es demasiado peligroso, un trocito divino en el mundo, la humanidad no podría comprenderlo, y si cayeran en malas manos...

-La gente podría morir, si lo entiendo, he precensiado como un hombre se tiraba de una azotea por haberlas visto-cortó el regaño de su hermano, esa era una de las razones por las que tenía como último recurso aceptar la ayuda de Ember-Si ya has acabado de decir cosas que ya se ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-pregunto poniendo las manos en los hombros de su hermano.

-Dime una cosa, si tanto odiabas las alas ¿Por que las conservaste durante tanto tiempo?-pregunto y Lucifer resoplo ¿Era solo una cosa de hermanos mayores hacer tantas preguntas? Por que estaba empezando a ver un pequeño parecido entre su hermano y la detective Decker-Por que, es muy sentimental, sobre todo para alguien que intenta dejar su vida atrás.

-Y ya empezamos.

-A lo mejor en el fondo te das cuenta de que no deberías haberlas cortado, y puede que por eso dejaste abierta una puerta-sugirió Amenadiel.

-Ya ¿Has terminado? Eso es muy bonito, pero _no_. Son de mi propiedad, y quiero recuperarlas, así de simple, y si puedo evitar una tragedia que conmocione al mundo, mejor-declaró, Amenadiel lo miro enojado y cansado a partes iguales.

-Querías libre albedrío. Pues, siente la responsabilidad, y arregla tus desastres por una vez-sentenció antes de alejarse.

Lucifer suspiro, bueno, allí iba su segunda opinion o lo que fuera. Él no pudo evitar pensar en las hermanas Decker. Ellas se peleaban y se molestaban, pero cuando se necesitaban estaban allí la una para la otra sin cuestionar, independientemente de si estuvieran enojadas o que tan grave fuera el asunto. Justo ahora estaban trabajando juntas para resolver algo que molestaba a la mayor de las Decker. Entonces el corrigio un pensamiento que había tenido anteriormente, Amenadiel y la detective, no se parecían en nada.

Ember y Chloe habían pasado de mirar fotografías a revisar archivos, Chloe revisaba el del caso y Ember se había metido en el sistema de la poli con la clave de su hermana para poder revisar los archivos de casos viejos en los que Malcom Graham había participado, intentando encontrar algún tipo de discordancia que pudiera llevarlas en la dirección correcta. Alguien llamó a la puerta y ellas se miraron.

-Deja, ya voy yo-dijo Ember mientras se ponía de pie y le daba una sonrisa a su hermana para caminar a la puerta. Cuando la abrió Lucifer estaba parado allí con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me lo he pensado, puedo echarle una mano con su caso y yo are lo mismo por vosotras, un _quid pro qua_ -ofreció, Chloe se vio un poco presumida.

-Oh, así que necesitas nuestra ayuda-dijo la rubia.

-¿Es que acaso hoy no me expreso con claridad?-pregunto Lucifer con fuerza claramente un poco alterado, Ember se acercó y puso sus manos en sus brazos.

-Vale _stellina mia_ , calmate ¿Tu segunda opinion no ha dado resultado?-preguntó, él suspiró pero negó con la cabeza-Bueno, déjame pensar, tal vez haya alguien mercado negro o parecido que las está ofreciendo, tal vez mi contacto con los federales sepa algo, puedo hacer la llamada.

-¿Crees que esten intentado venderlas?-pregunto horrorizado.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-pregunto Chloe-¿Quien esta tratando de vender _que_ en el mercado negro?

Lucifer miro a Ember con la duda en los ojos y ella asintió, su hermana era de confianza y tal vez ni siquiera se lo creyera porque ella no creía en nada que no pudiera probar. Ella se puso junto a él para mirar a su hermana.

-¿Recuerdas ese contenedor que tan groseramente me robaron?

-El que tenía muñecas rusas, si.

-Bueno, no eran las muñecas lo que buscaba, era otra cosa, algo muy personal que no estaba allí cuando lo abrimos-contó Lucifer, Chloe negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sabia ¿Lucifer que había en el contenedor?-pregunto, él dudo un poco antes de contestar.

-Mis alas de angel-contesto, Chloe lo miro y luego se echó a reír-Si, claro, no te cortes.

-Está bien, en serio ¿Que había allí dentro?-pregunto aun medio riendo, luego noto que ni Lucifer ni su hermana se reían-Espera ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Lo dice en serio?-la última pregunta fue dirigida a su hermana-¿Alguien te las fabrico o te gusta disfrazarte de …?

-¿Te lo estás pasando en grande no es así?-interrogó picado. Chloe se contuvo y tardo un poco más de lo normal en ponerse seria.

-Esta bien, lo siento, reconozco que a veces eres raro, pero si tan importante es para ti...

-Lo es-le cortó Lucifer.

-Chloe, incluso si piensas que esto es estúpido, no lo es ¿Crees que puedas emitir una orden de búsqueda? Yo llamare a mi contacto con el FBI, quizás consiga algo.

-Claro, emitire un boletín para unas...alas de ángel-dijo Chloe tratando de poner su mejor cara de estarlo tomando en serio.

-Perfecto, a cambio puedo echarles una mano en lo de Palmetto-dijo Lucifer.

-Seguro, nos vendrá bien otro par de ojos-dijo Chloe, Lucifer la miró con interés, por alguna razón sabiendo que no se refería a ella y su hermana. Entonces el inspector capullo llegó detrás de él y las miro.

-Entonces ¿Están listas?-pregunto mirandolas antes de mirar a Lucifer.

-Mi hermana quería una tercera opinión y lo único que se le ha ocurrido es esto-comentó Ember haciendo un ademán despectivo hacia Dan.

-¿Les estas ayudando?-pregunto Lucifer sonando medio sorprendido medio molesto.

-Sabía que no se daría por vencida, y no iba a dejar que fueran solas, así que me he apuntado-dijo Dan.

-Estupendo, los cuatro trabajando juntos-dijo Chloe.

-Ya, porque eso no es estar intentando desatar la tercera guerra mundial-dijo Ember y luego miró a Lucifer-Puedo ir en tu auto, me niego a quedarme encerrada en una cabina con estos dos por más de cinco minutos.

Lucifer le sonrió y enredó su brazo en su cintura.

-Por supuesto que sí cariño, jamás te sometería a una tortura tan horrible-prometió y ella le sonrió. Él ex matrimonio rodó los ojos y salió de la casa.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Los cuatro entraron en el antiguo gimnasio Palmetto Street que tenía las ventana tapiadas y lucía completamente inmundo.

-Así que este es el famoso Palmetto Street-comentó Lucifer con diversión.

-¿Por que le hemos traído con nosotro?-pregunto Dan mirando a las hermanas.

-Una segunda opinión-dijo Chloe, Dan la miró.

-Creí que era tu segunda opinion.

-No, _yo_ soy su segunda opinion, tu eres la tercera, y Lucifer es _mi_ segunda opinión, ahora deja de quejarte-dijo Ember haciendo que el hombre apretara la mandíbula.

-Si, les he sido de mucha utilidad ante _Dan_ -comentó Lucifer con una sonrisa. Dan rodó los ojos y luego miro a Chloe.

-¿Que es lo que quieres que hagamos?-pregunto señalando a Lucifer y a sí mismo.

-Quiero recrear el tiroteo, para ver que se me paso.

-¿Que demostraría eso?-pregunto.

-Hacedme el favor-pidió Chloe y su ex levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Ember se adelantó y puso sus manos en la cintura de Lucifer.

- _Amore_ tu seras el vil criminal-indicó empujándolo suavemente hasta ponerlo donde debería.

-El atractivo criminal querrás decir-corrigio.

-Si, el vil y sexy criminal-aceptó ella fácilmente antes de girarse a Dan y tomar su brazo también suavemente-Tu Espinoza seras Malcom, el poli que hubiera deseado que mi hermana se rindiera en su búsqueda por la verdad-señaló, Dan le dio una mirada conocedora.

-Que graciosa Ember-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Y Chloe se interpretará a sí misma, una tía que puede desentrañar lo que vio realmente-finalizó la pelirroja.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tu?-pregunto Dan.

-Disfrutar el espectáculo de ti siendo baleado-proporcionó y Dan le encaró una ceja, ella rodó los ojos-Estoy siendo la espectadora imparcial, como alguien que ve una película, tal vez así noté algo que Chloe o cualquiera de ustedes no puede.

-Bueno-inicio Chloe-En meses previos al tiroteo estábamos siguiendo al traficante francés Nicolas Audi...

-¿Me das una pistola? Seguro que Nícolas llevaba una pistola-comentó Lucifer. Chloe le dio una mirada de reprimenda.

-No-dijo la rubia

-En realidad a ese tío le iban más los mazos, le gustaba romper dedos, pierna, brazos y dientes-dijo Dan como si quisiera intimidarlo, Lucifer lo miró con interés.

-Ya-dijo y luego miró a Chloe-¿Me prestas un mazo?

-No se como Audi eludía siempre a la policía, detuve a uno de sus hombres y creía que le delataría, pero de repente se echó atrás-continuó Chloe-El único poli que hablo con él fue Malcom. Así que una noche le seguí hasta aquí, me colé por la puerta lateral y me escondi detras de ese cristal-narro señalando una puerta cuya mitad superior tenía una enorme parte de vidrio-Los veía bien, eran Malcom, Audi y sus guardaespaldas, parecía que hacian un trato, Malcom sujetaba unos billetes.

-Espera-dijo Lucifer metiendo su mano en el bolsillo interno de su saco antes de extraer un fajo bastante gordo de billetes de cien-¿Es suficiente?-pregunto entregandoselo a Dan, quien se rió con molestia.

-O puede que fuera un soborno, no estoy segura-admitió Chloe sin prestarles atención-Pero me incline para escuchar lo que decían e hice ruido sin querer, lo note, Malcom me vio pero no reaccionó, sencillamente siguió la conversación, y entonces empezó el tiroteo. Me cubrí, las balas volaban por todas partes, cuando acabó Audi y sus hombres estaban muertos y Malcom se estaba desangrando en el suelo.

Ember miró a su hermana moverse por el lugar y sumergirse en la historia, ella estaba respirando un poco fuerte cuando termino, Dan se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

-No podrías haber hecho nada.

-Y sea quien fuera que inició el tiroteo, deberias estar agradecida con él o ella-señalo Ember, ellos la miraron-¿Que? Tanto si Malcom estaba haciendo algún tipo de trato o recibiendo un soborno en cuanto la noto debería haberse dado cuenta de que ella podría delatarle y él iría a la cárcel, podría haberte matado-señaló la pelirroja a su hermana.

-No pudo haber sido Audi, eso no tendría sentido-dijo Lucifer, ellos lo miraron- Él no habria querido matar a Malcom, a mi no se me escapan los deseos de la gente, si Malcom era corrupto de verdad era su gallina de los huevos de oro.

-Es verdad, Malcom le servía más vivo que muerto y además si hubiera querido matarle lo habria hecho por la espalda y en silencio, Audi no eran de los que iniciaba tiroteos para matar a un solo hombre-estuvo de acuerdo Ember.

-¿Y si había alguien más?-pregunto Chloe.

-Registramos el almacén Chloe, no había nadie más-dijo Dan, Ember lo miro estrechando sus ojos, allí estaba, la nota de una mentira practicada que ella había escuchado un buen par de veces-Puede que no quieras reconocerlo pero, y si...

-¿Me equivocaba?-preguntó Chloe, la tensión fue rota por el teléfono de Ember. Ella miró el identificador.

-Clarke ¿Que tienes?

-Hola Ember, también me alegro de oírte-se burló él y ella rodó los ojos-He encontrado lo que me pediste-dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-Genial gracias Clarke ¿Donde?

-No puedo decírtelo Emb's.

-¿Por que diablos no?

-Es parte de una operación en proceso, Davis ha dicho que es clasificado-dijo ella rodó los ojos.

-Pasame con tu estúpido jefe-ordenó, ella escuchó unos murmullos y luego:-Decker no puedo hacer nada por ti, lo que buscas es parte de una operación federal.

-¿Si? Bueno me importa una mierda, puedes incluirme en esto para que pueda obtener lo que busco y de paso ayudar con una de tus operaciones, _otra vez_ , o puedes excluirme, le mandare _esas_ fotos a tu mujer y obtendré lo que busco de todas formas-dijo, el hombre del otro lado de la línea gruño.

-Nunca dejara ir eso ¿cierto?-pregunto.

-No.

-Bien, te encontrarás con uno de mis chicos en el lugar de siempre, él te lo explicara todo-dijo y colgó, ella rodó lo ojos antes de mirar a Lucifer con una sonrisa.

-Las encontraron _Stellina mia_ -declaró. Él sonrió con un poco de emoción.

-Perfecto, vamos entonces-dijo y ella lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo de allí.

Lucifer y Chloe siguieron a Ember quien camino a un lindo y rústico café, ella no entro, en cambio siguió de largo por el amplio pasillo exterior, en una de las mesas estaba sentado un hombre de piel trigueña y traje de oficina mirando su teléfono y bebiendo un café.

-Pits-saludo ella.

-Decker-saludo levantándose para besarle la mejilla-Ha pasado menos tiempo que la última vez, fueron que ¿Nueve días?

-Hablas como si no estuvieras complacido de verme-comentó ella, él le dio una sonrisa.

-Es difícil no estar complacido de verte-dijo antes de sacar una tableta y entregarla con una imagen abierta-Lo que buscabas, Clarke ha dicho que volviste a amenazar al jefe.

-Si tu jefe no fuera terco en darme lo que le pido no tendría que amenazarle-contesto ella con diversión mientras miraba la foto, las alas que allí se mostraban eran hermosas, gloriosas incluso, pero lo que la tuvo atragantándose fue los trozos de carne que pudo ver pegados en los extremos, ella le pasó la tableta a Lucifer-¿Son estas _stellina mia_?

Él miró las alas y asintió, esas eran sus alas.

-Todavía no puedo creer que las alas..

-¿Sean reales? ¿Exquisitas? ¿Divinas? Puedes decirlo-corto Lucifer a Chloe.

-Iba a decir que esten en venta-corrigió Chloe.

-¿Qué puedes decirnos de esto Pits?-pregunto Ember empezando a caminar.

-Las alas y otras cosas que la gente cree que son reales se van a empeñar en una subasta del mercado negro-informó, Lucifer lucio ofendido.

-¿Una subasta?-pregunto, Pits asintió.

-Bajo la apariencia de un evento benéfico en el Crimson Hall-confirmó el agente. Lucifer estaba viajando a través de la lista de cosas que se subastarian.

-Dientes de santos, sabanas sagradas...¿Un trozo de la cruz?-exclamó indignado, antes de mirar a Ember-Mis alas estan en posesion de una empresa fraudulenta-se quejo, Ember le acarició el brazo.

-Las recuperaremos.

-Salvo tus alas, nada de eso será real ¿no?-comento Chloe.

-Si, exacto, poner mis hermosas alas en un lote con esas baratijas.

-¿Y cómo será esto?-pregunto Chloe sin prestar atención a las quejas de Lucifer.

-Organizamos una redada esta noche para pillar a los vendedores.

-¿Y el FBI tendrá mis alas?-pregunto Lucifer

-Pillaremos a los...

-Al punto Pits ¿Lucifer podrá recuperar sus alas o no?-exigio Ember, el agente se aclaró la garganta.

-Siempre que pueda demostrar la propiedad se la devolveremos en treinta días, sin problemas-prometió, ella le entrecerró lo ojos y él tragó saliva-Pe-pero estoy seguro de que pueden hacer una pequeña excepción para ti Decker, el director general te tiene bastante estima-aseguro con nerviosismo.

-Bien, espero _encarecidamente_ que así sea-dijo Ember con un tono dulce haciendo que Pits se retorciera un poco-Fue bueno verte Pits, gracias por la informacion-termino ella en un tono más tranquilo, él suspiró medio aliviado y le dio una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Fue bueno verte también Decker, deberías venir con el grupo a beber algo un día de estos-dijo antes de darles un asentimiento de despedida e ir a su auto. Ember y Lucifer se miraron llegando a un acuerdo silencioso.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Ember se miró en el espejo, el vestido de tirantes satinado azul noche hacía maravillas para su figura, era largo, ajustado y con tirantes, la falda era recta y tenía un corte que partía por encima de su rodilla hasta el dobladillo y el escote de la espalda llegaba hasta su cintura revelando bastante piel, ella amaba ese vestido por que la hacía lucir sensual sin necesidad de parecer una zorra. Ella recogió su cabello en un intrincado bollo en su nuca pero haciendo que pareciera delicado y relajado.

-Luces impresionante cariño-dijo Lucifer detrás de ella y la pelirroja se volteo a mirarlo.

-Bueno, podría decir lo mismo de ti-comentó mientras levantaba sus manos y ajustaba bien la pajarita-Mmm, el smokin realmente te queda _amore_ -determinó ella alisando la solapa-¿Listo para irnos?

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? No es exactamente seguro-dijo Lucifer mirándola, ella le sonrió con diversión.

-¿Lucifer Morningstar pidiendo permiso?-pregunto, él tomo su mano e hizo que le mirara.

-Esto no es como siempre, ya viste lo que sucedió con Rennie luego de que vio mis alas-dijo Lucifer seriamente, ella puso su mano libre en su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar.

-Tu y yo somos un equipo, y ya te lo dije, somos amigo, estoy ayudando en esto al cien por cien y prometo cerrar los ojos y no mirar, justo como acordamos-prometió, ella se mordió el labio y luego lo miró intensamente-Solo...deja que esté allí para ti ¿Vale?

Lucifer sintió ese mismos molestos nudos que sintió cuando sucedió lo de Benny y asintió. En el camino al Crimson Hall fueron en un silencio cómodo, tenían que ir en el auto de Lucifer porque el FBI podría reconocer el de ella y eso podría arruinarlo todo. Ember era llamativa, pero no era como si fuera la única mujer pelirroja en el mundo y ellos estarian demasiado concentrados en pillar a los malos como para prestar una atención real a los que no estuvieran en sus listas. Lucifer estaciono el coche y luego abrió la puerta para ella, tenían que entrar por detras por que la seguridad en la puerta principal era demasiada y ella señalo que podrían haber agentes entremezclados. Caminaron por el pasillo con ella colgada de su brazo cuando él repentinamente se paró.

-¿ _Amore_?-pregunto, Lucifer sonrió.

-Puedes salir ya Amenadiel-dijo, Ember miró alrededor de él para ver a un hombre de color alto y también en un traje de tres piezas, que era en tonos grises claros, salir de un rincón oscuro. Sus ojos eran como dos pozos oscuros, iguales a los de Lucifer, era calvo y tenía una barba candado bien cuidada.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto él mirándola, algo tirando de él en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

-Soy una amiga de Lucifer, le estoy ayudando a recuperar lo que pertenece, ya que...otras personas se negaron a hacerlo-dijo ella estrechando sus ojos hacia él, su voz era suave y baja, casi...hechizante-Tu debes ser el famoso ángel Amenadiel-comentó ella alargando su mano y pasando un dedo afilado por su saco-No tan impresionante como esperaba, debo decir.

-A que no ¿Verdad?-pregunto Lucifer antes de devolver su atención a su hermano-¿Que paso con eso de que arreglara mis propios desastres, o es que no querías perderte el espectáculo?-pregunto haciendo que Amenadiel devolviera su atención a su hermano, sintiéndose libre de hablar cuando vio que la humana sabía de todo, y aún más importante, lo creía.

-Te lo aseguro Lucifer, no me resulta agradable seguirte por ahí, pero esto es demasiado importante como para que la cagues-contesto. Lucifer empezó a caminar, llevando a Ember con él y dejando a su hermano para que los siguiera.

-Entonces has venido a ayudar-concluyó Lucifer.

-He venido a asegurarme que las alas vuelvan a su sitio.

-¿Y qué sitio seria ese?-pregunto Lucifer.

-¿A parte de tu espalda?-contraataco el angel.

-Ya te digo mi emplumado amigo, eso no va a pasar-decreto Lucifer, Amenadiel puso una mano en su abdomen para detenerlo.

-Deben estar en el cielo, donde se crearon-susurro y miro brevemente a la pelirroja, que no parecía en absoluto sorprendida o divertida por la declaración, ella de hecho lucía seria-Si no las quieres, allí es donde deben estar.

-Me parece bien-acepto Lucifer luego de un pequeño momento de silencio-Y como vamos a contrarreloj me viene bien toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El FBI está planeando una redada, si no las conseguimos antes de que suceda la humanidad conocerá la divinidad-proporcionó Ember, el ángel la miró y ella rodó los ojos-Sí, se lo que desencadenaría eso, Lucifer me lo explico, y no, no planeo mirarlas, quiero conservar mi cordura muchas gracias, no eso para lo que estoy aquí.

-¿Y para que estas aquí entonces?-pregunto Amenadiel, ella le encaró una ceja.

-Apoyo moral-contesto con sarcasmo, él la miró, aún a la espera de la verdadera respuesta-Si realmente no puedes descifrarlo por ti mismo, entonces es obvio que no conoces el efecto que puede tener una mujer hermosa-señaló sin una pizca de vanidad en la voz, era la simple constatación de un hecho.

-No podemos permitir que el mundo vea las alas-dijo finalmente a Lucifer.

-Eso, y puedes ayudarnos, siempre y cuando dejes de lado ese ego angelical que te caracteriza.

-Yo no tengo ego.

-Claro que sí-afirmó Lucifer-Pero te animo a que te bajes de tu pedestal y aprendas algo de la humanidad-dijo y luego se paró para estirar sus manos y alisar los bordes del saco de su hermano-Aunque veo que ya le has pillado el truquillo a lo de la moda-dijo y luego miró a Ember-Tal vez pueda usar uno o dos consejos.

Ellos caminaron hacia el guarda que no les dejaría entrar independientemente de cuánto dinero le diera Lucifer, seducirlo tampoco era una opción, él hombre la miró como si estuviera más que dispuesto a negarle la entrada solo para mantenerla allí toda la noche.

-Creo que vas a tener que ofrecerle...un tipo de moneda diferente _amore_ -señaló ella en un susurro, sus ojos brillaron con una idea y miró al guarda.

-Es curioso que lo diga yo, pero tengo algo que podría interesarle a los fanáticos religiosos-dijo sacando una moneda de su bolsillo y enseñandola a la cámara, el guarda escucho algo por el auricular en su oído y luego les miro.

-Pasen señores, y señorita-dijo mirándola, Ember le dio una sonrisa y se adelantó. Ella escuchó a Lucifer burlarse de Amenadiel mientras caminaba para ponerse a su lado.

-Buena idea cariño-felicito, ella le dio una mirada divertida.

-Esa no era mi idea, pero bien hecho-felicito ella.

El hombre que se encargaba de las subastas les hizo pasar y pidió ver la moneda, Lucifer se la entregó mientras los tres se sentaban frente a una mesa de cristal, dispuesta en la zona donde todo estaba almacenado, Ember se sentó en la silla de en medio entre Lucifer y Amenadiel mientras el subastador junto con su experto evaluaban la moneda de Lucifer.

-Felicidades señor Morningstar-dijo el hombre de color en sus cincuenta volviendo al escritorio-Los católicos y los satanicos se pelearan por esta moneda, hasta puede que se desate una guerra de ofertas. A que seria divertido.

-¿Quien lo diria? Una moneda del diablo receptora de tanto amor-comentó Lucifer.

-Me da un puñado de creyente, y disculpe el chiste, el cielo es el límite-se rió el hombre. Lucifer y Ember se rieron con él mientras Amenadiel se quedó callado y estoico en su silla.

-Si, muy bueno-reconoció Lucifer.

-Si no le conociera, creería que no respeta la fe de sus compradores-comentó Amenadiel haciendo que Lucifer lo mirara.

-Al contrario, respeto completamente la fe de mis cliente-contradijo el vendedor-Pero no tengo que compartirlas para sacar provecho de ellas-dijo y volvió a reírse.

-Deduzco que no es un creyente ¿no?-siguió Amenadiel.

-Soy un hombre que cree en una sola divinidad ¡El todopoderoso dólar!-bromeo volviendo a reírse, Ember le dio una mirada rápida a Amenadiel cuando dejaron de hacerlo, este hombre era demasiado risueño para que fuera normal. Lucifer fue el que más se rio.

-Ya ves-dijo riendo y Ember lo miró, parecía que realmente había algo que le hacía gracia-Humanos, son la pera-expresó luego dejó de reírse y se inclinó hacia delante-Reconozco que me chifla ser portador de malas noticias.

-Usted dirá-alentó el hombre.

-La moneda no está en venta, solo la quería para llegar a usted-declaró tomando la moneda y guardandola nuevamente.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?-pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Alguien me ha robado las alas-anuncio Lucifer y toda diversión desapareció del rostro del hombre-Miden un metro ochenta y brillan con la luz de Dios, así que si me las devuelve nos iremos sin la necesidad de ningún...altercado-dijo Lucifer sonando serio y enojado.

-Muy gracioso, pero las cosas no funcionan así-dijo el hombre y la docena de hombres en el lugar sacaron armas semi automáticas. Amenadiel se rió.

-Sus matones no saben a lo que se enfrentan, las pistolas no nos dan miedo, de hecho, les animó a disparar-dijo Amenadiel poniéndose de pie-Adelante.

Amenadiel sintió una mano delicada posarse en su hombro.

-No todos repelemos las balas-le susurro la voz de la chica humana que había acompañado a Lucifer.

-Disculpad a mi amigo-ella le sonrió al vendedor-Él...es un poco...lento sobre leer las situaciones-dijo ella y escucho a Lucifer resoplar y luego soltar una risa baja-Ven, siéntate y deja de insultar al caballero-ordenó empujandolo suave pero firmemente en su silla.

-Tenemos que recuperar esas alas-le gruño en un susurro. Ella acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Lo sé, pero actuar de esta manera solo acabara conmigo hecha un colador, deja que yo me encargue-dijo y luego miró al hombre frente a ellos.

-Dadme una buena razón para que no acabe con ustedes-exigio, ella le dio una sonrisa amable que tuvo a los matones relajándose ligeramente.

-Me disculpo, mis niños aquí no se expresaron de la manera correcta-dijo haciendo que el hombre la mirara interrogante-La verdad es que queremos comprar las alas, hemos estado esperando para encontrar un artículo así durante un tiempo y estamos con las emociones en alto-dijo y luego rebuscó en su pequeño bolso de mano hasta sacar una tarjeta para después entregarsela al hombre-Nuestros clientes son coleccionistas obsesionados con la religion y estan mas que dispuesto a pagar un pastón por esas alas.

El hombre examinó la tarjeta y sus cejas se alzaron antes de darle una sonrisa amable a Ember.

-Entiendo, supongo que sus compañeros aquí solo son su equipo de seguridad y no los que hacen los negocios reales-comentó el hombre haciendo una seña con la mano para que los matones bajaran las armas-Tal vez sea quien deba hablar la próxima vez, estos dos podrían acabar metiéndola en un lío-advirtió casi cariñosamente como si le hablara a una amiga de toda la vida, ella le dio una sonrisa.

-Son algo traviesos, pero son buenos chicos-contesto extendiendo sus manos y acariciando los mentones de Lucifer y Amenadiel como si fueran sus hijos. El hombre le sonrió y le devolvió la tarjeta.

-Disfrute de la subasta Srta. Johnson-dijo y luego le dio una sonrisa amistosa-Tal vez podamos tomarnos una copa de celebración luego.

-Eso seria encantador-dijo poniendose de pie y ofreciendo su mano al hombre, él la tomó pero en lugar de sacudirla la beso suavemente.

-Le veré luego Srta. Johnson, la mejor de las suertes en la subasta-dijo antes de soltarla, ella le dio otra sonrisa. Antes de caminar a la puerta que uno de los matones abrió para ella.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Ellos caminaron entre la multitud densa mirando los diferentes, y posiblemente falsos, articulos religiosos que se subastarian. Lucifer y Amenadiel a ambos lados de ella.

-Que curioso ¿No? Lo único que hace falta para reunir a todas las fe del mundo es un poco de consumismo ilegal-comentó Lucifer entregando una copa de champán a la pelirroja y otra a su hermano antes de tomar una para sí mismo-Y hablando de curiosidades ¿Que ha sido eso de "Srta. Johnson" eh cariño?-pregunto a la bella mujer que se dirigió a una mesa y se sentó.

-Soy una investigadora privada, y hay ocasiones en las que tengo que hablar con personas peligrosas o buscar más de la cuenta donde no debería-explico-Amber Johnson es el nombre de una asesora financiera de algunos grandes inversores de Wall Street que también es su contacto con los negocios menos oficiales, o esa es la creencia popular-dijo ella tranquilamente. Lucifer se rio.

-Maravilloso, simplemente brillante-dijo pasando su brazo por su cintura y acariciando la piel desnuda de su espalda-Me pregunto qué otras cosas te estas guardando cariño-indago bajando su cara a su rostro y acariciando suavemente su mejilla con la punta de su nariz.

-Bueno, tendras que esperar y averiguarlo _amore_ -contesto ella con el mismo tono sugerente.

Amenadiel los miró con ojos calculadores, el deseo era predominante en los sentimientos de su hermano, pero había algo más allí, la comodidad, la confianza, incluso el cariño ¿Podría su hermano estar...? No, eso era imposible Lucifer no tenía idea de lo que era el amor o como expresarlo, pero tal vez se sintiera lo suficientemente apegado a esta chica humana como para que él pudiera utilizarla de alguna manera.

Poco despues aparecio el subastador, quien se llamaba Carmine Grant, para dar su discurso de apertura a la subasta, el discurso en sí fue melosamente falso y lleno de fingida creencia. Todos aplaudieron cuando lo termino, cosa que honestamente, Lucifer no entendió. El primer artículo fueron, según Carmine, las cadenas perdidas de San Pablo.

-Las muñecas de Pablo no cabrían en esas cadenas-le murmuró Amenadiel a Lucifer capturando la atención de Ember.

-Ese hombre nunca se perdía los postres ¿Verdad?-comento Lucifer.

-Debería haber sido patrono...de los pastelitos de miel-coinsidio Amenadiel, y luego ambos se rieron, una atmósfera relajada instalándose entre ellos fácilmente. Con toda la hostilidad que se habían mostrado y lo mucho que Lucifer solía quejarse de su hermano intentando regresarlo al infierno, Ember se sorprendió que pudieran compartir un momento así, pero ella se alegró por Lucifer, nadie debería estar completamente en guardia todo el tiempo con su propio hermano. Ember probablemente seria miserable si ella y su hermana se pelaran y llegarán al punto de no poder verse sin sentir disgusto y tensión.

Pero el mundo no es perfecto y la atmósfera murió en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que habían caído en ella.

-¡Esos eslabones son falsos!-gritó Lucifer, la gente lo callo y lo miró con reprimenda-Vaya, publico dificil.

-Ya les digo yo-dijo la voz de Chloe apareciendo detrás de ellos uniéndose con su propia copa de champagne-¿Que como sabia que estarian aqui? Son algo predecibles-les dijo con un guiño, ella estaba usando un vestido negro con encaje que Ember le había regalado y un lápiz labial rojo fuerte que la pelirroja le insto a comprar cuando se enteró de que se estaba divorciando.

-Yo usaria el termino persistente ¿Como has podido entrar?-preguntó Ember, su hermana le sonrió.

-Canalize tu espíritu y use el encanto-dijo y la pelirroja la miró con sorpresa y orgullo.

-Bueno, mira eso, sabia que aun lo tenias en ti hermanita-sonrió Ember.

-Vine a avisaros que el FBI irrumpira en diez minutos, tenemos que irnos pero ya-susurro.

-No podemos irnos, aun no obtuvimos lo que vinimos a buscar y arriesgue mi pellejo para meter a estos dos aquí-declaró su hermana señalando a los hombres con ella, entonces Chloe miro a Amenadiel y sonrió.

-¿Quien es?

-A si, no os conocéis, este es Amenadiel, mi hermano-dijo Lucifer y la rubia se vio sorprendida, porque la realidad es que ellos no se parecían _en absoluto_ , pero de nuevo, ella y Ember tampoco lo hacían.

-Venga, di algo, no solo te quedes mirando como idiota-le susurro entre dientes su hermana para que solo ella escuchara.

-Lo siento, no esperaba que tu hermano fuera tan apuesto-comentó Chloe, el ángel le sonrió.

-Bueno, me preguntaba qué había hecho a Lucifer querer cambiar la carrera, ahora entiendo-le contesto Amenadiel, Chloe le dio una caída de pestañas.

-Lucifer, tu hermano heredó todo el encanto de la familia-mencionó y Ember miró entre ellos con abierta curiosidad.

-¿Crees que aún esté canalizandome de alguna forma o que simplemente está improvisando?-pregunto Ember a Lucifer.

-No creo que siga canalizandote, tu eres mucho más agresiva-contesto honestamente Lucifer acariciando su costado-Sin embargo tengo que decir que es un poco perturbador lo compatibles que parecen ser.

-Si ellos tienen este aire santurron y malhumorado a su alrededor-comentó ella críticamente.

-Tal vez si se quitan las ganas el uno con el otro finalmente se relajen un poco-sugirió él.

-Si, a ambos parece que les hace falta un buen polvo de desahogo.

-A lo mejor si los empujamos en un armario...

-Pero entonces corremos el riesgo de que se junten, o peor, se multipliquen-determinó Ember, ellos se miraron y luego hicieron una mueca de miedo antes de decir juntos-No, mejor no.

Entonces se rieron con diversión. El pequeño momento se acabó cuando Carmine presentó las alas. La gente se maravilló y hasta Chloe mencionó que eran hermosas, pero había algo...apagado, fuera de lugar, algo que no cuadraba. Ella no sabía que era, pero simplemente algo estaba mal con esas alas. Por supuesto ella no tuvo tiempo de expresarlo cuando el FBI entró en el lugar para hacer el trabajo. Chloe vio a Carmine huir y le siguió pero se encontró con un callejón sin salida.

-Puedes ayudarme-dijo Lucifer a su hermano mayor, Amenadiel suspiro y respiro profundamente.

El tiempo se ralentizó casi al punto en que nadie se movía y Lucifer sorteo entre la gente caminó al escenario. Grande fue su decepción cuando noto que eran falsas, tanto para nada. Él quiso romper algo.

Ember parpadeo, un minuto Lucifer estaba junto a ella y al siguiente ya no mas, en cambio estaba mirando las alas en el escenario con expresión enojada. Ella parpadeó otra vez antes de mirar a Amenadiel.

-¿Tu eres el que ralentiza el tiempo?-pregunto, recordando cuando ella y Lucifer se habían conocido hacía un mes y medio que él le había dicho sobre su hermano angelical que ralentizaba el tiempo, él abrió la boca para hablar pero ella levantó la mano-Olvidalo, pregunta tonta, claro que eres tu, si me disculpas, voy a evitar que Lucifer tire el edificio abajo-se despidió antes de caminar hacía el hombre en la plataforma.

Ember camino detrás de Lucifer y pasó sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Son falsas ¿No es verdad?-pregunto, él no contesto y ella suspiro. Habían estado tan malditamente cerca.

Pasaron unos buenos quince minutos antes de que Ember consiguiera desplantar al diablo de en medio del escenario, lo llevó al borde del mismo y le hizo sentarse. Él giró un trozo de ala falsa que había arrancado mirando las plumas pegadas allí como si quisiera que fueran cosas malvadas que quería castigar por el resto de la eternidad. Chloe camino hacia ellos.

-Bueno, has recuperado las alas ¿No estas contento?-pregunto sonando un poco optimista.

-Estas no son mis alas-negó mirando a su hermana.

-¿Y de quien son?-interrogó ella.

-De alguien con un humor retorcido-contesto.

-Entonces ¿No...

-Son falsas, un timo-se quejo enojado-Bueno, están bien hechas, seguramente habrían engañado a cualquiera menos al auténtico dueño-dijo lanzando con molesta el trozo del ala falsa.

-¿Autentico dueño?-pregunto Chloe.

-Él-contesto Ember señalando lo obvio.

-Les habrán dado el cambiazo-supuso Lucifer-No es casualidad que me robaran las alas y Carmine hiciera una réplica exacta una semana después.

-Lamento oír eso, en serio-dijo sonando bastante sincera-Pero yo tengo que ir a Palmetto, así que...-ella dudó mirando a su hermana, ambos entendiendo lo que no había dicho, que quería que su hermana le acompañara porque necesitaba su ayuda.

-¿No me has oído? Mis alas siguen por ahí, tengo que encontrarlas-dijo enojado Lucifer.

-Y yo necesito ayuda con mi caso, ya te hemos ayudado, pero ahora necesito a mi hermana ¿Vienes?-pregunto Chloe. Ember miró entre ellos y suspiro antes de asentir.

-Dame un minuto-pidió, Chloe suspiro aliviada y le sonrió.

-Gracias, te esperare en el coche, lo tengo aparcado en la acera de enfrente-contesto antes de irse, ella se giró hacia Lucifer.

-Escucha, si Rennie hizo el cambiazo y le dio las alas a alguien más, entonces debe haber e-mails, conversaciones telefónicas o algún tipo de registro, me meteré en la base de datos de su empresa telefónica y en su correo, si encuentro algo te aviso-prometió, Lucifer suspiro cansado y molesto, ella se acercó-Eh, vamos encontrar tus alas ¿Vale? No te dejaré colgado pero tampoco puedo abandonar a mi hermana ¿Entiendes?-preguntó, él miró hacia otro lado antes de devolver su mirada a ella y asentir, ella sonrió y le besó la mandíbula-Bien, si consigo algo te lo are saber _stellina mia_ , no te preocupes soy buena encontrando cosas que se supone no debo encontrar.

Lucifer la vio irse con un suspiro, al menos si ella no estaba allí, él podría hacer cosas realmente feas sin necesidad de preocuparse de que ella lo viera, _otra vez_ ¿Y como es que seguía actuando cuerda y natural a su alrededor?

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres seguirle?-pregunto Amenadiel mientras veía el destello rojo desaparecer entre la gente-Podría pedirle a papá algo de lluvia y crearte un poco de ambiente-sugirió medio en broma, Lucifer le dio una mirada bastante enojada haciendo que se callara-Vale, lo siento ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Me temo que debo dejarte aqui, hermano-anuncio poniéndose de pie en toda su altura-Ahora tengo que ir a hacer el trabajo del diablo.

Entonces Lucifer camino a la salida, lentamente y con una gracia asesina, la gente apartándose de su camino al ver su semblante enojado y aterrador.

...0o0o0o0o0...

-¿No habíamos terminado ya con todo esto?-pregunto Dan que ya estaba apoyado en su auto esperandolas cuando llegaron al lugar. Chloe había querido ir directo a Palmetto Street, y ella no tenía nada para cubrirse del frío de la noche, no es que se le notara que tenía frío, Ember había estado usando algo similar en una velada Navideña al aire libre...en San Francisco, ella era buena para mantener los escalofríos a raya.

-Déjame entender esto, encontraste una salida secreta durante la subasta y ahora quieres ver si hay una aquí donde la posible otra persona que probablemente salvó tu pellejo ese día podría haber escapado-resumió Ember mientras caminaba para entrar en el edificio, su hermana le dio una sonrisa y asintió, ella abrió la boca para decir algo cuando un peso cálido se asentó sobre sus hombros, ella se miró para darse cuenta de que tenía la enorme chaqueta de cuero de Dan encima-¿Que haces?-pregunto al inspector.

-Agradecelo mañana cuando no hayas pillado un resfriado-señalo, la pelirroja quiso discutir pero decidió no hacerlo, ella podía fingir no tener frío pero _tenía_ frío.

-Gracias por evitar que coja un resfriado ¿Quien diria que eres capaz de cuidar de las personas?-bromeo ella sin intentar ser hiriente, Dan le sonrio y abrio las puertas para que pudieran entrar.

-Eh estado pensando-dijo Chloe mientras enciendían sus linternas, por que Chloe era de las que tenía linternas extra en el coche pero no chaquetas-Tu y Lucifer dijeron que no era posible que Audi quisiera a Malcom muerto.

-Correcto.

-Y tampoco Malcom intentaría matar a Audi, eso seria estupido.

-Correcto de nuevo.

-Entonces hay un tercero, y tuvo que haber entrado y salido de aquí de alguna manera sin ser visto, pero las salidas evidentes fueron descartadas, entonces a lo mejor hay otra, una secreta como la de Carmine.

-Esperen ¿Quieren encontrar una puerta secreta?-pregunto Dan sonando desconcertado-Chloe te estás dando golpes contra un muro que no se va a romper, y esto se está volviendo absurdo.

-Tiene que haber una explicación para lo que vi ¡Tiene que haberla!-insistió la rubia, Dan dio un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a poner sus manos en sus brazos y sacudirla un poco para que entrara en razón, pero cuando dio el paso, sonó como si el piso estuviera hueco.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Ember poniendo su pie junto al de Dan, de nuevo el sonido junto con una especie de rechinido de bisagras, entonces ella miró a Dan-¿Que decias sobre esto siendo absurdo?

Dan abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla antes de agacharse y buscar en el suelo, sacó una navaja y puso la punta entre los tablones y levantar lo que resultó ser una trampilla en el suelo. Ellos miraron para ver que daban a unas escaleras y a un túnel subterráneo. Ember palmeo el hombro de Dan.

-¿Por que no guias el camino Espinoza?-sugirió, él rodó los ojos pero sacó su linterna e iluminó las escaleras mientras bajaba. Caminaron por el lugar hasta que Dan encontró un interruptor y caminaron por el largo pasillo que daba a otra puerta, por encima se escuchaba el sonido de la gente y autos pasando.

-Da a la calle-dijo Chloe, Ember miró a su alrededor hasta que noto un destello en el suelo, sacó un pañuelo de su pequeño bolso y tomo lo que era una pequeña llave de metal.

-Mirad, parece la llave de un locker.

-Es de la policía-se dio cuenta Chloe tomando la llave-Eso significa que había un policía que sabía sobre este lugar.

-Y significa que un policía baleó a Malcom y salvo tu piel ¿Pero que hacia aquí debajo?

-Es lo que voy a averiguar-contesto su hermana.

-No, es lo que averiguaremos-prometió Dan. Chloe los miro y su hermana asintió estando de acuerdo. Entonces su teléfono sonó con una alerta y ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño en concentración, y luego la realización llego a su rostro.

-No hubo un cambiazo, al menos no de parte de Rennie-murmuró Ember, ellos le miraron confundidos.

-¿Que?-pregunto Dan sin entender nada.

-Y él lo sabe, lo sabia y no dijo nada-susurro nuevamente, ella reflexiono sobre eso por un minuto. Lucifer había aceptado su ayuda pero había estado preocupado por que ella mirara sus alas y acabara como Rennie, entonces, naturalmente él iría por su cuenta a buscarlas. Ember podía entender eso, y además probablemente él tenía algo bastante feo preparado para Carmine cuando lo encontrara, y ella preferiría mantener su comida en su estómago. Ella podía manejar la agresion, intimidacion y quizás un poco de juego psicológico, la tortura explícita era un negocio en el que no planeaba meterse.

-¿Emb's? ¿Esta todo bien?-preguntó su hermana devolviendola a la realidad, ella parpadeó y vio que tanto Chloe como Dan la miraban preocupados.

-Si, bien, solo un poco de epifanía cósmica y cosas así-dijo en broma haciendo que su hermana sonriera-Entonces, ya que hemos resuelto un poco del misterio y es tarde, yo digo que vayamos por algo de pizza y cerveza para celebrar los avances ¿Que dicen?-propuso ella con una sonrisa.

-Suena bien-dijo Dan.

-Oh, disculpa ¿Quien dijo que vendrías?-pregunto Ember.

-Recuerdame de quien es la chaqueta que te protege de un resfriado.

-¿Ahora piensas cobrarme? Y yo aquí pensando que evolucionaste en un ser humano decente.

-Oye, no me culpes si pasó demasiado tiempo contigo últimamente y se me pegan tus hábitos.

-Osea que encima de todo te copias mis cosas, te demandare por plagio.

Chloe los miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es bueno ver que empiezan a llevarse bien otra vez-dijo con un tono complacido, Ember rodó los ojos.

-Si, nada como un caso de un poli corrupto para hacer renacer la flor de la amistad-contesto la pelirroja con sarcasmo. Pero a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, ella estaba un poco preocupada por Lucifer.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Ember estaba sentada en su sofá, con sus piernas extendidas sobre este mientras buscaba información sobre un carroñero. Una de sus clientas habituales, una abogada civil, se había comunicado con ella para que investigara a un hombre que se había accidentado, la mujer estaba segura de que este hombre era un estafador de seguros, pero era la primera vez que veía al hombre y necesitaba pruebas, y allí era donde Ember entraba, los carroñeros no eran algo poco común y la pelirroja había atrapado ya a unos cuantos, por lo que sabía que buscar y donde.

Ella bebió de su café y siguió trabajando hasta que se vio interrumpida por alguien tocando su puerta, ella dejó la taza y la computadora en la mesita frente a ella y fue a abrir la puerta. Lo que había del otro lado la dejo sorprendida.

-¡Lucifer! ¿Que en el infierno sangriento te paso?-pregunto mirándole, él tenía un serio y horrible moretón rojo en la cara que ya se estaba hinchando, su labio y ceja izquierda estaban partidos, y su camisa desabotonada tenía sangre.

-Amenadiel me ha pegado ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto en un tono casual. Ella se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar sin dudarlo, luego fue a la cocina con él siguiéndola por detrás, ella rebuscó en un compartimento debajo del fregadero antes de sacar un botiquín.

-Siéntate-ordenó mientras ponía el botiquín en la mesa de desayuno, él lo hizo y la miró mojar un hisopo con alcohol-Esto va a arder.

-No creo que sea tan malo-descarto, ella se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a trabajar.

-Así que, encontraste tus alas-comentó luego de un pequeño silencio.

-Carmine las tenía.

-Lo supuse.

-Fue repugnante Ember-dijo llamando su atención, él nunca la llamaba por su nombre-Carmine las tenía enmarcadas como si fueran...la cabeza de un animal. Y esa no es la peor parte.

-¿Cual es la peor parte?

-Que fue Amenadiel.

-¿Fue que?-pregunto gentilmente mientras le limpiaba la sangre del rostro.

-Él organizó el robo-contó haciendo que le mirara-Le dio el chivatazo a Carmine, orquestó el robo de mis alas en un plan retorcido para que recordara lo que era yo y estuviera dispuesto a ponerlas en mi espalda, todo para que regrese al infierno. Por supuesto le dije que no iba a pasar y ya ves el resultado que desencadenó eso-dijo haciendo un gesto a su cara.

-Espera, deja ver si entendí bien-dijo ella reorganizando sus pensamientos-Tu hermano, Amenadiel, organizó el robo de tus alas, haciendo así que mataran a un hombre y provocando el suicidio de otro, poniendo en peligro a la humanidad al estar cerca de revelar ese trozo de divinidad al mundo, haciendo que te convirtieras en un lío enojado y ansioso durante las últimas semanas, _todo_ esto para que quisieras volver al infierno por tu propio pie, y cuando esto no funcionó te golpeo ¿Es correcto?-dijo mirándolo.

-Si.

-¿Él quiere que vuelvas al infierno o quiere quedarse con tu trono? Por que francamente, eso es bastante retorcido-comentó, luego suspiro y puso una mano en su mejilla-¿Que paso con tus alas? ¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Dejaste que se las llevara?

-No, las queme-contesto poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y acercandola un poco.

-¿Las...quemaste? ¿Luego de todo el lio...?-pregunto desconcertada y luego negó con la cabeza-¿Sabes que? Esta bien, son tuyas, o lo eran.

-Bueno cariño-dijo con un tono juguetón-Has sido increíble conmigo esta semana, deja que te dé las gracias.

Ella abrió la boca para contestarle cuando noto algo, haciendo que frunciera el ceño con confusión.

-No tenía idea de que te regeneraras _amore_ -comentó trazando con su dedo donde anteriormente había estado el corte en su labio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido.

-Que no me di cuenta de que te regeneras, los cortes se cerraron y tu cara se está deshinchando-contesto.

Lucifer parpadeo con confusión, incluso si él se había regenerado de la herida de bala de la detective, eso no era tan sorprendente, esa había sido una herida mortal, provocada por un arma mortal y una mujer mortal. Pero los golpes de Amenadiel eran heridas provocadas por un ser divino, razón por la cual había terminado tan herido en primer lugar, si hubiera sido humano, probablemente habria tenido los huesos rotos. E incluso si él aún tenía un poco de sus poderes, no se regenera de los golpes de un ángel, tendría que esperar y curar como los humanos. La pelirroja frente a él trazó su pómulo hinchado con dedos suaves y sintió la misma calidez que había sentido cuando ella le abrazó luego de que su hermana le disparara ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso?


	8. Chapter 8

Ember entró en el Lux usando un vestido corto y blanco con mangas de encaje que cubrían sus brazos, su cabello rojo estaba entretejido en una especie de corona con hilos dorados dando la pequeña apariencia de una aureola, sin embargo el aspecto medio angelical se acabó allí, ya que en la línea de su espalda estaba delineada por una columna de botones de terciopelo rojo y sus tacones hacian juego con los mismos, tambien tenia esta pequeña y delicada tiara de metal negro con cristales rojos, todo para hacer referencia al celebrado. Ella estaba sonriendo al ver a toda la gente reunida algunos con máscaras doradas o alas de ángel mientras celebraban el cumpleaños de Lucifer Morningstar. Él había decidido que ahora que había quemado sus alas era como un nuevo comienzo que debía celebrar. Ella le dijo que si era un nuevo comienzo, entonces debería ser un cumpleaños. Y aquí estaban. Chloe, y Dan por alguna razón, habían venido con ella.

-¡Cariño!-ese fue Lucifer, ella sonrió cuando lo vio acercarse a ella-Has venido-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se encontraban en la barra y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos antes de depositar un beso debajo de su oreja.

-No me perderia tu cumpleaños _stellina mia_ -dijo con una sonrisa-Y te he traído un regalo-anunció orgullosa, él se alejo aun sosteniendo sus manos y la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Y el moño? ¿No traen los regalos un moño?-preguntó, ella sonrió divertida.

-Yo no soy el regalo _amore_ -le contesto, él le dio sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

-Aun así me dejaras desenvolverte al final de la noche ¿Verdad?-pregunto sugerentemente.

-Si eres bueno, me lo pensaré-prometió juguetona.

-¡Hola!-saludo Chloe con una sonrisa-¡Lucifer! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-lo felicito.

-Nosotros también te hemos traído un regalo-anuncio Dan, levantando un frasco lleno de un líquido verde.

-Es un plural muy forzado-comentó Lucifer con diversión, Dan se rió.

-Whisky con jugo de pepinillos-anuncio Chloe sirviendo los chupitos de whisky y el jugo respectivamnete-Es nuestra tradicion de cuempleaños.

-Fascinante ¿Como voy a rechazarlo?-pregunto cuando Chloe le dio los chupitos-¿Puedo rechazarlo?

-Hazlo y se les quedara en la cabeza durante toda la eternidad-dijo Dan mientras Chloe le daba los chupitos a su hermana y luego a Dan.

-Por otra vuelta alrededor del sol-brindo Chloe.

-Salud-aceptó Lucifer mientras chocaban sus vasos para beber.

-¿A que no esta mal?-pregunto Chloe bastante orgullosa de sí misma por pensar en eso.

-Saladito-comentó Lucifer-Ire a buscar a Maze, tiene que probar este potingue, le encantará el regusto salado.

-No, no. Nosotros solo estamos de paso-dijo Chloe haciendo una seña entre ella y Dan-Tenemos un caso pendiente.

-Algunos trabajamos-comentó Dan.

-Peor para vosotros ¿No?-dijo y Ember pudo captar una pequeña nota de decepción-Vamos, la fiesta acaba de empezar-le dijo a la rubia. Chloe le dio una sonrisa compasiva antes de alzar los brazos y pasarlos por sus hombros en un abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lucifer-le felicito, entonces él miró a la pelirroja.

-Tu si te quedas ¿verdad?-pregunto. Ella le dio una sonrisa brillante.

-No creo que haya un lugar mejor al que ir-dijo y saludo con la mano cuando su hermana se fue-Y te tengo otra tradición de cumpleaños de la que no creo que hayas sido partícipe-comento con un destello emocionado en sus ojos-Y vamos a necesitar a Maze para prepararlo.

-¿Preparar qué?-preguntó Maze apareciendo junto a la pelirroja.

-Oh, hola Maze-saludó la pelirroja-Bueno, veras...-ella se inclinó y susurró en el oído de Mazikeen, la sonrisa apareció en la cara de la demonio y luego se apartó de ella con una mirada malvada.

-Me gusta como funciona tu mente-dijo antes de ir a preparar lo que la pelirroja le pidió.

-¿Que estas planeando cariño?

-Ya lo veras, es algo que suelo hacer en mis fiestas de cumpleaños cuando me molesto en celebrarlo, simplemente tiene unas pequeñas modificaciones-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Ellos bailaron y bebieron un poco hasta que Maze apareció para decir que estaba todo listo. Ember lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la barra. Allí las sillas habían sido quitadas y en cambio habían muchas mujeres hermosas con vestidos escotados una junto a la otra, todas con los codos apoyados en la barra detrás de ellas dejando solo un pequeño espacio al final. Maze empezó a poner pedazos de limas en sus bocas y les entregó un pequeño frasquito de sal, entonces se dedicó a poner un billete enrollado en sus escotes junto con un chupito de tequila.

-Un chupito por cada año no sabemos cuántos cumples así que simplemente son todas las chicas que puedan ocupar la barra-dijo cuando la gente empezó a juntarse-Por cada chupito que bebas obtendrás el billete que lo acompaña.

-O eso es muy fácil-dijo con una sonrisa perversa mirando a las mujeres.

-Esperabamos que dijeras eso-anunció Ember-¿Maze?

La demonio se acercó detrás de Lucifer y puso sus manos detrás de él, entonces el metal se cerró en sus muñecas manteniedolas juntas detrás de su espalda.

-Bueno, ahora, esto se volvio aun mas interesante-comento, Ember le sonrio y se empino para darle un beso rápido.

-Te veo al final de la fila _amore_ -le susurro antes de caminar al final de la barra, tomando el frasquito de sal, poniendo la lima en su boca y finalmente el billete junto con el chupito en su escote.

Fue probablemente la cosa más divertida que Lucifer había hecho en una fiesta, fue interesante escuchar a la gente vitorear, aplaudir y animar por cada chupito que pasaba. Cuando se los acababa la chica de turno desenrollaba el billete y lo pondría donde quisiera, por lo general fue en su cinturón o más adentro.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la pelirroja la gente se estaba volviendo loca y aplaudia instándole a beber el último chupito. Casi como una ocurrencia tardía, Lucifer noto mejor el aspecto de la mujer, en comparación con la gente en general ella tenía un aspecto casi...inmaculado, algo resaltado por su vestido blanco con mangas de encaje, sin embargo cuando noto la pequeña tiara negra con cristales rojos algo dentro de sí latio por una razón diferente a la lujuria.

A diferencia de las demás mujeres ella rocío la sal a lo largo de su clavícula antes de guiñarle un ojo. Él lamió la sal con deliberada lentitud antes de tomar el chupito en su boca y beberlo de un trago, ella le saco el vaso y él tomó la lima de su boca a la par que la gente gritaba aun mas fuerte. Ella sonrió y sacó el billete, pero en lugar de ponerlo en él rebuscó en su escote hasta que saco la pequeña cadena que tenía la llave de las esposas en un extremo. Ella se acercó y deslizó sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus muñecas presionando sus cuerpos juntos mientras abría las esposas. Él inmediatamente le rodeó la cintura con los brazos manteniéndola en su lugar.

-Tienes las mejores tradiciones de cumpleaños cariño-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. La gente se dispersó mientras algunos se acercaba y le felicitaban, pero no presto mucha atención.

-¿Si verdad?-dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa juguetona-Tengo mas, pero me las reservaré para el próximo-dijo con diversión.

-Es gracioso, entró en un club donde celebran un cumpleaños y me encuentro con el clásico "bebete tus años" de Ember Decker, sabía que no podía ser una coincidencia-interrumpió una voz masculina junto a ellos, un hombre casi tan alto como Lucifer, de cabello negro y ojos azules profundos estaba allí parado con las manos metidas casualmente en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La sonrisa de la pelirroja podría bien haber iluminado todo el lugar.

-¡Clarke!-dijo emocionada antes de separarse de Lucifer y tirar sus brazos alrededor del hombre, él la apretó con fuerza y luego se separaron-¿Que haces aqui? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en Los Ángeles?

-Acabo de llegar-contesto él-Me transfirieron aqui y pense en darte una sorpresa.

-¡¿Te transfirieron a Los Angeles?!-pregunto ella sonando emocionada-¡Clarke eso es fantástico!

-Sí, hasta que se me acabe el dinero para pagar el hotel, entonces seré un agente del FBI vagabundo-bromeo, ella puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-¿No te conseguiste un apartamento antes de venir? ¿Eres idiota?-preguntó con una expresión juguetona. Él se encogió de hombros.

-La emocion del momento ¿Que puedo decir?-él se encogió de hombros.

-No necesitas quedarte en un hotel Clarke, puedes quedarte en mi apartamento hasta que encuentres un lugar propio, y si no lo haces simplemente compartiremos la renta, como siempre hacemos-señalo ella dandole una sonrisa cariñosa.

Lucifer, que había estado observando el intercambio con un creciente sentimiento de molestia en sus entrañas, se adelantó ante la última afirmación.

-Cariño ¿No planeas presentarnos?-preguntó con una sonrisa medio forzada mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Oh sí, lo siento, él es...

-Clarke Harper-se presentó el hombre ofreciéndole su mano.

-Lucifer Morningstar-se presentó tomando su mano y estrechandola, fue difícil no romperle la mano cuando noto el brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-Es un gusto conocerte Lucifer-afirmó antes de soltarlo y luego miró a la pelirroja-Tu y yo tenemos que ponernos al día, no te he visto por un tiempo largo y te extrañe Emb's-dijo, ella le sonrió.

-Me encantaría que nos pusiéramos al día ahora, pero es el cumpleaños de Lucifer y prometí quedarme con él hasta que me fuera a casa-se disculpó, Clarke sonrió a la pelirroja antes de encogerse hombros.

-Podemos hablar cuando vayamos al hotel, no te preocupes por eso-dijo, y el sentimiento de molestia creció cuando el hombre simplemente asumió que ella se iría con él a su hotel.

-Eres el mejor Clarke, ve y divierte, oh, y si te encuentras con una sexy barman llamada Maze, es a tu propio riesgo-le advirtió, él le guiño un ojo.

-Eh tratado contigo, creo que puedo manejarlo-dijo con diversión y una sonrisa secreta antes de perderse en la multitud. El sentimiento en las entrañas de Lucifer se asentó como una piedra cuando pensó en la implicación de esa afirmación. Y aunque ella dijo que se quedaría con él toda la noche, eventualmente lo abandonó para ir a hablar con este tal Clarke. El sentimiento solo se intensificó, él tendría que hablar con Linda sobre esto.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Ember se despertó en su cama, en ropa interior y debajo de las mantas, no recordaba haber llegado a la cama, aunque recordaba levemente a Clarke subiendola al lado del copiloto en el auto, él probablemente la había traído a su departamento, ella bostezo y sintió su lengua como una lija. Ella también recordaba haberle dado un beso bastante atrevido a Lucifer antes de irse, pero estupida de ella, no le había dado su regalo. Esperaba que Maze lo mantuviera oculto como dijo que haría hasta que ella pudiera dárselo. Fue al paño para lavarse los dientes, y noto que aun traía puesto el maquillaje y su cabello aun estaba enredado en sus hilos dorados, aunque la tiara se había ido. Al menos ella no era de las que usaba una cantidad excesiva de eso y en realidad nunca usaba delineador negro, de lo contrario su cara se habria parecido a uno de los muchos dibujos de su sobrina pegados en su refrigerador.

Ella se vistió de manera bastante cómoda, jeans elásticos, botas cómodas y una camiseta sin mangas borgoña que se ajustaba bien a su figura. Luego de secarse el pelo lo ató en una coleta mientras caminaba a la cocina, Clarke estaba sentado en la mesa del desayuno bebiendo un café, comiendo bacon y huevos revueltos mientras revisaba su computadora.

-Buenos días-saludó ella mientras se servía una taza de café.

-Hola, te he dejado tu parte en la sartén para que no se enfríe-dijo sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

-Gracias ¿Ya has ido por tus cosas al hotel o lo harás luego?-pregunto.

-Fui esta mañana, termine de poner mis cosas en tu habitación de invitados cuando entraste en la ducha, espero que no te importe-informo mientras ella se sentaba frente a él.

-Sabes que no Clarke, siempre eres y seras bienvenido en mi casa-prometió a su amigo con una sonrisa-Entonces ¿Fuiste transferido a Los Ángeles porque querías o por alguna razón más...oficial?

-Bueno, ya que decidiste que Los Ángeles seria tu lugar permanente por ahora en lugar de Nueva York decidí seguirte las pisadas-explico y luego la miró con una sonrisa cómplice-Hubieras visto la cara de Davis cuando le dije que quería venir a verte y que podrías enfadarte si te enterabas de que él estaba siendo un cretino con respecto a la transferencia.

Ember se rió y negó con la cabeza, mirando a su amigo con diversión.

-No soy más que una herramienta para ti ¿verdad Harper?-pregunto con diversión, él le guiño el ojo.

-Somos un poco de eso el uno para el otro Decker-dijo y luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se reclinaba en la silla-Entonces ¿Cuál es la relación que tienes con este Lucifer Morningstar? Del que por cierto, no me habías hablado-comentó.

-No hay una relación preestablecida mas alla de compañeros de trabajo y hombre con el que coquetear descaradamente y viceversa-dijo.

-No parecía solo un coqueteo anoche cuando le metiste la lengua hasta la garganta-dijo con diversión, ella se atraganto un poco con el café y revolvió en su cerebro, buscando que decirle.

-Yo...estaba borracha ¿Vale?-se excuso, la sonrisa divertida creció en la cara del hombre frente a ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo has besado cuando estabas sobria?-pregunto encarando una ceja, ella abrió la boca pero nada salió, Clarke sonrió triunfal-Lo sabía, ese hombre te gusta.

-Bueno, si, obviamente.

-No, Emb's, ni siquiera intentes engañarme, él te gusta, _lo quieres_ -dijo.

- _Querer_ es una palabra un poco fuerte, es solo que lo encuentro sexualmente atractivo-intento excusarse de nuevo, Clarke le dio una mirada conocedora.

-Oh ¿Entonces ya te has acostado con él?-preguntó, cuando ella no respondió él sonrió complacido-¿Ves? Si solo fuera atraccion sexual te habrias acostado con él en cuanto te cansaras de jugar, en cambio lo conviertes en tu compañero del crimen, lo besas y le das apodos en _italiano_ , y no intentes negarlo señorita, te escuche llamarlo _amore_ anoche más de una vez.

Ella resopló y tiró sus brazos al cielo con un sonido exasperado mientras caía cansada contra su silla.

-Bien, de acuerdo, lo admito. Lo quiero-dijo en voz alta-Pero no te atrevas a decírselo, necesito mantenerlo en el limbo por un poco más de tiempo si quiero tener aunque sea un poco de control aquí.

-Esta bien muffin, no te preocupes, solo quería que lo admitieras-dijo con diversión. Ella le rodó los ojos y le arrugó la nariz aunque no pudo ocultar la diversión en sus ojos. Esta era una de las razones por las que amaba y odiaba a Clarke, él la conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que ella misma a veces. Él no había estado ni veinticuatro horas en su compañía y ya la tenía admitiendo cosas. La puerta se abrió principal se abrió y luego se escucharon pasos.

-Oye Emb's tenemos un...-Chloe se paró en seco al ver al hombre en la cocina-Pero bueno, si es Clarke Harper, hola ¿Como estas? Ha pasado un tiempo-saludo la rubia caminando hacia él y dándole un abrazo rápido.

-Hola Chloe, es bueno verte.

-Igual, escucha, me encantaria charlar pero tenemos un caso-esto último fue dirigido a su hermana.

-Vale, dejame coger mis cosas-dijo caminando hacia su habitación, cuando volvió traía puesta una chaqueta color mostaza y revisaba su teléfono-Bueno, Clarke, me voy, recuerda cerrar todo antes de irte y no le abras a los extraños-bromeo apuntando al hombre con un dedo, él rodó los ojos con diversión.

-Sí mamá.

Lucifer se sentó un poco incómodamente frente a Linda, la ultima vez él había perdido los estribos a causa de que ella había estado intentando que se conectara con sus sentimientos, puede que liberara ese enojo con la pared de la terapeuta y haciendo un agujero. Linda dijo que no estaba enojada, que era un progreso porque significaba que había conectado con sus emociones en un nivel más profundo y bajado sus barreras.

-Bueno, eso es parte del problema, me gustaría recuperarlas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella, Linda hacia mucho esta pregunta.

-Por que esas emociones son...muy inconvenientes, por eso.

-¿Que te molesta ahora?

-Bueno ahora estoy experimentando un sentimiento muy raro-dijo pensando en el sentimiento que lo había atenazado cuando vio a una un poco borracha Ember irse con ese tal Clarke-Es como...como si un gordo se sentara sobre mi pecho, pero sin ser divertido, como si me hubiera tragado piedras de gran tamaño y ahora se estuvieran asentando en mis entrañas.

-¿Y cuando lo notas?

-Pues...

-¿Cuando estas con Ember?-adivino, Lucifer había hablado bastante de la flamante pelirroja que aún no había conocido como para saber quien seria capaz de crear dicho sentimiento.

-Si...bueno, cuando la veo con otros hombres, pero creció anoche cuando estaba con un amigo, un tal Clarke, el tipo ni siquiera es tan atractivo, no tengo idea de lo que le ve-comento con un tono molesto. Linda le dio un asentimiento y una mirada conocedora.

-Lucifer, estas celoso-dictaminó Linda con convicción.

-El diablo no siente celos-dijo seriamente-Soy quien enciende la pasión en los demás, ya lo sabes.

-Desde luego-acepto.

-Gracias, esa es la respuesta correcta-dijo y luego una epifanía apareció en su cabeza-Puede que no sea yo, puede que sea ella ¿Arreglarias a Ember?-preguntó, Linda se sintió sorprendida.

-¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?-quiso saber Linda.

-Pues curandole la obvia fijación que tiene con ese Clarke, sea lo que sean esos dos, ella se alejara de él y yo recuperare a mi compañera que fue...vilmente robada-término.

-La terapia no funciona así. Resolvemos tus problemas, no los de otra gente-nego Linda.

Lucifer suspiro ¿Cuál era el problema en arreglar a Ember? Ellos eran compañeros, lo que básicamente la hacía una extensión de sí mismo ¿No? Así que al arreglar el problema de ella, estarian arreglando una suyo ¿Correcto?

...0o0o0o0o0...

Lucifer camino al interior del edificio, dentro había un montón de uniformados hablando y registrando cosas. Al entrar en el consultorio vio a un hombre en un sillón, muerto y con la sangre escurriendo de su cabeza. La sangre ya se había secado y el cuerpo parecía tieso.

-Oh, parece que la consulta no salió bien.

-Gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia-dijo la detective caminando a su lado.

-Tenía un compromiso previo, terapia dos veces por semana, típico de Los Ángeles-dijo Lucifer.

-El doctor Bernie Sho, lo mataron anoche-dijo Chloe.

-No forzaron la entrada, seguramente el asesino conocía a la víctima, el arma era improvisada, parece ser un crimen pasional-dijo Ember apareciendo junto a él-Buenos días _amore_ -saludo ella, él le sonrió.

-Buenos días cariño-contesto y luego algo llego a su cabeza-¿Alguna vez has ido a terapia?-pregunto y ella lo miró con sorpresa-Lo digo por que...a lo mejor puede atraerte gente que no es para ti...y como tu compañero me preocupan tus elecciones.

Ember lo estaba mirando con diversión y extrañeza a partes iguales.

-Vamos a centrarnos en el caso ¿Quieres?-sugirió Chloe también mirando divertida a Lucifer entregando la tableta que llevaba.

-Lo haré cuando se ponga interesante-acepto tomando la tableta, entonces miró el contenido y sonrió-Oh, esto _es_ interesante ¿El terapeuta infiel?

-Animaba a las parejas a tener aventuras para salvar su matrimonio-explicó Ember.

-¿Te imaginas cuántos querrían matarlo?-pregunto Chloe negando con la cabeza mientras miraba el cuerpo.

-En realidad, me parece muy buena idea-dijo Lucifer.

-Un matrimonio no se salva acostandote con otras personas-contesto Chloe.

-Con intentarlo-comentó ganándose una mirada de reprimenda, entonces ambos miraron a Ember.

-¿Que?

-¿Tu que opinas? ¿Estas con él o conmigo?-pregunto Chloe, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que depende de las personas, algunos matrimonios se salvan reconectando de alguna manera, algunos lo hacen convirtiendo su relación monógama en una poligámica, algunos simplemente no tienen salvación-declaró ella y miró a la víctima-Su terapia se basa en que la respuesta a la pregunta sea afirmativa.

-¿Que pregunta?-indago Lucifer. Ella lo miró tomando la tableta.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a compartir a tu pareja con alguien más?-preguntó mientras revisaba el sitio y salia del consultorio. Chloe se paró junto a él que miraba a la pelirroja.

-De repente ya no parece una buena idea ¿Verdad?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir a su hermanita. Lucifer les siguió poco después y fueron a una sala de espera, donde una mujer con rasgos asiáticos lloraba mientras un hombre de lentes y cabello enrulado le sostenía una caja de pañuelos y le frotaba la espalda en consuelo.

-Es la esposa, Alexandra, estaba fuera de la ciudad y al volver se encontró a su marido muerto, pobrecilla-se compadeció Chloe. Lucifer la miro antes de adelantarse hacia la mujer.

-¡Disculpe!-llamó y le apuntó con el dedo-¿Su marido era el terapeuta infiel?-pregunto. El hombre con la caja de kleenex se levantó para evitar que siguiera acercándose a la sollozante mujer.

-Oiga, no se quien sea usted, pero no es momento de juzgar a la gente-le recrimino.

-No pretendía juzgar a nadie, chico de los mocos-dijo Lucifer haciendo un movimiento despectivo con su mano-El trabajo de su marido era la caña-felicito, y él era honesto, incluso si no podía convencerse a sí mismo de que la tomaría si estuviera en la situación de posiblemente necesitar esa clase de terapia, que no era posible porque él no pensaba casarse.

-Soy la detective Decker, estos son mis compañeros, Ember Decker y Lucifer Morningstar-dijo estrechandole la mano, el hombre luego estrechó la de la pelirroja y finalmente intento estrechar la de Lucifer, quien ignoró el gesto.

-Jonathan Medina, colega del doctor Sho-se presentó el hombre de las gafas mientras Lucifer se acuclilló frente a la mujer.

-El deseo no debería contenerse, es antinatural, su marido supo reconocerlo-dijo Lucifer a la mujer.

-Bernie quería ayudar a las personas-dijo con la voz rota, Lucifer asintió de acuerdo-Dedicó su vida a los demás...¿Quien le ha hecho esto?-sollozo.

-Lo averiguaremos Sra. Sho-prometió Chloe mientras le indicaba a su hermana con un gesto que la siguiera, ella tocó el hombro de Lucifer y cuando la miro le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera con ella.

-Todos los pacientes de su marido son sospechosos-dijo Chloe cuando se reunieron con ella en el pasillo.

-¿Entonces no repartimos los historiales? ¿Leemos los secretos más oscuros de los más infieles de Los Ángeles?-pregunto Lucifer verdaderamente emocionado por la perspectiva.

-Sin un psicólogo que proteja la confidencialidad de los pacientes no es posible, un juez no lo aprobaría-nego Ember, si hubiera sido otro caso, uno donde fuera solo una persona y no estuviera cooperando con la policía ella no se molestaria en pedir permiso, pero era algo demasiado grande como para que simplemente se colara y robara un archivo. Lucifer la miró con interés.

-Perfecto, conozco a la psicóloga ideal-aceptó finalmente-La doctora Linda Martin, la que conocimos durante nuestro primer caso-esto último fue dicho a Chloe.

-¿La que se te echó encima? No, ni hablar-negó Chloe.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Quien es la doctora Linda Martin?-pregunto Ember mirando confundida entre los dos, Lucifer le sonrió.

-Oh, es una excelente terapeuta, alguien muy facil de tratar que arregla los lios en tu cabeza, estoy seguro de que se llevarian bien-dijo Lucifer a la pelirroja-Creo que podría proporcionarnos una percepción magnífica de los problemas que enfrentas...enfrentamos, en el caso.

Ember alzó sus cejas con confusión, Lucifer estaba actuando extraño ese día.

-No importa, por que no es cosa nuestra, es el juez el que tiene que asignarlo-término Chloe sonando triunfal, Ember y Lucifer la miraron irse.

-Bueno, mala suerte _amore_ , supongo que...-ella fue cortada por su teléfono sonando, la pelirroja miró el identificador y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Clarke ¿No puedes pasar unas horas sin escuchar mi voz?-preguntó con diversión y el mismo sentimiento de la noche anterior lo asaltó.

-Uju ¿No quemaste el departamento verdad?-preguntó y luego escuchó atentamente lo que decía el hombre del otro lado de la línea-Bueno, eso seria adorable, simplemente intenta no hacer un gran desastre de la cocina-ordenó con fingida dureza-Oh, sí, me encanta la italiana, tu _rissotto_ es delicioso y si me lo preparas te amare por el resto de la eternidad-prometió juguetona y un sentimiento diferente, como de ahogamiento se unió a la pesadez-Si, vale, yo también te quiero _biscottino._

Ella colgó y miró a Lucifer.

-Tengo que irme _amore_ , al parecer tengo que hacer las compras si quiero comer italiana-dijo y le sonrió antes de besarle la mandíbula e irse-Te veo luego ¿Vale?

Entonces ella se fue y Lucifer se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que arreglar el problema de Ember antes de que terminara absorviendola.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Al día siguiente Ember manejaba su auto con su hermana quejándose acerca de cómo parecía que Lucifer siempre conseguía lo que quería y como esta doctora Martin no seria imparcial porque ella se le había echado encima la primera vez.

-Ella literalmente se abrió de piernas y dijo que era flexible porque practicaba yoga-se quejo, Ember se rio.

-Bueno, no puedes culparla por intentarlo-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿En serio no te molesta? Ya se que dijiste que el que él se acostara con otras no era un problema para ti, pero...

-Chloe, de verdad necesitas empezar a creerme cuando te digo que _esta bien_ -prometió, y ella era honesta, ellos no estaban en una relación, por lo que no él no tenía porque ser fiel a ella de alguna manera como su hermana parecía pensar, además si ella estuviera en una relación con un hombre que la engañara ella no se pondría celosa, herida y enojada tal vez, pero no celosa, ella simplemente cortaría por lo sano y terminaría con el hombre, ella podría quererlo lo suficiente para estar en una relación con él, pero sabía que se querria mucho mas y escogería lo que era mejor para ella. Cuando pasó por una situación similar seis años atrás le había llevado dos botellas de vodka y una larga conversación con Clarke tirados en una playa para llegar a esa conclusión.

-Es aquí-indico Chloe y Ember reconoció el lugar donde había encontrado a Lucifer cuando Ty había sido injustamente acusado de asesinato. Ellas caminaron dentro y se encontraron con Lucifer hablando con una agradable linda mujer rubia, un poco mayor pero bien conservada que estaba revisando los archivos.

-Lucifer-llamo Chloe desde la puerta mientras Ember entraba en el consultorio, era tranquilo y agradable, también bastante acogedor, algo bastante normal en el consultorio de un terapeuta.

-Ah, hablando del rey de roma-dijo Lucifer mirando a Ember.

-Sal fuera, ya-ordenó su hermana mientras Ember se sentaba en el sillón frente a la doctora. Lucifer se puso de pie para seguir a la detective, antes de salir captó la atención de Linda y señalo a Ember, quien no le estaba mirando, de manera apremiante.

-Entonces, eres Ember Decker ¿cierto?-pregunto la doctora cuando ellos desaparecieron por el pasillo. La pelirroja le sonrió.

-Si, y usted es la doctora Martin-señalo ella.

-Si, esa soy yo-dijo Linda sin dejar de revisar los archivos-Entonces Lucifer habla mucho de ti-comentó la doctora haciendo que ella levantara la vista de su teléfono-Dice que eres muy unida a tu hermana ¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto con aire casual.

-Lo es.

-También dice que te es fácil hacer amigos y...-la doctora se vio cortada por una risa baja de la pelirroja.

-¿Está intentando analizarme doctora Martín?-preguntó con un brillo conocedor en los ojos-Tal vez no lo crea, pero he ido a terapia antes, y esto-dijo señalando entre ellas-Eh pasado por ello miles de veces, me se este baile de principio a fin-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te llevo a terapia?-pregunto, Ember le dio una sonrisa afilada.

-Buen intento doc...pero eso no va a pasar, no estoy aquí para eso, estoy aquí porque usted está asesorando en un caso y eso es todo, si quisiera a alguien hurgando en mi cerebro, agendaría una cita-dijo ella, y sorprendentemente, no sonaba enojada ni a la defensiva, ella tampoco parecía estar intentando enmascarar nada, estaba siendo total y completamente honesta. Linda asintió, la mujer frente a ella realmente debía de haber pasado por terapia un buen par de veces si sabía cómo contestar a un terapeuta sin darle nada para analizar.

Ellas continuaron en silencio hasta que la doctora se detuvo en algo.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto, la doctora la miro-Cuando vas a terapia tanto como yo aprendes un par de cosas ¿Que ha encontrado?

Linda le tendió el archivo para que lo leyera, si realmente había ido a terapia, entonces podía confiar en que no leeria mas de los necesario, ella dio una ojeada rápida al archivo antes de devolverlo.

-Lucifer tenía razón, es usted buena para esto-felicito haciendo sonreir a la doctora-¿Por que no se los dice usted doc? Mi hermana piensa que no seria capaz de ser de ayuda porque quiere tirarse a Lucifer.

Un paciente del Dr. Sho llamado Richard Gester había amenazado de muerte al doctor luego de que su esposa le convenciera de tomar la terapia y aun así su matrimonio terminó en un divorcio luego de que su esposa tuvo una aventura. Había pasado más de un año desde el incidente, pero la ira reprimida solía explotar de la peor manera cuando más tiempo permanecía encerrada y de todas formas era su única pista. Sobre todo desde que todos sus demás pacientes parecían estar bastante bien con la terapia.

Ember estaba conduciendo con Lucifer en el asiento del copiloto mientras Chloe revisa su tableta en el asiento trasero.

-No entiendo eso de los celos-dijo Lucifer-¿Porque codiciar lo que otro tiene? ¿Por qué no cogerlo y ya?-pregunto, Ember le dio una sonrisa.

-Los celos no son eso _amore_ , lo que describes es la envidia.

-¿A no? ¿Y qué es lo que son los celos entonces?

-No estoy muy segura de ser quien para decirlo, nunca los he sentido, pero en mi humilde opinión, son la demostración de nuestras inseguridades, tal vez deberías tratarlo con tu terapeuta-recomendó.

-Ya-aceptó simplemente-¿Y quien es el tío con el que te fuiste anoche?

-¿Clarke?-pregunto, él asintió-Es un amigo de toda la vida, alguien en quien confío plenamente-admitió.

-Literalmente se conocen hace que ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiún años?-intento recordar Chloe.

-Veintidós en realidad-corrigió y luego miró a Lucifer-¿Por qué?

-Nada, es solo que no lo mencionaste antes y me preguntaba el porqué-contesto, en parte era cierto, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y sin embargo ella jamás lo mencionó. Ember asintió entendiendo.

-Lo lamento, Clarke está tan arraigado en mi vida que a veces simplemente asumo que la gente lo notará, en Nueva York siempre estábamos juntos, supongo que simplemente lo olvide-admitió.

-Ya-fue toda la respuesta de Lucifer, ella lo miró, medio esperando su comentario burlón pero nunca llegó. Ember se quedó extrañada, él no estaba actuando mucho como sí mismo ¿A lo mejor aún estaba taciturno por lo de las alas? Bueno, eso tendría que ser ¿Que mas si no? Bueno, si él se sentía de esa manera ella podía darle su espacio, el problema en si ya se había resuelto y Lucifer era de los que lidiaba con sus emociones con una botella de Jack Daniels y sexo, ella no iba a volverse agobiante y cuidarlo como si fuera un cachorrito apaleado, dudaba que lo apreciara, entonces ella le daría su espacio. De todas formas tenía que ponerse al día con Clarke y ayudarlo a encontrar un departamento, podría ser divertido.

Ellos estacionaron cerca de lugar y mientras Chloe caminaba directamente hacia el edificio departamental de Richard Gester, Ember miró alrededor notando las ambulancias, los bomberos y los coches patrulla. Ella miró alrededor, curiosa por sobre que tenía a toda esta gente reunida. Ella lo vio entonces, el hombre de mediana edad y con gafas parado en la cornisa de un edificio. Ember medio frunció el ceño ¿Qué pasaba con la gente de hoy en día que pensaba que la muerte era la mejor solución? Es decir ella había pasado por malas épocas, pero nunca pensó en quitarse la vida.

Lucifer miró al hombre en la azotea y una idea llego a su cabeza.

-Decker-la voz de su hermana la trajo de regreso.

-Detective, se trata de Richard, quería advertirle que puede que sea inestable, incluso peligroso-escucho a la doctora Martín decir a través del teléfono.

-Está controlado-tranquilizo Chloe.

-No, no para ustedes, sino para sí mismo-dijo la doctora, Chloe miró a su hermana con la vista pegada al edificio de enfrente y vio a Richard Gester parado en la cornisa.

-Puede que tenga razón-acepto colgando el teléfono-Ember, Lucifer...-ella se giró para hablarle pero solo encontró a su hermana-¿Donde narices se ha metido?

Ember simplemente señalo hacia arriba y la rubia quiso romper algo cuando vio a Lucifer parado junto a Richard.

-¡Inspectora!-saludo con la mano-¡Ya te toca hacerte las raíces!

Lucifer miró con un poco de diversión la cara de la mayor de las Decker.

-Lo tengo decidido, no podrá impedirlo-dijo el hombre a Lucifer haciendo que le mirara, él no se creyó una palabra, todos se decían lo mismo, pero cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad entonces se echaba atrás.

-¿Que? No, no he venido a impedirlo, si quiere saltar, salte-le animo, era cierto, él no estaba allí para impedir nada, solo quería una segunda opinión.

-¿Se trata de...psicologia invertida?-pregunto.

-No, hablo en serio. Salte-ánimo, el hombre suspiró y dio un paso adelante, entonces él puso una mano sobre su abdomen deteniendolo-Pero antes dígame una cosa. Vera, estoy tratando de entender los celos, es un concepto nuevo. Y usted Ricky es perfecto para explicarlos, ya que seguramente los habrá sentido de buenas a primeras.

-¿De qué está hablando...-el hombre trastabilló y su cuerpo se inclinó al precipicio, Lucifer, con sus rápidos reflejos, lo agarro de la camiseta ante de que pudiera escapársele.

-Vale Ricky, modales, todavía no hemos terminado-espero Lucifer sosteniéndolo de forma inclinada sobre los quince pisos de altura.

-Esta bien, vale, hablemos, solo...subame otra vez-pidió el hombre con nerviosismo.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto atrayéndolo hacia la seguridad-Porque podría...-no termino la frase, en cambio lo soltó para que volviera a inclinarse al precipicio antes de volver a tomarlo de la camiseta.

-Subame ya, subame por favor-pidió el hombre, Lucifer se encogió de hombros y lo puso nuevamente a su lado en la seguridad de la azotea-Oh Dios-soltó el hombre sonando aliviado.

-Yo que usted ahorro saliva, él es un poco severo cuando se trata de estas cosas-advirtió-Bueno, volvamo a lo que nos ocupa. A ver, estaba tan celoso que ha matado al doctor Sho por eso, expliqueme eso-pidió.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Iba a saltar porque ha fallecido-dijo Ricky de manera algo acusadora.

-No me mienta Ricky, tiene celos masivos-afirmó Lucifer.

-Estaba muy confundido, Kara acababa de dejarme, le amenace, fui a su despacho...

-Y le mataste-concluyó Lucifer.

-Y él me calmó-corrigió Ricky obteniendo la atención de Lucifer-Luego siguió tratandome, incluso cuando sabía que yo no podía pagarle. Me ayudó a superar el divorcio, la bancarrota...la muerte de mi periquito.

-Oh-dijo Lucifer mirando al hombre junto a él con una nueva luz-Acabo de darme cuenta de que no estas celoso sino triste, patético de hecho-dijo y suspiro con decepción-Bueno, si no puedes ayudarme ¿De que me sirves?

-¿No debería decirme que tengo mucha vida por delante?-pregunto, y Lucifer supuso que debería, Ember probablemente lo haría, pero se sentía como si le mintiera al pobre desgraciado.

-Ojala pudiera Riky, pero tu vida es del todo trágica, no tienes a donde ir aparte de hacia arriba-comentó honestamente, lo cual era totalmente cierto porque el hombre claramente había tocado fondo. Ricky reflexiono sus palabras.

-Es verdad, tiene razón.

-¿Hmm?

-Puede que ya haya pasado lo peor-reflexiono-Creo...creo que ya estoy listo para entrar-aceptó finalmente.

-Vale, no te lo estaba pidiendo pero está bien, tan rápido como puedas-dijo al hombre cabizbajo-Vamos, deprisita-alentó, Ricky camino al interior de la azotea y Lucifer se volteo para darle a las hermanas Decker el pulgar arriba en señal de que ya todo estaba bien. La gente abajo aplaudió y suspiro aliviada.

Cuando bajo Ricky fue llevado a una ambulancia donde le tomaron sus signos vitales para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y pusieron una manta térmica sobre él para mantenerlo caliente, no que lo necesitara, pero es lo que se hacía para darle a las personas algún tipo de sentimiento de seguridad. Mientras tanto ellos fueron a comprobar la coartada del hombre, quien afirmó pasar toda la noche en su departamento.

-Lo hiciste bien _stellina mia_ -felicito Ember con una sonrisa, y había una pequeña nota de orgullo en su voz. Él sonrió cuando ella enlazó su brazo con el suyo.

-¿A que si?

-¿Que le dijiste?-pregunto Chloe sonando malhumorada.

-Nada, solo quería resolver mis problemas y de alguna manera acabe solucionando los de él-admitió.

-Eres increíble-comentó Chloe mientras caminaban a la ambulancia donde estaba sentado Ricky.

-¿Que pasa? Deberías agradecerme ¿Es que nada es suficiente para ti?-pregunto Lucifer, ella lo ignoró y cuando el miro a la mujer enganchada de su brazo esta se encogió de hombros.

-Hemos confirmado su coartada con su vecino, puede irse-dijo Chloe a Ricky cuando llegaron a la ambulancia.

-¿Como ha pasado?-pregunto y luego miró al suelo-Pobre Sandy-comentó.

-¿Quien es Sandy?-pregunto Ember confundida.

-La esposa de John, Alexandra, los amigos la llamamos Sandy-contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Es amigo de la esposa de su terapeuta?-pregunto Chloe.

-Esa terapia sentimental era muy abierta ¿Eh?-pregunto Lucifer con el doble sentido en sus palabras.

-No, no se trata de eso-negó Ricky con calma-Es que los Sho son así, rompen todos los moldes-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa al pensar en el matrimonio-Me la topé hace dos días, Sandy le estaba preparando una sorpresa.

-¿Hace dos días? ¿Está seguro?-pregunto Chloe.

-Sí.

-Alexandra nos dijo que estaba en Phoenix, tenía los pasajes para demostrarlo-dijo Chloe.

-¿Que clase de sorpresa era?-pregunto Ember.

-No lo sé, solo que Sandy no quería que supiera que estaba en la ciudad-confesó, Lucifer hizo un ruido complacido y Ricky miró a la pelirroja-¿No creerán que fue ella o si?

...0o0o0o0o0...

Lucifer, Chloe y Ember entraron en el Lux, que estaba prácticamente vacío salvo por algunas que otra persona para ver a la doctora Martín en la barra del bar, aparentemente terminando de tener una conversación con Maze.

-Doctora, qué sorpresa-saludo Lucifer mientras él y Ember se colaban detrás de la barra a la par que Chloe se posiciona junto a la mujer.

-¿Que hace aquí?-pregunto mientras veía a su hermana empezar a prepararse un trago.

-¿No me ha pedido que viniera?-pregunto la doctora extrañada.

-Eh sido yo-admitió Lucifer-Me ha parecido una buena idea conocer tus impresiones sobre el caso-dijo inclinando su cabeza ligeramente a la pelirroja junto a él que no le estaba prestando atención antes darle una mirada significativa a la doctora. Ella entendió, pero ella no iba a hacer nada, como Ember había señalado en la mañana, si ella quisiera ayuda, agendaría una cita.

-Es una buena idea, sobre todo cuando el último sospechoso casi termina aplastado en la acera-dijo Ember terminando de prepararse su Tonic Vodka, Lucifer sonrió antes de ir a servirse algo para sí mismo.

-Resulta que Alexandra viajó a Phoenix, pero alquiló un coche y volvió un par de días antes-explicó Chloe.

-Osea que la querida Sandy estaba aquí a tiempo para el asesinato-concluyó Lucifer mientras disponía tres vasos.

-¿Sandy? ¿La esposa del doctor se hace llamar Sandy?-preguntó mientras Lucifer buscaba por una botella de whisky, la pelirroja se la dio y él empezó a servir los vasos-El doctor tenía una paciente a quien alguien acosaba con las iniciales S.S-explicó la doctora.

-¿Ponía iniciales en sus notas? Eso es extraño-comentó Chloe.

-A mi tambien me parecio raro-coinsidio Linda-¿Por que esconder la identidad de alguien en las notas privadas? Pero no pensé que tuviera relación con nada-admitió.

-A menos que S. S significara Sandy Sho-se dio cuenta Ember-Si ella acosaba a una de las pacientes de su marido...

-Puede que el doctor Sho estuviera enfrascado en su propia terapia de relaciones abiertas-finalizó la doctora, Lucifer miro el intercambio con un creciente sentimiento complacido.

-Sandy se entero y puede que no estuviera tan de acuerdo como dice-reflexiono Ember, entonces su teléfono sonó-Perdone-le dijo a la doctora, ella miró el identificador y sonrió un poco-¿Y ahora que Harper?-pregunto, escucho lo que decía del otro lado y luego:-En el Lux ¿Por qué?-ella escuchó y luego soltó una carcajada-¿Como? ¿Es en serio?

Hubo un silencio más largo mientras Lucifer la miraba y luego ella rodó los ojos.

-Bien, de acuerdo-aceptó antes de colgar-Lo siento chicos, a Clarke se le ha reventado el coche y tengo que ir a buscarle-dijo terminando su trago antes de caminar fuera de la barra hacia las escaleras.

-Oh, qué oportuno ¿Y luego que? ¿Se manchara la camisa de café y tendrá que quitarse la camisa? Oh no ¿Y los pantalones tambien?-medio se burló Lucifer, la pelirroja se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Que?-pregunto seriamente confundida, Chloe se enderezo ante esto y los miró con interés.

-Pue eso. Este Clarke te llama y te vas corriendo con él ¿Y el caso?-pregunto Lucifer, ella encaró una ceja ante su tono.

-Clarke es mi amigo, y me necesita, estoy segura de que pueden apañárselas sin mi por una horas-aseguró sin entender a donde Lucifer quería llegar, luego negó con la cabeza y miró a su hermana-¿Me llamas cuando encuentren a Sandy?-le preguntó, Chloe sonrió.

-Seguro Emb's-prometió y le hecho una mirada a Lucifer antes de sonreír-Saluda a Clarke por mí-pidió con una sonrisa.

-Vale-acepto- Nos vemos luego doc-saludo a Linda antes de darle una sonrisa a Lucifer y caminar fuera del club.

íble-dijo Lucifer con un tono sorprendido en su voz cuando vio que Ember simplemente le dejó y se fue con el tal Clarke. Chloe sonrió.

-¿Si verdad?-dijo con diversión antes de pararse-¿Quien diría que Lucifer Morningstar era de los que se ponían celosos?

-No. Estoy. Celoso-él remarcó cada palabra y Chloe asintió con burla.

-No, claro que no-negó con divercion-Bueno, he quedado con Dan en mi casa para hablar sobre un caso que tenemos pendiente-determinó mientras tomaba el trago de una sola vez, luego puso una mano en el hombro de Linda y lo apretó ligeramente en señal de apoyo-Buena suerte-le deseo en un susurro antes de irse también.

-¿Ves lo que tengo que aguantar?-pregunto Lucifer a su terapeuta.

-Lo cierto es que si, lo veo. Y es peor de lo que creía-dijo Linda.

-Gracias-declaró Lucifer, creyendo erróneamente que ella estaba de acuerdo con él en que Ember necesitaba ayuda en lugar de entender que Linda noto que él estaba más celoso de lo que había pensado inicialmente.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Ember había decidido dejar el coche e ir buscar a Clarke con su moto, pero para eso tenía que dejarlo e ir a buscar las llaves en el apartamento, lo que estaba completamente bien porque el coche se le reventó junto a un restaurante de comida mexicana. La pelirroja estaba dispuesta a creer que él lo había falseado a propósito para obetener un paseo en el Vanquish, razón por la cual estaba buscando la moto. Ella entró en su departamento y puso las llaves en el tazón junto a la puerta pero las de la moto no estaban allí, eso era extraño, podía jurar que las dejó allí la otra noche. Rebusco entre los abrigos colgados en el perchero junto a la puerta pero nada, se mudó a la sala de estar, a lo mejor se perdieron entre los cojines del sofá o algo ¿Donde estaban esta estúpidas llaves?

-¿Buscas esto?-pregunto la voz de un hombre detrás de ella. La pelirroja se giró rápidamente con su mano viajando a su espalda donde estaba oculto el tesser.

-Eh, eh. Tranquila, no vengo a hacerte daño-dijo el hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello castaño, el tambien tenia un bigote bastante prominente, ella lo reconoció, había visto muchas fotografías de él.

-¿No se suponía que iban a desconectarle?-pregunto a Malcom Graham, él hombre sonrió.

-¿No te dijo tu hermana que volví al mundo de los vivos?-pregunto dando un paso hacia ella, Ember dio un paso hacia atrás y sacó el tesser.

-Tranquila, no estoy armado, mira-señaló levantando su chaqueta y giro dejándole ver su cintura libre de armas.

-Levanta las botamangas de tus jeans-ordenó, él hombre se rió.

-¿Que?

-Hazlo o te mandaré a la tierra de los muertos de una descarga-dijo ella apuntando con el tesser, él lució sorprendido.

-¿Amenazas a un oficial de policía? Podría costarte caro.

-No sí alegó defensa propia, estas en mi departamento, no te conozco, no traes placa o identificación, por lo que sé, eres un depredador sexual que se metió en mi propiedad. Ahora. Has. Lo. Que. Te. Digo-ordenó sin dejar de apuntarle, él se rió pero se agachó e hizo lo que se le dijo, mostrando que no traia ningun tipo de arma.

-Ya ¿Ves? Se que trabajaste en la investigación contra mi, pero no vengo a lastimarte-prometió, ella bajó ligeramente el tesser.

-¿Y que quieres entonces?-interrogó, bajando ligeramente el tesser. Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-No querian que nos oyeran-admitió, ella le encaró una ceja.

-Es un edificio residencial, si piensas matarme alguien escuchara los gritos-señaló, él volvió a reírse.

-Mira, estamos en el mismo bando ¿vale? Tu y tu hermana están investigando lo de Palmetto ¿Y sabes que? Yo también-declaró, ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Que te hace pensar que me importa una mierda ese caso viejo? Ni siquiera me pagaran por cerrarlo-dijo con tranquilidad. Él se rió.

-Eres buena, pero no tanto-admitió-Mira, pero sé que le tienes estima a tu hermana mayor y viceversa. Vamos, lo de Palmetto canta, lo sé, estaba allí.

-Mm-hmm

-Adelante, no te cortes. Estaba pringando, puedes decirlo-dijo él.

-Mi hermana piensa que lo hacías, y disculpame si le creo cuando me dice que te vio recibiendo dinero-contesto ella con tranquilidad viendo que no tenía caso negarlo.

-A veces lo usaba como informante-explico-Le estaba comprando información y nos dispararon, a los dos. Creo que me disparo un poli-ella no contesto y él la miro-Pero ya lo sabías ¿No?

-¿Por qué crees que te disparo un poli?-pregunto, él se acercó y ella levantó el tesser así que volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás.

-De eso precisamente estaba hablando con Audi, queria saber quien era el topo en la comisaría, pero creo que él o ella atacó primero-contó. Ella se rio.

-Ya, claro. Eres muy bueno para contar historias, me encanta el final, como ata todos cabos sueltos-dijo Ember, Malcom negó con la cabeza.

-No del todo, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Como se entero el poli corrupto que estaba allí?-indago-¿Sabes como me encontro tu hermana?

-Conociéndola. Siguió el olor de la putrefacción.

-Ya. Bien, bueno, a la mierda-se quejo antes de girarse para irse, luego se volvio-He venido porque quería ayudar.

-¿En serio? ¿Violaste la propiedad privada porque querías ayudar?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Sí, en serio. Escucha-él se pasó la mano por la cara-Me apagaron las máquinas, estaba muerto.

-No lo sabía-admitio, su hermana se había guardado esa información, junto con la de que Malcom "El corrupto" Graham no estaba tan muerto como se suponía.

-Eso me hizo apreciar el tiempo que me queda-evelo mirando al suelo-Con que, personalmente no creo que vaya a escarbar mucho más. Y si fuera tu, tampoco lo haría.

-¿Es una advertencia o una amenaza?-indago, él le dio una mirada amable.

-Yo no soy el enemigo, pero quien sea al que investigamos, aún anda suelto. Esta mas que claro que no tiene reparos en matar a un policía ¿Que crees que te haria a ti? Se que tu...hermana te lleno la cabeza de que soy una especie de cosa retorcida, pero eres una civil, te estás poniendo en el punto de mira de quien sea el topo-dijo, luego se acercó incluso si ella subió el tesser y dejó las llaves de la motocicleta en la mesa antes de mirarla-Si quieres seguir adelante, pues vale, es tu decisión, pero se cuidadosa ¿Quieres?

Entonces él se fue. Ember dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, ella iba a matar a Chloe por no decirle que el tipo estaba vivo, de haberlo sabido no se habria asustado tanto. Su teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?

-Hey Emb's ¿Vienes por mi o que?-la voz de su amigo la relajo, ella sonrió.

-Si Clarke, lo siento tuve...una distracción-admitió, entonces algo pasó por su cabeza-Oye ¿Me arias un favor?

-Seguro muffin ¿Que necesitas?

...0o0o0o0o0...

Ember estacionó la motocicleta junto al coche patrulla de Chloe justo cuando los pasajeros del mismo bajaban del auto, Lucifer, Chloe y la doctora Martín se voltearon justo cuando apago la moto. Se quitó el casco para luego bajarse de la moto después de Clarke quien se quitó su propio casco.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira eso detective! Su hermana trajo alguien no relacionado con el caso a hablar con un sospechoso-dijo Lucifer antes de voltear a ver a la doctora Martín. Ember lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Que te sucede hoy Lucifer? Estas actuando extraño-dijo Ember.

-¿Extraño? Suenas a la defensiva cariño-dijo y se volteo a mirar a la doctora-Eso seguramente indica problemas más profundo ¿no?

-Estoy de acuerdo-asintió Linda-¿Por que estas tan a la defensiva Lucifer?-pregunto.

-Esa es una gran pregunta-felicito Chloe exageradamente, claramente divertida con toda la situación.

-¿De qué lado estás?-le susurro Lucifer volteandose a mirarla.

-Me pediste que analizara la situación-contesto ella. Lucifer sonrió y luego se puso delante de la doctora dándole la espalda a Ember.

-Te pedí que averiguaras lo que estaba mal con ella-susurro.

-Nada está mal con ella-señaló Linda-Es una mujer que mantiene el equilibrio a pesar de todo lo que pueda tener encima. Y por lo que veo lo hace estupendamente.

-¿Habeis terminado de cuchichear?-pregunto Ember acercándose, la doctora le sonrió.

-Si, lo lamento.

-No hay problema doc, quiero presentarle a mi amigo, él es Clarke Harper, es agente del FBI de operaciones encubiertas-los presento él le estrechó la mano a la doctora.

-Un placer, soy la doctora Linda Martin-se presento.

-El placer es mío-declaró él besándole la mano, la doctora sonrió encantada y Ember rodó los ojos con diversión, cuando él se enderezo chocó su cadera contra la de él.

-Guárdate los encantos para más tarde Don Juan, estamos aquí por trabajo-bromeó, él pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para luego darle un beso en la cien.

-No te preocupes muffin, sabes que eres la unica para mi-contesto con una sonrisa, ella rodó los ojos y lo empujó juguetonamente mientras empezaban a caminar siguiendo a Chloe. Ember no noto la mirada de Lucifer pero Clarke ciertamente lo hizo, él le dio al diablo una media sonrisa divertida y un guiño antes de caminar detrás de la pelirroja y tomarla de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Alexandra Sho estaba junto a su auto, un audi q8 rojo con vidrios polarizados en negro.

-Nos mintió, estaba en la ciudad el día en que murió su marido-dijo Chloe, ella, Ember y Clarke, quién no se despegaria de su amiga habiendo una sospechosa de asesinato cerca, se habían adelantado para hablar con la mujer mientras los otros dos se quedaban un poco mas atras.

-Si, pero no es lo que parece-dijo la mujer.

-Bien, pues aclarelo-dijo Chloe, Lucifer se adelantó y empujo a Clarke para ponerse entre él y Ember ganándose una mirada confundida de la pelirroja y una divertida del hombre.

-Sandy, yo estoy de su parte, no todo está movido por los celos, no importa cuanto insistan estas mujeres-dijo haciendo referencia a Chloe y Linda-Vino aquí movida por algún deseo ¿Verdad?-pregunto.

-No-dijo la mujer. Él le tomó la mano

-Vamos, puede decirme ¿Que fue?-pregunto cerrando su mirada con la de ella.

-Es asqueroso-admitió Sandy.

-Uy, que atraviesa, ahora tiene que contármelo-pidió mirándola y sin darse cuenta de que Clarke se movió al otro lado de Ember, quedando ella entre los dos.

-Esta en mi coche-dijo presionando un botón de sus llaves para abrir el maletero.

-¿Qué es Sandy?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Caca-admitió, Lucifer soltó su mano repentinamente mientras Ember y Clarke se rieron aunque intentaron sofocar el sonido-Bolsas y bolsas completas.

-Aquí-dijo Ember todavía riendo pero pasandole un paquete abierto de toallitas húmedas-Límpiate _amore_ -se rió, él tomó una mientras seguía mirando a Sandy.

-No se si horrorizarme o impresionarme-admitió Lucifer mientras Chloe se acercaba al coche, y si, efectivamente habían seis grandes bolsas repletas de estiércol.

-Mi amigo tiene un caballo-dijo la mujer enviando a Ember y Clarke a otra ronda de risas sofocadas.

-Dios mio, esto si que ya es otra cosa-comentó Chloe volviendo con los demás.

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿Qué pensaba hacer con ella?-quiso saber Clarke.

-Tirársela por encima a Tiffany-admitió Sandy con una pequeña mueca.

-Es la paciente de la que la acusaban de...-Linda empezó.

-Acosar-terminó la viuda-Si, está en una terapia de grupo para los clientes de mi marido.

-¿Una terapia de grupo para infieles? Mi imaginación se desborda-admitió Lucifer antes de enredar su brazo en la cintura de Ember-Aunque quizás nosotros tengamos que tener una sesión privada-comentó con una sonrisa sugerente.

-No soy doctora _amore_.

-Está bien, podemos hacer un pequeño juego de rol-sugirió bajando su boca a la suya.

-Debrian intentarlo, a ella le gusta los juegos de rol ¿Recomendación? Tiene una cosa por los uniformes-dijo Clarke sin poder evitarlo antes de que consiguieran besarse, el brazo de Lucifer se tenso un poco aunque Ember no lo noto-¿Cuales eran tus favoritos de nuevo? ¿El de piloto y el de naval cierto?

-El uniforme de gala de la naval-corrigió, lo que solo hizo que Lucifer sintiera nuevamente este sentimiento aplastante y espeso en sus entrañas. Chloe los ignoro, incluso si le hizo gracia.

-¿Tiffany se acostaba con su marido?-pregunto la rubia a Sandy.

-Pues si.

-¿Como se entero?-pregunto Ember de momento completamente ajena al problema de Lucifer mientras se acercaba a la mujer y a su hermana.

-El colega de mi marido, el doctor Medina, me llamo.

-¿Y le dijo él que su marido la engañaba?-pregunto Chloe. El teléfono de Ember sonó y ella miró el identificador.

-Disculpe, tengo que coger esto-se excuso y luego se alejó del grupo para atender su llamada.

-Él no tenía ni idea-continuó Sandy una vez que Ember se fue-Me llamó para ver si Berny quería tomar una copa a última hora, pero se suponía que Berny ya estaba con el doctor Medina, así supe que me engañaba.

-Pero si era el terapeuto infiel, no entiendo cual es el problema, usted misma dijo que...

-Se enamoró de ella-corto la mujer a Lucifer, la expresión de él cambió un poco-Le menti sobre mi viaje a Phoenix y volví para ver que hacia, estaba...

-No lo diga-pidió Lucifer.

-...celosa-término la mujer.

-Si, si, esta claro, los celos son lo que mueve el mundo ¿Que pasa? ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo?-pregunto Lucifer señalando a Linda, Chloe y Sandy.

-Yo le amaba-declaró con vehemencia y Lucifer hizo un suspiro exasperado-No le mate, quería recuperarle-se lamentó, Lucifer suspiro y miro a otro lado, su mirada atrapó a Ember que estaba en el rango de visión pero no de audición. Fue una buena imagen hasta que Clarke se acercó a ella, que colgo el telefono antes de dar un gran suspiro y acercarse al hombre para enterrarse en un abrazo.

-Así que ese es Clarke-comentó Linda.

-Si, asquerosamente común ¿No crees?-pregunto Lucifer con molestia mientras se miraba en el espejo lateral del auto de Sandy.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo honestamente Linda, el hombre era atractivo y agradable.

-Se supone que estas de mi lado ¿No?

-No, se supone que debo ayudarte a procesar tus emociones para que lidies con ella constructivamente-explicó ella.

-Si, poniendote de mi parte y dándote cuenta de que tengo razón-contesto él notando algo en el tablero del volante del auto, él metió su mano y tomó el papel.

-Lucifer...

-Esta conversación ha terminado-determinó viendo el papel, era un panfleto para la terapia de grupo de el terapeuta infiel-Ahora pienso ir a hablar con personas con diferentes puntos de mira, doctora-declaró mostrándole el panfleto y entregandoselo antes de irse.

Linda le vio irse a la par que Ember y Clarke se acercaban.

-¿A donde va?-pregunto Ember, la doctora negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

-A buscar respuestas que no puede obtener-admitió y luego miró a la chica-¿Estas bien? Parecías alterada al teléfono.

-Si, solo, tengo problemas con la compañía de seguridad, estoy intentando que me ponga una cerradura electromagnetica con código-admitió, Linda asintió y le sonrio. Un rato después Chloe acompaño a Alexandra Sho a una patrulla pero sin esposarla. Ella se acercó a donde estaba el grupo.

-Y nuevamente Lucifer desaparece-dijo Chloe y miró a Linda-Es como un niño.

-No tanto, él ha progresado mucho, y no todo es gracias a mi-confeso dando una breve mirada a la pelirroja.

-Pero si que se debe un poco a usted-admitió Chloe con una sonrisa-Te había infravalorado, lo siento.

-Oh, no era necesario, pero gracias-acepto la doctora, entonces Chloe se rio.

-Y yo que pensaba que te acostabas con él.

-Y me acuesto-admitió honestamente, Ember y Clarke se rieron de la cara sorprendida e incómoda de Chloe.

-Y ¿Te parece...

-¿Etico?-sugirió la doctora y Chloe asintió-No, no lo es. Pero tiene un no se que, que no puedo reprimirme-dijo con una pequeña risa, luego se lo pensó-Aunque debería hacerlo.

-Si, debería.

-En fin ¿Creen que haya sido ella?-pregunto mirando la patrulla.

-No lo creo-admitió Ember, ellas la miraron-Creo que realmente amaba a su esposo ¿No hay nadie más en los archivos del doctor Sho que pueda ser sospechoso?-pregunto mirando a la doctora.

-No, aunque puede que se me pasara algo por alto-admitió, Chloe la miró con interés.

-El terapeuta infiel resultó ser un mal infiel-se rio un poco-¿Por que no le dijo al doctor medina que lo utilizaría como tapadera?

-Puede que lo hiciera-dijo Ember.

-Pero Sandy dijo que él no tenía idea-señaló la doctora.

-Y curiosamente le dijo lo suficiente para que ella averiguara todo por su cuenta-comentó Ember antes de mirar a su hermana-Soy investigadora privada, he hecho esto miles de veces antes, se cómo operan las mentes de los infieles y...

-¿Y?-pregunto la doctora.

-La de los amantes despreciados...o rechazados-contesto mirando al coche patrulla donde estaba Alexandra Sho.

-Tenemos que hablar con el doctor Medina-aceptó Chloe.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Lucifer entró en el inicio de la terapia grupal justo en su inicio, ninguno objeto cuando dijo que necesitaba aclarar algo por lo que no se contuvo y contó todo. De cómo conoció a Ember, el gran equipo que armaron durante la fiesta de Ty, luego con el caso de Carver, puede que él se haya emocionado un poco cuando hablo del primer desayuno que le preparó y acabó viéndola desnuda, de cómo atraparon a Benny, el gran apoyo que fue cuando perdió su alas, y los acontecimientos más recientes, su cumpleaños, la aparición de Clarke "El infame ladrón de compañeras" y de Chloe junto con Linda diciendo que estaba celoso.

-...lo que nos lleva a esta tarde, donde encontramos a la señora Sho con un montón de bolsas de caca en su auto, bueno en el maletero. Y no se como, de todo esto, esas dos han deducido que _yo_ estoy celoso-término y miró al círculo de personas que lo rodeaban-¿Que os parece? ¿Eh?

Una mujer de color alzó tímidamente la mano.

-¿Sí?-dijo apuntando con el dedo.

-¿De verdad eres el diablo?-pregunto.

-Si, si, por favor no me disperses ¿Alguien mas?-pregunto esperando que este grupo de personas infieles pudieran darle una respuesta. Un hombre con rasgos indu levantó su mano también.

-Cuando dices que quemaste tus alas ¿Es una metáfora o...

-No os quedeis en los detalles-pidió empezando a exasperarse, una mujer como de la edad de Linda alzó su mano.

-¿De verdad me iba a tirar la caca encima?-pregunto, el nombre en su etiqueta lo aclaraba todo.

-No se trata de ti Tiffany-dijo Lucifer y luego resopló exasperado ¿Por que se había molestado en gastar el aliento con estas personas?-No me extraña que estéis en terapia.

El doctor Medina se puso de pie.

-Oiga se supone que esta es una sesión de terapia de grupo de duelo para los pacientes del doctor Sho y aquí todos hemos sufrido una pérdida horrible-dijo el hombre.

-¿Y yo no? He perdido a mi terapeuta, a la inspectora y a mi compañera-ennúmero con los dedos, Medina lo miró con pesar.

-¿Han...han muerto?

-¿Que? No, las dos primeras me traicionaron y la ultima me abandono,algunos lo considerarian peor-dijo girándose para ver si alguno de esos humano patéticos tenía la respuesta que estaba buscando.

-¿Quiere irse ya?-pidió cansado Medina.

-No, no. Me estoy acercando lo presiento-se negó Lucifer.

-¡Esto no trata de usted!-exclamó Medina.

-¡Dios!-se exaspero Lucifer y entonces algo se encendió en su cabeza-Tiene razón, si. Utilizare a uno de ustedes como ejemplo, gracias por prestarse voluntario-señaló al hombre que lucía confundido-A ver ¿Que lo pone celoso? ¿Qué es lo que desea y no puede tener?-pregunto cerrando sus ojos con los suyos y sometiendolo lentamente a su poder.

-Deseo...-empezó el hombre.

-¿Si?-pregunto, instándole a que hablara.

-A Sandy-admitió, Lucifer retrocedio.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lucifer sorprendido mientras los demás pacientes se miraban confundidos-Oh-dijo reconociendo por primera vez al hombre-Ahora le recuerdo, es el chico de los mocos. Ah, quería tener su propia terapia de relaciones abiertas ¿Verdad?-pregunto con diversión.

-No se trata de eso-negó Medina

-Pero ella no le deseaba, Sandy amaba a su marido y usted le mató por eso-entendió Lucifer, viéndolo ahora era dolorosamente obvio.

-¡Cierre la boca!-le gritó.

-Lo he resuelto-vitoreo orgulloso de sí mismo. Medina fue a la mesa del buffet y tomó una largo y afilado cuchillo, Lucifer se puso ligeramente nervioso, su mortalidad parecía ser un poco intermitente, primero era más fuerte que nunca y luego podría ir y cortarse con un pedazo de vidrio afilado, había pasado esa tarde cuando fue a buscar a la inspectora en su casa y la asustó haciendo que tirara su vaso, cuando la ayudó, termino cortando-Eso es un si-dijo Lucifer sin moverse de su lugar y con las manos en los bolsillos incluso cuando el hombre le apuntó directo al corazon-¿Has visto lo que has hecho?

-Tenía que matarle, él la engañaba, le metia los cuernos, y aunque yo intente advertirla, hiciera lo que hiciese ella seguía amandole-se excuso.

-No, no. Eso no, esto de aquí, acabas de darme un ejemplo de celos desbocados-dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa.

-No estoy celoso, de verdad-se defendió Medina.

-La mujer que amas estaba con otra persona, alguien que tu creías que no la merecía, pero hicieras lo que hicieses...ella no te veia como tu querias-dijo lo ultimo con un tono de realización y un tinte de tristeza. Medina bajó un poco el cuchillo.

-Eso...es bastante exacto si-acepto Medina.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa, que tu situación y la mia...son completamente distintas-se alegro-¡Yo tenía razón! ¡No estaba celoso!

Medina se enojó y se dio un paso con el cuchillo en alto, claramente con intenciones de matarle.

-Suelta el arma-esa voz no se la esperaba, luego medina fue empujado sobre su pecho en el suelo con las manos detrás de su espalda y una rodilla pesada entre sus omoplatos, Clarke deslizó lejos el cuchillo y sonrió con diversión cuando Medina, quien era mucho más pequeño y escuálido que él se removió-Adelante chico, sigue intentando-se burló. Lucifer vio a la detective y a Ember entrar poco después.

-Es el asesino-apuntó a Medina, Clarke le dio una sonrisa irónica.

-Ya, si no lo señalas me lo pierdo por completo-comentó con sarcasmo.

Lucifer tomó una calada de su cigarrillo mientras veía a Medina ser metido en un patrullero listo para ser llevado a la jefatura, él se sentó contra el capó del coche de la detective pensando en todo lo que le había dicho a Medina.

-Chloe a revisado los planos del edificio ha descubierto que Medina y Sho compartían el mismo sistema de seguridad, comprobamos que Medina usó su código esa noche-comentó Clarke apoyando a su lado, Lucifer no le contesto y Clarke sonrió apenas-Tío, no tienes porque estar celoso.

-No estoy celoso-negó Lucifer, repentinamente tenso.

-Ya, pero si lo hicieras, no tendrias porque-dijo, y se puso las manos en los bolsillos-Ember y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos seis años y un chico de tercero la empujo en el arenero, quise defenderla y acabe en el arenero con ella-admitió con una sonrisa en la cara-Es la mejor amiga que alguien podría pedir.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-pregunto Lucifer mirando al hombre.

-Escuche la conversación al filo de la navaja que tuviste con Medina el asesino patológico-comento, y Lucifer a pesar de sí mismo soltó una pequeña risa-Sus casos no se parecen en nada ¿Quieres saber por qué?-pregunto.

-Dime.

-Ember te ve-dijo simplemente.

-Ella no ha querido acostarse conmigo aún-señaló, Clarke solo una carcajada y puso una pesada mano en su hombro.

-Y así es como lo sabes-dijo con diversión-Mira, a pesar de ser un poco...raro, me caes bien-señaló lo que hizo que Lucifer lo mirara extrañado-No preguntes, ni siquiera yo se porque, pero te diré un pequeño secreto para que estemos en paz. Cualquier cosa relacionada con Italia le encanta-dijo antes de palmear su hombro e irse. Ember llegó junto a él poco después con una sonrisa.

-Hola _amore_ -saludo pasando sus brazos por sus hombros, el apodo hizo que parte de lo que dijo Clarke resonara en su cabeza, él le sonrió-¿Estás mejor? ¿La charla de chicos ayudo?

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido, ella suspiro.

-Has estado actuando extraño, me preguntaba si había algo que te molestara, pero no pensé que fueras a decírmelo, así que le pedí a Clarke que lo averiguara y te ayudará-admitió arrugando su nariz, él se encontró sonriendo ante el gesto adorable. Pensó en su pregunta y finalmente asintió.

-Si ayudo cariño, estoy mucho mejor ahora-admitió, tal vez este tipo Clarke no fuera tan malo, ella sonrió y lo beso con cariño lo que lo tuvo brevemente desconcertado, no recordaba que alguien le hubiera besado así alguna vez ¿Deseo y lujuria? Seguro ¿Cariño? No tanto.

-Bien, porque hay algo de lo que quiero hablaros-dijo Ember cuando su hermana se puso junto a ellos. Ella le iba a tirar una buena bronca a su hermana cuando viera la oportunidad, pero de momento tenía que hablarle de Malcom.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Ella les contó de la visita de Malcom, de lo que el hombre dijo y de esta pequeña duda que había instalado en su cabeza ¿Como supo el supuesto poli corrupto que estaba en Palmetto? Chloe le dijo que en la policía los compañeros compartían un GPS para saber donde estaba el otro en caso de emergencia, y que ella había hackeado el GPS para seguir a Malcom. Entonces la rubia tuvo esta pequeña epifanía de que el único otro policía que podría haber sabido donde estaba Malcom era Paolucci.

Y Paolucci a esa altura de la noche probablemente ya estaba en el Paddock Bar, decidieron de manera unánime ir al bar antes de volver a sus casas, y por supuesto Clarke, que no las dejaría solas con un civil, decidió que los acompaña. Chloe no queria, pero Clarke amenazó con robar un patrullero, lo que tuvo a Lucifer mirándolo con diversión y mirándolo con aprobación. Al parecer esos dos iban a terminar siendo amigos, y eso hizo que algo en el corazón de Ember se derritiera un poco. Sin embargo Lucifer decidió que iría con ella en la motocicleta, y que Clarke quedaría relegado al auto con Chloe.

Cuando llegaron al bar ellos se adelantaron para ver si estaba abierto mientras que Chloe iba a la acera de enfrente, confirmando que Paolucci deberia estar aqui. Lucifer toco la puerta cerrada del bar.

-El bar está cerrado-dijo Lucifer.

-Puede que siga con la fiesta dentro-comento Chloe fijándose por la ventana hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, ella volteo para ver a Lucifer sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso-recrimino Chloe.

-Está abierto-dijeron Lucifer, Ember y Clarke al unísono.

-Dios, es como si se multiplicaran-se quejo, ellos se encogieron de hombros y la rubia sintió un creciente dolor de cabeza acercarse, sin embargo tanto ella como Clarke sacaron sus linternas y sus armas para entrar en el bar oscuro.

-¿Paolucci estás aquí?-llamo Chloe, ellos caminaron con los dos armados por delante mientras buscaban, la rubia apuntó hacia la barra mientras que el pelinegro apuntó hacia las mesas.

-Uh, Chloe-llamo Clarke, ella se giró para ver lo que él-¿Ese...es Paolucci?-pregunto apuntando al hombre muerto sentado en uno de los largo asientos laterales con un rifle de la policía y un enorme agujero en la cabeza.

-Era-dijo Lucifer.

La policía no tardó en llegar y los forenses no tardaron en encontrar la nota de suicidio de Paolucci. Aparentemente Paolucci estaba en el ajo, Malcom le seguía la pista y él le disparó, cuando Malcom despertó Paolucci no pudo con la culpa y se sintió atrapado, así que se mató. O eso decía la nota, pero Ember no se estaba tragando del todo la historia. Ellos se quedaron un poco aparte cuando Chloe le dio la noticia a Dan, que lucía bastante consternado, como si de alguna forma no pudiera creérselo.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos ir a casa-dijo Clarke finalmente-Al final con todo este lío no hemos conseguido ponernos al día muffin-le dijo a su amiga, eso le recordó algo importante.

-Oh, es cierto-dijo y le sonrío-No puedo Clarke, lo siento ¿Por que no...por que no cojes la moto y vas a casa? Yo, tengo algo que hacer con Lucifer y Chloe puede llevarnos-dijo ella entregando las llaves de la moto, Clarke encaró una ceja.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó, ella asintió y él se encogió de hombros.

-Pues vale-acepto antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de Ember antes de palmear el hombro de Lucifer-Os veo después entonces.

-Entonces ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-pregunto Lucifer rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, no he podido darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-admitió con una sonrisa, los ojos de Lucifer brillaron con anticipación.

-¿Finalmente me dejaras desenvolverte cariño?-pregunto, ella sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-No _amore_ , pero prometo que te gustara de todas formas-prometió.

Ember le pidió a su hermana que los dejara en el Lux, ella lo llevó al club donde bebieron algo antes de que se inclinara sobre la barra y le susurrara algo en el oído a Maze, entonces la demonio se inclinó y sacó una pequeña caja negra con un moño rojo sangre, Ember sonrió y le dio la caja a Lucifer, el abrio la cajita y sacó el pequeño objeto metálico.

-Espero que sean las llaves de tu cinturón de castidad-dijo y Ember se rio.

-No, y no son las de mi corazón tampoco-bromeó antes de tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo del club y hacia el ascensor, pero en lugar de presionar el botón para subir, presiono el que era para ir al estacionamiento privado de Lucifer, cuando salieron lo guió al rincón un rincón oscuro del lugar.

-Quédate ahí y cierra los ojos-dijo con una sonrisa, Lucifer honestamente no entendía para qué era todo eso pero aun así lo hizo, la sintió alejarse y la escucho encender un interruptor para luego volver a su lado.

-Abre los ojos-ordenó, Lucifer lo hizo y sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa ante el objeto frente a él-Dijiste que querías una, así que te conseguí una.

Frente a ellos estaba estacionada una elegante y hermosa motocicleta negra con algunos detalles rojo sangre en el tanque, el motor, las ruedas y el manubrio. Todavía predominaba el negro pero los detalles en rojo se destacaban.

-No es como la mia, esta es una Ducati 1199, pero todavía llega a los trescientos diez kilómetros reales-dijo cuando se adelantó y pasó su dedo por el asiento de cuero-Pensé que como decidiste quemar tus alas reales, te daria unas más...terrenales.

Lucifer la miro y le sonrió, entendiendo en cierta forma lo que habia querido darle, ademas ella había recordado lo que dijo sobre querer conseguir una, eso había sido hace semanas y hasta él lo olvidó con todas las cosas que pasaron.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó con los ojos expectantes, como si realmente esperara que este regalo, de alguna manera, lo alegrará. El nudo en su garganta se apretó y no por primera vez con esta mujer no tenía idea de que decir, así que asintió. Ella sonrió y se adelantó para abrazarlo-Entonces ¿Me llevas a casa?-pregunto, su sonrisa se volvió positivamente malvada.

-Solo si es por el camino largo.

-No lo haría de otro modo.


	9. Chapter 9

Ember se sentó en la encimera de su cocina mientras tomaba un café y veía a Clarke charlar tranquilamente con Lucifer, quien ahora prácticamente se había vuelto parte del mobiliario porque aparentemente Maze le había dicho a Amenadiel, el hermano ángel malvado de Lucifer, sobre la doctora Martín y por ende Amenadiel había ido a ella y con un poco de charla amable y una copas de vino la tuvo diciéndole los problemas de Lucifer para explotarlos y devolverlo al infierno. Ella no tenía idea de cómo esos dos se convirtieron en una especie de amigos, ella había salido hacía unos días y cuando volvió Lucifer y Clarke estaban en su sofá bebiendo whisky de una botella y hablando como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida, honestamente, ella solo había ido por un poco de pan.

-Voy a estar haciendo una fiesta en mi penthouse esta noche y ustedes deben venir-dijo Lucifer. Clarke resopló con diversión.

-Es gracioso, es la quinta vez en la semana que dices eso, ya empieza a sentirse como una manera de llenar el vacío-señaló el pelinegro, Lucifer sonrió.

-Llenó muchos vacíos-dijo con el doble sentido escurriendo de sus palabras, Clarke rodó los ojos.

-Tío ¿Has hablado con la chica Maze? Te lo he dicho un millón de veces solo aclara las cosas con ella y vuelve a tu club-dijo haciendo que Lucifer perdiera la sonrisa.

-Y yo te lo he dicho otro millón de veces, eso no va a pasar, me traiciono, básicamente es la causa de que se robaran mis alas y las...enmarcaran como un trofeo de cacería barato.

-Alas que quemaste-señalo Clarke, de alguna manera él había aceptado que Lucifer era el diablo y todo lo demás con la misma facilidad que Ember.

-Estás perdiendo el punto-discutió Lucifer, era gracioso, lo normal que podía comportarse alrededor de Clarke.

-Lo sé, el punto aquí es que estas siendo un idiota infernal, la chica Maze ha sido tu amiga desde los últimos diez mil años, creo que minimo se merece la oportunidad de explicar-comentó Clarke mientras se ponía de pie para lavar su taza.

-Ella no merece explicar porque me traiciono, si no me hubiera traicionado no necesitariamos hablar-dijo, Clarke suspiro y se puso la chaqueta para ir al trabajo.

-Vale, ahora estás siendo infantil, no sé como funciona en el infierno, pero aqui te sientas y discutes las cosas, o lo haces parado, o se gritan y se golpean, pero llegan a un acuerdo, evitar el asunto no lo solucionara-aleccionó Clarke antes de inclinarse y poner las manos en los hombros de Lucifer-Tío, me caes bien, así que entiendo porque esta traición te duele tanto, pero mi consejo como amigo: Habla. Con. Ella ¿Vale?-dijo le sonrió y luego se enderezo y desordeno el cabello de Lucifer como si fuera un niño pequeño-Me largo, no hagáis muchas diabluras.

-¡No pienso hablar con ella!-le gritó Lucifer mientras se iba.

-Entonces no pienses y solo hazlo-le devolvio y se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Lucifer resoplo.

-Él y la doctora deben estar conspirando a mis espaldas ¿Qué otra razón hay para que sigan diciendo las mismas cosas?-comentó Lucifer antes de mirar a la pelirroja sentada en la encimera-¿Crees que tiene razón?-preguntó, ella extendió una mano.

-Ven aquí-dijo, Lucifer suspiro y se acercó antes de que ella lo acercara y lo colocara entre sus piernas.

-Ahora, esto es más interesante-comentó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Lucifer-dijo ella en un tono serio-Le agradas a Clarke, y sabes bien que me agradas-dijo pasando los dedos por su cabello reordenandolo-Por sobre cualquier cosa, somos tus amigos ahora-declaro haciendo que algo cálido se expandiera en su pecho-No puedo decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer, solo lo que pienso. Y pienso que cuando nadie estuvo allí para ti Maze lo hizo, y cuando necesitabas a alguien ella estuvo allí, ella abandonó su hogar para venir aquí _contigo_. No tienes que perdonarla si no quieres, solo escuchar-dijo él resopló y negó con la cabeza.

-No...yo no me siento listo para eso...

-No tiene que ser ahora-dijo ella acariciándole el rostro-Tomate tu tiempo y cuando estes sinceramente dispuesto a escuchar, entonces hazlo.

Él asintió pensativo y luego la sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

-Bueno, hasta entonces, hay otras cosas que se me ocurren que estoy sinceramente dispuesto a hacer-dijo, ella le dio una sonrisa igual a la suya antes de que él conectara sus bocas.

...0o0o0o0o0..

Luego de una buena sesión de besuqueo, que Ember había detenido cuando intento quitarle la camiseta se pasaron el día siguiendo a un hombre que realmente tenía muchos trapitos sucios para sacar a la luz. Ella le había instalado en su teléfono una aplicación de seguimiento que se conectaba a unos rastreadores inalámbricos que se adherían a cualquier superficie y eran increíblemente pequeños, los rastreadores tenian una durabilidad de setenta y dos horas, luego simplemente se apagaban y desprendían por su cuenta. El final del día fue la parte más entretenida, cuando tuvieron esta especie de carrera en la que se sobrepasaron constantemente. Cuando entraron en el Lux fueron inmediatamente abordados por Maze.

-¡Lucifer! ¡Escucha! ¿Podemos hablar?-pidió la demonio.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar con traidoras-dijo Lucifer, él aún estaba muy cabreado, y aunque había estado de acuerdo en escuchar _eventualmente_ , aun no quería hacerlo.

-Se que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero ha venido alguien a verte, quiere un favor-dijo sonando un poco desesperada.

-No estoy de humor Maze-contesto cortante.

-Creeme, no querras perdertelo-dijo Maze, y había una nota confiada en su voz que hizo que Lucifer mirara hacia abajo en el bar antes de caminar hacia allí, llevando a Ember consigo. Un hombre de color y solitario estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de espaldas a ellos.

-¿Queria hablar conmigo?-pregunto Lucifer, el hombre se levantó y se giró, sorprendiendo a Lucifer y Ember.

-¿Lucifer Morningstar? Padre Frank Lawrence-le ofreció su mano, pero Lucifer no sacó las suyas de sus bolsillos, el hombre retrajo su mano y luego se la tendió a Ember-¿Y usted es?

-Ember Decker-ella se presentó ella estrechando su mano, el Padre Frank sonrió. Lucifer se rio.

-Un cura entra en un bar, ese ya me lo sé, pero no lo había visto nunca, al menos aquí no-comento Lucifer para luego girarse y caminar a la barra del bar con Ember por detras, ella le siguio detras de la barra-Padre ¿Como me ha encontrado? Precisamente usted-pregunto mientra empezaba a servir unos tragos.

-Que no le engañe el alzacuellos, tengo amigos de todos tipo-dijo acercándose a la barra y poniéndose frente a ellos-Gente que me dice que uno debe acudir a usted cuando se queda sin opciones.

-Oh ¿Has escuchado eso cariño?-pregunto Lucifer dándole un vaso de whisky a la pelirroja-¿En que clase de líos se ha metido? ¿Le ha echado mano al cepillo dominical?-pregunto al cura mientras bebia de su propio vaso, ni siquiera ofreciendo uno como solía hacer con todo el mundo.

-He venido por un centro juvenil-dijo Frank.

-Parece horrible-comentó Lucifer.

-Lo es, cuando te das cuenta de que se utiliza como tapadera de narcotráfico-acepto mirándolo-El director del centro, Lennie Arieta, recluta a los chicos de mi iglesia para traficar-explico.

-Entonces va de jovencitos ¿Como no?-dijo Lucifer, el hombre ni siquiera se inmuto por el comentario.

-Uno en particular-corrigió sacando buscando en el bolsillo de su saco por su teléfono-Un chico llamado Connor-dijo ofreciéndoles el teléfono, Ember lo tomó mirando la foto del adolescente caucásico, de ojos oscuros y cabello rubio rojizo-Lo ha pasado mal, perdió a sus padres a los seis años, pasó de un orfanato a otro, ha hecho cosas estúpidas, pero en el fondo, es un buen chico.

-Y se lo tira ¿A que si?-pregunto Lucifer, Ember le dio un golpecito suave en el brazo con el dorso de la mano antes de devolver el telefono al hombre, él le dio una sonrisa, luego se inclinó y le beso el cuello haciendo que soltara una pequeña risita, Ember era en serio cosquilluda.

-Ni siquiera me dignare en contestar, prefiero pedirle el favor-comentó el cura luego de mirar el pequeño intercambio.

-Ya empezaba a impacientarme-dijo Lucifer.

-Quiero que hable con Arieta antes de que Connor se involucre-dijo Frank.

-¿Y por que no se lo pide a la policía? Tiene algo que ocultar ¿eh?

-Es inútil, no tienen nada en contra de Arieta-contesto el hombre.

-¿Por que no se lo pide a su jefe? A mismísimo todopoderoso.

-Ya lo he hecho.

-Ah ¿Y no ha habido suerte?-adivino.

-Al contrario, él me ha traído a usted-dijo enderezandose un poco.

-Eso lo dudo-señalo Lucifer, el cura le hecho una pequeña ojeada a la pelirroja, fue casi imperceptible pero ella lo noto.

-El Señor tiene maneras extrañas de obrar en nuestra vida, incluso cuando no lo notamos o no queremos hacerlo-dijo Frank.

-Ya-dijo Lucifer viendo como el cura se sentaba en un taburete y lo miraba rodear a Ember para luego salir detrás de la barra-Y eso es todo ¿No? Detener a un traficante para sacar de problemas a un crio ¿Que gana usted?-pregunto parándose frente a él-¿Que es lo que quiere en realidad? ¿Cual es ese deseo que tanto se esfuerza en ocultar?-preguntó, el hombre luchó por no ceder a la oscuridad en sus ojos.

-Yo..

-¿Si?

-Deseo romperle la cara a Arieta-admitió y luego lucio derrotado, Lucifer se rio.

-Ah, allí está, la ira. No somos tan puros por dentro ¿No?-dijo con diversión.

-Todos guardamos demonios-dijo Frank sabiamente.

-El mío atiende la barra-dijo Lucifer, el hombre miró a Ember.

-A mi no me mire, yo no soy-dijo con diversión, Frank le dio una sonrisa amable y una mirada enigmática.

-Lo sé, no podría ser usted-declaró haciendo que Ember le encaró una ceja.

-Venga ¿Que mas oculta? Los hipócritas siempre ocultan algo-comentó Lucifer.

-No me conoce de nada.

-Se mucho, usted y yo somos enemigos naturales-dijo Lucifer.

-Ya, pero ¿me ayudará o no?-pregunto. Lucifer le miró seriamente.

-Mi respuesta es no como un templo, arreglelo usted mismo-decreto, entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue, Ember lo vio irse y luego miró al cura, por alguna razón algo le impulsaba a querer ayudar.

-Este chico Connor ¿Es muy importante para usted?-preguntó, el hombre asintió-Soy investigadora privada, tengo un amigo en el FBI y mi hermana es inspectora de homicidios de la policía de Los Ángeles-dijo sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky-No tengo todo el factor aterrado de Lucifer para hacer que el hombre se eche hacia atrás, pero puedo conseguir pruebas contra él y hacer que le cojan antes de que se vuelva un gran problema.

El cura le sonrió con una especie de alivio, agradecimiento y otra cosa que no pudo identificar en sus ojos.

-Como dije, manera extrañas.

...0o0o0o0o0...

-¿Es en serio? Le rechace por una razón cariño-dijo Lucifer mientras atravesaban las puertas del centro juvenil.

-Y yo acepte por una razón-dijo ella con tranquilidad-Si no quieres hacer esto está perfectamente bien _amore_ , después de todo no es una investigación policial, no tienes que acompañarme si no te sientes cómodo con el asunto.

-¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo si iba a sentirme incómodo?-preguntó, ella se detuvo y miró a Lucifer.

- _Amore_ , me gustas, en serio, y eres mi amigo con el que no me molestaria besuquearme por horas, pero mis trabajos no se basan en tus pensamientos o sentimiento, es _mi_ trabajo, por lo que la última palabra la tengo yo y solo _yo_ -dijo antes de seguir caminando, él la siguió, algo nuevo despertando en él ante la afirmación que reveló su total y completa independencia.

-De cualquier forma no deberías tragarte la historia de santo, ese cura seguro que tiene más de un trapo sucio, dudo que sea tan virtuoso como aparenta-comento cuando entraban en un pasillo para ir a la oficina de Arieta.

-Nunca dije que creyera que fuera un santo, no hay personas inmaculadas en este mundo, todos tienen manchas, independientemente de cual sea su oficio-dijo ella mientras tocaba la puerta-¡Señor Arieta!-llamó tocando la puerta.

-El cura trama algo-dijo Lucifer-Algo perverso, puedo sentirlo.

Ember le sonrió con diversión.

- _Stellina mia_ los presentimientos a veces pueden fallar, a lo mejor el cura no guarda nada fuera de lo ordinario-sugirió.

-Cariño ¿Me equivoco o estás aqui para atrapar al malo?-preguntó ella se rio.

-Te equivocas, estoy aquí para hacer seguimiento-dijo y volvió a tocar la puerta-¡Señor Arieta! ¡Me llamo Meg Harper y me gustaria hablar con usted sobre posibles aportes a este centro!-grito.

-Si, pero volviendo al punto, el cura acudió a mi _ma cherie_ , eso lo hace sospechoso-dijo, y Ember lo miró con sorpresa ante el apodo-Y ahora tengo curiosidad ¿Puedo entrevistar al director por mi cuenta? Quizá pueda decirme cosas interesantes sobre él.

-Nu-hu _mon trésor_ -negó sorprendiendolo con el hecho de que entendió el idioma-No aceptaste el trato, yo lo hice, el director es mío-dijo y volvió a tocar la puerta, este hombre se estaba tardando bastante-¿Seños Arieta?-volvió a llamar e intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

-No puedes culparme, si yo estuviera rodeado de todos estos horribles niños, también cerraría la puerta-medio defendió Lucifer, ella le dio una mirada divertida antes de inclinarse para espiar por la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta, quizás Arieta nisiquiera estaba allí y ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Por dentro podía verse una oficina desordenada, con un montón de cosas tiradas por todos lados y allí, detrás del escritorio podía verse un par de pies como si alguien estuviera tendido en el suelo.

-Mierda-soltó antes de hacerse para atrás y patear la puerta con fuerza, abriendola, ella podría forzar la cerradura, pero no había tiempo. Lucifer miró con impresión mientras la seguía dentro de la oficina. Ella caminó detrás del escritorio y se agacho sobre el cuerpo inerte de un hombre, puso los dedos en su garganta y negó con la cabeza.

-Está muerto-declaró.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que tramaba algo-señaló casi pareciendo triunfal. Ella no le presto mucha atencion, en cambio saco su telefono y llamo a tu hermana.

-Decker.

-Tengo algo para ti-contesto ella.

La policía no tardó nada en llegar, Ember hizo una declaración sobre lo que había pasado, como lo había encontrado y la razón de estar allí en primer lugar, incluyendo por supuesto las sospechas de que Arieta usaba el centro para mover drogas y lo que el cura le había pedido.

-El forense sitúa la hora de la muerte de Arieta entre las once y media y las doce de la mañana-dijo su hermana parándose a su lado-Varios golpes con un bate de beisball, tiene abrasiones en la cara, parece que luchó antes de morir, y he encontrado esto-dijo enseñándoles un aparato que tenía la forma de un radiotransmisor.

-Huh ¿Qué es?-pregunto Lucifer tomando el objeto antes de que Chloe pudiera impedírselo.

-Es un modulador de voz-dijo Ember reconociendo el objeto al instante, ella tenía uno. Lucifer se rio y preciono el boton de encendido.

-Inspectora yo soy tu padre-dijo su voz siendo engrosada por el modulador.

-No hagas eso, no es un juguete, podría ser una prueba-lo regaño quitándole el modulador a la par que él y su hermana se reían-¿Como es que _ustedes_ siempre encuentran los cadáveres?-pregunto, Ember se encogió de hombros y Lucifer sonrió mirando el cadáver.

-Estoy impresionado, el cura se las ha apañado solo-dijo con diversión.

-No sabemos si fue él _amore_ -dijo Ember, Lucifer le dio una sonrisa.

-Tú no lo sabes _ma cheri_ -dijo tocándole la nariz con un dedo, y la pelirroja rodó los ojos con diversión. Chloe les encaró una ceja y se vio interrogante cuando escucho el apodo en francés pero no comentó al respecto. Chloe captó a un uniformado haciéndole señas desde la puerta y rápidamente entregó el modulador a un forense antes de caminar hacia allí con Ember y Lucifer pisándole los talones. Junto al uniformado había un hombre con un poco de sobrepeso de piel clara y ojos celestes.

-Usted es el jefe de terapeutas ¿No?-pregunto Chloe.

-Sí, Eric Doyle-se presentó.

-¿Sabe quien podría haber sido?-pregunto Ember.

-No, no lo sé. Lennie caía bien a todo, era un buen jefe-contesto el hombre sonando triste, de alguna manera la pelirroja no le creyó.

-Entonces ¿No tenía enemigos de ningún tipo?-pregunto Ember extrañada.

-¿Ni siquiera uno con alzacuellos?-indago Lucifer.

-Y-ya sabe lo del cura-se dio cuenta Eric.

-Pues si-afirmo Lucifer.

-Ese tio siempre venia por aqui y discutía con Lennie-admitió Eric y Lucifer miro a la pelirroja con una sonrisa complacida-Pero...es cura-término.

-Ya, pero eso no significa nada-comento Ember, despues de todo el ser humano era lo que era y podía hacer cualquier cosa si se sentía desesperado, independientemente de en que creyera o a que se dedicara.

-¿Dónde estaba usted entre las once y doce de esta mañana?-pregunto Chloe.

-Aquí, en sesiones de terapia con Niki y Connor.

-¿Connor?-pregunto Ember.

-¿No es ese el monaguillo de la foto del cura?-le pregunto Lucifer, ella asintió.

-Si, lo es-admitió luego miro al terapeuta-¿Puede traerle aquí?-pidió, el hombre tragó saliva y asintió nerviosamente antes de irse.

Poco después Eric aparece con el chico de la foto del Padre Frank junto con una chica de cabello corto y negro, piel clara, tatuajes y muchos collares y pulseras, esa debía ser Niki.

-¿Es cierto que mataron al señor Arieta?-pregunto el chico Connor, él sonaba inseguro. Niki metió la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró a Connor.

-Claro que sí, imbécil-dijo Niki. Ember la miró y una pequeña sonrisa divertida apareció en su cara.

-Si-confirmo Ember devolviendo su atención a Connor.

-¿Le conocias bien?-pregunto Chloe.

-Un poco...si, era el director del centro.

Allí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación extraña proveniente de la inseguridad del chico.

-¿Sabeis si Arieta estaba metido en temas de drogas?-pregunto Ember, la chica se rio.

-¿Drogas? Venga ya, habria sido mucho mas interesante-dijo Niki y Lucifer la miro soltando una risa falsa.

-Vale, ya basta de hablar del muerto-pidió Lucifer-Contadme todo lo que sepais del Padre Pederasta.

-¿De quien?-pregunto Connor confundido.

-Del Padre Frank-aclaró Lucifer-¿Le habéis visto cometer el crimen? ¿Le creéis capaz de hacerlo?-pregunto a Connor.

-¿El padre Frank? ¿De matar al señor Arieta?-preguntó Connor incrédulo.

-Sí-dijo Lucifer impaciente.

-No, imposible-dijo con convicción.

-¿Como que imposible?-se burló Niki-Ese friki está obsesionado contigo.

-Es un poco...sobreprotector-corrigió Connor con un tono duro, Ember estrecho sus ojos ligeramente ante esa demostración de actitud-Desde que murieron mis padres ha creído que tiene que cuidar de mí, es un buen tío aunque...un pelín cargante-admitió.

-¿Habéis oído? Cargante-dijo Lucifer a las hermanas.

-¿Le has visto hace poco?-pregunto Chloe.

-Aquí, esta mañana-contesto Connor.

-Sí, y parecía muy cabreado-agregó Niki.

-Esperen ¿No creerán que el padre Frank mató al señor Arieta o si?-pregunto Connor.

-Sí-dijo Lucifer.

-No-negó Ember al mismo tiempo

-Gracias, habeis sido muy útiles-dijo Chloe a los chicos para luego empezar a caminar lejos de ellos, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa cuando pregunto:-¿Desde cuando estáis en desacuerdo vosotros dos?

-No siempre coincidimos en todo, eso seria aburrido-se defendió Lucifer antes de mirar a Ember-Seamos honestos cariño, esto es a la mar de sospechoso.

Ember suspiro y asintió.

-Si, lo sé...es solo que hay algo que no me cuadra del todo ¿Por que si acepte ayudar iba a matarle?-pregunto. Lucifer y Chloe se lo pensaron.

-Quizas no tenia la paciencia para sentarse y esperar, o a lo mejor quería el placer de hacerlo con sus propias manos-sugirió Lucifer-Ya viste la ira reprimida que tenía-comentó con una sonrisa.

-Independientemente de si fue él o no-corto Chloe la conversación-Tenemos que investigar al Padre Frank.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Tuvieron que viajar a la jefatura, y Chloe le quitó el teléfono a Ember porque intento ingresar en la base de datos de la policía para obtener la información del Padre Frank, entonces ella la hizo sentarse con Lucifer en la parte de atrás luego de hacerles prometer que _no_ usarían el asiento trasero como un motel barato, todo para evitar que su hermana le quitara el teléfono, su esfuerzo fue completamente en vano cuando Lucifer le dio su teléfono a Ember y ella de todos modos entró en la base de datos policial. Sin embargo como Chloe no quería que revisaran el historial del cura, ellos optaron por revisar archivos de casos abiertos. Había cosas bastante absurdas y algunas otras más interesantes. Entonces cuando se aburrieron Ember decidió manipular la radio de Chloe, que estaba conectada al sistema, para que tocara _Highway to hell_ durante el resto del viaje. Ni ella ni Lucifer eran grandes fans de AC/DC pero de todas formas se rieron de la mirada amenazadora que les dio la rubia. No hace falta decir que cuando se bajaron en la jefatura, Chloe estaba bastante cabreada.

Ella le dio una larga charla sobre como hackear el sistema técnico de la policía estaba mal y como no debería hacerlo porque era un crimen federal.

-¿Alguien salió herido?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-No.

-¿Y ves que a alguien le moleste o se haya dado cuenta para el caso?-interrogó. Chloe miró a su alrededor mientras caminaban a su escritorio. No, nadie parecía haber notado la violación a la seguridad, todos seguían trabajando como de costumbre.

-No-gruño.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? No es como si hubiera robado algo o hecho explotar algo-señaló la pelirroja, Chloe resopló con molestia y se sentó en su silla par ponerse a buscar al cura en la base de datos. Lucifer y Ember se inclinaron sobre sus hombros para ver la tableta.

-Allí está, Frank Lawrence-señaló Lucifer cuando Chloe abrió un antecedente-Las personas mas malvadas tienen los nombres más comunes, es mi experiencia. Tengan cuidado con los que se llaman Kliff-advirtió, y ambas hermanas giraron sus cabezas y lo miraron.

-Bueno, su historial policial es extenso, asaltos, alteración del orden público, cargos por drogas-enumero Chloe.

-¿Lo ves cariño? No es propio de un cura-señaló Lucifer, Ember le sonrió y le mordió la oreja, él le dio una mirada juguetona-¿Estas intentando que obtengamos nuestros propios cargos policiales _ma cherie_?

-Pero nada en los últimos diez años-continuó Chloe ignorandolos, Ember devolvió su mirada a la pantalla.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto señalando otra pestaña del archivo, su hermana la abrió.

-Una orden de alejamiento puesta por Lennie Arieta la semana pasada-dijo Chloe con sorpresa.

-Ah, que curioso que el padre rompe caras no mencionase la orden de alejamiento-comentó Lucifer mientras Chloe tomaba su tableta y la guardaba en su bolso-Dime que es suficiente para detener al cura-pidió a la rubia.

-Es suficiente para traerlo a comisaría ¿Vienes con nosotras a la iglesia?-pregunto Chloe.

-Solo iria a una para detener a un cura-dijo Lucifer.

-Traerle a comisaría-corrigió Chloe.

-Si, traerle a comisaría para detenerle-dijo con diversión, Chloe rodó los ojos y luego miro a un lado, Ember miro en la misma dirección solo para ver a Dan.

-Oigan ¿Por que no van tirando para abajo? Yo les encuentro allí-dijo distraídamente antes de ir detrás de su ex.

-Joder, solo espero que no esté pensando en volver con él, ella puede hacerlo mucho mejor-comentó mientras tomaba la mano de Lucifer y giraban para ir al ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron, Malcom Graham salió de este, él la vio y le dio un asentimiento de reconocimiento junto con una sonrisa.

-Decker-dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo para luego echarle una mirada un poco más corta a Lucifer y seguir caminando

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Lucifer mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Malcom.

-Ese es Malcom "El psicótico raro" Graham, ya sabes, el poli imbécil al que Chloe investigaba y que se metió en mi departamento-contesto Ember mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor para que las puertas se cerraran y fueran hacia abajo.

-Hay algo extraño en él-dijo Lucifer.

-Sí, él es raro, me quedó claro en nuestro primer y espero unico encuentro.

-No...no, es como...antinatural-dijo él un poco reflexivo-No es que importe, probablemente no sea nada-desacredito finalmente, luego la sonrisa traviesa volvió a su cara y enredo sus brazos en la cintura de Ember-Estamos solos en un ascensor ¿Por que estamos hablando de otro hombre?-preguntó acercando su cara a la suya, ella se rio y el brillo travieso se asentó en sus ojos.

-Tengo una pregunta mejor ¿Por que estamos siquiera hablando?-pregunto con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera besarla las puertas se abrieron en el estacionamiento y ella se le escapó.

Cuando Chloe llegó al estacionamiento Ember y Lucifer estaban a ambos lados del capó de su coche, ella lucía un poco agitada pero se reía como una niña pequeña, mientras que Lucifer le estaba dando una sonrisa afilada y le decía algo con sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

-¿Quiero saber que estais haciendo vosotros dos?-pregunto con una ceja encarada y los brazos cruzados.

-Solo un poco de entretenimiento hasta que bajaras-dijo Ember con una sonrisa mientras se enderezaba.

-¿Entretenimiento?-pregunto, luego recordó lo que su hermana y Lucifer podían pensar que era entretenimiento y levantó una mano-Olvidenlo, no quiero saber.

El camino a la iglesia fue un poco más tranquilo, Chloe aprendio su leccion del viaje anterior y los separo, poniendo a Ember en la parte trasera, según ella, para que se acostumbrara en caso de que la atraparan hackeado algún otro ente estatal. Cuando llegaron a la iglesia Lucifer se adelantó y entró en el lugar con esta sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-Toc toc-canto él mientras las hermanas llegaban detrás de él.

-Quédense aquí mientras busco al padre Fank y no os metáis en líos-ordenó Chloe.

-Es una iglesia Chloe-dijo Ember, su hermana le dio una mirada severa antes de irse. Lucifer tenía su mirada fija en el confesionario y la tomó de la mano para llevarla allí-Lucifer...-susurro medio en reprimenda-¿Que crees que estás haciendo?-pregunto cuando lo vio meterse en el confesionario. En lugar de contestar la mano de Lucifer emergió de la cabina y tiró de ella adentro, estaba oscuro y ella tropezó, una de sus rodillas se dobló junto a sus piernas.

-Vamos a demostrar que tu hermana tiene razón y _podemos_ meternos en lío dentro de una iglesia cariño-dijo Lucifer mientras un brazo se enredaba en cintura la tiró hacia abajo, haciendo que su otra rodilla se doblara y ella quedará subida a horcajadas en su regazo. Entonces él se inclinó para besarla y ella se hecho atrás.

-Lucifer, no-negó aunque se estaba riendo, él también sonrió.

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido-prometió en un susurro, ella le dio una mirada juguetonamente severa.

-No pienso hacerlo contigo por primera vez en una iglesia-lo reprocho, sus ojos brillaron oscuros.

-¿Entonces si no fuera la primera vez lo harías?-pregunto susurrando contra su piel cuando bajó la cara a su cuello y paso su nariz a lo largo del mismo.

-No-susurro medio riendo medio suspirando con un estremecimiento-Además, nunca lo hago con un hombre en la casa de su padre.

-Esta no es su casa, solo es un montón de mierda propagandista-dijo con diversión antes de presionar su mano en su nuca y atraerla para un beso, ella dejó de luchar y enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Él pasó sus manos por sus costados a la par que abría su boca y pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior, con un pequeño y apenas audible gemido ella le dio acceso a su boca.

-Perdoname padre por que he pecado-les corto la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la cabina, Ember se separó bruscamente y puso una mano en la boca de Lucifer, giró su cabeza para ver a una mujer joven de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros-Han pasado tres horas desde mi última confesión-claramente estaba más oscuro de lo que pensaba en esa cabina si la mujer no se dio cuenta de que habían dos personas allí y _ninguna_ de ellas era el cura. Lucifer sacó la mano de su boca.

-¿Tres horas? Una pecadora veloz, me gusta-dijo Lucifer.

-No-negó la mujer-Es que...necesito mas consejo-explicó, Lucifer no estaba prestando mucha atención cuando empezó a depositar besos pequeños en el cuello expuesto de Ember, ella tuvo que reprimirse de suspirar-Todavía tengo pensamientos lujuriosos sobre otro hombre-eso captó la atención de Lucifer.

-Esplendido ¿Quien es el afortunado?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-El...chofer de la limusina de mi marido-admitió la mujer-¿Que hago padre?

-Veras querida, creo que deberías rendirte a tus deseos-lo dijo a la mujer pero él estaba mirando a Ember, que negó con la cabeza divertida.

-¿En serio? Hace un rato cuando he venido, el padre Frank me ha dicho que debería serle fiel-dijo confundida la mujer.

-Bueno, no se porque le haces caso a ese memo, seamos honestos, si quieres serle fiel no tendrías fantasías con el chofer de la limusina ¿Verdad?-señaló Lucifer.

-Es verdad-dijo la mujer sonando arrepentida.

-No, no, no. No te sientas mal-se apresuró a decir Lucifer y entonces su mirada volvió a Ember-Tienes esos deseos, y deberías actuar en consecuencia-dijo con sus dedos dibujando círculos en sus caderas.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y artículo un "no en una iglesia". Lucifer rodó los ojos con diversión.

-Siempre puedes volver aquí y confesar para ser perdonada ¿Acaso este sistema no funciona así?-pregunto, y en esta ocacion les estaba hablando a las dos.

-Si me lo plantea así-dijo la mujer-Gracias padre-entonces la mujer se fue.

-¿Ves? Solo tienes que aceptar-dijo Lucifer en un susurro seductor listo para volver a besarla, entonces la puerta se abrió y Chloe estaba allí.

-¿Que narices creen que están haciendo?-pregunto, entonces vio la posición en la que estaban, como tenian el cabello y la ropa desordenada, y sintió náuseas-Ustedes sois asquerosos, estamos en una iglesia, por Dios-les dijo.

-¿Te sorprenderias si te dijera que no es lo peor que hemos hecho?-pregunto Ember pensando en la mujer que acababa de irse, por supuesto su hermana se tomó eso de la peor manera y tomó el brazo de la pelirroja sacandola hacia afuera.

-Como sigáis así voy a empezar a rociaros con agua-le dijo.

-No entiendo porque se molesta tanto inspectora-dijo Lucifer mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y acomodaba su ropa-Ni siquiera llegamos a la parte más interesante.

Ember hizo lo mismo, aunque tuvo que soltar su cabello para peinarlo un poco con sus dedos antes de volver a atarlo mientras caminaban hacia donde el padre Frank estaba parado.

-Señor Morningstar, me sorprende volver a verle-dijo el cura antes de devolver su atención a Ember-Y es bueno volver a verla ¿Tiene novedades?-pregunto, la pelirroja hizo una mueca.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo-dijo Lucifer pasando su brazo por la cintura de Ember.

-Padre Frank ¿Cuando fue la última vez que vio a Lennie Arieta?-pregunto Chloe.

-Esta mañana-admitió.

-¿A pesar de que le dije que ayudaría?-pregunto Ember.

-¿Y de que tiene una orden de alejamiento?-esa fue Chloe.

-Respondo a una autoridad superior-dijo Frank.

-Hoy no, diría yo-contesto Lucifer con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada extrañada del cura.

-¿Que paso cuando le vio?-interrogó Chloe ignorando a Lucifer.

-Un intercambio de palabras, la cosa se calentó un poco-contesto Frank.

-¿Por qué discutieron?-continuó la rubia.

-Por el monaguillo ¿No es así?-preguntó Lucifer con una sonrisa medio perversa.

-¿Por qué discutían por Connor?-quiso saber Chloe cuando el cura no negó la afirmación de Lucifer. Frank miró a Ember.

-No sabia cuanto tardaria su investigación y no quería que metiera a Connor en el narcotráfico-explicó.

-¿Y por eso le dio un puñetazo?-pregunto Lucifer señalando su mano vendada.

-Por desgracia sí-admitió el hombre.

-¿Y luego qué?-pregunto Ember.

-Luego me fui.

-Ah no, no, no. Creo que se ha saltado lo mejor ¿No? Cuando lo mata a palos con un bate de beisball-acusó Lucifer.

-¿Ha muerto?-pregunto con sorpresa-Oh por Dios Bendito-dijo y luego hizo el gesto de la cruz.

-Oh, venga ya ¿Cree que somos tan ilusos?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Tenía problemas con el hombre, pero no merecía morir y desde luego yo no le mate-negó Frank.

-¿Puede dar cuenta de su paradero entre las once y las doce de esta mañana?-pregunto Chloe.

-Estaba aquí, escuchando confesiones. La señora Madison tenía mucho de qué hablar y nos llevo una hora-admitió, Ember tomó aire, medio dándose cuenta de quién era la mujer en cuestión.

-De casualidad ¿La señora Madison tiene un chofer de limusina?-pregunto ella-¿Cabello y ojos marrones con serios problemas de atención al detalle?

-Así es-dijo el cura mirándola-¿Como lo sabe?

-Mierda-maldijo Lucifer soltando a la pelirroja y girando-Hemos hablado con su coartada-dijo Lucifer a Chloe.

-¿Que?-pregunto.

-Cuando estábamos en el confesionario una mujer vino para hablar con un cura sobre sus problemas de fantasias con su chofer-le susurro Ember-Ella mencionó que había hablado con el padre Fank hace tres horas.

Chloe asintió suspirando.

-Bien, al menos hicieron algo _bueno_ estando allí-comentó la rubia.

-Sí, no tanto-negó Ember.

-Aun así tengo que seguir el protocolo-continuo Chloe ignorando a su hermana pequeña, luego se giró al padre-Padre, necesito tomarle declaración en la comisaría-anuncio Chloe, él asintió, tomó el saco junto a la tarima y lideró el camino a la puerta.

-Puede que el padre tenga un hermano gemelo que igual confiesa, así podría seguir siendo culpable-sugirió Lucifer mientras salían de la iglesia.

- _Amore_ estas empezando a sonar...-su frase se cortó cuando escucharon los chillidos de unas llantas y se giraron para ver una camioneta negra que se dirigia hacia ellos, Chloe se dio cuenta al momento en que vio el arma.

-¡Al suelo!-gritó al mismo tiempo que los tiros empezaron, se tiró sobre Lucifer quien arrastró a su hermana, que terminó llevándose al padre Frank con ella, cuando los tiros terminaron se levantó y corrió para ver al auto en retirada. Lucifer fue tras ella.

-¿Ves? Por eso no voy a la iglesia-dijo Lucifer.

-¿Estas bien?-esa pregunta venía del padre y ellos se giraron para ver a Ember presionando su mano contra su brazo derecho, y entre sus dedos se podía ver el líquido rojo y oscuro escurrirse.

-¡Ember!-grito Chloe preocupada corriendo hacia su hermana con Lucifer por detrás.

-Estoy bien, solo es rasguño-dijo ella con una mueca mientras se incorporaba un poco mejor.

-Déjame ver-dijo Lucifer intentando que quitara su mano.

-Está bien, en serio-dijo, recibió dos miradas duras y suspiro sacando su mano, la sangre brotaba a cantidades del corte a lo ancho de su brazo.

-Eso no es solo un rasguño-medio gruño Lucifer haciendo que Chloe lo mirar de manera evaluativa. Las patrullas y ambulancias no tardaron mucho en llegar e hizo que la gente entrara en la iglesia para atenderlos, así de paso ver si alguien dentro había salido lastimado. Chloe le entrego una parte de la matricula que alcanzo a ver del coche a un uniformado antes de caminar hacia su hermana pequeña.

-He comprobado la coartada del padre Frank-dijo Chloe llegando al banco donde Lucifer y su hermana se encontraba y donde el brazo de Ember estaba actualmente siendo vendado por un EMT-Es firme, estuvo confesando a la señora Madison desde las once a las doce, no fue él.

-Bueno, a lo mejor ella miente. Ya sabes la clase de gente que va a la iglesia-dijo Lucifer, Chloe le encaró una ceja-Pecadores-aclaró.

El EMT terminó de vendarle el brazo y se quitó los guantes para luego mirarla.

-Bueno, no esta mal, toma unas pastillas para el dolor cada ocho horas o seis si es muy intenso, lávalo todas las noches antes de acostarte y todas las mañanas después de levantarte y ve al hospital dentro de diez días para que te quiten los puntos-instruyó el hombre, ella le dio una sonrisa agradecida.

-Esta bien, gracias-dijo mientras se levantaba del banco, el hombre la miró durante un segundo.

-De nada, oye ¿Estas libre este sabado?-pregunto dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

-No, no lo está-dijo Lucifer antes de que ella pudiera contestar, él miró al EMT con una mirada aterradora y el hombre se fue. Ember giró su cabeza y miró a Lucifer.

-¿Que ha sido eso?

-¿Que ha sido que?-pregunto e intento tomarla por la cintura pero ella puso sus manos en su pecho y lo freno.

-Vale, escucha, si hay algo que no aprecio es a la gente que intenta controlar mi vida, y a menos que estemos en una relacion solida y exclusiva no tienes derecho a rechazar a los hombres por mi-dijo, ella no sonaba enojada, y no lo estaba pero era mejor aclarar las cosas antes de que se le fueran de las manos-Entonces, como vuelvas a hacer eso, me pondré a cocinar huevos infernales con jamón.

Luego se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la tarima, Chloe se puso junto a Lucifer que estaba consternado, y sin embargo una parte de él también estaba _emocionada_.

-Y esa es Ember Decker para ti-dijo la rubia antes de seguir a su hermana.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucedió con el modulador?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-No hay nada en los resultados de laboratorio-contesto Chloe mientras caminaban hacia el banco frente a la tarima donde estaba el cura-Ni huellas ni ADN.

-¿Crees que el tiroteo y la muerte del director están conectados?-pregunto Ember.

-Bueno, tienen algo en común-dijo cuando llegaron junto al hombre.

-Padre, se alegrará de saber que nadie a salido herido, bueno, aparte de mi-dijo Ember, el cura levantó su cabeza para mirarle.

-Gracias a Dios-suspiró el hombre.

-No le meta en esto-medio espeto Lucifer haciendo que el hombre lo mirara extrañado, pero luego negó con la cabeza y miró a la pelirroja.

-¿Como esta su brazo?-preguntó con preocupación, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Solo es un rasguño, nada de qué preocuparse ¿Le importaría decirnos a que a venido eso?-pidio.

-¿El tiroteo?-pregunto y ella asintió-No lo se-contesto y Lucifer se burló.

-No ha sido un ataque fortuito, le disparaban a usted, pero no parece sorprendido-dijo Chloe-¿Que nos oculta?

El hombre se relamió los labios y luego suspiro derrotado antes de sacar su teléfono y hurgar allí, se levantó y preciono la pantalla.

- **Aléjese de nuestros asuntos, o ya verá** -salió una voz gruesa por la bocina del teléfono.

-Es el modulador de voz de la oficina de Arieta-señaló Ember, sabiendo cómo sonaba la voz cuando era grabada usando uno de esos.

-Debería haber acudido a la policía-medio regaño Chloe.

-Di por sentado que era Arieta y no le tengo miedo, pero si fue La Araña...

-¿La Araña?-pregunto Chloe.

-Eh oído de otro traficante que quiere desbancar a Arieta, lo llaman La Araña, tiene una reputación aterradora y violenta-explicó Frank.

-¿Sabe quien es La Araña?-indago la rubia.

-Pues no-negó el hombre, Ember le entrecerró los ojos.

-Se está callando algo, puedo sentir una mentira y la suya es dolorosamente obvia-dijo la pelirroja, Lucifer miró al cura y este suspiro.

-Tengo que hacerles una confesión-dijo y Lucifer sonrió.

-¡Ah! ¡Por fin! La verdad os hará libres ¿No es lo que pone en su libro?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Les mentí cuando dije que Connor corría peligro de involucrarse, ya está metido, trabaja para Arieta-declaró Frank.

-¿Y ya está? Por favor no me diga que eso es lo que se ha estado callando todo este tiempo-pidió Lucifer sonando decepcionado.

-Si Connor ya está metido ¿Por que insiste en protegerle?-pregunto Chloe.

-Lo ha pasado fatal, cree que solo puede confiar en sí mismo-dijo y Chloe suspiro como cansada-Es un buen chico inspectora, aún hay esperanza para él-afirmó con convicción, Lucifer le miro curioso y serio al escuchar eso, las palabras del cura tocando una fibra dentro de él, sintió unos delicados y cálidos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos y giró su cabeza para mirar a Ember que le sonrió y acarició su dedo índice con su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

-Padre, iban a por usted, tenemos que preocuparnos por su seguridad-dijo Chloe negando con la cabeza-¿Hay un sitio donde pueda quedarse? Podemos ofrecerle seguridad policial.

-Estoy bien aquí-dijo Frank sentándose en el banco nuevamente-Este es mi santuario.

-Pues acaban de dejar su santuario como un colador, padre-comentó Lucifer, y la pequeña mano enlazada con la suya lo tuvo diciendo impulsivamente las siguientes palabras-Pero si busca un escondite discreto...conozco el sitio perfecto.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Ember sentía que tendría que habérselo esperado, Lucifer es simplemente incapaz dejar pasar esta clase de oportunidades, ella miro a una de las stripper con el tocado de monja bailarle al padre Frank y a Lucifer sonriendo como gato que se comió un canario. Ellos estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de la zona VIP del Lux mientras Chloe había ido a la jefatura, ella se había cambiado la camiseta por una de tirantes para no incomodar su herida. Una de las ventajas de que Lucifer siempre intentara desnudarla es que a veces la ropa se le quedaba en su penthouse.

-Eh pensado que de esta manera se sentiría más como en casa-comentó Lucifer, que tenía un brazo sobre el el respaldo del sofá detrás de ella y en su otra mano sostenía un vaso de whisky. Lejos de ofenderse, el padre Frank le sonrió.

-Ya lo creo-asintió con diversión. Chloe se escurrio entre la multitud y las estrippers antes de llegar donde ellos estaban y sentarse junto a su hermana.

-Hola-saludo.

-Hola-dijo de vuelta mientras bebía de su daiquiri-¿Encontraste algo?

-Si, la fracción de la matrícula del vehículo nos ha dado dos resultados y hace poco que se ha reportado el robo de uno de ellos en el centro juvenil-informó.

-¿Crees que alguien de dentro es el responsable?-pregunto Lucifer que estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

-Creo que es mucha coincidencia pero he solicitado las imágenes de trafico, a ver si nos muestran al conductor-contesto, Ember asintió.

-Esperemos-fue lo único que dijo, Chloe miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a Lucifer.

-¿No has podido resistirte verdad?

-El pobre merece divertirse un poco-contesto, Chloe lo miró con diversión.

-Y tu quieres demostrar que es un hipócrita-señaló.

-¿Que puedo decir? La tentacion esta en mi naturaleza-medio confirmó Lucifer y luego se inclinó sobre la pelirroja-Algo que sabes y estoy dispuesto a demostrar en cualquier momento-susurro en su oído, Ember se rió y miró al hombre junto a ellos.

-No creo que te esté resultando como esperabas _amore_ -señaló, él se enderezo y la miró, ella le regaló una sonrisa medio burlona mientras asentía hacia donde estaba sentado el cura. Lucifer se giro solo para ver al hombre con los ojos cerrados en tranquilidad mientras asentía con la cabeza al son de la música.

-Padre ¿Esto no le molesta?-pregunto Lucifer al hombre reclinándose cerca de él para hacerse escuchar, él abrió un ojo y lo miro.

-¿Que quiere que le diga? Me encanta esta canción-dijo con tranquilidad, Ember se rio y Lucifer se echó atrás con expresión confundida. Poco después se mudaron a la barra y uno de los barman les dio a Lucifer y Frank unos vasos con whisky mientras que Ember obtuvo otro daiquiri.

-¿Esta seguro de que aqui estara bien padre?-pregunto Chloe con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Aquí? Por supuesto, me crié en sitios así-afirmó. Lucifer lo miro.

-Oh, eso me cuesta mucho creerlo-comentó honestamente viendo lo santurrón que era el hombre, Frank le sonrió.

-Nadie nace siendo cura, antes de llevar sotana era Frank Lawrence, musico de sesion-dijo el cura.

-¿En serio? A ver si acierto ¿El cencerro?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Casi, el piano, rock and roll del bueno, fui telonero de Dylan, Bowen, los Stones-enmuero.

-¿Los Rolling Stones?-pregunto Ember impresionada.

-Si, fue una época muy loca, sinceramente me parecía mucho a usted-dijo Frank a Lucifer.

-Eso es del todo imposible-negó Lucifer, el cura lo miró evaluativamente por un segundo.

-Creía que la diversión nunca se acabaría, pero luego...-se callo y miro la barra.

-Padre, no tiene que decirlo-dijo Chloe.

-No-dijo Ember-Dejale continuar.

El padre le miró y luego hizo una mueca parecida a una especie de sonrisa triste.

-Un accidente, hace diez años, viajaba con Connor y su familia, su...padre era baterista, tocabamos juntos, un coche se cruzó a nuestro carril y...-él se cortó momentáneamente haciendo girar su vaso-Connor perdió a sus padres aquella noche-dijo, Ember pudo ver que no era el final de la historia y puso su mano en el brazo del cura en señal de apoyo-Mi...hija tambien venia con nosotros, ella tampoco sobrevivió.

Chloe lucía realmente mal y Lucifer bajo la mirada a la barra.

-Crei que habia tocado fondo pero...no fue nada comparado con perder a mi hija, mi...corazon se partio en dos-relato.

-Debía estar muy enfadado con su querido Dios-dijo Lucifer en un tono duro, y Ember puso su mano libre en la de él.

-Estaba tan desorientado y perdido, él fue lo que me salvó-dijo Frank.

-Aguarde, un segundo, Dios le quitó a su hija ¿Y usted decidió adorarle?-pregunto Lucifer, el cura lo miró y luego a Ember antes de devolver su atención a Lucifer.

-Es en los momentos más difíciles donde pensamos que Dios es maligno y egoísta cuando él muestra su amor por nosotros, él nos da sus bendiciones de maneras distintas-dijo enigmáticamente mirando tan brevemente a la pelirroja que nadie lo noto-A mi me dio un propósito, la iglesia.

-Pero él le quitó a su hija-protesto Lucifer.

-Todos tenemos un tiempo Señor Morningstar, se que mi hija está a salvo con Dios-dijo y Lucifer se burló-Fue en la iglesia donde me volví a cruzar con Connor, yo un padre sin hija, y él, un hijo sin padres-dijo y luego miró a Ember-No siempre lo entendemos, pero Dios tiene un plan para cada uno de nosotros.

-Si, lo sé, pero ¿Por qué la gente siempre piensa que es un buen plan?-pregunto Lucifer, la pelirroja lo ignoro y en cambio miró al padre Frank.

-Como los cielos son más altos que la tierra, así mis caminos son más altos que sus caminos y mis pensamientos más que vuestros pensamientos-cito ella sonriendo al cura, haciendo que Chloe y Lucifer la miraran.

-Isaías cincuenta y cinco del ocho al nueve-dijo el padre Frank mirándola con sorpresa.

-¿Que? No me miren así, tome catequesis durante toda la prepa y realmente preste atención-se defendió, Chloe le encaró una ceja y ella rodó los ojos-Y hace unos años hice seguimiento de un hombre que iba a la iglesia todos los domingos, él estaba limpio.

-Ahora entiendo porque eras tan renuente a hacer nada en la iglesia-comentó Lucifer-Es curioso no te tenía por una persona religiosa cariño.

-No lo soy, pero tengo memoria fotográfica y todo lo que veo o escucho se queda grabado en mi mente, así es como aprendí a hablar distintos idiomas con relativa facilidad.

El teléfono de Chloe sonó y ella miro la pantalla.

-Disculpen, tengo que coger esto-dijo la rubia antes de alejarse, Lucifer negó con la cabeza olvidando ese pequeño desliz religioso de la pelirroja y luego miró al cura.

-¿Podemos volver a esa idea absurda de que nos parecemo?-pregunto bebiendo de su whisky.

-Es verdad, no nos parecemos.

-Gracias.

-Seguramente toco el piano mucho mejor que usted-declaró haciendo que Lucifer lo mirara y Ember se riera.

Poco después Ember estaba sentada en la barra del penthouse de Lucifer, bebiendo una copa de bourbon mientra veia a Lucifer y al padre Frank tener esta extraña mezcla entre una competencia y un dueto en el piano de Lucifer. Ella sonrió con cariño cuando ellos cambiaron de lugares sin dejar de tocar y Lucifer se rió como un niño, escuchó el timbre del ascensor y giró la cabeza para ver a su hermana, ella puso un dedo en sus labios y le hizo una seña para que se acercara en silencio. Ambas observaron en silencio por un momento. Lucifer noto a Chloe y luego noto la sonrisa de Ember haciendo que detuviera la melodía repentinamente.

-Oh, hola-saludo a Chloe, ella les sonrió.

-Hola-dijo, y la rubia noto con algo de sorpresa como Lucifer pareció ligera, infimamente tímido cuando vio como su hermana lo estaba mirando.

-Bueno, tampoco fue un desastre absoluto-dijo Lucifer tragándose el pequeño nudo en su garganta.

-Absoluto no-se rió Frank palmeando su brazo.

-Odio interrumpir, pero la historia del padre sobre la araña se confirma y tengo una pista, con que...-dijo Chloe sin terminar la frase, ella no sabia quien se veía más decepcionado, si el padre Frank, Lucifer o su hermana pequeña.

-Vale, ya, bueno-acepto Lucifer, y luego hizo algo que Clarke siempre le estaba haciendo desde que se conocían, le palmeo el hombro al cura y dijo:-Usted quedese aqui, tiene que practicar.

Ellos se fueron con la risa de Frank siguiéndoles por detrás.

Ellos entraron en la pista de patinaje llena de adolescentes caminando detrás de Chloe quien les informaba que había hablado con narcóticos y ellos le pasaron el dato de que La Araña frecuentaba el lugar.

-No sé porque teníamos que venir contigo-comentó Lucifer.

-¿Estas ansioso por volver con tu amigo?-pregunto Chloe.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con sorpresa-Por favor ¿El diablo amigo de un cura? Es ridículo.

-Es adorable-dijo Ember haciendo que él la mirara-No pasa nada por reconocer que te cae bien _amore_.

-Representa todo lo contrario a todo lo que yo defiendo-discutió Lucifer.

-Ya, pero a veces nos llevamos bien con la gente que es diferente a nosotros-dijo Chloe.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lucifer sin entender nada, Ember le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Se llama diversidad de pensamiento, es parte del libre albedrío, encontrarás en el mundo personas que tienen pensamientos e ideas muy distintos pero aun así son buenos amigos-dijo Ember con una sonrisa, y por alguna razón, Lucifer pensó en Maze. Chloe palmeó el brazo de su hermana.

-Mirad-dijo, ellos se giraron en dirección a la que estaba mirando, del otro lado de la pista de patinaje, estaba Niki.

-Ah, pero si es la chica mas alegre del centro juvenil-comentó Lucifer.

-Si, Niki.

-¿Que esta haciendo?-pregunto Lucifer, Ember observó como la chica sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y le entregó a un chico algo y a cambio este le dio dinero.

-Traficar-contesto Ember.

-Puede que La Araña sea ella-supuso Chloe.

-Uh, una viuda negra, me encanta-dijo Lucifer, pero la rubia le detuvo.

-Espera-dijo mirando que ella le pasaba la pasta a alguien mas-Se la entrega a un chico.

-A Connor-se dio cuenta Ember, ella sabía que el pequeño mocoso no era tan inocente como aparentaba. Connor los noto, entonces él hizo algo bastante sorprendente, sacó un arma y disparó al techo haciendo que la gente entrara en pánico. Lucifer y Chloe le siguieron pero Ember desapareció con la multitud. Ellos corrieron detrás de los chicos pero no les vieron.

-¿Por que la niña alegre le dio el dinero al monaguillo?-pregunto Lucifer viendo el callejón vacío.

-Nunca llevas drogas y dinero encima, te la juegas-contesto la rubia mientras sacaba su teléfono que vibraba en su bolsillo-O porque Connor es La Araña-comentó mostrándole las fotos de Connor conduciendo el auto robado y con una pistola en la mano.

-Así que el chico que el cura intenta proteger es quien intento matarle, bueno eso si que es que la ironía te pegue en la frente-comento Lucifer, entonces miró alrededor-¿Dónde está Ember?

-No lo sé-admitió-Probablemente del otro lado con todo el montón de gente.

Más tarde esa noche Chloe y Lucifer estaban en su penthouse dándole la noticia al padre Frank, quien a pesar de todo pensaba que Connor aun tenia salvacion. La inspectora sin embargo le informo que ya había sido boletinado y se le consideraba armado y peligroso. Ember le había mandado un mensaje a su hermana diciendo que le había surgido algo urgente y que debía irse. Poco después la inspectora se fue porque "tenía que investigar" dejandole para vigilar a Frank. Decir que la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con el cura sin su compañera pelirroja como mediadora era mucho menos divertida. Aun así Lucifer salió al balcón y le ofreció fuego al padre cuando noto que tenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos. El cura lo rechazó sin embargo, ya que él había dejado de fumar hace años.

-Dígame que no ha salido para hablar con él-pidió Lucifer mirando a la ciudad que se extendía por debajo.

-¿Con Dios? Todo lugar es bueno-dijo Frank, Lucifer no estaba tan seguro.

-Ya-aceptó con un poco de sarcasmo-Dígame, alguna vez...¿Le ha contestado?-pregunto.

-No necesito oirle para escucharle ¿Sabe lo que le digo?-contesto.

-Sí, conmigo tampoco habla-contesto Lucifer, una nota algo amargada en su voz-Escuche, lamento lo del monaguillo, no es culpa suya, es solo que algunos no tienen salvación-dijo mientras bebía de su vaso.

-Ahí se equivoca, todavía hay esperanza.

-Le pego un tiro en su iglesia, trafica a sus espadas, y ah si, a matado a un hombre-ennumero Lucifer.

-No me lo creo.

-Pero ¿Y si es verdad?

-Mé necesita más que nunca-decidió.

-¿Por que aun tiene fe en ese chaval?

-Dios tiene fé en él, en todos nosotros, incluso en nuestros peores momentos-dijo Frank.

-¿De verdad lo cree?

-Pues sí ¿Porque usted no?-pregunto. Lucifer se lo pensó.

-Por que no creo que él tuviera fe en mí-admitió.

-Yo también pensaba así-dijo el cura-Pero ahora sé de corazón que Dios tiene un plan para mi, para _todos_ nosotros.

-Pues su plan para mi era evidente-dijo Lucifer con molestia, el cura pensó en la adorable chica pelirroja y en lo diferente que se comportaba este hombre a su alrededor.

-¿Como sabe que ha terminado?-le pregunto Frank haciendo que Lucifer lo mirara pensativo, entonces el cura recibió una llamada y se excuso para ir a atenderla. Luego de que pasaran unos minutos y el hombre no apareciera Lucifer fue a buscarle en el club pero no estaba allí, cuando Lucifer le exigio respuestas a Maze ella dijo que le escucho quedar con un Connor y luego se fue, ella no sabía donde pero solo había un lugar donde el cura pensaría en ocultar al chico.

Cuando Chloe y Lucifer llegaron a la iglesia vieron a Connor apuntándole con un arma al cura mientras él intentaba calmarle, y, sorpresa sorpresa, Eric Doyle, el terapeuta del centro juvenil estaba allí, alentandole a que disparara, pero Connor estaba confundido e indeciso.

-Lo siento, no puedo-dijo Connor. El terapeuta sacó un arma y Frank tiro a Connor detrás de él, Lucifer miró con horror como Eric se preparó para dispararle a Frank.

-Yo tambien lo siento chaval pero...-Eric fue cortado a mitad de la frase con una fuerte sacudida y cayó al suelo.

-Bueno, ahora Eric, se un buen chico y quédate quietecito-ordenó la voz de Ember parada detrás del hombre con el teaser en la mano, ella sonrió y lo apago-Eh estado queriendo usar este bebe desde que me lo consegui, gracias por darme una excusa señor Araña-pasando junto al hombre y sonriendo a todos los presentes.

-Ember ¿Cuando...-empezó Chloe sorprendida saliendo de donde estaba cubierta junto con Lucifer.

-¿Cuando llegué aquí?-pregunto-Pues hace un rato. Ah si, lo que me recuerda, Clarke está desmantelando toda la operación de itsy-bitsy aquí dormido-dijo ella miró al hombre inconsciente y lo golpeo con el pie antes de arrugar la nariz-Puede que me haya pasado un poco con el voltaje.

-¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?-pregunto Chloe, su hermana se encogió de hombros.

-Le seguí luego de lo que pasó durante las últimas horas, por cierto, Miss Sunshine es la asesina que buscas, como puedes ver esa bola de maldad inalterada le pide a los chicos que maten a alguien para entrar en el círculo-explicó antes de mirar a Connor-Creo que aquí es cuando dices gracias chico.

-S-si, yo...esto, gracias-dijo Connor claramente sacudido, ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-No hablaba de mi, camaron-contesto y luego le dio una mirada al padre Frank, que le estaba mirando con shock, si ella no hubiera aparecido, él probablemente habria muerto, Connor miro al cura y las lagrimas se le desbordaron.

-Lo siento-dijo sollozando-Lo siento.

Frank sonrió y se acercó al muchacho para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Esta bien Connor-prometió-Te perdono, siempre tendré fe en ti.

Poco después la policía y las ambulancias llegaron, Connor admitió la parte que había tenido en todo y se disculpó con Ember por la herida en su brazo, ella le había revuelto el pelo y le prometió que estaba bien, mientras Connor le decía todo a Chloe y Lucifer, quien no podía dejar de dar sus comentarios, el padre Frank se acerco a ella.

-No tengo idea de cómo agradecerle-dijo el hombre-Si no hubiera estado aquí, probablemente habria muerto y Connor habria quedado solo otra vez-dijo mirando al chico, Ember puso una mano en su hombro.

-Si, probablemente, pero estoy aquí y eso no pasó-dijo ella-Además le dije que le ayudaria ¿no es verdad?

El hombre le sonrió.

-Y supongo que ahora le debo un favor ¿No es verdad?-pregunto, Ember miró hacia donde Lucifer estaba junto a Chloe, con las manos en los bolsillos, su sonrisa traviesa en el rostro e interrumpiendo al adolescente cada dos por tres, entonces ella pensó en lo feliz que se había visto cuando toco el piano con el hombre.

-No-negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa al confundido cura-No, ya me ha dado algo invaluable, no me debe nada.

-Le quiere ¿No es así?-pregunto Frank, ella sonrio y asintio.

-Mas de lo que debería, probablemente-admitió y luego miró al hombre-Pero estoy bien con eso ¿Sabe?

-Usted es buena-dijo Frank haciendo que lo mirara-Y lo que tiene la gente buena, es que hace que los demás a su alrededor quieran ser buenos.

-¿Y que piensa hacer ahora?-pregunto ignorando momentáneamente el significado en sus palabras.

-Creo que me gustaría mudarme, llevar a Connor a un lugar donde pueda iniciar de nuevo-admitió, Ember le sonrió.

-Bueno, si de nuevos comienzos se trata, yo se donde encontrarlos-dijo con una sonrisa enigmática haciendo que el padre Frank la mirara con curiosidad.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Más tarde esa noche Ember estaba sentada en el sofá enorme del penthouse de Lucifer con la cabeza del dueño en su regazo, él estaba medio dormido mientras ella le pasaba los dedos por el pelo, esto se les había hecho una costumbre luego de dos semanas en que Lucifer insistiera en ocupar todo su sofá cuando quería hablar con Clarke, ella hizo un punto la tercera vez que paso en que era _su_ sofá y debería poder usarlo, Lucifer se había incorporado y cuando ella se sentó él simplemente la uso de almohada.

-El padre Frank piensa mudarse para darle a Connor un reinicio-dijo ella.

-¿Hmm?-Lucifer abrió los ojos a la par que hizo el sonido.

-Si, quiere que termine la prepa y que pueda tener una oportunidad en la vida-comentó ella, Lucifer frunció los labio y ella sonrió, inclinándose y besandolo-No hagas pucheros _stellina mia_ no es como si no fueras a verlo nunca más.

-¿Quien dice que eso me importa?-pregunto, ella le encaró una ceja y él rodó los ojos-¿A donde van de todos modos?

-¿No era que no te importaba?-pregunto divertida-Oye, hay algo que quiero que hagas para mi-comentó, y Lucifer siendo Lucifer le dio una sonrisa perversa.

-Solo dime lo que más te gusta y te lo haré cariño-prometió, ella se rió negando con la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando en que me gustaría obtener un concierto de piano privado de Lucifer Morningstar-dijo haciendo que subiera sus cejas-Vamos _stellina mia_ , toca algo para mi.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola todos! Perdón por no publicas las ultimas semanas, mi compu murió y no podía ingresar a mi cuenta T-T ¡Pero por fin lo solucione y vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **...**

Ember miro las frutas dispuestas frente a ella, ya se estaban quedando sin frutas en el departamento y necesitaba comprar mas, ella examino las fresas, Clarke se había terminado las que tenían y ella amaba los gofres con fresas y crema batida. Pero por la razón que fuere, a ella siempre le costaba decidirse por cuales llevar.

-Solo hay una manera de escoger la fresa perfecta-susurro la voz de Lucifer en su oído, ella sonrió.

-Oh ¿Y cual seria esa manera?-preguntó girándose y enganchando sus brazos en su cuello.

-La mayoría cree que se basa en el aspecto-reflexiono él extendiendo la mano y tomando una-Ya sabes, por la forma y el color, pero son como nosotros, estas...diablillas esconden sabrosos secretos en su interior.

-Mmm...nunca son como esperas-contesto con una sonrisa picara.

-Pero no hay manera de averiguar qué delicias guardan en su interior sin probarlas primero-afirmó poniendo la fresa frente a ella, en lugar de tomar la fresa ella rodeo sus dedos y guió la fruta a su boca, dándole un mordisco mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en él.

-Mmm...delicioso-se relamió haciendo que los ojos de Lucifer se pusieran imposiblemente más oscuros-Pero si me como todas aquí ¿Que debería hacer con la crema batida que tengo en casa?-preguntó sugerentemente mientras lo miraba a través de sus pestañas.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas-contesto él atrayéndola más cerca.

-¿Que puñetas estáis haciendo?-preguntó Chloe interrumpiendo el momento mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex, detrás de ella se podía ver la cinta amarilla, los uniformados y los forenses dando vueltas.

-Estamos decidiendo el postre ¿No es así _amore_?-dijo Ember, él le sonrió oscuramente-Estamos entre las fresas y la crema batida.

-Yo digo que deberíamos obtener ambos cariño-contesto él.

-¿Podríais parar? ¿O de verdad tengo que rociaros con agua?-pregunto Chloe, Lucifer rodó los ojos y se desenredo de la pelirroja.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto mientras caminaban hacia la rubia y Lucifer terminaba de comerse la fresa.

-Pues es muy interesante, la víctima es un varón de sesenta años-informó Chloe mientras los hacía pasar por la cinta amarilla-Se ha desplomado a plena luz del día, no presenta heridas evidentes ni señales de lucha.

-¿Y qué es lo interesante?-pregunto Lucifer, en lugar de responder, cuando llegaron junto al cadáver Chloe se agacho.

-Esto-contesto revelando a la víctima en cuestión, cuyos ojos, boca y nariz escurría sangre-Basados en los ojos inyectados en sangre y la garganta cerrada le han envenenado-dijo, Lucifer miró al cadáver y se horrorizo.

-Oh, no, no, no. Esto es horrible-dijo, Ember lo miró con curiosidad mientras se agachaba junto al cuerpo.

-Los cadáveres no suelen afectarte tanto-comentó la pelirroja.

-¿No sabéis quien es?-pregunto y ellas le dieron una mirada en blanco-Es el chef Javier.

-Javier Aria, si-dijo Chloe y luego miró a Lucifer-El propietario del Sol de Javier ¿Le conocías?

-Bueno, por su obra-contesto él y luego miró a Ember-El hombre era un artista en la cocina, hacia la cocina mexicana más...exquisita que he probado y ahora...

-Bueno-dijo Chloe volviendo a tapar el cuerpo-Calma.

-Ya no volveré a comer sus perfectos tamales nunca-se lamentó Lucifer con pesar mientras se ponía de pie.

-Aww, _amore_ , lo siento-dijo ella mientras él negaba con la cabeza consternado.

-No lo sientes por él, si no por tu estómago-declaró Chloe quitándose los guantes.

-Se trata de un crimen contra el buen gusto-contesto Lucifer y señalo el cuerpo en el suelo-Está claro que alguien se merece un castigo por esto.

-Los tenderos dicen que venía cada mañana luego de desayunar en su restaurante-dijo Chloe-Y según el forense que el envenenamiento se dio hora y media antes de la muerte, lo que le sitúa en el restaurante.

-No creerás que le ha envenenado su personal, este hombre era un visionario-afirmó Lucifer.

-Con un carácter de mil demonios por lo que dicen-comentó Chloe.

-Lo que significa que todos los del restaurante son sospechosos-entendió Ember, su hermana asintió.

-Tenemos que interrogar a todo el personal y buscar tóxicos-dictaminó empezando a caminar para salir de allí junto a su hermana pequeña.

-Y averiguar si dejó escritas sus recetas-agrego Lucifer mientras seguía a las hermanas.

Ember llegó antes al lugar que Chloe, ya que ella estaba usando su motocicleta ese día, Ember solo podía aguantar tanto de estar encerrada en una cabina sin querer arrojarse del auto en movimiento, era una de las razones por las que, si bien le encantaba su coche, lo usaba tan poco. Ella entró en el restaurante y fue a sentarse en una silla en el fondo mientras un uniformado explicaba la situación al personal y les pedía que guardaran la calma. Nadie la noto y a ella no le importó simplemente se sentó allí y observó al personal, preguntándose cual de ellos podría haber matado a Javier y porque, tener carácter de los mil demonios no parecía una razón suficiente para que alguien quisiera matarte. Ella supuso que una mujer podría haber sido, ya que el veneno era un arma de mujer, pero no podía estar segura.

No mucho después Chloe y Lucifer entraron en el lugar y ella se levantó para unirse a ellos, el uniformado que estaba allí le dijo a Chloe que todos los reunidos eran todo el personal que había allí. Una mujer, la anfitriona a juzgar por su vestido que la diferenciaba de los camareros y chefs, salió de entre el grupo.

-¿Creen que uno de nosotros mato a papi?-pregunto ella.

-¿Papi? ¿Eres su hija o algo así?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Oh no. Así es como le llamábamos, aquí todos somos una familia-dijo ella y el personal detrás asintió estando de acuerdo.

-A ver, entonces ¿Todos aquí le teníais por una figura paterna?-pregunto Lucifer, ellos asintieron-Ahora si que se pone interesante.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Chloe.

-Porque querida inspectora ¡Es parricidio! Como en los viejos tiempos, ya sabes. Edipo, los hermanos Menendez...¡Voldemort!-exclamó, Chloe lo giró para decirle algo, probablemente regañarlo, pero Ember no prestó atención, los regaños de Chloe se volvían viejos luego de un tiempo.

-Inspectora, su hermana está aquí-informo un uniformado, Chloe miro a Ember y luego al oficial.

-No...yo, no tengo mas hermanas ¿Puede...-se cortó cuando una mujer con cabello color rubio y gafas de sol doblaba la esquina. Ember la reconoció al instante y Chloe también.

-Oh no-susurro Chloe a la par que Ember exclamaba-¡Mamá!

La pelirroja caminó hacia adelante y se encontró a medio camino para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Hola mi pequeño rubí-dijo su madre abrazándola con fuerza-¿Me extrañaste?

-Como no tienes idea-admitió apretando su abrazo antes de separarse un poco y besar su mejilla-¿Recibiste mi regalo?-pregunto.

-Oh mi caperucita, claro que lo hice y me encanta-dijo y luego enseñó su muñeca con orgullo donde se mostraba un delicado brazalete plateado con dijes en forma de las diferentes fases de la luna-Nunca me lo quito.

Entonces su madre miró a Chloe y fue asaltada por otra ola de energía.

-Hola cariño, mira quien ha vuelto-dijo con felicidad mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su otra hija.

-Vaya que sorpresa-dijo Chloe aceptando el abrazo un poco desconcertada.

-No me habías dicho que tenias otra hermana tan espectacular inspectora-comentó Lucifer incluso cuando había escuchado a Ember llamarla "mamá", Penélope se acercó y se quitó las gafas, revelando sus hermosos ojos celeste con pequeñas motas amarillas que compartía con su hija más pequeña.

-Por qué no la tengo-murmuró Chloe a la par que su madre miraba a Lucifer de arriba abajo, ella había olvidado lo parecidas que eran ella y Ember.

-Oh, y tu eres endemoniadamente guapo-dijo su madre.

-No puede ser-dijo Lucifer en shock y admiración, Ember se rió y se puso junto a su madre, abrazándola por el costado

-Mamá, te presento a Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer, nuestra mamá-presento, y Ember sabía que él era un gran admirador así que se irguió un poco con orgullo-Una de las actrices más increíbles que Hollywood tuvo el placer de producir.

-Oh, mi rubí, basta-se rió su madre y Ember le dio una mirada a Lucifer animándole a decir algo.

-Ah, lo siento, me he quedado sin palabras-se disculpó-Penélope Decker-dijo con admiración.

-Bueno-dijo su madre a la par que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-La reina vampiro en persona-continuó Lucifer.

-Sí-confirmó ella con una sonrisa.

-Caray ¿Y eres vampiresa de verdad? Por qué no luces tan mayor para ser madre de estas dos-dijo Lucifer antes de mirarlas-Por cierto ¿Que edad tenéis?-preguntó mientras su madre se reía, entonces ella se inclinó hacia su hija menor.

-Nena, tu nuevo amigo es delicioso-halago.

-Y no has probado sus panqueques-dijo Ember ganándose una mirada divertida de su madre.

-Oh, chicas, por favor, ya basta-dijo Lucifer con falsa modestia.

-Mamá-corto Chloe-¿Que haces aquí?

-Ya sabes lo agotadoras que son los congresos para fans de la ciencia ficción, me apetecía volver a casa-explicó, entonces se giró hacia su hija más pequeña-Estaba caminando por una plaza comercial en Miami y vi este hermoso vestido verde e inmediatamente pensé en ti, con tu cabello luci...

-Mamá-la corto Chloe-Me refería _aquí_ , en mi trabajo.

-Oh, como tu no me cogías el teléfono y perdí el de mi rubí, eh llamado al departamento-dijo y le hecho una mirada a Lucifer-Puedo ser muy persuasiva.

-Eres brillante y descarada-dijo Lucifer y luego miró a la pelirroja-Ahora veo de donde lo sacaste cariño-comentó, y ella le dio un guiño juguetón.

-Además ha salido en todas las noticias, pobre Javier-se lamentó su madre-Era chef magnífico.

-También eres de gustos refinados, de tal madre tal hija, que bien-comentó Lucifer mirando a Ember y Penelope, luego se volteo a mirar a Chloe-¿De donde saliste tu?

-¿No crees que podría haber sido uno de ellos?-cuchicheo mirando al personal, Chloe tomó la mano de su madre y empezó a arrastrarla a la salida.

-Mamá ¿Podemos hablar luego?-pregunto sin darle una opción real.

-Por supuesto-aceptó fácilmente-¿Que tal si todos cenamos hoy en familia?-sugirió soltándose de su hija.

-¿En familia?-pregunto Chloe consternada.

-Claro, han pasado siglos-dijo su madre.

-¿Siglos? Nunca habíamos cenado...

-Lucifer ¡Tienes que venir!-corto su madre girándose un poco hacia el hombre

-No, no tien...

-Será un placer-acepto Lucifer con una sonrisa.

-Ah, estupendo. Entonces os veré a los tres esta noche-sonrió su madre, Ember salto un poco.

-Oh ¿Crees que podamos conseguir ese mount black que siempre obtenemos de la repostería en el centro?-pregunto, puesto que aunque Chloe no solía participar en las cenas, la pelirroja robaba cada momento que podía para pasar con su madre, Penélope le sonrió a su hija menor.

-Por supuesto que si mi rubí-dijo con cariño antes de girarse para ir a la salida por su cuenta-Os quiero mis tesoros, os veré luego.

Ember agito su mano en un saludo y Lucifer se rió, mirando el lugar por el que se había ido al igual que la pelirroja.

-Mamá Decker-comentó con una risita-Qué encanto.

Ember pudo notar una especie de anhelo triste en su mirada y tomo su mano para luego sonreírle cuando la miro. Chloe se puso al otro lado mirando al personal del restaurante.

-Bueno, esta bien-dijo Chloe sacándolos de su pequeño trance.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lucifer.

-El crimen-aclaró la rubia.

-Oh sí, entonces ¿Por dónde empezamos?-quiso saber Lucifer

-Bueno, fue envenenado y sabemos que fue aquí-comentó Chloe-Osea que hay que investigara a todos y cada uno de los que pudieran tocar la comida de Javier.

-Chefs, camareros, pinches, hasta el friega platos pudo haberlo hecho-enumero la pelirroja junto a él.

-Que de gente, cuantos motivos para matar a papi-comentó Lucifer con una sonrisa divertida.

Los interrogatorios fueron completamente improductivos, según sus empleados era bueno hasta que se cabreaba, entonces se convertía en una bestia enojada para la cual no importaba cuánto trabajaran y se esforzaron no era suficiente pero a pesar de eso todos le querían y "era como un padre para ellos". Lucifer empezó a impacientarse y se puso a caminar por el lugar

-¿Y como era él con los demás?-preguntó Chloe al hombre sentado frente a ella, él debía de tener maso menos la edad de Ember si ella estaba calculando bien y a diferencia de las demás personas con las que hablaron, no llevaba uniforme, solo ropa casual.

-Exigente, pero...en el fondo era justo, se preocupaba mucho por su gente, era...

-Como un padre para usted, si, ya nos lo han dicho otros-corto Lucifer.

-Es que era mi padre-contesto el joven a la par que Ember resoplaba una pequeña risita.

-Él es el hijo de Javier, Junior-explicó Chloe.

-Yo ya no trabajo aquí, hace tiempo que me fui, he venido en cuanto me han llamado-explico, luego resopló por la nariz y negó con la cabeza-Todavía no me puedo creer que haya muerto.

-El hijo prodigo ¿eh?-comentó Lucifer con una sonrisa.

-Se podría decir que si-admitió.

-¿Usted y su padre tenían alguna relación mala?-pregunto Ember, él la miró.

-Pues es...complicado-admitió inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa frente a él-Siento como que lo único que le hacía feliz era este sitio-dijo mirando las paredes y el techo.

-Ya. A ver si acierto, usted...intento seguir sus pasos-sugirió Lucifer.

-Estudie para chef, sí-admitió Junior.

-Y papá era ¿Dominante? ¿Actuaba como un dios en la cocina?-pregunto Lucifer haciendo que Ember le mirara interrogante.

-Ni se lo...imagina-contesto Junior.

-Le sorprendería-dijo Lucifer instándole a seguir.

-No iba a estar nunca a su altura, así que...

-Rechazo todo lo que él representaba-término Lucifer, y Ember se dio cuenta de que se estaba tomando esto muy personal.

-Si, renuncie a la cocina, me largue y...

-Y por eso siento curiosidad sobre su regreso-corto Lucifer-¿Había algo que usted quisiera hacer al...volver?-pregunto inclinándose hacia Junior.

-No lo sé ¿Cómo?-preguntó.

-Oh, vamos-comentó Lucifer cerrando sus ojos con los de él-El hijo prodigo regresa con su padre autoritario ¿Que deseos esconde debajo de eso?-pregunto.

-Quería...

-¿Si?

-Comer una vez más con mi padre-Junior agacho la cabeza y era obvio que esa no era la respuesta que Lucifer esperaba, él se sentó consternado en la silla junto a Ember quien le froto la espalda.

-¿Entonces llego anoche a la ciudad?-pregunto Chloe.

-Sí, le he visto antes de desayunar-admitió.

-¿Ha notado algo raro en él? ¿O en la comida?-pregunto Chloe.

-Papá les ha pedido lo habitual-dijo y una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios-Por primera vez nos estábamos entendiendo, al acabar papá se ha ido al mercado, habíamos quedado para esta noche, me dijo que quería contarme algo.

-Ahora que su papá no está...heredará usted el restaurante-supuso Chloe.

-No, yo no merezco el restaurante-negó Junior-Papá lo sabía.

-Quédese en la ciudad por si le necesitamos-dijo Ember, él se levantó para irse-Y Junior-llamó, él se giró para mirarla-Lamento su perdida.

Él miró al suelo y luego asintió antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa agradecida, luego se fue.

-Menuda coincidencia-comentó Lucifer-El chico vuelve a casa y convenientemente su papi estira la pata.

-Puede que sea algo más que eso-comento Ember-Ha dicho que él no hereda el restaurante, pero si no lo hace ¿Entonces quién?

-Bueno, tenemos que averiguarlo-dijo su hermana.

0o0o0o0o0

Clarke estaba trabajando en la mesa de la cocina, se había puesto un poco relajado últimamente, pero hacía un día se le había asignado una misión interesante, él tenía que colarse en una fiesta bastante prominente con los delincuentes más finos de Los Ángeles, no podían arrestar a ninguno de los cabrones, pero tenía que robar una copia del inventario de un cargamento de un jefe de la mafia china, la parte difícil radicaba en que el inventario que necesitaba estaba en los libros privados del viejo y tenía que colarse en su casa, de ahí la necesidad de colarse en la fiesta. Alguien llamó a la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él cerró los archivos y fue a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado había una linda morena, vestida con pantalones de cuero y una blusa dorada que se ataba en su espalda, ella lucía bastante disgustada.

-¿Ember esta aquí?-pregunto y se adelantó para pasar, Clarke puso un brazo en su camino deteniéndola.

-No, ella no esta aquí ¿Quien le busca?-pregunto.

-Le busco yo-dijo la mujer intentando pasar de nuevo, él se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, efectivamente bloqueando cualquier intento.

-Ya, inténtalo de nuevo linda, esta vez empieza por tu nombre-le dijo a la morena, ella lo evaluó y una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro.

-Mmm ¿Y quien eres tu? ¿Estas solo?-ronroneo dándole una caída de pestañas, él no estaba impresionado.

-Dulzura, soy amigo de Ember Decker, ese truquito lo he visto un millón de veces antes-dijo observándola con atención-Entonces ¿Tu nombre?

-Soy Maze y necesito hablar sobre...algo con Ember-contesto, Clarke la evaluó detenidamente.

-Así que tu eres Maze-comento-Bueno, Emb's no esta aquí ¿Algún mensaje que quieras dejar?

Ella se adelantó y puso una mano en su pecho.

-Entonces si que estas solo ¿Quieres compañía?-preguntó abriendo la boca y pasando su lengua por sus dientes, él soltó una risa baja y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Buen intento chica, sigue participando-dijo en un susurro antes de retroceder y cerrar la puerta, dejando a una desconcertada Maze en el pasillo.

Ella resopló y se fue, había ido con la terapeuta de Lucifer para intentar averiguar qué tendría que hacer para adaptarse ya que no parecía que fueran a volver al infierno pronto, y la mujer le dijo que tenia que "hacer amigos", una completa tontería. Pero pensó que ella podría ir con la pelirroja, Ember era lo mas cercano que tenia a una amiga, y al llegar al departamento de la mujer se encontró con este hombre increíblemente atractivo y pensó que podría obtener algo de diversión antes de irse pero él caramelo de ojos azules simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

0o0o0o0o0

Después de lo de Junior pasaron a la cocina para hablar con el personal sin interferir con sus labores. Chloe decidió que hablaría primero con la segunda de Javier, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos, con cabello oscuro y tatuajes.

-¿Usted es Ann Martín? ¿La segunda de Javier?-pregunto Chloe.

-Bueno lo era-dijo la mujer-Es que todavía no me puedo creer, le he visto esta mañana y estaba bien.

-¿Le preparó usted la última comida?-interrogo Chloe.

-¿Y que? ¿Sabe cuánta gente ha tocado su plato?-devolvió Ann.

-Bueno, esta es su cocina-contesto la rubia-Cuando papi no está, usted dirige el lugar, y por lo que se, es mejor que nadie la contradiga ¿De verdad cree que alguien actuaría a sus espaldas?

-No puedo controlarlo todo, hay mucho pirado por aquí-señalo Ann.

-¿Alguno de esos pirados va a heredar el restaurante como usted?-pregunto Chloe.

-Hemos hablado con el notario-aclaró Ember, la mujer les sonrió.

-No es ningún secreto que Javier me preparaba para tomar su puesto.

-De todos los móviles para matar a la figura paterna, la avaricia es el más feo-dijo Lucifer posicionándose junto a Ember y mirando a la mujer.

-También el más común-agregó la pelirroja, la mujer les miro impresionada.

-¿Creen que mate a papi para heredar antes? Nunca le habría perjudicado, él me enseño-dijo la mujer, los celulares de Ember y Chloe sonaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, si no deseaba perjudicar a papi, entonces ¿Que es lo que desea?-pregunto Lucifer mirándola a los ojos.

-Superarle-contesto ella.

-Ah, conque la alumna anhela superar al maestro ¿eh?-comentó Lucifer con diversión.

-No, no es eso-se defendió.

-Ha llegado el examen preliminar de toxicología-anuncio Chloe mirando su teléfono.

-A Javier le envenenaron con mercurio-reveló Ember leyendo la pantalla de su teléfono donde se mostraban los resultados, Chloe la miro-¿Que?

-¿Como lo has sabido? El forense no tiene tu numero y aunque lo tuviera ¿Porque te avisarían?

-Oh, no lo han hecho, me he prendido del sistema del laboratorio, cuando los resultados específicos que quiero se registran en cualquiera de sus computadoras, me salta la alarma-explicó, consiguiendo que su hermana le diera una mirada de reprimenda.

-Así que le rompió un par de termómetros encima ¿Eh? Yo no lo haría, pero es efectivo-comentó Lucifer.

-No es lo único que salio allí-dijo Ember.

-Por favor, enséñenos los brazos-pidió Chloe.

-¡Oh! También usó heroína, es una asesina generosa, quería darle un subidón antes de palmar-halago burlonamente Lucifer.

-Que tontería, no, si es... si es heroína hablen con...-la mujer se cortó y estiro su mano, sujetándose del brazo de Ember.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Ember notando que la mujer lucía enferma mientras se agarraba el estomago.

-Lo siento, yo...

-No se preocupe ¿Que es lo que tiene?-pregunto estirando su otra mano para estabilizarla, entonces ella vomitó un montón de sangre sobre su camiseta gris y se desvaneció, y como era de la pelirroja de quien se sostenía, es sobre quien cayó, ella y Chloe lograron llevarla al suelo sin que se lastimara para que luego su hermana llamara por una ambulancia. Ella se enderezó y se miró con un mueca.

-Joder, que puto asco.

-No creo que se te valla a quitar la mancha-comentó Lucifer ganándose una mirada de la pelirroja.

Resultó que no solo su camiseta sino que también sus pantalones terminaron manchados en sangre cuando el líquido carmesí se le escurrió, uno de los empleados le ofreció una camiseta de la tienda de regalos, ella tomo una, también un cinturón de cuero marrón estilo ranchero.

-¿Para qué es el cinturón?-pregunto Lucifer con curiosidad, ella le entrecerró los ojos y lo tomó de la mano.

-Ven conmigo-ordenó arrastrándole con ella al baño-Quítate la camisa.

Lucifer le dio una sonrisa perversa cuando la vio empezar a quitarse la chaqueta.

-¿Así que finalmente decidiste rendirte cariño?-pregunto acercándose, ella le tiró la camiseta verde de "El sol de Javier" a la cara.

-No, estás haciendo pago por el comentario de la mancha-dijo ella mientras se quitaba la camiseta, revelando su sostén de encaje color rojo vino, luego se quitó sus botas y finalmente el pantalón, dejando ver unas pantaletas a juego con el sostén. Luego se inclinó y mojó un paño que también había tomado para empezar a limpiar la sangre que había traspasado la ropa y le manchó la piel.

-¿Quieres algo de ayuda con eso cariño?-pregunto mientras la miraba atentamente limpiar su cadera. Ella le dio una mirada divertida.

-Estoy bien, pero si vas a quedarte mirando _amore_ , entonces dame algo para que pueda contemplar también-pidió con una sonrisa juguetona. Él se quitó el saco lentamente y luego empezó a trabajar en los botones de su camisa, ella se rió y se giró para tirar el paño sucio, entonces Lucifer noto algo realmente interesante. Mientras se quitaba la camisa avanzó hacia ella y se posiciono detrás de ella dejando la ropa a un costado sobre el lavabo.

-No tenía idea de que tenias uno de estos cariño-comentó trazando con un dedo el delicado dibujo impreso en la espalda baja de la pelirroja-¿Es reciente?-pregunto admirando el trabajo. Eran alas, pequeñas, alargadas y delicadas alas de ángel.

-Oh ¿Esas?-preguntó como si acabara de recordar que estaban allí-No, me...hombre es estúpido-admitió, él espero y ella suspiró-Tenía dieciséis, estaba...era el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre y estaba un poco intoxicada cuando entre en el lugar con mi carnet falso, siempre había querido hacerme un tatuaje pero no me había atrevido, el alcohol en mi sangre me hizo pensar "a la mierda".

-¿Y porque unas alas?-pregunto acariciando la piel suave.

-No lo sé, en ese momento solo...parecía correcto-admitió, luego sonrió y tomó la camisa que él dejó sobre el lavabo y la puso sobre sí misma antes de girarse-Chloe me dio un infierno de reprimenda por eso.

Lucifer le dio una sonrisa afilada.

-¿Y no te parece un poco irónico ahora cariño?-preguntó, ella se lo pensó y sonrió suavemente negando con la cabeza.

-No, ahora me parece más adecuado que nunca-dijo ella y luego puso sus manos en sus abdominales descubierto y lo empujo un poco-Ahora, _stelina mia_ , creo que deberías vestirte antes de que mi hermana entre aquí y nos regañe por estar semi desnudos en un baño durante un caso.

-Entonces vamos a tener que repetir esto cuando no estemos trabajando en un caso ¿No crees cariño?-pregunto sugerente, ella se rió y sacudió la cabeza divertida.

Afortunadamente para Ember, Lucifer era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que su camisa llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, con atar el cinturón en su cintura lo hacía lucir como un vestido corto, se puso nuevamente sus botas y chaqueta, que por fortuna no se había manchado. Lucifer se puso la camiseta verde, y era una suerte que él no sintiera vergüenza de nada porque la camiseta era bastante ridícula. Ellos salieron del baño y se quedaron fuera del camino justo cuando los EMT salían llevando a Ann con una mascara de oxigeno y con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Chloe llegó junto a ellos y encaró una ceja ante lo que usaban pero luego negó con la cabeza, ella no quería saber.

-¿Todavía le considera sospechosa? Podemos detenerla cuando le hayan hecho el lavado de estómago-dijo Lucifer a Chloe.

-Lo que quiero saber es si ha ingerido lo mismo que Javier por error-contesto la rubia empezando a caminar a la barra-O si también la han envenenado ¿Por que ha sobrevivido?

-Puede que se haya quedado sin termómetros-sugirió Lucifer.

-¿Quién querría matar a Javier y a su número dos?-pregunto Ember mientras apoyaba las manos en la barra.

-Vete a saber, quizás alguien a quien echaron del negocio-comentó Lucifer.

-¿Te refieres a Junior?-pregunto Chloe.

-Parecía un joven con muchos problemas-señaló Lucifer.

-Sí, como que su padre acaba de morir-dijo Chloe, señalando que obviamente luciría con alguien con problemas luego de pasar por algo así. Lucifer vio a alguien entrar en el lugar e hizo un sonido molesto.

-Miren quien ha decidido honrarnos con su estupidez-comentó Lucifer a la par que el ex de Chloe llegó a la barra junto a ellos. Ember miró a Dan, él últimamente había estado actuando extraño, no era su imbécil habitual, él parecía distraído pero no como si no le importara sino más bien...tenso. Chloe le había contado que luego de los del terapeuta infiel, ellos se habían besado y que él parecía estar intentado más duro pasar tiempo con ella y Beatrice, y Ember podía ver que su hermana tenía esta pequeña esperanza de que tal vez su familia no tendría que fracturarse después de todo, pero Ember tenía sus dudas, ella podía ver que Dan ocultaba algo que le ponía nervioso.

-Hola ¿Has averiguado algo?-pregunto Chloe. Dan puso un archivo frente a ella.

-Naomi Austen, trabajo aquí como camarera hasta que la despidieron, la han detenido dos veces por posesión de heroína-informó mientras Chloe abría el archivo y miraba la foto de una chica rubia con ojos celestes completamente dilatados.

-La pobrecilla no aprende ¿verdad?-comentó Lucifer, la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-Naomi Austen, me suena ¿Y a ti?-pregunto a su hermana, ella asintió.

-Si, creo que lo he escuchado en otra parte-admitió Chloe mientras tomaba la tableta que siempre llevaba con ella y buscaba algo-Aquí, uno de los cocineros dice que se presentó hace dos días y gritó a Javier y Ann, a ver si tienen su dirección.

-Está en su historial-les informo Dan.

-Hay que veros-arrullo Ember con falsedad.

-Como perro y dueño-completo Lucifer, Dan los miro.

-¿No os cansáis de meteros con la gente?-pregunto mosqueado.

-Ni en lo más mínimo-respondieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que Chloe resoplara antes de volverse hacia su ex.

-Por Dios-suspiro a la vez que Dan rodaba los ojos y se iba-Espera, Dan-llamo siguiéndolo, él se detuvo y se giró-Oye, si no tienes planes para esta noche, mi madre quiere montar una cena familiar.

-Y...necesitas apoyo moral-adivino Dan, ella sonrió.

-Sí-admitió, él le dio otra sonrisa.

-Hecho, ya me dirás a que hora-acepto antes de irse.

-Vale-dijo sonriente.

-Oye, Chloe ¿Te importa si hacemos una parada? Esta ropa es un préstamo temporal-dijo su hermana señalando a ella y Lucifer. Chloe resoplo pero asintió.

0o0o0o0o0

Luego de que hicieron esa parada se dirigieron al apartamento de Naomi, quien no importara cuanto Chloe le tocara el timbre no abría la puerta, Ember le dio una mirada significativa a Lucifer y este asintió antes de inclinarse contra una ventana para espiar el interior, Chloe no se resistió a echar una ojeada ya que la chica no estaba abriendo la puerta y también se inclinó para mirar dentro. Cuando lo hizo Ember metió la horquilla en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, ellos se metieron en el lugar mientras escuchaban a su hermana enumerar las cosas que veía. Cuando Chloe entró en el lugar ellos se encontraban sacando ropa de una mochila de viaje.

-¿Que están haciendo?-exigió cuando los vio.

-Hemos dado con algo mucho más interesante-contesto Lucifer.

-No tenemos una orden-dijo Chloe.

-Nunca trabajo con una-desestimó Ember.

-Además no hay tiempo, mira, Junior ha estado aquí-dijo Lucifer mientras le enseñaba la etiqueta de la bolsa que mostraba el nombre del hijo de la víctima.

-Eso quiere decir que Naomi y él son íntimos-reflexiono Chloe.

-Y que seguramente se colocaron juntos después de que Junior matara a su padre y luego se sentaron a ver...las estrellitas-dijo Lucifer, luego detuvo momentáneamente su búsqueda para mirar a su compañera pelirroja-¿Por que sigue montado el árbol de Navidad?

-¿Como voy a saberlo? Yo ni siquiera monto árbol de Navidad-contesto ella sin dejar de revisar la bolsa.

-¿No? Así santa no podrá encontrarte cariño-dijo con diversión Lucifer.

-Estoy bien con eso, siempre pensé en Santa como un viejo obeso y depravado que se metía en las casas ajenas para mirar a los niños dormir-contesto haciendo que Lucifer soltó un carcajada corta.

-¿Es en serio?

-Ella trababa la puerta de su habitación en víspera de navidad y dejaba un bate a la mano hasta que cumplió los doce años-confirmo Chloe con una sonrisa divertida, luego negó con la cabeza recordando que lo que sucedía en ese momento-Pero devuelta al caso, no sabemos qué ha pasado, no saquen conjeturas apresuradas.

-A lo mejor encontramos algo que nos ayude a saberlo-dijo Lucifer, él se canso de hurgar y volteo la bolsa para desparramar la ropa en el suelo.

-Aja-dijo Lucifer tomando una prenda del suelo-Pantalones cortos, la prueba irrefutable de que está desequilibrado-declaró, y Ember soltó una risa baja.

-Eso no es prueba de nada, Dan usa de esos para ir a la piscina en verano-dijo y luego reflexiono-No ¿Sabes que? Si prueba algo.

-No deberíamos estar aquí-regaño Chloe.

-Oh vamos-pidió Lucifer. Chloe dudo por un segundo.

-Bueno, pero registremoslo rápido-acepto finalmente.

-Ese es el espíritu hermana-felicito Ember mientras se separaban para registrar el apartamento, entonces empezaron a escucharse gemidos y un golpeteo constante contra la pared.

-¿No lo oyen?-preguntó Lucifer señalando la pared junto a la que estaba parado.

-Si ¿Desde cuando te molesta?-preguntó Chloe ignorando los sonidos, entonces se escuchó un "Oh Dios" y Lucifer lució molesto.

-Y mi querido padre vuelve a atacar, no me jodas-se quejo y Ember se rió-No es gracioso.

-Un poquito sí-dijo Chloe que también tenia una sonrisa divertida.

-Para ustedes es fácil decirlo, no es con ustedes con quien se meten, Dios por aquí, Dios por allá, está en todas partes y me chafa lo que más me gusta-señaló molesto, Ember contuvo una sonrisa.

-Si te hace sentir mejor _amore_ , yo suelo irme por el "Diablos si"-proporciono, él la miró con interés acercándose a ella.

-¿En serio?-pregunto rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-Pero una que otra vez se me habrá escapado el "Oh Dios"-completo, él la soltó e hizo un sonido frustrado a la par que ella se echaba a reír.

-¿Lo ves?-gimió con frustración.

-No quisiera estar en tu piel-se burló Chloe.

-Bueno ¿Como iban a entenderlo? Su madre es absolutamente encantadora-dijo Lucifer, Ember sonrió con orgullo pero Chloe fue otra historia.

-Ah, eso crees tu-resoplo y Ember rodó los ojos.

-Y aquí vamos-murmuró y luego miró a Lucifer-Prepárate, aquí viene la trágica historia de vida de Chloe Decker.

-¿Detecto cierta animosidad?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Es como una cría-se quejo Chloe.

-Aww, seguro que te sacaba de tus casillas.

-Sí-dijo Chloe-Lo único que quería era llevarme a las audiciones-dijeron Chloe y Ember a la vez, esta última con un tono cansado como si se hubiera pasado toda la vida escuchando esa frase.

-Eso molestaría a cualquiera-comentó Lucifer con falso pesar.

-Todo giraba en torno a ella-contó Chloe y Ember hizo caras exageradamente trágicas a sus espaldas, tomó todo de Lucifer para no reírse.

-Pudiste haberla...asesinado-sugirió Lucifer, claramente comparando su vida con el caso.

-Si, pero no lo hice-negó.

-Por que oculte los cuchillos-agregó Ember mientras seguía revisando.

-Y tú todavía no has demostrado tu teoría sobre Junior-término Chloe ignorando a su hermana pequeña.

-De acuerdo-acepto Lucifer-¿Y cómo lo superaste? Aparte de centrar tu ira en los criminales.

-No lo se-dijo rebuscando-Quizás porque siempre he procurado...centrarme en otras cosas-admitió pensando en que en su momento, esa otra cosa había sido cuidar de Ember.

-Básicamente ignorar sus problemas o evitarlos hasta que se le quitara hierro al asunto-dijo Ember quitando un horroroso cuadro torcido de la pared, ella lo giró-Bueno, miren esto-dijo despegando la pequeña bolsita de polvo blanco pegada allí.

-Vaya, ese cuadro acaba de aumentar muchísimo su valor-comentó Lucifer, y un segundo después se escuchó la puerta abrirse y él se giró para mirar a una chica rubia con ojos claros-Hola Naomi.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto acercándose a él con molestia.

-Inspectores de heroína, me temo que tus cucharitas no cumplen la normativa-dijo Lucifer señalando la mesa a la par que Chloe se colocaba detrás de la chica, cuando esta se giró se encontró cara a cara con la mayor de las Decker.

-Espera, queremos hacerte unas preguntas-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos. La chica miro a Chloe, luego a Lucifer y finalmente a Ember antes de rendirse y sentarse en el sofá, Chloe le contó toda la situación.

-¿Creen que he matado Javier?-pregunto.

-Pues yo no, pero ella seguro que sí-dijo Lucifer señalando a Chloe, Naomi suspiro con pesadez.

-Aunque ella pensó que también había sido la _sous-chef_ así que no te emociones-dijo Ember haciendo que Lucifer la mirara con interés al ver que parecía conocer los nombres adecuados de la cocina francesa, ella le guiño un ojo y volvió su atención a la chica.

-El veneno que mató a Javier estaba mezclado con heroína, tu te drogas. Y discutiste con Javier y Ann Martín hace dos días-explicó Chloe.

-Vale, lo admito, fui a ver a papi hace dos días porque Junior me llamó y me dijo que iba a volver a casa, quería hacer las paces con su padre-dijo Naomi.

-¿Las paces? ¿Por qué?-interrogó Chloe.

-Por qué él no quería vernos juntos.

-¿Sales con Junior?

-Salimos, hace un año, antes de que se fuera-aclaro-Pensé que ya que iba volver quizás...pero papi no lo aprobaba.

-Bueno, entiendo que no fuera admirador del rollo Kurt y Courtney-comentó Lucifer señalando las jeringuillas y papeles en la mesa de café.

-Le dije que Junior se había limpiado en el extranjero pero no le importo-contesto ella-Javier dijo que no aprobaría lo nuestro y me enfade-admitió.

-¿Y que hiciste después del desayuno?-pregunto Chloe.

-¡Nada! Yo no he desayunado con ellos-negó Naomi y Lucifer miro a la rubia-Junior quería desayunar con su padre a solas, he ido a ver a mi tutor, últimamente lo he pasado fatal.

-Tenemos que tomarle la declaración en la comisaría-dijo Chloe.

-Te ruego que me digas porque...quería Junior hablar a solas con su padre-pidió Lucifer.

-Dijo que quería aclararlo todo, que lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con él y aclarar las cosas-dijo Naomi y Lucifer miro a Chloe con aire triunfal-¿No creerán que..

-¿Que le mató él?-pregunto Lucifer-Si, yo creo que lo hizo.

-¿Sabes donde esta?-pregunto Ember.

-No lo he visto desde la mañana-negó Naomi.

Luego de eso llamaron a una patrulla para que escoltara a Naomi a la comisaría. Ember salió detrás de ellos tecleando furiosamente en su teléfono intentando rastrear el móvil de Junior, Chloe le había dicho que no lo hiciera pero ella no le prestó atención, sin embargo era difícil rastrear un móvil del que no tenía nada. El sonido del auto de Chloe arrancando a toda pasta la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella levantó la vista de su teléfono para ver el auto de Chloe irse a toda velocidad y a Lucifer parado en medio de la calle completamente desconcertado.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto.

-No lo sé, ha recibido una llamada y se ha marchado a toda pasta-dijo.

-Bueno, espero que no sea nada demasiado grave-dijo ella y luego miró a su alrededor-Me he dejado la moto en casa y ahora no tenemos manera de irnos, no vuelvo a fiarme de Chloe-señalo mientras continuaba tecleando en su teléfono y poniéndolo en su oreja-Y Clarke no me contesta el teléfono, menuda familia tengo.

-No es peor que la mía, te lo garantizo-prometió Lucifer, ella resopló y miró alrededor.

-No puedo hallar el móvil de Junior y honestamente no tengo ganas de usar el transporte público entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto, ellos se miraron y luego a la casa detrás de ellos, Lucifer alzó sus cejas y Ember se encogió de hombros.

Trixie se sentía mal, ella no quería que la gente discutiera por ella, primero su papá y su mamá, y ahora su mamá y su abuelita, de alguna manera se sentía como si ella fuera el inicio de todas las peleas. Ella pensó ¿Donde podría ir que fuera un lugar para sentirse mejor y no había peleas? La imagen de su tía Ember brillo en su cabeza, la tía Ember siempre era cariñosa y cada que se sentía mal le ofrecía comprar boletos a distintos lugares del mundo. La última vez cuando su papá y su mamá habían peleado ella le ofreció llevarlas a París para que pudieran ver la ciudad de las luces y comer crepes hasta reventar. Pero probablemente no había nadie en su departamento porque la tía Ember y el tío Clarke trabajaban mucho. Entonces ella decidió ir al lugar que siempre estaba abierto y donde su tía parecía pasar mucho tiempo, el club de Lucifer. Lucifer también le agradaba, él era gracioso y era muy cariñoso con su tía. Ella bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la enorme barra, donde una mujer se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-¿Esta Lucifer?-preguntó, si él estaba, probablemente su tía también. La mujer se giró y la miro hacia abajo.

-¿Quien eres tu? A ver-pregunto la mujer, ella tenía un tono de voz bajo y agradable.

-Soy Trixie, somos amigos-declaró con confianza.

-Sus amistades van de mal en peor-comentó, Trixie no se ofendió, cuando la tía Ember y el tío Clarke estaban hablando de Lucifer y su tío había dicho algo similar-Siento desilusionarte pero no esta-contesto volviendo a su libro.

-No pasa nada, aquí lo espero-contesto y se trepó en uno de los taburetes. La mujer se giró y puso dos vasos frente a ellas, luego sirvió un poco de ese líquido ambarino que su tía tomaba y le dijo que no podía beber hasta que tuviera mínimo dieciséis.

-Dime ¿Que quieres de Lucifer?-pregunto la mujer.

-Él y la tía Ember me animan-contesto retorciéndose los dedos-No soporto que la gente discuta por mi.

-¿Que gente?-pregunto la mujer.

-Mi madre y mi padre discutían, pero ahora mi madre discute con la nana por este vestido-explicó, la mujer la evaluó.

-¿Quien quiere que parezcas una Drag Queen?-preguntó bebiendo de su vaso.

-Mi abuelita-dijo sin entender lo que Drag Queen significaba, tal vez la tía Ember se lo explicara después, ella era la única que le explicaba las cosas que los demás adultos no querían explicarle-Discuten por lo que quieren que yo sea de mayor.

-¿Y qué quieres ser tú?-preguntó la mujer, y Trixie sintió que ellas podían ser amigas, ella hacía las mismas preguntas que la tía Ember.

-Quiero presidenta de Marte o trabajar en un zoo-contesto honestamente, la mujer le sonrió.

-Yo trabajaba en el zoo, en cierto sentido-confesó la mujer, Trixie se emocionó.

-¿En serio? ¡Mola mucho!-expresó, la mujer la miró con una sonrisa-¿Eso es cherry tempe?-quiso saber refiriéndose al líquido en el vaso, tal vez un sorbito no hiciera nada, la mujer se estiró y tomó una cereza, luego la puso en su vaso.

-Claro-afirmó antes de chocar su vaso con el de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera beber su madre apareció.

-¡Trixie! Menos mal que estas bien ¿Como se te ocurre irte así?-exigió.

-Quería ver a Lucifer y a la tía Ember-contesto ella-Pero no están, aunque tengo una nueva amiga-dijo mirando a la mujer detrás de la barra que sonrió con suficiencia-¿Como te llama?

-Soy Mazikeen, pero puedes llamarme Maze-dijo con una sonrisa que Trixie devolvió, ella estaba segura de que su tía Ember estaría orgullosa de ella por hacer una nueva amiga.

0o0o0o0o0

Ember trazó con su dedo índice un patrón en la tela negra de manera casi ausente, ya había anochecido y ella sentía que podrían llegar tarde a la cena familiar.

-Tal vez realmente deberíamos irnos, llegaremos tarde a la cena familiar-dijo al hombre debajo de ella-A la que por cierto estas invitado.

-Hmm-fue toda la respuesta que Lucifer le proporcionó, él estaba fumando un cigarrillo a la par que ausentemente pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. Ellos estaban tan absurdamente aburridos que ella estaba a punto de dormirse, bueno eso también se debía a mano rítmica que pasaba sus dedos por sus mechones. Su cabello estaba largo, iba a tener que cortarlo pronto.

Ella levantó la vista cuando escucho pasos y luego un hombre estaba metiendo su cuerpo por la ventana.

-¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que eres libre?-pregunto Lucifer cuando lo vio-Bueno, están a punto de detenerte-dijo mientras los dos se incorporaban, ella estiró los brazos desperezándose como un gato-Pero eres libre de _él_.

-¿De qué habla?-pregunto Junior, no pareciendo en absoluto impresionado por el hecho de que los dos estaban acostados en el sofá de su novia como si fuera suyo.

-De tu padre, le has matado tu-declaró Lucifer-Vamos, cuéntamelo todo ¿El aire es más puro? ¿El sol brilla un poco más? Dime.

-Yo no he matado a mi padre tío-contesto Junior mientras caminaba de nuevo a su bolso de viaje, que Naomi se tomó la molestia de reelaborar antes de ir a comisaría.

-Oh, vamos ¿Por que volver a colocar el arma del crimen si no?-pregunto, Junior lo miró interrogante-¿La heroína? Ha desaparecido, lo siento, la policía la ha incautado toda.

-¿Heroína?-pregunto Junior extrañado-No, he venido a por esto-dijo sacando un cuchillo de cocina, Lucifer levantó un dedo a la par que ponía su brazo sobre los hombros de Ember.

-Ha, ha. Cuidado Junior, no sabes con quien te la juegas.

-¿Que? No-él miró el suelo y Ember lo evaluó-No, este cuchillo me lo regaló él, es lo único que me queda de mi padre-explicó, la pelirroja ladeo la cabeza.

-¿No te sientes aliviado por su muerte?-pregunto Lucifer.

-¿Por qué iba a sentir eso?-pregunto Junior claramente triste.

-Por que era crítico, y cruel y te obligo a ser algo que no querías y ahora que se ha ido puedes ser quien tu quieras-dijo Lucifer, la pelirroja puso una mano en su brazo.

-Los padres, los que aman a sus hijos, son duros, pero lo hacen por amor-dijo ella pensando más en Junior que en el hombre a su lado pero Lucifer tragó saliva pensando en ello-No le has matado ¿Verdad?-pregunto, Junior la miro. Ojos oscuros y tristes encontrándose con unos llenos de comprensión, él tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no-negó con la cabeza y luego respiro hondo-¿Van a detenerme o que?

-No, pero ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar?-pregunto ella y él la miró extrañado.

Penélope miró con una sonrisa el grupo de tres personas en la cocina, trabajando para dar una deliciosa comida casera.

-Voy a buscar el vino, esto huele a que merece un buen vino-dijo ella.

-Adelante ve.

Ella fue a buscar el vino, buscando el que estuviera más añejo para hacer buena compañía a la cena, estaba intentando por decidirse entre dos botellas cuando la puerta principal se abrió, entonces su hija mayor y su nieta entraron por la puerta.

-Hola Trixie, me alegro de que hayas vuelto-saludo a su pequeña nieta-La nana tiene que contarte una cosa...

-Mamá, vamos a cenar ¿vale?-corto Chloe, todavía molesta con ella por intentar arrastrar a su hija al mundo del espectáculo sin decirle ni consultarle nada. La puerta se abrió y apareció Dan con una tarta de chocolate. Él parecía estar prefiriendo mucho esa tarta últimamente.

-Hola, hola, hola-saludó él alegremente.

-¡Dan!-saludo contenta-Que agradable sorpresa, y has traído el postre, que considerado-dijo ella.

-Por supuesto-el se agacho para darle un abrazo-Me alegro de verte Penny, la cena huele que alimenta-halago.

-¿Donde has comprado esa impresionante comida casera?-pregunto medio sarcástica Chloe.

-Oh no, esta noche nada de comida preparada, Ember y Lucifer nos han hecho la cena-dijo señalando la cocina.

-Espera ¿Ember y Lucifer están aquí?-pregunto Dan con un poco de sorpresa.

-Ellos y su amigo llevan aquí un rato-confirmo Penélope con una sonrisa.

-¿Su amigo?-pregunto Chloe con sospecha. Justo en ese momento Ember apareció con una vendeja en la mano seguida de Lucifer y Junior que llevaban sus propios platos con comida.

-Ah ¡Hola chicos!-saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Inspectora! ¡Llega justo a tiempo!-saludo, él llevaba un delantal que decía "Bese al cocinero" que ella estaba segura que Ember había aprovechado cada que pudo-¿Se acuerda de Junior?-pregunto poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho.

-Ya veréis que mole-prometió Ember.

-Esta de muerte-prometió Lucifer y Junior asintió con una sonrisa pequeña.

-¡Tía Ember! ¡Lucifer!-grito Beatrice, Lucifer se echó hacia atrás como si viera a un perro demasiado enérgico mientras que Ember abrió su brazo libre.

-¡ _Bambina_!-saludo aceptando el abrazo de su sobrina quien empezó a parlotear a mil por hora sin que ella pudiera entender nada.

-Vale ardillita-dijo Dan haciéndola retroceder y poniendo la tarta de chocolate frente a ella-Sorpresa, hoy podras comer tarta en la cama-dijo Dan ofreciendo la bandeja, la niña encaró una ceja como había visto hacer a su tía un millón de veces.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con un aire de sospecha, Dan miró hacia otro lado antes de devolver su mirada a ella.

-¿Acaso importa?-pregunto, ella volvió a sonreír y se encogió de hombros tomando la bandeja.

-No-negó para luego ir a su habitación. Luego Lucifer le entregó la bandeja que llevaba a Junior.

-Junior, por favor-pidió, él tomó la bandeja y miró a Ember quien le sonrió para luego ayudarle a poner la mesa.

-Si esta receta tiene éxito ¿Me la regalas?-pregunto Ember, Junior se rió y la miro.

-Si consigo no ir a la cárcel te regalare una copia de mi recetario completo, tengo recetas de todo el mundo-dijo y ella le sonrió.

-Entonces será mejor que convenzamos a mi hermana de que no eres un asesino-dijo ella dándole una suave palmadita en el brazo haciendo que él soltara una pequeña risita. Poco después se sentaron y Junior les sirvió la comida a la par que les explicaba que esta era una versión vegana de la receta original.

-Esto luce increíble-halago Ember mientras cortaba un trozo de la tortilla.

-Y rico-dijo Lucifer imitándola.

-Me muero por probarlo-esa fue Penélope, sin embargo ninguno de los dos oficiales toco la comida.

-No lo coman-espeto Chloe deteniendo a su madre, la pelirroja miró a su hermana y se metió la comida a la boca, disfrutando de la delicia vegana.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto su madre.

-Por que teme que esta envenenado-dijo la pelirroja mientras masticaba y tragaba, entonces miró a Junior-Esta buenísimo.

-¿A si?-preguntó Penélope sorprendida.

-Claro, te pondré al día, hemos traído a Junior a cenar porque la inspectora cree que ha matado a su padre-dijo Lucifer haciendo que Chloe lo mirara.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó Penélope a su hija más pequeña, ella asintió.

-Si, pero creo que Junior volvió por algo más simple, reconciliarse-dijo Ember bebiendo de su vino.

-Exacto, yo no le mate-negro Junior.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-pregunto la rubia, él agacho la cabeza.

-Solo mi palabra.

-Pues necesito algo más que eso-declaró ella.

-Vamos inspectora, tu misma dices que querrías matar a tu madre y no lo haces-dijo Lucifer.

-Ahora quieres matarme ¿porque le puse a tu hija un poco de maquillaje?-dijo su madre reclinándose en la silla.

-No, porque cree que eres una cría que le obligó a crecer demasiado rápido-declaró Lucifer haciendo que todos se quedaran callados-¿Me equivoco?

-Te has pasado de la raya-dijo Dan.

-Es la verdad, ella siempre se queja de eso como si fuera una víctima sin entender que mamá hizo todo lo que pudo en la medida de lo que sabía-espeto Ember saltando en defensa de su madre, Penélope puso una mano en la de ella.

-Tu no lo sabes, sigues siendo diez años menor que tu hermana-le regaño Dan.

-Como no, saltando en su defensa otra vez, puede que estéis más cerca de volver de lo que yo creía-comentó Lucifer, su madre saltó a eso.

-¿A si?-pregunto con una nota emocionada.

-No lo hemos decidido aún-dijo incómodamente Chloe-Las cosa van en esa dirección-admitió Dan al mismo tiempo.

-Solo nos hemos besado-dijo Chloe.

-Ahora os besáis, parece que están a nada del acoston ¿Tu que crees cariño?-pregunto Lucifer a la pelirroja junto a él.

-Creo que si lo hacen no tendrán derecho a decir que somo asquerosos-dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.

-Yo no...-empezó Chloe.

-Estás tonteando con tu ex marido-declaró con diversión Penelope.

-No estoy tonteando con él-negó Chloe con molestia.

-Será mejor que decidas que quieres hacer cariño, ya estas grande-dijo Penélope y luego se echó hacia atrás con dramatismo-Pero ¿Qué sabré yo? Solo soy una cría.

-Si no te gusta ¿Por que no dejas de actuar como tal?-recrimino Chloe. Entonces Junior empezó a reírse.

-La verdad es que os parecéis, a mi padre y a mí-admitió y miró a Ember-Antes discutimos constantemente por tonterías-le contó-Por eso me fui, pero, hiciera lo que hiciera no podía olvidarle. Por que cada vez que preparaba un plato y me miraba al espejo, ahí estaba él, devolviéndome la mirada.

-Eso es espeluznante-dijo Lucifer.

-Por que forma parte de mi tío, puede que fuera duro y que quisiera convertirme en quien no quería, pero al final...me convirtió en el que soy hoy. Y estoy muy orgulloso-dijo con un asentimiento satisfecho-Así que volví a casa para decirle que estaba limpio, y que quería ser chef, y esta receta era la que iba a prepararle para demostrárselo.

-Creo que le habría encantado-le dijo Ember-Creo...que habría estado orgulloso de ti, y que se habría sentido feliz de ser parte de tu crecimiento, incluso si no estuvo allí para verlo-dijo Ember, Junior le sonrió antes de devolver su mirada a Chloe con determinación.

-Yo no maté a mi padre, le quería, así que detengame, o déjeme en paz-pidió amablemente, Chloe se lo pensó.

-Tendrás que ir a declarar a la comisaría-decidió, él asintió.

-Yo le llevaré-dijo Dan-Aceptaré cualquier excusa para marcharme-decidió.

-Dan, no te vayas-pidió Chloe pero Dan no le hizo caso, se levanto y miro a Lucifer.

-Quería un motivo para defenderte, solo uno-le dijo y Lucifer lo miro extrañado, pero Ember entrecerró los ojos, intentando buscar el significado oculto bajo sus palabras. Luego de eso, Dan y Junior se marcharon, Penélope también se marchó a su cama y Lucifer dejó la servilleta en la mesa con cansancio.

-Que estúpido soy-dijo.

-¿Por qué arruinaste la cena?-pregunto Chloe.

-No, porque la respuesta de Junior es increíblemente inútil, no huyó de su padre porque le traicionara, eso no se aplica a mi caso-dijo decepcionado, Chloe negó con la cabeza y se marchó.

-¿Quieres saber que creo?-pregunto Ember llamando la atención de Lucifer, ella estaba mirando la mesa de manera ausente-Creo debes dejar de buscar respuestas en los demás y empezar a buscarlas en ti mismo. Cada familia es única, y eso incluye la tuya-comentó bebiendo de su vino-También pienso que deberías dejar de dar coces en el camino y simplemente caminar.

-¿Que? ¿Te refieres a que simplemente siga a la sombra de mi padre y...

- _Me refiero_ -corto ella- A que debes dejar de pensar en que pensara o que hará tu padre con respecto a lo que haces y simplemente empezar a _vivir_. Deja de maserarte en tu rencor y _avanza_ , la eternidad suena demasiado tiempo para estar amargándote en tus recuerdos y el rechazo-dijo ella levantándose para irse luego se giró y lo miro-¿Sabes cual es la gran diferencia entre Chloe, tu y yo?-pregunto y espero a que la mirara-Que deje de preocuparme por lo que otros querían de mí, y acepte lo que fui y lo que soy, me _enfoco_ en el _ahora_ , y no dejo que mi pasado me refrene, _soy_ libre no porque me libraran, sino porque _decidí_ serlo.

Y con eso ella se fue a dejar los platos en el fregadero, eventualmente él se levantó y la ayudó a limpiar en un cómodo silencio, él pensando en sus palabras. Cuando acabaron fueron con Chloe, quien estaba sentada en su escritorio en la sala releyendo el archivo del caso.

-Bueno, hemos acabado de limpiar todo-dijo Ember, su hermana hizo un sonido y ella respiró hondo-Oye, sobre la cena...

-¿Que?-pregunto Chloe levantando la vista mosqueada.

-Lo siento-se disculpó honestamente sorprendiendo a la rubia-Yo...ya había mucha presión en el ambiente con el posible asesino sentado en la mesa y...no ayude en nada, todavía pienso lo que dije, no voy a retirarlo, pero...no fue el modo ni el lugar para decirlo...y me disculpo por eso-dijo, Chloe miró a su hermana pequeña y estiró su mano sobre el escritorio para tomar la de ella.

-Esta bien Emb's, también lo siento...hoy ha sido agotador y solo fui...difícil durante todo el día, así que lo siento-se disculpó también-¿Estamos bien?

-Estamos bien-prometió Ember apretando sus dedos-¿Sigues trabajando en el caso?

-Si, ustedes tenían razón, Junior es inocente-dijo leyendo los papeles.

-Que bien que hayas aprendido algo en la cena-comentó Lucifer ganándose una mirada molesta de Chloe.

-No, han llamado de toxicología, la heroína del apartamento de Naomi no cuadra con la que mató a Javier. Si Junior no mató a su padre ¿Que pinta la heroína?-indago Chloe.

-Para tenderle una trampa tal vez-sugirió Lucifer.

-Si, también lo he pensado, pero la única persona con móvil también ha sido envenenada-dijo Chloe.

-A no ser que haya fingido el envenenamiento-comentó Ember.

-Padecería todos los síntomas pero no moriría, aunque el restaurante ya era suyo ¿Por que lo aria?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Quizás papi cambio de opinión, puede que decidiera acoger nuevamente a Junior tras enterarse de que había cambiado y volvía a casa-sugirió la pelirroja haciendo que la miraran-¿Que? Junior mencionó que su padre quería hablarle sobre algo cuando volviera del mercado, quizás era sobre eso.

Su hermana la miró y luego tomó su teléfono marcando el numero del hospital.

-Si, hola, soy la detective Decker, llamo por una paciente Ann Martín-dijo y escuchó lo que decía la mujer del otro lado-Si..¿Hace una hora?...Si, gracias-dijo y colgó luego miró a su hermana y a Lucifer-Adivinen quien ha pedido el alta.

-Vaya ¿A donde se dirige nuestra querida _sous chef_ con tanta prisa?-pregunto Lucifer.

0o0o0o0o0

-Vaya ese un escondite brillante ¿No piensas cariño?-pregunto Lucifer caminado por la cocina oscura, miró a Ann Martín sacando una bolsita de polvo blanco pegado a la parte posterior de un estante, ella se giró rápidamente escondiendo la bolsita detrás de ella.

-Muy bueno, no me extraña que la policía no lo haya encontrado-coincidió pasando su dedo afilado por las superficie de acero inoxidable.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto.

-Le preguntaríamos lo mismo, pero ya sabemos que está destruyendo pruebas-contesto Chloe cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por que mato a Javier?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Ya les dije que yo no habría perjudicado a Javier-declaro la mujer con la voz un poco rota.

-Parece realmente afectada, como si no hubiera querido que Javier muriera, los...humanos son paradójicos, matan a sus seres queridos y luego...

-El veneno no era para él-se dio cuenta Ember-No, usted quería matar a Junior ¿Verdad?-increpó, y la mujer desvió la mirada.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lucifer con sorpresa, luego pareció entender-Oh, de ahí las drogas, habría sufrido una muerte horrible y todos habrían dado por sentado que era una sobredosis.

-Pero no sabia que Junior dejo de comer carne durante su ausencia-completo Chloe.

-Por eso Javier se comió su comida y usted terminó matando al hombre que amaba-dijo Lucifer-¡Que giro más cruel!

-No sabe lo que dice-contesto Ann mirando a Lucifer.

-Entonces ¿Cuando el laboratorio analice el polvo en sus manos no coincidirá con el que asesinó a Javier?-pregunto Ember.

-Ese desagradecido no se merecía heredar esto-gruño Ann-Se lo dieron todo y lo rechazó todo, pero no importa, porque...era su preferido.

-Porque se merecía el amor de su padre-declaró Ember con vehemencia haciendo que Lucifer la mirara-Y tenía una oportunidad de redimirse que usted estropeo-la acusó, Ann pateó una mesa derramando litros de aceite y tiró un encendedor, prendido fuego al lugar, ellos se arrojaron al suelo en diferentes direcciones, Chloe quedó cerca de la salida pero Ember y Lucifer quedaron en medio de la cocina ahora en llamas.

-¡Chloe ve tras ella!-le ordeno, la rubia lució indecisa.

-¡No te dejare!-le gritó.

-Solo hazlo y de paso consigue ayuda-le devolvió mientras algo explotaba y obligaba a Chloe a retroceder, ella miró a Lucifer-¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

-Es imposible que esto haya superado una inspección-comentó mirando lo rápido que se expandía el fuego.

-Tenemos que hallar una manera de salir-dijo ella, otra cosa explotó y se cubrieron detrás de la mesa con la que se cubrían, entonces se escuchó el sonido de la madera crujiendo en el techo.

-Ah, no, no, no. Así no vamos a morir ni por asomo-dijo mirando al techo.

-Bueno, quizás tu tengas suerte y estés en modo inmortal ahora-tosió ella refiriéndose a como su mortalidad parecía no ser un estado continuo-Pero seguramente que yo si-dijo mirando las llamas mientras se le escapaba otra tos, Lucifer la miro.

-No digas tonterías-dijo, algo mas exploto y ella respiró entrecortadamente absorbiendo demasiado humo, y empezó a toser mas fuerte.

-Lu-Lucifer-llamo haciendo que la mirara, su voz sonaba extraña-No-ella tosió-...no puedo...-él la miró alarmado cuando la tos se volvió más prolongada, luego se detuvo y ella se desvaneció, miro el fuego y luego se quitó el saco, lo puso en su rostro y la levantó del suelo, él miró al techo y luego a las llamas antes de caminar a través del fuego, al parecer estaba de suerte porque el fuego no lo quemo, pero Ember no estaba respirando.

-Lucifer-llamo Chloe, entonces ella se alarmó cuando vio a su hermana-Oh no-dijo ella con horror-Ponla...ponla en el suelo-le ordenó y él lo hizo mirando con aprensión como la inspectora empezaba a practicarle el RCP-Vamos Emb's, vamos-pidió para luego pasarle aire boca a boca-Por favor, por favor, por favor no, vamos Emb's, no me dejes-pidió llorando hasta que sus compresiones se hicieron más lentas y débiles para finalmente se detuvo y miró a su hermana inconsciente, Lucifer la miró y noto con horror que se había rendido. Él se puso sobre la pelirroja y empezó a practicarle él mismo el RCP.

-Ah no, no te iras, no te dejare-negó antes de pasarle oxígeno-Si la quieres tendrás que pasar por mi primero papá ¿Me oyes?-dijo mientras continuaba con las compresiones-Tendrás que esperar un poco más-declaró, pero ella no estaba despertando y empezó a desesperarse un poco-Por favor, vamos, no me hagas esto-pidió, y él honestamente no tenía idea de con quién estaba hablando ahora, entonces ella tosió y sus ojos se abrieron justo cuando las sirenas de los bomberos sonaron en la distancia.

-Lucifer-ella llamó, él la miró aliviado y se acercó.

-¿Que es cariño?-pregunto, ella lo miró e incluso si lucía cansada había una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

-Tu hermano, Miguel, dice...-ella tosió-..que es bueno ver...-otra tos-..que aun eres un culo terco-terminó justo cuando los EMT llegaban junto a ellos. Solo él la había escuchado y aunque era un mensaje divertido, pero realmente heló su sangre un poco, notar lo cerca que había estado de perderle esa noche, sintió una mano en su brazo y giró su cabeza para ver a la inspectora.

-Está bien, ella está bien Lucifer, está viva y es gracias a ti-dijo y luego le sonrió-Gracias por salvarla.

Él asintió sin decir una palabra antes de ir con la ambulancia que contenía a la nuevamente inconsciente Ember.

0o0o0o0o0

Maze toco la puerta del departamento de la pelirroja, ella tendría que estar en su departamento a esta hora, pero de nuevo quien abrió la puerta no fue ella sino el caramelo de los ojos azules. Él la miró y volvió a apoyarse en la puerta como en la mañana.

-No, Ember no está. Y no, no se cuando vuelve. Si, estoy solo. No, no quiero compañía-dijo y cuando ella abrió la boca él volvió a hablar-Y no, no leo mentes, solo es una secuencia de preguntas obvia.

Maze respiro pesadamente por la nariz, por alguna razón inexplicable, estaba decidida a no perder los estribos y lastimar seriamente a este humano.

-Yo solo...necesito hablar con ella...¿Sabes cuando vuelve?-pregunto, Maze quería decirle que se había hecho amiga de su sobrina, bueno, su sobrina la declaró su amiga y luego de una charla larga con la terapeuta de Lucifer, ella quería aclarar su estatus con Ember, la pelirroja ya la trataba como una amiga, y con ella si que podía beber, entonces...

-No lo sé, ya debería haber vuelto, pero...bueno, ya ves-dijo el caramelo de ojos azule, él le dio una sonrisa torcida-Soy Clarke Harper-se presentó-Y no soy Emb's, pero he lidiado con tu jefe las últimas semanas ¿Necesitas entregar un mensaje?-pregunto amablemente, Maze lo examinó, leyendo entre líneas, entendiendo lo que realmente ofrecía, él parecía genuinamente amable, y ella había tratado con hombres así antes, eran fáciles de dominar y seducir, pero este en particular tenía una especie de fuerza que no se reñía necesariamente con su amabilidad, se parecía bastante a la pelirroja en ese sentido.

-Linda, la terapeuta de Lucifer me dijo que necesitaba hacer amigos-soltó de la nada, él la miró esperando a que continuará-Hoy, hice una cuando entro en el bar y tuvimos una charla, es la sobrina de Ember.

Clarke asintió.

-¿Trixie?-preguntó, ella asintió-Bueno, debió ser una buena charla, Trixie no se hace amiga de cualquiera-halago y Maze se sintió un poco orgullosa de sí misma. Entonces su teléfono sonó y él lo sacó para contestar-Hola Chloe ¿Como estas?-preguntó con una sonrisa, luego su sonrisa se borró y se envaró en toda su altura, Maze noto que era bastante pequeña y delgada en comparación con él-¿Que?-su voz sonó preocupada-Si, voy para allá-luego colgó, introdujo medio cuerpo nuevamente en el departamento y tomo algo, luego volvió a emerger y salió, cerrando la puerta-Escucha Maze, por mucho que me gustaría quedarme y charlar, tengo que irme, mi mejor amiga esta en el hospital y necesito comprobar que está bien-dijo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta, ella extendió la mano para tomarlo del brazo.

-Ember es...ella es mi amiga también ¿Que le sucedió?-quiso saber, la pelirroja le agradaba, ella no parecía esperar más de lo que Maze estaba dispuesta a darle y no se molesto cuando ella se quejo sobre no poder volver a su hogar, era increíblemente fácil hablar con ella y no espero que fuera buena o humana, solo honesta, algo que noto, parecía compartir con el caramelo de los ojos azules.

Clarke la miro de manera evaluativa antes de asentir y girar su muñeca para agarrar su mano.

-Bien, te contare en el camino-acepto él antes de arrastrarla al ascensor.

0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Ember abrió lo ojos volvió a cerrarlos inmediatamente.

-Ugh, luces del infierno-se quejó, ella escuchó una risa baja a su lado.

-En eso te equivocas cariño, en el infierno se ilumina con fuego-dijo la voz de Lucifer, ella giró su cabeza para encontrarlo sentado en una silla dada vuelta para que él pudiera apoyar sus antebrazos en el respaldo.

-Hola _amore_ -saludó con una sonrisa.

Él le sonrió y tomo su mano para llevársela a los labios.

-Hola cariño-devolvió el saludo, ella sonrió.

-¿Cuánto he estado fuera?

-Unas cinco hora, efecto residual de la gran cantidad de humo que inhalaste-explico, ella asintió.

-Si, fue interesante pero no lo repetiré-dijo ella, entonces miró a su alrededor, Chloe, su madre y su sobrina estaban todas acurrucadas juntas en un sofá grande sumidas en un sueño profundo, Clarke estaba estirado en una silla de aspecto incómodo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, y Maze estaba sentada en la ventana con la cabeza apoyada allí también luciendo dormida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han estado así?-pregunto.

-Unas dos horas al menos-contesto, ella asintió y luego lo miro nuevamente.

-¿Podrías acercarte?-pidió, él lo hizo-Mas cerca-Lucifer parecía extrañado, pero cuando estuvo a su alcance, ella extendió su mano y la puso en su nuca para luego empujarlo hacia abajo y así poder besarle, cuando se separaron ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla mirándolo de una manera que nadie lo había mirado antes. Los nudos se formaron con fuerza-Gracias por no dejarme morir-susurro dulcemente antes de volver a dormirse.

 **...**

 **¡Sorpresa! Sigan leyendo :D -**


	11. Chapter 11

Ember miró a su hermana desnuda en la cama, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Oh, ella iba a sentirse como la mierda cuando se despertara, sobre todo cuando notara _donde_ despertó. Ella miró al hombre a su lado.

-Entonces ¿Vino aquí a mitad de la noche? ¿Ebria y enojada porque Dan le termino por un mensaje de texto?

-Sí.

-¿Y te pidió que le dieras un poco de buen sexo para olvidar el mal sabor del intento fallido de rejunte?

-Sí.

Ember echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio, fuerte, su hermana estaba tan ebria que ni lo noto. Esto valía su peso en oro. Ella miró al hombre junto a ella.

-Creo que se va a sentir horrible, pero se merece escarmiento, hay que jugársela-se río.

Lucifer junto a ella miró al cuerpo desnudo en su cama y suspiro con pesadez, la inspectora era hermosa, tenía una figura espectacular y no era como si no se hubiera acostado con mujeres ebrias antes, pero...cuando la rubia se había inclinado sobre él la noche anterior la cara de la menor de las Decker apareció en su cabeza y él...simplemente no pudo. La idea de cruzar esa línea simplemente no lo hizo sentir bien, no sabia que linea era ni donde estaba dibujada exactamente, él se había acostado con otras mujeres durante todo el tiempo que conoció a Ember, pero el hecho de hacerlo con su hermana mayor...Infierno ¿Que estaba pasando con él? ¿Ahora rechazaba a mujeres completamente dispuestas solo por pensar en la pelirroja? A lo mejor no era por eso, a lo mejor era porque esta era la hermana de Ember y ella probablemente no lo perdonaría si se aprovechara de una situación así, sí, seguramente era _solo_ eso.

-¿Que tienes en mente?-pregunto y ella le dio una mirada destellante de diversión.

Chloe abrió los ojos con la luz inundando su cara y se giró dandose la vuelta, intentando apagar el martilleo constante en su cerebro. Ella se incorporó y volvió a abrir los ojos solo para ver su sostén colgando de una lamparita de noche, que no era _su_ lamparita de noche, de hecho esa no se sentía como su cama y ¿Desde cuando ella usaba sábanas negras? Miró más allá de su ropa interior y vio unas pequeñas escaleras bajar a un piso abierto donde podía apreciarse un piano y más allá, una barra de bar.

-Oh no-susurro con la realización llegando a su cerebro-No, no, no, no-negó poniéndose sobre su espalda, levantó ligeramente las sábanas y se miró.Ella estaba completamente desnuda-Oh Señor ¿Qué he hecho?-ella estaba horrorizada ¿Se había acostado...con Lucifer? Oh mierda, Ember podía no solía ser celosa pero iba a _matarla_. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y levantó la mirada para ver a Lucifer sentado en un sillón frente a la cama con una bata puesta, no pareciendo que llevara nada debajo.

-Tranquila, mi padre es de los que perdonan, bueno, menos en lo tocante a mi-anuncio él, luego la miró sobarse la cabeza-¿Un expresso triple o un buen trago?-pregunto haciendo referencia a la pequeña taza y a la petaca de licor en la mesita junto a él.

-No-gruño mientras se incorporaba sosteniendo las sabanas contra su cuerpo ¿Cómo podía él estar tranquilo cuando se acostó con ella? Sobre todo cuando estaba en esta especie de...relación con su hermana pequeña, pensar en Ember la hizo sentir fatal.

-Uh, ya, las dos cosas-acepto él vertiendo licor en el café.

-Por favor-pidió tragando saliva-Por favor...dime que no...-ella señalo entre ellos sin poder completar la frase, Lucifer la miro y lucio consternado.

-Desde luego-dijo él levantándose y caminando a la cama-Seguro que hemos plantado la semilla del diablo-afirmó y ella sintió nauseas a causa de la culpa y la vergüenza-Inspectora fue extraordinario-dijo trepando en la cama con la taza de café con licor en la cama, ella empezó a removerse para salir de allí con las sabanas aun pegadas a su cuerpo-El calor, la flexibilidad-mencionó haciendo que su estómago se retorciera en nudos-Caray, tienes trucos que incluso sonrojaron al diablo-comentó mientras ella salía de la cama y se alejaba poniéndose en el primer escalón.

-Oh no, esto es malo, Ember me odiara por el resto de la eternidad-dijo medio en pánico pensando en su hermana-No sé lo que paso anoche pero no quiero saber...

-¿Que no hicimos guarrerias?-pregunto Lucifer bebiendo del café, luciendo extremadamente divertido.

-¿Que?-pregunto, sintiendo el shock, la esperanza y el alivio subir por su garganta-¿No las hicimos?

-Nop-negó haciendo sonar la "p" al final-Te di calabazas.

-Tu. El ser mas promiscuo de todos que intento meterse en mis pantaletas la primera vez que me vio y que no desaprovecharia la oportunidad de acostarse conmigo o con cualquiera, y resulta que...-ella paró sus divagaciones cuando sintió la tela deslizarse-¿Por que estoy desnuda?-exigio saber.

-¿No recuerdas cuando te desmayaste, luego te despertaste y me gritaste "hace mucho calor en este antro infernal de cinco estrellas" o algo parecido?-pregunto Lucifer mientras ella subía las sábanas y bajaba las escaleras-Luego te arrancaste la ropa y acaparaste toda la cama-terminó tranquilamente.

Ugh, ella lo detestaba, si pudiera contarle de esto a su hermana lo usaría como claro ejemplo de porqué debería mantenerse alejada de este sujeto.

-Es típico de mi, a veces lo hago, cuando estoy disgustada, tu tambien lo harias si tu ex te hubiera dejado con un mensaje y tu hermana pequeña estuvo a punto de morir por asfixia una semana atrás-se defendió, y su mente volvió a Ember y se sintió horrible, su hermana pequeña estuvo a punto de morir ¿Y que hace ella? Se emborracha y va al penthouse del hombre que Ember quiere para intentar tener sexo de desahogo con él.

-No, seria un alivio que Dan me dejara-contesto Lucifer, ignorando por completo la parte donde mencionó que la pelirroja casi había muerto-Aún así no es propio de ti estar tan trastornada, y tampoco fue propio de mi rechazarte, pero se sintio bien, se sintio un subidón de emociones alegres, no sé que lo provocó, lo he reflexionado toda la noche-comentó apoyándose contra la pared de los pequeños escalones mirándola con una expresión divertida. Chloe lo miro molesta mientras se ponía la larga camisa de franela y las botas y recogía su ropa interior.

-Vale, anoche fue un chasco-admitió-Para los _dos_ -enfatizó todavía pensando en lo humillante que era todo y lo estúpida que se sentía-No ha pasado, no se lo mencionaremos a nadie, dejemoslo así-dictamino, rogando por que él no se regodeara de esto cuando estuvieran con su hermana.

-Bien-acepto con una sonrisa complacida, ella lo fulmino con la mirada para luego recoger su ropa desparramada.-Has roncado, por cierto-comento mientras ella caminaba al ascensor, cuando llego la puerta se abrió sin que tuviera que llamar y apareció la única persona que no quería que la viera.

-Hola Chloe-saludo Ember con una sonrisa, ella traía una bolsa de un restaurante, probablemente venía a desayunar con Lucifer, luego ella tomó su aspecto-¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Y por que llevas los pantalones y las bragas en la mano?-preguntó, ella abrió la boca para explicar y luego los ojos de su hermana brillaron como con compresión-Oh, no me digas...

-No, Emb's, no es...

-Ya, pensar que la que siempre me estaba advirtiendo sobre eso seria la primera en hacerlo-comentó con ligereza, luego puso una mano en su hombro-No te culpo por caer en la tentación.

-Yo no...

-Esta bien Chloe, no estoy enojada-prometió saliendo del ascensor-Hola Lucifer ¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó, él la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Como un crío-contesto.

-Bueno Chloe ¿Quieres...-Ember se vio cortada a media frase con las puertas del elevador cerrándose, entonces ella se echó a reír mientras caminaba a la barra y se quitaba el pequeño auricular del oído-Eres brillante _amore_.

Lucifer bajo las escaleras mientras miraba el interior de su bata y sacaba un pequeño micrófono allí prendido.

-Oh cariño,no puedo llevarme todo el crédito-dijo enredando los brazos en su cintura-Eres una autentica...diablilla cuando te lo propones.

Ember se rió y negó con la cabeza antes de empinarse y besarlo.

-Nos he comprado un desayuno estilo ranchero-dijo con una sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0

Maze irrumpió cabreada en el apartamento y se sentó junto a la mesa de la cocina cruzándose de brazos mientras echaba su peso hacia atrás en el respaldo, ella resopló y lucio terriblemente enojada.

-Hola-saludo Clarke mirando a la linda morena.

-Él aun no me habla-dijo llendo al punto, Clarke encaro una ceja-Lucifer-explico.

-Ya ¿Has intentado acercarte de manera amable?-pregunto comiendo sus huevos revueltos.

-Sí, lo he hecho-al menos lo que ella consideraba amable-Y tambien le dije que no podía seguir cabreado para siempre ¿Y sabes lo que dijo?-pregunto.

-Me apuesto mi sueldo a que estoy a punto de averiguarlo.

-Que él es diablo y puede hacer lo que quiera-se quejo alzando sus manos al cielo con molestia ignorando al hombre frente a ella-Se está comportando como un...un..

-¿Un idiota abismal?-sugirió.

-Sí, eso-ella acepto, Clarke la miro y ella se reacomodo-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien que?

-¿No vas a darme uno de tus consejos supersabios de humano o lo que sea?-pregunto, en los últimos días Maze aprendió que si estaba molesta ella simplemente podría entrar en el departamento y quejarse, ni al caramelo de los ojos azules ni a la pelirroja que viven en el lugar parecía importarles.

Clarke soltó una risa baja.

-Maze, la verdad sea dicha, no soy experto en relaciones así que no puedo darte la solucion a tu problema-dijo y ella resopló-Pero...si yo fuera tu, seguiria intentando, eventualmente se rendirá.

-No quiero andar detrás de él como un cachorro sediento de atención-se quejo, incluso si ella fue hecha para protegerlo, ella todavía no quería ser como esas mujeres humanas desesperadas. Clarke se reclinó sobre su silla y la miro.

-Nadie quiere dejar su orgullo de lado de esa manera, pero te dire algo, los amigos lo valen-prometió.

-Sí, pero...él simplemente debería dejar de estar enojado ¿No? Ya paso tiempo.

-Reconciliarse lleva tiempo, sobre todo si es una traición tan fea como la tuya-señaló, una de las cosas que no le gustaba de él es que siempre señalaba eso.

-Lo hice...

-Pensando en él, si lo sé, pero eso no lo hace mejor-contesto y luego resopló antes de pasarse una mano por el espeso cabello negro-De acuerdo escucha, invierte los roles por un momento, piénsalo así, tienes algo nuevo que te emociona, te gusta y quieres explorarlo, pero Lucifer piensa que no es bueno para ti, incluso si él te lo dice, tienes la plena y completa confianza de que no importa porque él no haría nada para perjudicarte, entonces él se alía con alguien a quien detestas para alejarte de esto ¿Que te molestaria mas? ¿Que quisieran alejarte de lo que estás experimentando? ¿O que, incluso cuando confiabas plenamente en él, te traicionará porque no aprobaba lo que hacías?

Maze se quedó callada, fulminando la mesa con la mirada en concentración, entendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo pero no queriendo aceptarlo.

-Maze-ella lo miró-No intentes explicar, no des excusas, admite sinceramente tu error y _discúlpate_ , si luego de eso sigue siendo un idiota, bueno, me ofrezco a poner personalmente su mortalidad a prueba si eso te hace sentir mejor-ofrecio haciendo que ella se riera.

-Bueno-acepto, ella no eran de las que necesitan ser defendidas, pero se sintio extrañamente...bien aceptar la oferta. El caramelo de los ojos azules se levanto y dejo su plato en el lavavajilla.

-De acuerdo, entonces tengo que ir a buscarme un apartamento, no quiero seguir aquí cuando Emb's decida llevarse a Lucifer a la cama-dijo tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, luego la miró, ella no se había movido ni un centímetro-¿Vienes o te quedaras a hacer pucheros?-pregunto.

Maze se encogió de hombros y se levantó para ir a la puerta con él.

0o0o0o0o0

El día estaba nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento llovería así que Ember decidió usar su coche y Lucifer fue con ella, con la confianza de que a diferencia de su hermana ella no acabaría dejándolo varado en medio de la nada. Cuando llegaron a la fundación Dunlear la camioneta de la morgue y los coches patrulla ya estaban allí. Ellos bajaron del auto y caminaron dentro de la gran mansión, cuando atravesó las puertas Lucifer saco algo de su bolsillo.

-¡Inspectora!-canturreo Lucifer con unas bragas rojas y negras en las manos-Anoche te dejaste esto en mi casa-señaló, el hombre que fotografiaba el cadáver la miro-¿Para que sirve el agujero de atrás?-preguntó sonando curioso.

-No son mías-declaró al hombre que la miraba- _No son mías_ -esto se lo dijo a Lucifer y Ember, quien lucía tremendamente divertida, que en cierta forma era peor a que ella estuviera enojada.

-Prefieres no llevar ropa interior, entiendo-dijo, entonces una pregunta destello en su mente y miró a la pelirroja-¿Que hay de ti cariño? ¿Usas mucho tus juegos de encaje o lo haces al estilo de tu hermana?-pregunto, y ahora si estaba genuinamente interesado.

-Depende-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mirando el cadáver.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Lucifer.

-Del día-contesto ella, él sonrió perversamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Chloe interrumpió.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos en esto por favor?-pidió.

-Si, claro-acepto Ember mientras se agachaban para examinar mejor el cuerpo.

-Hay que ver, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo de la cama-comentó Lucifer, la rubia lo ignoro.

-Un solo balazo en el pecho, sin cartera, hay marcas que indican que llevaba anillo y reloj-informó Chloe. Lucifer miró a su alrededor.

-Un atraco en una escalera-comentó mirando la escalera de caracol junto a la que se encontraban-¿Está de moda?

-Es la fundación Dunlear, ayudan a los sin techo y a los menos favorecidos-dijo Chloe mientras se levantaban.

-¿Y quién es el lindo cadáver?-preguntó haciendo referencia al hombre de color muerto en el suelo.

-Es Tim Dunlear, jefe de la afiliación, ex estrella de la NBA, un mujeriego conocido, le iban las drogas, el juego y las mujeres-informó Chloe.

-Ya, nada del otro jueves-comentó Lucifer ganándose una mirada de Chloe.

-Sin embargo dejó el baloncesto y le dio un vuelco a su vida, se dedicó a la filantropía, era muy querido-agregó Ember, Lucifer la miró, había una extraña nota de admiración y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

-Ya, un malo que se vuelve bueno, interesante-comentó, ella asintió aun mirando el cuerpo en el suelo. Chloe miró a su hermana antes de girarse cuando noto a un uniformado escoltando a un chico de color escaleras abajo.

-¿Eres Emmett Tousen? ¿Encontraste tu el cadáver?-preguntó la rubia haciendo que Lucifer y Ember se giraran y lo miraran-Soy la inspectora Decker ¿Nos dices qué ha pasado?-pidió, él chico enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-Soy voluntario del programa de comprometidos-inicio Emmett-Vine a verle y estaba ahí tirado.

-¿De que conocias al señor Dunlear?-pregunto Chloe.

-Me pagó el viaje a Los Ángeles después del terremoto de Haití, Tim era mi mentor-explico.

-Guapo y un santo-murmuró Lucifer.

-¿Has visto a alguien más? ¿O has notado algo raro?-pregunto Ember.

-Había un tío fuera, al verme salió corriendo-admitió-Le he dado la descripción a la poli, creo que era un sin techo.

-¿El señor Dunlear solía jactarse luego de realizar uno de sus actos desinteresados y filantrópicos? ¿Como no tirarse a una mujer borracha?-pregunto Lucifer y el chico agachó la cabeza, Chloe lo miró con reprimenda-¿Que? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-Estamos interrogando a un menor, comportate conforme a tu edad ¿Quieres?-regaño con molestia, Ember se encargó de hacer control de daños y se acercó al chico.

-Lamento lo de tu mentor Emmett, se sabe que el señor Dunlear fue alguien que se esforzó por los demás-dijo poniendo una mano en su brazo para luego, suave y ligeramente alejarlo de donde Chloe seguía regañando a Lucifer-Te llamaremos si es necesario y si recuerdas alguna otra cosa o te enteras de algo que pienses pueda ser de utilidad agradeceríamos que llamaras-dijo escoltandole con uno de los uniformados.

-Esta bien-acepto él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Llévele fuera y consigale algo caliente, lo necesitara-le dijo al uniformado, este asintió y puso una mano amable en el hombro de Emmett para guiarle fuera.

Chloe miró a su hermana escoltar al chico y luego miro enojada a Lucifer.

-¿Que? Me siento identificado con la víctima-dijo Lucifer.

-Tim Dunlear y tu no os pareceis en nada-negó Chloe.

-Un chico malo con un corazón de oro, soy clavadito a él-dijo echándole una mirada a la pelirroja, que estaba dándole una sonrisa amable al chico que encontró el cadáver-Podría estar investigando mi propia asesinato

Chloe miro en la misma dirección.

-Solo tu convertirias un asesinato en una oportunidad de intentar acostarte con ella-señaló enojada, y entonces, como no pudo evitarlo, empezó una de sus famosas peroratas.

Luego de que Ember despidiera a Emmet se giró para mirar donde Lucifer y Chloe seguían teniendo este intercambio de comentarios divertidos versus comentarios enojados, ella rodó los ojos y se giró hacia un uniformado

-¿Cuando acaben les dices que me he ido a hablar con la viuda?-pidió, el hombre asintió lentamente-Gracias-sonrió antes de empezar a caminar, ella llegó a una sala grande y se acercó a una mujer con un pañuelo.

-¿Sra. Dunlear?-pregunto, ella la miro-Soy la investigadora privada Ember Decker, trabajo como consultora para la policía, lamento su perdida-ofreció, ella se paro un poco más firme y se secó los ojos. Antes de que la mujer pudiera empezar a hablar los otros dos entraron por la puerta.

-Ember ¿Por que te has...

-Chloe, hermana, mira, aqui esta la Sra. Dunlear, la esposa de la _víctima_ -dijo recordandole a Chloe donde estaban, la rubia asintió y luego se presentó

-Mi marido era muy generoso, de haberle pedido ayuda, él lo habria dado todo ¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así?-pregunto la mujer.

-No acabariamos nunca-contesto Lucifer sonando aparentemente apesadumbrado consiguiendo una mirada extrañada de la pelirroja junto a él.

-Tim se habria disgustado mucho al cancelar su gala para recaudar fondos-comentó un hombre rubio y de ojos claros con un polo y pantalones caqui, él se acercó a la Sra. Dunlear para acariciarle la espalda en consuelo, Ember lo miró con curiosidad.

-Tienes razón Kail-afirmó la mujer sorbiendo por la nariz delicadamente.

-No queremos decepcionar a nuestro héroe caído-comentó Lucifer-El espectáculo debe continuar.

-Es una investigación, no podemos organizar un evento-negó Chloe.

-No-estuvo de acuerdo la mujer-No estaría bien.

-Yo soy propietario de una famosa sala de fiestas en Los Ángeles, podrían organizar su gala benéfica en mi club-ofreció Lucifer ganándose una mirada molesta de Chloe y una sorprendida de Ember.

-No podríamos...-empezo la viuda de Tim.

-No, no. Su marido era un espiritu afin y he jurado continuar su buena obra, y encontrar y castigar _personalmente_ a su asesino-declaró Lucifer, la viuda y Kail se miraron.

-Tim decía que la tragedia conlleva tristeza, pero también bondad-dijo ella-Gracias.

-Faltaria mas-contesto Lucifer suavemente, luego Kail escolto a la mujer fuera mientras Lucifer les daba una sonrisa amable.

-Si ha sido un atraco el ladrón querrá sacar dinero antes de que intervenga la poli- dijo Ember ignorando momentáneamente el comportamiento extraño de Lucifer, su hermana asintió pensando lo mismo.

-Llamare a las tiendas de empeño y...-ella se cortó cuando Lucifer se giró para mirarlas con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Ember y la sonrisa de Lucifer se ensanchó.

-Ha sido muy benevolente de mi parte ofrecer el Lux ¿No creeis?-pregunto, confundiendo ligeramente a Ember.

-Un acto bondadoso no te convierte en santo-señalo Chloe.

-La última vez que los conté eran dos actos bondadosos-contesto señalando a Chloe, de alguna manera Lucifer se había convencido a sí mismo de que el no acostarse con la inspectora fue una muestra de la bondad en su corazón y no un acto resultante de los sentimientos que le generaba la pelirroja, incluso si no sabia que eran dichos sentimientos, y que el subidón de sentimientos eran también resultado de ser amable y no de no decepcionar a la pelirroja-Pero no creo que sea suficiente, no estoy sintiendo ese subidón de emociones alegres, voy a tener que subir la apuesta.

-Lo que tu digas San Lucifer-se burló Chloe para luego irse, Lucifer miro a Ember.

-Me queda ¿A que si?-dijo refiriéndose al apodo que Chloe le puso en burla, y se giró para seguirla, Ember no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero sintio que iba a ser un problema.

Más tarde ese día Lucifer fue a su consulta con Linda, quien lo miraba pasearse por su consultorio mientras hablaba con emoción.

-Es curioso, siempre he compadecido a los santurrones, no conocia su oscuro secretito-comentó con una sonrisa, la doctora lo miró.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto ella.

-Sienta bien hacer el bien-explicó.

-Si, las buenas acciones aportan una gran cantidad...de satisfacción a aquellos que las llevan a cabo-estuvo de acuerdo, pero Lucifer pudo ver que no estaba entendiendo el punto.

-Yo me refiero a un subidon literal, una inyección-dijo él-¿No mezclas la cocaína con matafetas?-pregunto con una sonrisa-No digo que se parezca, es curiosidad.

-Bueno, te sientes bien por no acostarte con la inspectora, la hermana mayor de Ember-comentó Linda, él no entendió la especificación al final pero no le dio importancia.

-Sí, y por ofrecer el Lux a la fundación Dunlear y también por el juramento de buscar al asesino-dijo sentándose en el sofa.

-Te identificas mucho con ese hombre-se dio cuenta la terapeuta.

-Si, un hombre honrado, de principios-dijo Lucifer y Linda busco una manera de explicar lo que estaba mal en lo que hacía.

-Te gusta lo que sientes cuando eres bueno-dijo y Lucifer asintió-Pero la auténtica bondad tiene que ser desinteresada, _auténtica_.

-Pues claro, mi deseo de que la gente aplauda a mi bondad es real-dijo, pensando en una persona en específico que le gustaría ver aplaudiendo sus actos amables.

-Entonces te importa la imagen, como te ven los demás-dijo Linda, y ella estaba pensando en una persona en específico a quien probablemente Lucifer quería impresionar, incluso si él no lo admitiera.

-Tu me ves muy bien.

-Me refiero a que-ella se lo pensó-Es maravilloso que evoluciones.

-Ya-acepto sonriente.

-Pero la bondad no es un juguete-advirtió, y nuevamente, Lucifer no hizo caso.

0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente tuvieron que ir cerca del mediodía a una casa de empeños por que un hombre sin techo había sido atrapado intentando vender el anillo de Tim. El hombre de mediana edad estaba sucio y harapiento, su escaso cabello estaba aceitoso y olía bastante mal. Pero Ember no dijo nada al respecto, en su tiempo como investigadora privada aprendió a apreciar a los sin techo, ella podía acercarse a ellos con ropa o una invitación a un almuerzo y luego ellos le dirían todo lo que vieron con respecto a cualquier persona que ella les mostrará en una foto.

-Estoy de descanso, no soy un ladrón, soy actor-dijo cuando Chloe pregunto quien era-Muy delgado-comentó-Hice un papel en cinco en familia-dijo y sonrió a Lucifer-Busquenme.

-Me encanta, hasta los sin techo tienen pagina MYMDB-comentó Lucifer.

-¿Me aclara por que le han pillado intentando vender el anillo de campeonato de Tim Daunler?-pregunto Chloe.

-¿Y por que lo ha traído a una casa de empeños? En la web oscura habría sacado mucho más-dijo Lucifer amablemente.

-Les juro que no he hecho nada-dijo el hombre.

-Los testigos le sitúan allí ¿Va decirnos que no fue un atraco que salió mal?-interrogó Chloe.

-Ya estaba muerto, ya llevaba un rato ahí, tenía el rigor mortis. También hice un papelito en CSI-comento y Lucifer fingió estar impresionado-Tim era mi amigo, uno de los pocos que me trato como un ser humano.

-¿Su amigo habria aprobado que le robara los objetos de valor a su frío cadáver?-pregunto Lucifer sonando serio, Ember lo miro porque era tan obviamente fingido y ella no entendía qué es lo que estaba intentado lograr con eso.

-A Tim no le importaba lo material, me habría dado el anillo, y hasta la camisa-dijo el hombre. Ember miro entre las cosas que se habían recuperado del hombre.

-¿También la cartera?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Iba a devolverla-se defendió, Chloe reviso un poco más y sacó una llave electromagnética de hotel.

-Una llave-dijo la rubia mirando a su hermana.

-Tengo coartada, estaba en el refugio de las siete-dijo finalmente el hombre.

-Vigilenlo, voy a corroborar su coartada-les susurro antes de irse, Lucifer acepto y luego miró brevemente a Ember que estaba mirando las cosas de la casa de empeño antes de decidirse.

-Yo tambien se lo que estar sin hogar-dijo con suavidad haciendo que Ember se volteara a verlo, entonces él empezó a quitarse el saco y se lo entregó-Padre me echó de casa, fue muy traumático-se compadeció y luego empezó a desabrocharse la camisa-Pero al igual que Tim Dunlear, me gustaria hacer lo posible por ayudarle, así que tenga mi camisa-dijo terminado de quitarse la prenda-Y como puede ver, el diablo si viste de Prada.

-Vaya, gracias tío-dijo agradecido.

-Si-dijo mirando hacia abajo-Aunque queda fatal con esos pantalones-comentó-A ¿Que mas da?

Entonces él se quitó _todo_ lo que traía en la parte baja de su cuerpo, Chloe se giró para ver a Lucifer desnudo y su hermana luciendo entre desconcertada y parcialmente divertida.

-¿Otra vez desnudo?-pregunto cansada, y era realmente alarmante como no estaba impresionada por eso. Aunque ella mantuvo sus ojos lejos de él.

-¿Que puedo decir? Otro acto de benevolencia desinteresada, es la mar de liberador-declaró abriendo los brazos, luego medio se giró al hombre sin techo que sostenía su ropa-Ah, no lo olvides, sólo en tintoreria-recordó.

-He comprobado su coartada-dijo Chloe a uno de los uniformados-Hay que tomarle declaración e invitarle a comer.

-Nada de gluten ni lácteos-recordó el hombre sosteniendo la ropa de Lucifer. Él caminó junto a Ember que no parecía en absoluto afectada por su estado desnudo, pero la confusión brillaba en sus ojos.

-Otra buena obra, pero...sigo sin sentir ese subidón ¿Que hago mal?-les pregunto.

-Ni te lo imaginas-dijo Chloe viendo que su hermana más que impresionada parecía perdida, Lucifer la miró con interés esperando que le dijera que era lo que tenía que corregir pero en cambio ella dijo:-Así no te subes a mi coche.

Y con esa declaración salió de la tienda, Lucifer se volteo a mirar a Ember, ella suspiro.

-Vamos, tienes suerte de haber venido conmigo-declaró ella mientras empezaba a caminar hacia afuera.

En lugar de caminar hacia la puerta del piloto, ella fue al maletero, estaba bien ordenado, pero pudo ver que tenía maletas allí, ella se inclinó y empezó a rebuscar.

-¿Planeando un viaje cariño?-pregunto, ella finalmente saco una de los muchos bolsos negros que estaban allí metidos.

-Siempre estoy lista para salir por patas, con mi trabajo no tienes idea de a qué clase de persona puedes enojar-dijo ella abriendo el bolso y empezando a rebuscar entre varias bolsas plásticas, finalmente sacó dos-Aquí, tu vistes de Prada y Clarke de Armani, es una suerte que tengan la misma talla-dijo ella empujando las bolsas en sus manos. Lucifer miró las bolsas en sus manos antes de encogerse de hombros y sacar la ropa para empezar a vestirse a la vista de todos en la calle.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se subieron al auto y condujeron de vuelta a la mansión donde radicaba la fundación, cuando llegaron Lucifer continuo acomodándose la ropa, él podía admitir que Clarke tiene buen gusto para estas cosas.

-Bueno ¿Quien es el sospechoso de este horrible crimen?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Tal vez el señor Dunlear no era tan santo como aparentaba, a saber con quién o en que estaba metido-declaró Chloe mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la fundación-No es fácil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos.

-Ni tanto, mirame a mi-dijo Lucifer, Ember encaró una ceja preguntandose a qué demonios se refería y Chloe negó con la cabeza.

-Ah no, ya he visto suficiente.

-¿Te refieres a hoy o ayer?-pregunto Ember haciendo que su hermana se atragantara con el aire.

-Emb's, ya te dije que no es...

-Esta bien, no tienes que sentirte mal, es difícil resistirse a esto-dijo Ember acariciando la espalda de Lucifer, él le dio una sonrisa.

-Descarada-dijo cuando sintio su mano ir mas abajo de la cuenta, ella le sonrió y le guiño un ojo con coquetería. Chloe los ignoró a favor de entrar en la oficina de la Sra. Dunlear quien estaba leyendo unos archivos, ella levantó la vista.

-Ah, Ember, Lucifer, inspectora-saludo levantándose de la silla-No les esperaba.

-Tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas más-dijo Chloe acercándose al escritorio de cristal de la mujer.

-Si ¿Como lo lleva?-pregunto Lucifer con tono compasivo ganándose otra mirada de Ember ¿Desde cuando a Lucifer le importaba cómo la gente estaba lidiando con la muerte de alguien?

-Hago lo que puedo, poco a poco-contesto ella, la pelirroja ladeo la cabeza, examinandola, no había bolsas bajo sus ojos y tampoco estaban rojos, Ember había visto viudas y viudas, algunas estaban molestas, disgustadas, frenéticas o incluso catatónicas, pero el común denominador era que siempre eran un gran desastre lloroso, las que querían a sus maridos, eso era.

-Señora Dunlear ¿Se le ocurre un motivo personal por el que alguien quisiera matar a su marido?-pregunto Chloe.

-Creí que había sido un atraco-dijo la mujer sorprendida.

-No, resulta que su marido ya estaba muerto antes de que le robaran sus cosas-dijo Lucifer con un tono cuidadoso haciendo que Ember se sintiera más confundida, sonaba como algo que él diría pero...no sonaba como _él_ , la mujer lucio sorprendida ante esta afirmación y Ember miró con atención.

-Tim ¿Tenía algún enemigo? ¿Alguien que quisiera perjudicarle?-pregunto Chloe.

-No, por supuesto que no. Todo el mundo le adoraba-dijo ella, Ember rodó los ojos, eso no era impedimento para que alguien quisiera matarlo, J.F Kennedy había sido adorado por el pueblo norteamericano y también le dieron un tiro, aunque a él fue en la cabeza. Alguien toco la puerta y un hombre de color entro.

-Will Fleming, abogado de la fundación y de los Daunlear-se presentó. Ember miro a la mujer sentarse en su silla con lo que parecía ser pesar.

-No tardaremos mucho señor Fleming-prometió Chloe.

-Ciertamente, porque mi clienta ya ha terminado-declaró. Ember examinó al hombre y contuvo un suspiro, los abogado podían ser sus mejores amigos o peores enemigos dependiendo de qué lado de la línea estuviera. Este se sentía como que seria un dolor de cabeza.

-Pero...-Lucifer protesto antes de mirar a la Sra Dunlear-En realidad he venido a hablar con Vanessa sobre la gala ¿Está en condiciones de hacerlo?-pregunto desconcertado un poco a la mujer.

-Si, desde luego-acepto ella.

-Estupendo-dijo mirando a Chloe significativamente antes de adelantarse y sentarse en la silla vacía junto al escritorio. La rubia tomó la mano de su hermana y ambas siguieron al abogado fuera de la oficina.

-Mi clienta está de duelo, hagame las preguntas a mi-ordeno a Chloe.

-De acuerdo ¿Puede decirme donde estaba Vanessa cuando asesinaron a Tim?-pregunto la rubia, el abogado inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Esta acusando a mi clienta?-indago en lugar de contestar.

-No necesariamente, pero un cuarto de los asesinatos son cometidos por un familiar-señaló Ember, Will no perdió el paso.

-Si, y la mitad son conocidos-dijo él.

-Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando murió?-interrogó la pelirroja.

-Mire, pueden investigar todo lo que quieran, pero Tim estaba en contacto con muchas personas de esta ciudad, personas...desesperadas-enfatizó.

-¿Por que me da que esta pensando en una persona en especifico?-pregunto Chloe.

-No sé lo que paso, pero se que escuché a Emmett, el pupilo de Tim discutir con él-dijo el abogado, Ember resoplo.

-Claro, señala con el dedo al menor de edad que viene de un mal lugar, posiblemente inestable emocionalmente y que si resulta hallado culpable le deportaran a su país con un sistema judicial precario-comentó Ember, el abogado la miró con interés entonces.

-Hermosa e inteligente, una combinación difícil de encontrar-halagó, ella no se dejó endulzar por eso.

-Abogado y honesto, una combinación imposible de encontrar-devolvió ella antes de salir caminando sin esperar una respuesta del hombre, Chloe se puso al corriente con ella poco después.

-Había olvidado la saña que le tienes a los abogados-comentó Chloe y su hermana se rio.

-Si, por eso intento trabajar con abogadas, siguen siendo buitres pero al menos no te subestiman por tu cara ni lo que hay entre tus piernas-comentó mosqueada, la rubia pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Clarke, Emb's, no dejes que tenga ese poder sobre ti-le recordó su hermana amablemente, la pelirroja suspiro y luego asintió.

-Si, es cierto, el pasado es pasado, a la mierda lo que quedó detrás-dijo ella y le sonrió a su hermana-Gracias Chloe.

-De nada-dijo su hermana y luego levantó la mirada justo para ver a quien buscaban-Mira, ahí está Emmett.

Ellas caminaron y le detuvieron.

-Hola Emmett, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas-dijo Chloe.

-Claro-acepto y las siguió a una sala de reuniones.

-¿Discutiste con Tim?-pregunto Chloe, yendo directamente al punto como siempre. Él las miró y tragó saliva.

-Anoche-admitió.

-Eso no nos lo dijiste ¿Por qué?-preguntó Ember, él se removió incómodo.

-Me daba vergüenza, Tim me dijo que tal vez no me darían el dinero de la beca que me prometió-suspiro-Me enfade mucho, le llame...de todo, quería disculparme, pero...cuando llegué, ya era tarde-dijo mirando el suelo con pesar.

-Tendré que buscarte restos de pólvora y tomarte declaración-dijo Chloe.

-Claro, por supuesto-acepto el fácilmente, la rubia le señaló una silla y él se sentó.

-Emmett, dime ¿Cómo era la relación de Tim con Vanessa?-pregunto Ember mirando al chico.

-Estupenda...con las cámaras encendidas-contesto, Ember y su hermana intercambiaron miradas, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-¿Y cuando se apagaban?-pregunto la rubia.

Ember y Chloe entraron en la fundación al día siguiente, aunque la pelirroja intento convencer a su hermana de que se vistiera para la ocasión pero no hubo caso, Chloe no parecía entender que con tacones o con botas, ella todavía podía ser ruda. Ember en cambio sí se preparó, ella estaba acostumbrada a colarse en toda clase de eventos, por lo que sabía que usar para cada ocasión, ella se puso un vestido color violeta con un escote en v que detallaba su figura y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, esto y zapatos de tacón dorados le dieron un aspecto sobrio y fino, haciéndola parecer de la alta sociedad.

-Cariño, inspectora, ya han llegado-saludo Lucifer alcanzandolas en las escaleras mientras acomodaba bien el cuello de su camisa-Estas arrebatadora cariño-dijo mientras se acercaba y le besaba su punto preferido debajo de la oreja-El color de una reina-murmuró en su oído haciéndola sonreír, luego él miró a Chloe-Inspectora podría haberse arreglado-comentó guiandolas al salón donde se celebraba la cena-¿Que ha sido del huerfanito?

-Estamos esperando los resultados de balística, pero nos ha contado mucho sobre el matrimonio perfecto de los Dunlear-contesto Chloe.

-Al parecer Tim no dormía en casa desde hacía meses-dijo Ember a Lucifer.

-Seguramente tantas buenas causa le dejaban sin tiempo-sugirió él, y nuevamente Ember se sintio confundida ¿Desde cuando Lucifer Morningstar pensaba lo mejor de las personas?

-O yo tenía razón y Tim había vuelto a las andadas, la tarjeta que había en su cartera era de un hotel, puede que le pusiera los cuernos a Vanessa, ella se entero y decidiera...

-Castigar al cabrón infiel llenándolo de plomo-completo Lucifer mientras se detenían en el pasillo, bueno eso sonaba más como él.

-Esa es la opción A, la B es que el abogado no nos haya dicho lo que sabe..

-Y la C que una amante despechada acabara con él-terminó Ember.

-Ah, lo de siempre, si no sera mio no sera de nadie-dijo él con una sonrisa, Chloe asintió.

-¿Que le has sacado a Vanessa? ¿No estamos aquí por eso?-preguntó Chloe y Ember la miró extrañada

-Chloe, está en todos los carteles-dijo Ember y su hermana la miró.

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto sin entender nada.

-Vanessa me ha pedido que comiera con los benefactores de su fundación en su nombre-declaro y miró a la pelirroja-Era lo minimo que podia hacer.

-Ya, claro-dijo ella ¿Lo minimo que podia hacer? ¿Que se suponía que eso significaba? Hasta donde sabía él no le hizo nada a la mujer y aunque lo hubiera hecho al Lucifer que ella conocia no le habria importado mucho, sacudió la cabeza y bajó junto a él las escaleras.

-¿Qué mejor manera de recabar información que charlando con sus amienemigas?-pregunto abriendo las puertas dobles al final de la escalera que revelaron un salón lleno de mesas con mujeres arregladas y conversando mientras comían ensalada.

Ellos se sentaron en la mesa y Ember hablo de cosas sobre la fundación, que había investigado la noche anterior, con algunas de ellas hasta que sintio que llego el momento, ella alzó su copa.

-Por Tim Daunler-dijo, las mujeres junto a ella, incluyendo su hermana chocaron suavemente sus copas con la de ella.

-Le adorábamos-brindó una mujer vestida de azul a su lado.

-Algunas más que otras-comentó en voz baja como si no quisiera que nadie la oyera.

-Ni que lo digas-comentó Chloe de la misma manera. La mujer de azul se inclinó hacia ellas.

-¿Ya saben lo de Donna Grey?-pregunto, Ember asintió bebiendo suavemente de su copa.

-Claro, es un secreto a voces-dijo ella, la mujer le dio una mirada desdeñosa a otra mujer a una mesa de distancia.

-Que triste, echarse así a los brazos de un hombre casado-dijo ella.

-Es una verdadera pena, no puedo creer su desfachatez-dijo Ember y la mujer asintió de acuerdo.

-Y cuando empezaron a acostarse, pobre Vanessa-dijo Chloe y su hermana casi se golpea la frente con la mano.

-Tim rechazo a Donna-dijo la mujer y luego miro a Ember- ¿De qué tonterías habla tu amiga?-pregunto antes de levantarse e irse.

-Bien hecho-la regaño, Chloe la ignoró y se inclinó hacia Lucifer.

-Esto esta tardando demasiado ¿Por que no haces tu numerito hipnótico y les sonsacas algo?-pregunto.

-Si, eso seria tipico de mi ¿No es verdad?-comentó Lucifer.

-Si, has hecho todo esto para ayudar con el caso ¿Verdad?-dijo Ember, él le dio una sonrisa.

-Tranquilas, habrá numerito, estas mujeres están solas e infravaloradas, si les damos lo que quieren nos darán lo que queremos-razonó, entonces él sacó un micrófono del interior de su saco y un reflector lo alumbró-¡Hola chicas! Todas habéis sido valiosas benefactoras de la fundación Dunlear desde hace años, y en honor al héroe caído, quiero haceros un regalo...a mi.

Entonces la música de piano empezó y Lucifer se puso a cantar, Chloe parecía estar a nada de agarrar la botella de vino y tomar directamente del pico mientras veía a Lucifer pasearse entre las mesas y cantarle a las mujeres allí reunidas, todas quedaron encantadas con su voz y su carisma.

-¿Que narices le esta pasando ultimamente?-le susurro a su hermana, Chloe la miro.

-Mejor ni te digo, es solo otra de sus locuras, déjalo así-instruyó la rubia.

Ember suspiro y miro hacia otro lado, fue cuando noto a Kail, el hombre que había estado con Vanessa cuando la conocieron, él miraba la mesa ausente y parecía estar poniéndose más tenso a medida que avanzaba la canción y las mujeres se reían y aplaudían.

-¡Ya paren!-exclamo-¡¿Por que se estan divirtiendo?! ¡Tim ha muerto!-declaro y lucía francamente devastado mientras lo decía-¡Que verguenza! Todo esto es vergonzoso-declaró antes de salir del salon. Lucifer las miro.

-Y allí esta la opcion B-señalo mientras ella y Ember se ponían de pie.

-Vamos-dijo la rubia. Pero a pesar de lo que Lucifer afirmó, Ember se estaba decantando mas por la opción C, aunque sólo en parte.

Aunque ella era la de tacos, ella fue la primera en llegar a donde Kail estaba apoyado contra una columna, sollozando, ella se acercó a él despacio.

-Hola-lo saludo-Soy Ember Decker, soy consultora de la policía y estoy trabajando en el caso de Tim-dijo y él sollozó más fuerte-Lamento tu perdida-dijo y él la miró.

-¿L-lo sabes?-pregunto mirándola, ella le sonrió.

-Fuiste un poco obvio allí atrás-contesto mientras ponía una mano en su brazo-¿Le querías no es verdad?-pregunto justo cuando Lucifer y Chloe llegaron.

-Es verdad-admitió-Le amaba.

-Oh, Kail, Tim Dunlear fue un héroe para todos-dijo Lucifer poniendo una mano en su hombro. Y allí estaba de nuevo, Lucifer nunca se refería a nadie como un héroe, ella casi había estado esperando que lo llamara un hipócrita que se tachaba de santo y que tenía sucios secretos guardados, eso es lo que él haría normalmente.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no lo entienden!-espeto a Lucifer y Chloe saliendo del agarre de él y de Ember-Tim y yo estábamos enamorados.

-Oh-fue todo lo que Lucifer y Chloe pudieron sacar, Ember se acercó al hombre y lo abrazo frotando la espalda.

-Entonces Tim sí que engañaba a su mujer, y con un hombre, eso no me lo esperaba, el diablo reconoce a los gays a la legua-comentó mientras veía a Kail sollozar en el hombro de Ember, él se separó de la pelirroja pero ella mantuvo sus manos en sus brazos.

-Tim no quiso reconocer su...sexualidad durante años hasta que...-él tragó saliva y Ember le frotó los brazos en un gesto reconfortante-...nos conocimos-admitió.

-De ahí que nunca estaba en casa y todo ese secretismo-comentó Chloe-¿Os veiais en el hotel?-pregunto la rubia.

-No, no...eso habria sido demasiado publico, solo nos veiamos en mi piso-contesto Kail.

-¿Vanessa sabía?-preguntó Ember.

-Pues si, veran, tenian un acuerdo. Tim quería mantenerlo en secreto y Vanessa consintió y...necesitaba la marca Tim Dunlear-le explico.

-Y la monogamia vuelve a fracasar-comentó Lucifer. Ember sacó un pañuelo de papel de su cartera pequeña y secó los ojos de Kail.

-Si Tim no quería salir del armario-comento y espero a que la mirara-¿Sabes de alguien que lo chantajeaba? ¿Que pudiera amenazarlo con ir a la prensa para obtener algo de él?-pregunto suavemente entregandole el pañuelo, él lo tomó negando con la cabeza.

-No, no, pero...-él rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta sacar su telefono-Tim me envio una foto..para que la guardara-dijo dándole su teléfono, Chloe y Lucifer se pusieron a ambos lados de ella para ver la foto, era un descampado que se extendía por kilómetros en lo que parecía ser una zona rural-No se lo que significa, fue lo último que supe de él antes de...

Ember le dio el teléfono a su hermana y le tendió los brazos a Kail, el sollozo un poco más fuerte y entro en los brazos abiertos de la pelirroja, aceptando su consuelo incluso si ellos eran virtualmente desconocidos. Lucifer miró al hombre aferrarse a la figura de la pelirroja mientras lloraba en su hombro y a ella acariciarle la espalda en silencio mientras lo dejaba desahogarse, luego de unos largos minutos ella se separo y lo miro.

-Venga, vamos a lavarte la cara-dijo ella rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y guiandolo al baño más cercano.

-¿Ves?-dijo Chloe a Lucifer-Así luce la auténtica bondad.

Ember hizo con Kail lo que Clarke había hecho con ella millones de veces en el pasado, ella hizo al joven inclinarse contra la pileta y mojó su mano con agua para luego, suavemente limpiarle el rostro a la par que con su otra mano le acariciaba la espalda, luego tomó una toalla y le secó el rostro con movimientos suaves.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto, él asintió y la miro.

-¿Por que hace esto por mi? No nos conocemos de nada-dijo sorbiendo por la nariz, ella le dio una sonrisa.

-Yo...fui concebida por inseminación artificial-soltó y él la miró sorprendido por el brusco cambio de tema-Mi padre en toda regla murio cuando tenia siete, y una de las primeras cosas que hice cuando me volví investigadora privada fue buscar a mi padre biológico, necesitaba...algo, un sentido de pertenencia o...no lo sé-ella negó con la cabeza-Me había pasado pensando en como seria ¿Tendria esposa? ¿Hijos? ¿Un perro? ¿Se alegraría de verme? Lo que encontré fue la lápida de un hombre que murió por sobredosis a la edad de cuarenta años, nadie le conocia, nadie sabía de él, o de mi relación con él-dijo y soltó un suspiro-Yo no...le conocí, nunca vi su rostro o escuche su voz, él era solo un nombre en una lista de donadores pero...me dolia, la perdida me dolio, incluso si no sabía lo que perdí realmente...y se que no se compara pero...se lo que es llorar a alguien y que las personas no entiendan lo que era para ti o porque estás tan afligido en primer lugar.

Kail la miró y luego tomo su mano para apretarle los dedos.

-Gracias, por no dejarme llorar solo y...por todo lo demás-agradecio de corazon. Ella asintió y luego rebuscó en su bolso hasta sacar su tarjeta y entregarsela.

-Si...quieres hablar, o un hombro para llorar o solo...quieres ahogarte en un poco de alcohol barato, llama-ofreció, él tomó la tarjeta y luego sacó una de su bolsillo y se la dio a cambio.

-Tu igual.

0o0o0o0o0

Chloe le contó a Ember sobre la visita de Fleming el abogado malvado, de como le había dicho que se _aleje_ en términos de abogado y lo completamente enojada que estaba al respecto. Ella podía ver que su hermana empezó a compartir su odio por los abogados. Ellas habían ido al Lux para hablar con Lucifer y contarle lo que sospechaban.

-Nunca dirías que el Lux es un antro de inmoralidad ¿Cierto cariño?-le pregunto Lucifer con un suspiro satisfecho-Bueno, si no te fijas demasiado en el suelo.

-Si Fleming pretende asustarme que lo intente-declaró Chloe.

-La cuestión es si se está protegiendo a él o a Vanessa-dijo Ember pensativamente.

-O quizás son buenas personas-sugirió Lucifer, sacando a la pelirroja de sus cavilaciones ¿Lucifer siquiera había escuchado lo que le dijeron?

-¿Por qué de repente eres un experto en la materia? Venga ya-dijo Chloe.

-Inspectora, si Vanessa es culpable, recuerda que es una mujer que se ha privado de los carbohidratos desde los noventa y no se ha divorciado de su marido gay, si no quiere hablar no lo hará, y en cuanto a su abogado, es obvio que no es de los que confiesan.

-Puede que yo no lo consiga pero tu si, vamos, te he visto hacerlo muchas veces-se quejo la rubia.

-No, aquí no, y menos hoy-negó Lucifer con gentileza.

-¿Me he perdido algo? Porque parece que estés protegiendo a los sospechosos-comentó Ember.

-¡No! Estoy pensando en los niños-declaró, y esa era una mentira enorme, Lucifer detestaba a los niños y ella lo sabía.

-¿Quieres poner en alto una investigación para dar una fiesta?-increpó Chloe molesta.

-Hice una promesa, las damas, la fundación, la orgullosa nación de Haití, hoy todos depende de _mí_ , es _mi_ noche. Tim Dunlear puede estar muerto pero su sucesor sigue vivo, y ahora tiene que ir a ponerse el esmoquin-dijo, Chloe resoplo enojada y se fue de allí.

-¿Que narices te pasa?-pregunto Ember haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

-¿Que? Estoy velando por el bien común-contesto él.

-Y una mierda-espetó ella sorprendiendolo-Ya es suficiente, no...no se que tienes, no sé a qué viene este...repentino deseo de ser "bondadoso" pero la verdad es que ya me tiene hasta los cojones. Esto no eres tu.

-¿Que?

-El Lucifer que conozco se habria acercado a Vanessa y le habria hecho revelar sus verdaderos deseos, él...se habria burlado del vagabundo que dijo ser actor y le habria hecho una insinuación inapropiada a Kail cuando vio que era gay, el Lucifer que sabría que hacer lo correcto radicaba en atrapar al asesino no...en organizar caridades.

-Yo...

-A ti no te conozco-declaró alejándose un paso-El Lucifer que conozco es descarado, arrogante, inapropiado e infantil pero...es bueno a su modo, no es perfecto ni un santo, pero es mi compañero ¿y tu?-dijo mirándolo con decepsion-Tu no eres él.

Ella negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar dejando a un Lucifer con una sensación de pesadez en el corazón.

Ember llamó a la única persona que pensó que podría ayudarles ahora que Lucifer quería ser San Lucifer y se estaba comportando como un idiota. Kail tecleo en la computadora.

-Gracias Kail, se que te juegas el puesto-dijo Ember.

-Haría lo que fuera, quiero encontrar al culpable-dijo mirando a su hermana y luego la miro a ella-Además...somos amigos ¿no?

La pelirroja le sonrió y asintió, entonces él volvió a teclear en la computadora. Su hermana miró el registro que aparecio en al computadora.

-Ese es el último mensaje de Tim, al parecer desde Puerto Príncipe-dijo leyendo la planilla.

-Tim no me dijo que iba a ir allí, no estaba en su agenda-dijo Kail, Chloe se paseo por la oficina, pensando.

-¿Pudo ir sin ser detectado?-pregunto la rubia.

-A veces se reservaba sus propios vuelos-dijo Kail-Tenía amigos con jets privados, a veces viajaban en grupo.

-Si Tim se hospedo en un hotel por eso tendria la tarjeta-sugirió Ember-Es tecnología tercermundista, por eso no se puede leer la banda magnética.

-Hacemos beneficencia en Puerto Príncipe, queremos comprar un terreno y construir una escuela-informó Kail.

-A lo mejor de eso iba el mensaje con el descampado-sugirió Chloe.

-La foto era de hace unos días, la escuela ya debería estar terminada-contradijo Kail.

-A menos que no la construyeran-se dio cuenta Ember-A menos que el dinero de la fundación fuera a parar a otra parte...o a otra persona.

Ember lo considero, y luego le pidió a Kail que le cediera su lugar, ella empezó a teclear en la computadora furiosamente, buscando cuentas bancarias y rastros de dinero, eso es en lo que ella era buena, después de todo.

0o0o0o0o0

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de la oficina y el abogado se giró a mirarla mientras se ajustaba la pajarita, ella llevaba un vestido borgoña largo hasta el suelo sin espalda y con mangas de encaje, su cabello fue rizado, con una parte a un lado de su cara y con otra fluyendo suavemente por su espalda, su hermana junto a ella estaba usando una blusa corta de lentejuelas negras con una falda "A" roja de satin. El abogado las miro y se rio.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso piensan hacer? ¿Tenian planeado seducirme y en un acto desesperado vinieron juntas?-se burló.

-No queremos seducirle Will-dijo Chloe.

-Pero sabemos lo que desea-concluyó Ember.

-¿Y que piensan que deseo?

-Hacer el bien-dijo Chloe-Lo hemos investigado, sabemos que no cobra por sus servicios a la fundación.

-Me gano bien la vida, gracias a mi trabajo-declaró él.

-Ya, protege a sus clientes como un bulldog, pero en el fondo es un sentimental ¿no?-pregunto Ember.

-No necesito quitarle el dinero a los niños-enfatizó Will.

-No, pero Vanessa sí-dijo Chloe.

-¿Que narices insinúa?-pregunto molesto.

-Hemos investigado la escuela que debería haberse construido con el dinero de la fundación en Puerto Príncipe-declaró la rubia, Will resoplo y las paso para ir a la puerta-Y no existe.

-¿Que?-él se giró a mirarlas.

-El dinero ha ido a parar a otra parte, al fin y al cabo Vanessa llevaba un estilo de vida bastante ostentoso luego de que su marido dejara la NBA-explicó Ember.

-Eso es ridiculo, ademas las finanzas de las ONG's son de dominio público.

-Así es, pero son tan complicadas que seria fácil ocultar un par de transferencias-dijo ella-Excepto si sabes que y donde buscar, mire-Ember le dio un rollo de papeles impresos donde había resaltado las pérdidas.

-Tim debió hacer las mismas investigaciones y fue a Puerto Príncipe a verificarlo y cuando vio a donde había ido a parar el dinero se enfrentó a Vanessa y ella le mató-dijo Chloe. Will miró los papeles.

-Es pura especulación-dijo él.

-Lo es, así que ayúdenos a demostrarlo, si Vanessa transfirió el dinero a sus cuentas figuraba en el registro bancario al que usted tiene acceso-pidió Chloe, si ellas querían usar esto como prueba, Ember no podía hackear y tomar lo que quisiera, cualquier abogado conseguiría desacreditar la prueba si no se conseguía por los canales apropiados.

-¿Quieren que viole la confidencialidad de mi clienta por una corazonada?-pregunto.

-Para hacer algo bueno, la fundación puede hacer mucho bien tal como quería Tim-dijo Ember-Dije que los abogados honestos no existían, muestreme que estaba equivocada-pidió ella, Will miró en sus ojos suplicantes y suspiro en rendición.

Lucifer abrochó el botón del puño de su camisa y se agacho para tomar su vaso, entonces escucho el timbre del ascensor y sintio una pequeña onza de esperanza que se negó a demostrar.

-Ember querida ¿Eres tu?-pregunto sin voltearse-Espero que hayas entrado en razón-dijo volteandose. Pero en lugar de encontrar a la hermosa pelirroja como esperaba estaba un hombre apuntando con un arma.

-Me parece que se confunde Señor Morningstar-dijo el hombre a la par que le quitaba el seguro al revolver-Yo vengo a matarle.

Lucifer ladeo la cabeza despreocupadamente, tal vez tuviera suerte y volviera a estar en su fase inmortal. Aunque lastimosamente no podía estar seguro.

-Vaya, eso si que me corta el rollo-comento-Disculpe...desalineado pistolero ¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto sin entender por que esta persona en particular quería matarlo.

-Brevemente-contesto-Inspector Malcom Graham-se presentó.

-¡Si claro! El infame Malcom-se rió, él hombre asintió-¿Tiempos difíciles? ¿Vienes a robarme el reloj?-preguntó, Malcom abrió la boca para contestar pero no lo dejo-Pues no hace falta, estoy de un humor muy caritativo-luego lo examinó-Tampoco te vendría mal un traje, el armario está por ahí-instruyó haciendo un gesto vago en la dirección correcta de beber del vaso que tenía en la mano.

-Gracias, pero...prefiero matarte-contesto Malcom sin bajar el arma. Lucifer empezó a perder la paciencia.

-También debería mencionar que si aprietas el gatillo te habrás ganado la condenación eterna-advirtió, su tono volviéndose más serio y oscuro mientras se acercaba a Malcom.

-¿El infierno? No pienso ir al infierno, ni ahora ni nunca más-declaró todavía apuntando con el arma.

-¿A no?

-He hecho un trato con un ángel-informo-Y tengo órdenes de liquidarte-de rio-Tu vida por la mia.

Lucifer pensó en sus palabra y se echó a reír, Amenadiel debía de haber escuchado de Linda que le habían disparado y sangro, y ahora su hermano contrató a un humano para matarlo. Que gracioso.

-Disculpa-dijo al inspector que tambien se reia-Mi santisimo hermano a contratado alguien para matarme. Hoy no es tu día de suerte ¿a que no?-pregunto Lucifer. Entonces él le mostró su forma, le hizo ver lo que le esperaba allí abajo cuando muriera, pero Malcom no se inmuto.

-Buen truco, pero ya he muerto y estado en el infierno-dijo Malcom antes de poner la pistola en su cabeza-Corre el rumor, de que ya no eres inmortal. De que si aprieto el gatillo bye-bye al diablo.

-Claro-acepto poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos-¿Y que consigues tu a cambio Malcom?-pregunto.

-Que tu hermano no me mate, no volver al infierno, vivir mi vida-dijo y luego agregó:- _Adoro_ vivir.

Lucifer volvió a reírse, esta vez a causa de la estupidez del hombre. Pero Malcom parecía realmente dispuesto a disparar y Lucifer no quería arriesgarse si es que decidia dispararle en la cara. Él no planeaba irse aún.

-Te han timado Malcom-le dijo mientras seguía riendo, el hombre lució confundido y decidió explicar-Los ángeles no pueden arrebatar un vida mortal, son las reglas de papá, lo siento-él volvió a carcajearse-Y aunque me matases ¿Que pasaría cuando mueras tu? Porque al final morirás, y cuando lo hagas volverás al infierno Malcom-dictaminó sacando su moneda de su bolsillo-Y no hay nada que mi hermano pueda hacer para evitarlo-comentó mostrándole la moneda.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto mirando la monedo con un atisbo de miedo.

-¿Esto? Es mi moneda de pentecostés-comentó haciendo girar la moneda en sus dedos-Es un salvoconducto para los condenados por así decirlo, iba a usarla para volver al infierno en algún momento-dijo mirando la moneda-Y supongo que tu podrías usarla para salir de él-dijo y se la tendió-Te la regalo si no me matas-ofreció extendiendo su mano haciendo levitar la moneda en la palma de su mano, Malcom trago saliva y se acerco, tomo la moneda y la presiono contra su mano, luego se fue.

Lucifer terminó de prepararse tranquilamente, aun pensando en lo sucedido con Malcom y en lo que Ember le había dicho más temprano, la decepción en sus ojos era algo que no podía borrar de su mente.

-Por fin, no podemos empezar la fiesta sin nuestro invitado de honor-dijo la voz de Vanessa sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Lucifer parpadeo.

-Ah, señora Dunlear-dijo poniéndose de pie aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Esta usted bien?-preguntó ella notando su expresión distante.

-Sí, sí. Pero necesito recuperarme un poco, ha sido un día agotador-dijo llendo a la barra-Es lo que tiene enfrentarse...-él se cortó y corrigió en último momento lo que iba a decir-...a la mortalidad.

-Creo que todos nos merecemos unas vacaciones después de lo de hoy-contesto ella mientras él servía dos vasos de whisky-Para descansar y llorar a Tim como es debido... yo...me marcho mañana-anuncio.

-¿A uno de esos spas médicos suizos que fingen ser un resort?-pregunto Lucifer medio en broma, ella sonrió.

-No, no. Tengo un rancho a las afueras de Buenos Aires-explicó, Lucifer sonrió tomando los vasos y caminando hacia ella.

-Encantador, conosco a ciertas personas que se mudaron a Buenos Aires-comentó entregando el vaso.

-¿Buenas personas?-pregunto ella.

-Nazis-especifico-Argentina no tiene tratado extradición, son un puñado de bribones ocultándose a plena vista que se salieron con la suya-comentó, entonces la realización llego a su mente-Usted mató a su marido ¿Verdad?

-¡No! Eso es absurdo-nego consternada, él sonrió con maldad.

-Reconozco que no estoy seguro del porque, pero mi compañera y la inspectora lo descubrirán, siempre lo hacen, son buenas en eso-afirmó Lucifer.

-Yo amaba a Tim-afirmó ella con vehemencia-Y Tim me amaba a mi.

-Técnicamente Tim amaba a su secretario Kail-corrigió con un tono divertido.

-Si, pero yo...yo nunca...Tim era un buen hombre, era desinteresado...

-Sí-dijo y entonces algo vino a su mente-Si, es cierto, todo el mundo apreciaba Tim y él no pedía nada a cambio, ni siquiera su propia felicidad-él suspiro girando y caminando hacia el ascensor-Bueno, como suele decirse, nada puede limitar a un buen hombre, ni siquiera la muerte. Así que ¿Por qué no vamos a abajo y lo damos todo por terminado?-pregunto volviendo a voltearse para mirarla, Vanessa tenía un arma y él suspiró-Ah, vamos..

Vanessa ni siquiera dudo al apretar el gatillo tres veces, dando tres disparos limpios en su pecho.

Dan había corrido todo el camino hacia el Lux, si él no llegaba a tiempo Malcom mataría a Lucifer. Dan detestaba al cabrón, le sacaba de sus casillas y él estaría más que feliz de tirarle un par de diente a veces, pero...pero él no podía dejar que lo mataran, no solo porque él era un policía que juró guardar y proteger sino que también por Ember, si, ella también lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero ellos habían empezado a llevarse mejor, estaban haciéndose amigos otra vez y él le tenía aprecio a esa pequeña bola de fuego circundante, él no podría vivir con el hecho de que podría haber evitado la muerte del hombre al que quería. Él preciono repetidamente el botón del ascensor privado que lo llevaba al penthouse como si eso fuera a llevarlo más rápido, cuando las puertas se abrieron, lo primero que vio fue a Lucifer tirado en el suelo pareciendo muerto.

-Oh no-Dan sintio que se le helaba la sangre ¿Como le diría esto a Ember? ¿Como podria mirarla a la cara? Él había fallado. De la nada Lucifer se incorporó inhalando brusca y profundamente, sobresaltando a Dan-Estas vivo-dijo y no sabia que sentia mas, si sorpresa o alivio.

-Sí-dijo sonando igual de sorprendido-Si, eso parece ¿Verdad?-pregunto mirando hacia abajo-¿Que haces tu aqui?

-He venido a detener a Malcom, quería matarte-explico aun un poco consternado.

-¿A mi? ¿Malcom? No, no ha sido él-dijo Lucifer poniéndose de pie-Ya me ocupe de él.

-¿A si? ¿Como?-pregunto, si Lucifer había matado a Malcom...

-Le he hecho una oferta que no podía...te lo imaginas-contesto, todavía mirandose con sorpresa, luego lo miro a él-Tienes muy mal aspecto ¿Mal día en la oficina?-pregunto.

-Si...se podría decir que sí-admitió pensando en todo por lo que había pasado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. La pelea con Malcom, su retención en un sótano asqueroso, sin comida ni agua, todo el tiempo escuchando las divagaciones locas de Malcom sobre el infierno y luego el tipo diciéndole que iba a plantar sus huellas en el arma con la que planeaba matar a Lucifer.

-Pues, si me disculpas, tengo una gala benéfica que atender y una asesina que castigar-dijo Lucifer dijo caminando al ascensor luego se giró acomodándose bien el saco-¿Qué aspecto tengo?

Dan lo miró, el tipo estaba vivo, en lo que a él respectaba se veía bien.

-Bastante bueno-confirmo.

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo subiendo al ascensor-Tómate una copa, o dos si lo prefieres-ofreció señalando la barra llena de licores-¿Quien dijo que el diablo no puede ser caritativo?-pregunto.

0o0o0o0o0

Lucifer subió a la tarima mientras Vanessa estaba dando su discurso, ella estaba dando sonrisas amables y ojos de cachorro a todo el público, también estaba empezando a excusar su ausencia.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo él caminando y posicionándose junto a Vanessa quien lo miró con sorpresa-¿Como lo están pasando todos? Es un público muy bien conservado-bromeo y la gente se rió-Adoro su trabajo doctor Crosman, maravilloso-halago a uno de los hombres en esmoquin de entre la multitud que volvió a reír-Bueno, estamos aquí para honrar el legado de Tim Dunlear ¿Y qué mejor forma que...descubriendo a su asesina?-pregunto ganándose jadeos y sonidos de sorpresa, luego miró a Vanessa-¿No es así señora Dunlear? Vamos, cuenteles a todos sus deseos más profundos-ordenó fijando sus ojos en ella.

-No hace falta, lo sabemos todo-dijo la voz de Chloe, él se giró para ver a las hermanas Decker una junto a la otra.

-Usted malversó el dinero de la fundación-afirmó Ember mirando a Vanessa igual que su hermana, Lucifer noto, como siempre, lo atractiva que se veía, con su vestido borgoña haciendo un contraste sorprendente con su piel clara y abrazando las curvas de su cuerpo.

-Y cuando Tim se enteró, le mató-finalizó Chloe devolviendolo al momento, los jadeos horrorizados y sorprendidos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Lo ve? Ya le dije que la descubririán-afirmó Lucifer satisfecho. Vanessa dejó salir un sonido incrédulo.

-No tienen pruebas-contesto Vanessa.

-En realidad, sí-anunció Will Fleming posicionándose junto a Ember.

-Tenemos pruebas del desfalco, es suficiente para causa probable-dijo Ember, Lucifer la miro y luego se giró hacia la mujer junto a él.

-Vanessa-medio ordenó fijando sus ojos en ella.

-Me gane ese dinero-declaró ella-Le apoye cuando dejó el baloncesto, deje que se acostara con mi secretario-Lucifer intensificó su mirada-Ese dinero deberia ser mio, no de esos niños, Tim iba a estropearlo todo, tenía que...

-¿Que?-sonrio Lucifer-¿No se siente mejor?-se rió sacandola de su hechizo justo cuando Chloe ponía las esposas en sus muñecas.

-Vanessa Dunlear, queda usted detenida por el asesinato de Tim Dunlear-anuncio y luego miró a Lucifer-Gracias.

-Faltaria mas-contesto, ella camino con Vanessa por delante y se detuvo brevemente detrás de él.

-Deberías hablar con ella-le susurro antes de salir de la tarima, Lucifer miro a Ember quien le devolvió la mirada y le encaró una ceja, él bajó de la tarima y se acercó a la menor de las Decker mientras la multitud se dispersaba, claramente no viéndole el sentido a seguir allí.

-Yo...-empezó y fue rápidamente cortado por Ember levantando su mano en señal de que se detuviera.

-¿Sigues intentando ser un santo o tengo a mi compañero de regreso?-pregunto en un tono neutral, él suspiró pero se acercó a ella y tomo su mano levantada.

-Ser tu compañero es mucho más interesante cariño-contesto llevando sus nudillos a sus labios con una sonrisa sugerente, Ember sonrió.

-En ese caso, lo hiciste bien _amore_ , gracias-dijo con una especie de orgullo en los ojos antes de empinarse y besarle la mandíbula. Lucifer parpadeó, sintiendo nuevamente ese subidón de emociones alegres.

0o0o0o0o0

Maze entró en el Lux con una pequeña sonrisa, ella no tenía idea de que los humanos podían hacer tantas cosas interesantes y divertirse sin la necesidad de tener sexo. Ella no había querido estar en el club cuando Lucifer decidió dar su gala benéfica o lo que fuera, así que en cambio fue con el caramelo de ojos azules, Clarke hizo de su misión enseñarle las cosas divertidas que no tiene por que ser depravadas, o eso dijo él. La llevo a un parque de diversiones, donde la hizo subirse a todas las atracciones que se le ocurrió, la gente chillaba ya fuera de miedo o excitación y fue...bueno. Clarke en realidad lucía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo cuando entraron en la casa del terror y Maze se deleitó en el miedo que sintieron los humanos. Y tal vez ella continuó intentando llevárselo a la cama pero no fue exactamente una prioridad en su mente, luego la llevó a un área de juegos donde había ruido y las personas estaban sumergidos en mundos artificiales soñando con ser y hacer cosas que jamas podrian, a ella le encanto. Y cuando vio lo buena que era en estos juegos de puntería él le prometió llevarla a un campo de pinball.

Aunque ella tenía este pequeño sentimiento molesto, ya que luego de que Clarke la dejara, Maze miro el club y sintio su molestia crecer, entonces ella decidió ir a fastidiarle la noche a Amenadiel y de alguna forma entre historias de Lucifer y copas de vino acabó acostándose con él, en su auto. Ella no tenia idea de porque se sintio mal por hacerlo.

Ella vio a Lucifer en la barra y decidió no hablar, Clarke le dijo que con gente como Lucifer, uno tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que él se acercara. Ella no estaba contenta con ser paciente, _no_ era paciente, pero podía aguantarse. Ella camino a la barra y se sirvió un poco de whisky sin mirarlo.

-Veo que te has divertido-dijo Lucifer cuando ella se estaba yendo, ella se giró, al parecer no tendría que esperar tanto-Lo digo por el pelo revuelto.

-¿Ya me hablas?-pregunto cuidadosamente mientras se sentaba junto a él. De nuevo, Clarke le dijo "modula tu genio dulzura, no conseguirás nada solo gruñendo en su cara o haciendo comentarios mordaces".

-La vida es corta para estar siempre enojado-dijo Lucifer, él estaba presionando la punta de una navaja en el dorso de su mano-Pero aun no te he perdonado, no me siento listo y honestamente tendrás que hacer algo bastante grande para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Maze empezó a preguntarse si Clarke realmente no era psíquico, por que la situación se estaba dando exactamente como él predijo que podría darse "Lucifer tiene un ego del infierno" había dicho el caramelo de los ojos azules "Seguramente te hará trabajar por su perdón, así que ve pensando en que podrías darle". Maze estrujo su cerebro, y luego algo le vino a la mente.

-Me he acostado con tu hermano-declaró ella bebiendo de su vaso, Lucifer se rio.

-¿Y en que me favorece eso exactamente?-pregunto.

-Bueno, antes era su informante, y ahora seré la tuya-declaró mirándolo a los ojos. Lucifer le miró con apreciación.

-Sí-dijo pensativamente-Supongo que podría serme de utilidad, sobre todo desde que intento matarme.

-¿Que?-pregunto alarmada-¿Te han herido?

-Hmm.

-Pero no has sangrado-se dio cuenta Maze mirando su camisa agujereada pero sin manchas.

-Ha contratado a un matón, he convencido al chico de que no lo hiciera pero una pirada de la alta sociedad, bueno, es muy largo...pero he sobrevivido, como ha pasado antes-dijo.

-Pero ¿como sigues vivo?-pregunto extrañada, él asintió.

-Esa es la cuestión Maze ¿Cómo es que a veces soy inmortal, otras completamente humano y otras...

-¿Otras?-insistió ella.

-No lo sé, hay otras ocasiones, _raras_ ocaciones en las que me siento...fuerte, como cuando tenía mis alas, como antes de ser desechado en el infierno-contesto él y Maze lo miró con sorpresa. Con sus alas, Lucifer era uno de los ángeles más poderosos que existían, incluso si era uno caído-Interesante-comentó Lucifer de la nada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, sí había algo que lo hacía fuerte, algo que lo hacia _divino_ , entonces tenian que conseguir mas de eso, porque eso definitivamente le facilitaria el tener que cuidarlo.

-Tengo que ir a demostrar mi teoría-dijo levantándose del taburete y caminando a las escaleras, luego se giró y la apuntó con la navaja-Y tu, andate con la piel de lobo.

0o0o0o0o0

Luego de tener una pequeña charla con la inspectora, donde se había cortado con la navaja y _sangro_ , Lucifer fue a probar la segunda parte de su teoría. Toco la puerta con un poco de ansiedad. Era tarde, y Lucifer sabía que probablemente ella estaba dormida, pero _necesitaba_ confirmar su teoría. Ember abrió la puerta con su cabello rojo todo desordenado y los ojos somnolientos.

-Hola-saludo con voz medio ronca.

-Hola ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto, en los ojos celestes de Ember brillo un atisbo de diversión entre toda la bruma del sueño.

-¿Y quien entraría? ¿San Lucifer o el diablo?-pregunto ella apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, él arrugó el ceño.

-San Lucifer ha sido completamente desechado y lo sabes-contesto, ella sonrio y se movio.

-Pues adelante-dijo ella, él entró en el ya familiar departamento-Pero sabes, es curioso, antes de irme a la cama hable con Kail, y me dijo que un donador anónimo dio el dinero faltante para completar la beca de Emmett Tousen-comentó ella, y él podía ver que ella sabía la verdad pero aun asi se encogió de hombros.

-Es bueno saber que se soluciono-dijo y ella lo miró.

-Entonces...¿Viniste a verme en medio de la noche con algo en mente o solo querias tener el placer de verme en si?-pregunto caminando hacia el sofá y sentándose.

-Yo...hay algo que me ha estado molestando y...

-¿Que es lo que te molesta?-pregunto ella cuando él se sentó en el sofa.

-Es sobre...mi inmortalidad intermitente como lo llamas-dijo-Eh descubierto cual podría ser el desencadenante de mi mortalidad.

-¿Si? ¿Y cual es?-pregunto ella reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Tu hermana-declaró, la pelirroja parpadeo.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto, pensando que el sueño le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-La detective es quien me hace vulnerable, por eso sangre cuando me disparó y me lastimo si está cerca, pero hoy, cuando Vanessa me disparó...

-¿Vanessa te disparo?-ella saltó ante eso y se acercó a él, Lucifer en su apuro no se había cambiado por lo que aún llevaba la camisa agujereada-Esa perra-siseo enojada.

-Como decía-continuó él intentando ignorar la agitación que se produjo a raíz de su preocupación-Cuando me dispararon hoy, tu hermana no se encontraba cerca, así que no me dañaron, sin embargo me corte con una navaja cuando fui a verla hace un rato, no puede ser coincidencia.

-¿Por que siento que no termina allí?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Porque...no es todo, así como tengo momentos de mortalidad, también tengo...hay momentos en los que me vuelvo...prácticamente invencible, tan fuerte y con todo mi poder como cuando aun tenia mis alas-explico Lucifer y se acercó a ella- Cariño, yo no me regenero.

-Pero...luego de lo de las alas, tu...

-Lo sé-dijo mostrando su mano ensangrentada y abierta antes de pasar sus dedos por su mejilla, él sintio la misma calidez que sintio cada vez que estaba herido y en contacto con ella viajó desde la punta de sus dedos a su corte, Lucifer observó como la carne de su mano se cerraba-Pero entonces, yo estaba contigo-dijo mostrándole su mano, ella la tomó y la examinó.

-Esto quiere decir, que básicamente, Chloe te vuelve vulnerable y humano, mientras que yo te hago...

-Fuerte, _divino_ -completo, ella acarició su palma de manera pensativa y luego una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, una gran sonrisa brillante-¿Que?

-Nada, solo...¿Esto solo sucede cuando estamos en contacto?-pregunto, él asintió-Bueno-dijo ella-Otra buena excusa para manosearte-comentó ella, Lucifer, sin poder evitarlo, se rio bajito antes de acercar su rostro al de ella.

-Cariño, no necesitas excusas, puedes manosearme todo lo que quieras-contesto con un tono sugerente en su voz, ella le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo profundamente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Solo un poco de la historia de Ember y algunos momentos Ember/Lucifer antes del gran final. Que lo disfruten**

 **...**

Ember estaba revisando los registros contables de _Lesher's Ind._ a la par que tenía un programa revisando los resúmenes de cuenta de los los altos cargos de dicha empresa en busca de cualquier transferencia anómala que pudiera haber sucedido. El día siguiente a la gala benéfica, el actual CEO de _Lesher's Ind._ Donovan Lesher, se le acercó cuando ella estaba en su restaurante habitual pidiendo el desayuno para ella y Lucifer. Ella había terminado desayunando con el hombre mientras él le contaba acerca del trabajo que necesitaba que hiciera para él, resulta que Donovan había estado revisando el estado financiero de su empresa cuando noto que los números estaban mal, él sabía que había una pérdida pero no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, él dijo que la había visto en la gala la noche anterior y supo que ella podría ayudarle con su problema, Donovan había ofrecido una jugosa cantidad de billetes a cambio de que ella investigará y encontrará al ladrón, con _discrecion_ , él también ofreció un bono extra si ella conseguía recuperar su dinero y darle pruebas sólidas para mandar al estafador a la cárcel.

No hace falta decir que Ember estaba esforzándose _mucho_. Trabajar para la policía era divertido, pero no daba mucho dinero, razón por la cual ella seguía haciendo trabajos individuales en lugar de volverse exclusiva como había sugerido Olivia. Ember se había preguntado brevemente si la mujer confundia su generosidad con estupidez y si había olvidado que todavía le debía. Como Olivia siguiera dándose aires de importancia, le iba a costar caro.

-Cariño, se que dije que era tu compañero, pero no se que esperas que haga aquí, literalmente no estoy haciendo nada-comentó Lucifer, ella bajó su mirada, fijando sus ojos en Lucifer, quien tenía su cabeza en su regazo.

-¿Como que no? Eres mi juguete antiestrés-contesto pasando sus dedos por su cabello suave.

-¿Como un consolador?-pregunto sugerentemente, ella se rio.

-Estoy segura de que eres mejor que un consolador-contesto traviesa, una sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Lucifer mientras subía su cabeza.

-¿Quieres poner a prueba esa teoría cariño?-pregunto a punto de besarla, ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Estoy trabajando _amore_ -contesto, Lucifer resopló y se dejó caer nuevamente en sus piernas.

-Pero me aburro-se quejo Lucifer, ella miró su computadora aun corriendo el programa y suspiro.

-Bien-acepto-Me cambiare y podemos ir al Lux o lo que sea que quieras hacer-dijo instándole a levantarse. Lucifer se volteo y gateo sobre ella.

-No necesitas cambiarte para que hagamos lo que tengo en mente-contesto acercándose a su boca para besarla.

-Todavía no te he perdonado del todo por lo de "San Lucifer", no debería recompensarte si no castigarte-dijo ella acercando su boca a la de él y alejándose antes de hacer contacto.

-Mmm...entonces _castígame_ -dijo él con tono sugerente. Ember sonrió triunfal.

-Correcto, entonces voy a vestirme-dijo con un brillo divertido en sus ojos antes de escapar de debajo de él. Lucifer resopló y luego sin poder evitarlo sonrió antes de enderezarse acomodando bien su camisa y tomando su saco de donde lo había dejado.

Ember se puso unos pantalones negros con abertura en las rodillas y se quitó la camiseta para luego quitarse el sostén y reemplazarlo con uno de encaje negro, finalmente buscó por una blusa azul.

-¿Que es _Saint Angels High_?-pregunto Lucifer, haciendo que se girara.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Tienes una carta _Saint Angels High_ y me pregunte que era-admitió levantando la mirada del papel en su mano para mirar a la pelirroja que estaba terminando de ponerse la blusa.

Ember tendió su mano y tomó el papel, era un sobre blanco marfil con un sello de _cera_ rojo con el escudo de su escuela preparatoria, ella rompió el cuello sin miramientos y sacó el contenido. Era una invitación.

 _La Preparatoria Saint Angels High_

 _se complace de invitarte a ti_

 _Graduada de nuestra orgullosa Institución_

 _Ember Decker_

 _A la celebración del_

 _CENTENARIO de su Fundación_

 _El sábado 6 de Agosto a las Hs 20:00 en el Beverly Wilshire Hotel_

 _Atte. Director de la preparatoria_

 _Brian Jackson_

-Tienen que estar de coña-murmuró y luego miró a Lucifer-No es nada importante.

-¡Es una invitación! ¡Y de tu preparatoria! Ya quiero ir-comentó Lucifer tomando nuevamente el papel blanco con letras doradas. Ella tomó la invitación y volvió a ponerla en el sobre.

-No creo que asista, tengo trabajo y esto _no_ es importante-comentó mientras caminaba a su armario y la guardaba allí, luego tomó unas botas de tacón corrido y se las puso-Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

0o0o0o0o0

Lucifer tenía curiosidad, no importaba cuanto él preguntara Ember no le diría nada sobre su preparatoria y seguiría diciendo que tenía que trabajar, él podía decir que no era lo único que la frenaba. Pero ya que ella no le diría nada, él iría a quien probablemente si le contaría algo. Sintio que era un golpe de suerte cuando entró en el Lux prácticamente vacío ya que era de día y vio a Clarke conversando con Maze mientras estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo una cerveza.

-¡Clarke! ¡Justo el hombre que quería ver!-anuncio bajando las escaleras, el pelinegro encaró una ceja.

-Lucifer, tío, te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no me inclino para ese lado-comentó con un suspiro-Y no, tampoco pienso acostarme contigo cuando estás en una relación falsa con un ángel espeluznante dulzura, independientemente de lo buena que estes-eso fue dicho a Maze quien chasqueo la lengua.

-Oh Clarke, eres un especimen único, pero no es por eso-dijo Lucifer-Quiero saber porque Ember se niega a asistir a una fiesta de aniversario de su preparatoria-declaró con una sonrisa. Clarke lo miro y luego suspiro.

-Así que finalmente vio la invitación-comentó y luego miró a Lucifer-Tío, no es mi historia para contar.

-Pero hay una historia ¿He? ¿De que se trata? ¿Es algo sucio?-pregunto con una sonrisa perversa. Clarke suspiro.

-Si realmente quieres saber preguntale, si confía en ti lo suficiente, será honesta al respecto y te lo dirá-prometió mientras se levantaba.

-¿Y si no lo hace?-pregunto.

-Si no lo hace...-Clarke vaciló mientras se levantaba del taburete-Bueno, si no lo hace, entonces cada que intente acostarte con ella, vas a tener que recordar que _solo_ será un acoston y nada más-declaró, él sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo y se inclinó sobre la barra para besar la mejilla de Maze sorprendiendola con el gesto de afecto completamente casto y dulce-Te vere el sabado dulzura-se despidió luego caminó junto a Lucifer y le revolvió el cabello-Nos vemos colega, intenta mantener las travesuras a raya.

Lucifer no contesto, en cambio se quedó pensando en lo que Clarke había afirmado, hace un par de meses no le habria importado, pero de alguna manera luego de ese tiempo, algo, que no sabía que era, había cambiado y ya no se sentía tan bien ser _solo_ un acoston para la pelirroja.

0o0o0o0o0

El viernes por la madrugada Ember se despertó con un Lucifer recostado a su lado, con las manos debajo de su cabeza y mirando el techo. En lugar de enojarse o preguntar qué estaba haciendo él en su cama a mitad de la noche ella se removió y pasó su brazo por su cintura y puso la cabeza en su pecho. No pasó mucho para que un brazo la rodeara y unos dedos empezaran a jugar con su cabello, era un poco divertido como ambos parecían tener una fascinación con tocar, jugar y acariciar el cabello del otro.

-¿No podías dormir _amore_?-pregunto somnolienta.

-Siento curiosidad-comento Lucifer.

-¿Sobre que?

-Tu preparatoria-contesto, algo que ella honestamente adoraba de Lucifer era su sinceridad y su manera de ser directo, ella suspiró. Ember sabía que este momento llegaría eventualmente, la invitación simplemente había adelantado los hechos.

-¿Que quieres saber de mi preparatoria?-pregunto cansada pero dispuesta a responder sus preguntas, ella por lo general no lo haría, dejar una parte de sí tan frágil expuesta, pero este era Lucifer y ella confiaba en él.

-Muchas cosas en realidad.

-Es una historia larga y tu respuesta es muy vaga-contesto ella bostezando.

-Pero hay una historia ¿Cierto? ¿Se trata de un secreto sucio? ¿Que hiciste? ¿Te acostaste con un maestro? ¿Te robaste las respuestas de los exámenes?-pregunto Lucifer sonando genuinamente curioso, ella se rio porque casi podía sentir la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-No, no es nada de eso-dijo ella-Ojalá lo fuera, pero no es el caso-comentó suspirando y mirando a la ciudad a través del cristal de su ventana-Yo...no siempre fui como soy ahora ¿Sabes? Tube...tube problemas-ella tragó saliva-Durante los últimos años de primaria y la mayor parte de la secundaria fui acosada.

-¿Un depravado te observaba cambiarte en los vestidores?-pregunto y ella volvió a reírse, por supuesto que Lucifer no entendería demasiado el idioma de los adolescentes.

-No...los acosadores de la prepa no son eso, ellos son...con como los torturadores del infierno, pero en lugar de castigar a los culpables, atormentaban a los más débiles-explicó sabiendo que él entendería esa terminología-No fue una linda época, mi madre la llama la "Edad Oscura de Ember" porque teñi mi pelo de negro, tube una fase punk gótica supongo-admitió acomodándose un poco contra él-Realmente no sabría por dónde empezar, hay tanto y no es bonito.

-Cariño, he estado en infierno ¿Recuerdas?-comentó Lucifer.

-Sí, pero tú registe en el infierno-le recordó y luego suspiro-Bueno, a ver empecemos por el hecho de que mi preparatoria era para personas con mucho dinero, gente de la alta sociedad, lo que quiere decir que básicamente estaba repleto de chicos arrogantes y malcriados con serios delirios de grandeza-dijo ella-Entonces, naturalmente entre hijos de empresarios y políticos, yo, hija por inseminación artificial de una actriz de películas de segunda que además era soltera fui el blanco perfecto para ellos-declaró-Por ejemplo, durante todo el primer año mis compañeros de la clase de biología me preguntaron si fui hecha en un laboratorio parecido a ese, fui llamada "fenómeno", "perdedora" y "perra bastarda", no fueron los motes o las preguntas irónicas ¿Sabes? Fue toda la malicia detrás lo que realmente me llevó a sentirme como la mierda. Durante el segundo año Elaisa Darlin y su grupo, mis torturadores personales, se dedicaron a molestarme tanto como pudieron, cuando los motes dejaron de funcionar procedieron a otras cosas, como publicar una foto de mi en la ducha del vestidor luego de la clase de deportes, la foto fue publicada junto con mi numero personal, recibí tantos mensajes grotescos que termine por aventar mi teléfono contra una pared, en tercero creí que las cosas se habían calmado y tuve un novio, él era lindo, y amable, me trato bien y me defendió, con él perdí mi virginidad, fue un asco porque resulto que tenia esta clase de apuesta depravada con mi grupo personal de acosadores, y tenía fotos para probar que lo hicimos, yo nisiquiera sabia que habia una camara cerca cuando lo hicimos, volví a romper mi teléfono y me canse, así que empecé a saltarme las clases y comencé a pasar el rato con unos chicos de una escuela pública, ellos fueron bastante geniales y empecé a salir con uno de ellos, la parte mala es que eran todos hombres y el chico con el que salí durante el inicio del tercer año les dijo que era la zorra del grupo ¿Recuerdas la historia del tatuaje? Bueno, el día del aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, varios chicos decidieron que seria divertido pegar en mi casillero...condones...usados, fue asqueroso y aunque lo denuncie con mis profesores "no pudieron" encontrar a los culpables, incluso si todos sabían quienes habían sido, durante el cuarto año, luego de un altercado que involucró pintura en mi cabello y pegamento, mi novio de entonces junto con el grupo golpeó a uno de mis acosadores y le dijo que se mantuvieran alejados de mí, ellos me acorralaron detrás de la escuela un día en que Clarke no asistió y devolvieron el favor, el cuerpo me dolió por las próximas dos semanas, mi madre realmente tuvo que convencerme de que denunciara a mis atacantes con la policía y Chloe demostró su ser hermana dragón escupefuego sobreprotectora, por suerte para mi a raiz de eso el último año fue más tranquilo, la gente no me hablaba y la mayoría susurraba a mis espaldas, pero en comparación con el acoso constante fue un alivio, lo suficientemente tranquilo para que pudiera decidir qué hacer con mi vida luego de salir de allí-finalizó y luego miró al hombre sobre el que estaba, y él se encontraba significativamente más tenso que al inicio-¿Lucifer?

-Tu vida como adolescente fue una verdadera mierda, me sorprende que estés aquí, sé de personas que pasaron por menos y lo terminaron de la manera facil-comento Lucifer con pesar, ella nego con la cabeza.

-No todo fue malo, quiero decir, dentro del edificio era horriblemente asfixiante, pero tenía a Clarke, que es el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos, me seco las lagrimas y me cuido cuando me intoxique, también tuve a mi grupo fuera de la escuela, ellos me enseñaron a colarme donde no debería, abrir puertas sin necesitar una llave y con ellos descubrí mi amor por las motocicletas, trabaje para un tipo, el viejo Chuck, él era investigador privado y me enseñó mucho de lo que sé sobre mi oficio, también tenía a mamá, que me llevaría a sus convenciones por el mundo independientemente de si estaba en época de clases, y bueno también estaba Chloe que estaría más que feliz de dejarme ocultarme en su departamento . Además, mis acosadores hicieron de mi adolescencia un infierno, pero si no fuera por ellos no seria quien soy hoy, no habría sabido dónde se dibujaba la línea, ni que es lo que permitiría o no que la gente me hiciera, no habria aprendido a decir "hasta aqui", no me habria dado cuenta de quien era ni de lo que quería y no quería ser.

Lucifer consideró sus palabras y luego se incorporó, con una idea en su cabeza.

-Entonces _definitivamente_ deberíamos ir-decidió él.

-¿Para que?

-Pues para decir gracias, obviamente-dijo él y ella lo miró con confusión-Cariño, debes mostrarles a tus...torturadores el resultado de su duro trabajo, que vean el producto final de cinco largos años de esfuerzo continuo.

Ember se lo pensó, en los últimos años había visto toda clase de abusadores ¿Que es lo que más amaban ellos? Ver a sus víctimas quebrarse, les daba una cierta sensación de poder, se deleitaba en el dolor que causaban y la debilidad que estimulaban.

-¿Y para que irías _tú_?-preguntó.

-Para disfrutar del espectáculo, y si estás lo suficientemente satisfecha quizás me dejes quitarte el vestido al final de la noche-dijo sugerentemente, era cierto, aunque había omitido la razón principal, la pelirroja se rió y luego volvió a acostarse, llevándolo con ella.

0o0o0o0o0

Ember podía admitir que le costó decidir que ponerse, Lucifer tenía razón, ella tenía que ir a esta reunión para mostrarle a sus abusadores que el tiro les había salido por la culata, Clarke dijo que estaba sorprendido de que Lucifer pudiera dar un consejo medianamente decente hasta que Lucifer dijo que la venganza siempre era más dulce cuando se dejaba añejar, entonces su amigo dejó de estar impresionado. Clarke no iba a ir, él no fue blanco de burlas durante la preparatoria y además iba a estar fuera con Maze básicamente todo el día porque planeaba llevarla al campo de pinball.

Al final se decanto por el vestido que su madre le regaló, a ella le encantaba ese vestido, desde que su madre la había visto en el vestuario de una de sus películas había decidido que los vestidos con corte griego eran definitivamente su tipo de vestido, entonces ella le consiguió este vestido verde esmeralda con los cordeles que se ajustaban a su cintura de un destellante color dorado. Cuando le contó a su madre lo que planeaba hacer, ella insistió en ir a su departamento y ayudarla a prepararse. Su madre se dedicó al menos dos horas en retorcer y arreglar su cabello en una corona, cosa que se resalto porque lo adorno con orquillas en forma de hojas de oro.

Ember aliso la falda de su vestido, contemplando su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación antes de girarse a su madre.

-¿Como luzco?-preguntó, su madre la miró y sonrió con amor.

-Como una princesa mi pequeño rubi-contesto antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla-Eres tan hermosa mi niña.

Ember sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Irás a casa con Chloe?-pregunto.

-Sí, juntaré todo aquí y luego iré a casa-contesto antes de separarse y acomodar bien uno de los mechones estratégicamente dejados sueltos-Debo reconocer, que Lucifer tiene las mejores ideas.

-Sí, él es bastante sorprendente-acepto ella caminando a su armario y sacando un bolso de mano dorado que iba a juego con sus tacones-Bueno, deseame suerte.

-Dales el infierno-dijo su madre guiñandole un ojo, ella se rió, y luego pensó en quien la estaba acompañando y asintió.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo.

0o0o0o0o0

Lucifer se estaba terminando su cigarrillo, apoyado contra la puerta del copiloto de su coche cuando Ember salio de su edificio departamental. Él ladeó la cabeza con precisión su aspecto y tiró la colilla del cigarrillo.

-Bueno, bueno. Cariño, te ves mmm...deliciosa-halago acercándose y besando el punto debajo de su oreja que siempre siempre le provocaba las mejores reacciones, cuando se acerco sintio el aroma de la vainilla y los clavo de olor-También hueles a _postre_.

Ember sonrio y paso un dedo por el bores de su saco antes de asentar sus manos en su abdomen, presionando su cuerpo con el de él y emitiendo un sonido satisfecho.

-Tu no te quedas atrás _amore_ -dijo ella con un susurro bajo y seductor-Pero tenemos que irnos.

Lucifer le dio una sonrisa perversa antes de separarse del coche y abrirle la puerta, ella le sonrió y se subió.

Ember no iba a mentirse a sí misma, estaba un poco nerviosa sobre confrontar a estas personas que hicieron los últimos dos años de primaria y los cinco de preparatoria los peores años, pero ella se negaba a dejar que este miedo la controlara, ella se había preparado mentalmente para esto. Ademas tenia a Lucifer, que era un consuelo por irónico que eso fuera. Ella sintio que debería haber llevado algo para abrigarse, aún estaban en verano pero la temporada se estaba acabando y ella podía sentirlo en el fresco aire de la noche. Ella se relajó durante el paseo, algo que le gustaba del auto de Lucifer es que al ser descapotado le daba ese sentimiento de libertad, todavía no era una moto, pero estaba bastante bien.

El salón del hotel era bastante grande y pudo notar que había sido escogido con una buena razón, ya que estaba bastante lleno a causa de la cantidad de gente allí reunida, pudo ver un par de caras familiares hablando entre sí o riendo mientras sostenían sus copas de champagne cara. Ember honestamente no sabía lo que esperaba, tal vez un nudo de miedo o la sensación de asfixia cuando viera a estas personas pero nada llegó, solo eran caras.

-Hola ¿Nos permites tu invitacion por favor?-pidió la voz de una mujer a su izquierda, allí a un costado detrás de una larga mesa estaba un mujer mayor de cabello canoso y utilizando un vestido negro parecido al de las otras dos junto a ella.

-Hola Sra. Matters, ha sido un tiempo-saludo mientras le entregaba su invitación, la mujer sonrió y tomó la invitación, cuando leyó el nombre sus ojos se ensancharon.

-Se-señorita Decker...wow, usted se ve...

-¿Increible?-proporcionó ella-Sí lo sé-ella sonrió de manera afilada a su antigua profesora de biología, la mujer parpadeó y estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo ofrecerle la etiqueta para que pudiera ser identificada entre sus antiguos compañeros.

-Ahora cariño ¿Esto será una ocurrencia común esta noche?-pregunto Lucifer pensando en la mujer de la entrada. Ella asintió.

-Si, probablemente-confirmó y luego pensó en explicarse-Como dije, durante la preparatoria tuve una fase punk gótica, imagina esto, una chica de catorce años, delgada y sin curvas con ropa punk holgada, cabello negro, lacio y corto, mucho delineador y ojos de cervatillo medio asustados de todo, ahora la misma chica con dieciséis años casi diecisiete solo que en lugar de ojos de ciervo tiene la actitud de una perra sarcástica y malhumorada-ofreció haciendo que Lucifer la mirara con sorpresa, intentando imaginarselo sin conseguirlo del todo.

Durante la próxima hora la gente se le acercó y se sorprendieron de que la hermosa pelirroja fuera Ember Decker, la fracasada del instituto, ninguna de las personas que se acercó hizo ni un solo comentario despectivo, y sin embargo ellos eran tan asquerosamente falsos en sus cumplidos. Casi como si hubieran esperado que fuera la misma persona que se graduó con ellos hacía ocho años, como si por alguna ridícula razón hubieran esperado que ella siguiera siendo su blanco fácil para que pudieran molestar. En su mayoría sin embargo se quedó con Lucifer, ellos se instalaron en un sofá y se pusieron a hablar, bueno, ella hablo, le contó sobre sus amigos, los de la escuela pública y todas las cosas locas y estúpidas que hicieron. Ella estaba a la mitad de contarle cómo Clarke había tenido que pagarle la fianza porque fue atrapada haciendo grafitis en la casa de su profesor de matemáticas cuando fue interrumpida.

-Bueno, miren eso ¡Ember Decker está en el edificio!-dijo una voz chillona de mujer, ella miró hacia arriba para ver a una pechugona rubia en un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo con mangas largas, su cabello estaba rizado y suelto, sus labios hinchados, sus pómulos prominentes y su nariz era significativamente pequeña. La pelirroja arrugó el ceño francamente confundida.

-Huh ¿Te conosco?-pregunto, al igual que ella, la rubia no llevaba una etiqueta, entonces no tenía idea de quién era, ni siquiera una pista.

-Aww _Embie_ , me duele que finjas no reconocerme-dijo la mujer.

-No finjo no reconocerte, _no_ te reconozco-admitió Ember, la rubia entonces le dio una sonrisa burlona.

- _Embie_ , soy yo, Elaisa ¿No me recuerdas _amiga_?-pregunto, y la mente de Ember hizo la coneccion, claro, no la reconoció porque la mujer estaba...grande, pero si esa era Elaisa, y de hecho tenía sentido porque solo Elaisa Darlin la llamaba _Embie_.

-Oh, sí-reconoció sin sentirse afectada, lo que solo demostraba lo mucho que ella había cambiado-Claro...Elaisa...no te reconocí con todo...-ella hizo un gesto circular con su mano hacia la rubia-...esto, lo que me lleva a ¿Que hiciste con tu cara?

Las personas alrededor chuparon aire, con sorpresa supuso, porque Ember nunca le había hablado a Elaisa salvo para pedir que la dejara tranquila, mucho menos le contesto de esa manera. Los ojos de Elaisa destellaron con molestia.

-Oh _Embie_ no seas grosera-regaño como si pensara en la pelirroja como un perro que mordió sus zapatos de tres mil dólares-Y muévete, que quiero sentarme junto a este apuesto caballero-comentó mirando a Lucifer.

La pelirroja alzó las cejas desconcertada y abrió la boca para hablar cuando fue cortada por Lucifer.

-Cariño, sé amable con tu _amiga_ y dejale el lugar-dijo y Elaisa se vio complacida hasta que Lucifer arrastró a Ember a su regazo-Allí, ahora hay espacio para todos. Además ¿No fuiste tu la que me dijo que te gustaba estar arriba?-esta última parte fue susurrada en su oído, ella lo miró con un destello juguetón antes de lentamente arrastrar su nariz por la línea de su mandíbula.

-¿Intentas hacerme caer en la tentación frente a toda esta gente _amore_?-pregunto ella antes de besar su cuello, cuando lo sintio estremecerse una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Alguien aclarándose la garganta junto a ellos los devolvió a la realidad. Ellos miraron a la derecha para ver a Elaisa dándole una mirada a Ember que le decía que se mantuviera al margen si sabía lo que era bueno, era gracioso, pensar que ocho años atrás esa mirada habria surtido efecto, pero esta mujer no le llegaba ni a los talones a Chloe, quien era la reina de las miradas enojadas.

-Entonces ¿Cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Elaisa a Lucifer medio recostandose de lado y mostrando la extensión de sus piernas, la pelirroja se río.

-Vaya, en serio vas a intentarlo ¿Verdad? Seriamente planeas intentar acostarte con él incluso cuando estoy _sobre_ él y tu estas comprometida-se carcajeo y luego levantó una mano-No intentes negarlo linda, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Solo le pregunte su nombre, dije que queria hablar-contesto Elaisa sonando ofendida y entrecerrando sus ojos hacia ella.

-No, dijiste que querías sentarte junto a él-señaló-Y ahorrate tus miradas, francamente, no puedes asustarme cuando luces como los dibujos de mi sobrina de siete años pegados en la nevera-dijo con diversión, Elaisa tenso la mandíbula con molestia y se puso de pie.

-Mira Decker...

-Oh, estás usando mi apellido-se deleito con diversión antes de mirar a Lucifer-Cuando la reina Elaisa usa tu apellido significa que debes moverte o te aplastará-entonces la pelirroja se puso de pie también, elegante y ágilmente-Vamos-alentó-Dame tu mejor golpe, muéstrame el ímpetu de Elaisa Darlin, por los viejos tiempos.

Elaisa soltó un sonido molesto parecido a una risa y la miro, pensando en cómo doblegar a esta nueva versión de Ember.

-Bueno, mira eso, Ember "La zorra" Decker tiene actitud ahora ¿Con cuantos hombres te acostaste para conseguir esa confianza Decker?-pregunto Elaisa, la pelirroja asintió con entendimiento.

-La carta de la sexualidad, siempre funciona, o lo hacía, fue un buen intento, algo vago sin embargo. Inténtalo de nuevo-ordeno, la rubia empezó a perder la paciencia y dio un paso hacia la pelirroja.

-Escúchame bien perra bastarda, retrocede ahora o te haré retroceder, no olvides donde estas-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, Ember ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Pareces pensar que eso realmente me afectara como lo hizo hace años-comentó y luego un destello de entendimiento brillo en sus ojos-Oh, así que es eso, tú, todos ustedes no han cambiado nada, y por eso parecieron presuponer que tampoco lo haría-comentó, entonces se echó a reír para sorpresa de la sala silenciosa-Bueno, mira tu por donde, que revelación-comentó mientras tomaba una copa de champagne de la bandeja de un camarero y empezó a caminar alrededor de la rubia-Elaisa Darlin, capitana del equipo de porristas, presidenta de la clase y reina el baile es en realidad una bola poética y nostálgica-canturreo con diversio.

-Te lo advierto Decker-siseo, la pelirroja se rio.

-¿Me adviertes? ¿Tu? ¿A mi?-pregunto y luego le dio una mirada evaluativa-Supongo que puedo entenderlo, tú con todos tus años de gloria en tu estela, vestida de oro y seda en esta fiesta elegante, eres una reina y este es tu pequeño reino-comentó haciendo un gesto hacia el salón y las personas allí reunidas-Pero, veras Elaisa, mientras tú te gastabas tu fideicomiso en salones de bronceado y en cirugía estética yo fui y vi el mundo, conocí gente que ni puedes imaginar, amase mi propia fortuna, tal es mi libertad que puedo ir a donde quiera y ser lo que quiera sin que nadie pueda decir nada al respecto-dijo ella girando alrededor-Pero tu, insignificante y dulce Elaisa, sin tu dinero no eres nada, si salieras de tu mundo y entraras en el mío-dijo acercándose a la espalda de la rubia-Serias destruida-le susurro.

Elaisa se rio.

-¿Que? ¿Quieres decir que podrías acabarme? _¿Tu?_ -pregunto con diversión, entonces el teléfono de Ember sonó en su bolso sacando a todos momentáneamente del trance, ella sacó su teléfono de coraza rojo sangre y miro la pantalla ignorando a Elaisa.

-¿Sabes quien soy Elaisa? ¿A lo que me dedico?-pregunto Ember aun mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

-Como si me importara una mierda sobre ti para molestarme en averiguarlo-siseo, Ember le dio otra sonrisa condescendiente.

-Soy investigadora privada, lo he sido durante años, y soy buena-declaró-Lo que significa que si quisiera podría sacar todos tus trapitos sucios al sol para que el mundo los observé con atención, oh linda Elaisa, podría hacer tanto para destruirte, para reducirte a _nada_ -comentó mientras bebía de su copa, entonces miró a la rubia con una sonrisa afilada que la hizo retroceder-¿Has oído la frase "no puedes recibir sin dar nada a cambio"? Bueno, ha llegado la hora querida Elaisa, el pago por siete años de opresión-comentó ella pulsando algo en su teléfono, luego guardó el aparato luciendo satisfecha-¿Sabes cual es la mejor parte? Que ni siquiera estoy intentado arruinarte, pero lo hice y me pagaran por eso.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto molesta y asustada, Ember le dio una sonrisa.

-Oh, nada. Solo complete un trabajo y accidentalmente queme tus planes de boda en el proceso-comentó mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Lucifer sentado, admirando el espectáculo justo como dijo que haría-Oh si-llamo su atención mientras Lucifer se ponía de pie y tomaba su mano-Ese prometido tuyo con el que planeas casarte por su sueldo desde que tu cuenta bancaria esta practicamente vacia...bueno, quizás quieras vender tu anillo para pagar los abogados-comentó como si hubiera sido una ocurrencia de último minuto, y con eso salio del enorme salón con la cabeza en alto.

Cuando salieron del salón al pasillo vacío y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos Lucifer la tomó por los brazos y la empujó contra una pared antes de besarla con fiereza hasta que ya no pudo respirar.

-Mmmm _mała tygrysica_ , me encanta cuando te pones asi-declaro Lucifer, el apodo saliendo de entre sus labios en un rasposo idioma que no entendio, Ember no tenia idea de lo que hablaba, pero mientras siguiera besándola así, a ella decididamente no le importaba.


	13. Chapter 13

Ember miró con diversión a Maze tomar uno de sus muchos cuchillos puestos en la mesa de cristal y luego lanzarlo a un Lucifer que usaba únicamente una bata, el metal rebotó en su pecho y cayó al suelo. Luego de la gala y de terminar con otros dos encargos grandes, Lucifer decidió que debían investigar algo mucho más apremiante.

Él se quejó cuando la punta lo golpeo pero por lo demás lucía bien.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Maze. Lucifer se revisó.

-Ni un arañazo-informó, Ember no entendía la insistencia de Lucifer en probar que su hermana no era lo único que lo hacía vulnerable, aunque, curiosamente, él no estaba buscando otras cosas que lo hicieran fuerte-Eso descarta el hierro-dijo agachándose para recoger el cuchillo caído a la vez que Maze tomaba otro cuchillo y lo lanzaba donde había estado su cabeza-Prueba con el cobre-ordenó y luego miro atrás para ver el cuchillo que había terminado saliendo por la ventana abierta.

-Uy-dijo Maze y ella se rio.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Ya sabemos lo que provoca tu vulnerabilidad-comentó Ember pasando su dedo por el filo de uno de los cuchillos.

-Es cierto, es a Chloe a quien debería lanzar los cuchillos. Quien sabe lo que esconde-dijo Maze, la pelirroja resoplo.

-Lo máximo que Chloe puede estar escondiendo es un amor secreto por los Backstreet Boys-comentó ella, luego miró a Maze-Y no estas usando a mi hermana como blanco o le dire a Clarke que cancele sus sábados de pinball-amenazó, Maze rodó los ojos, pero no la engaño, la demonio adoraba el pinball y Clarke la había llevado allí las últimas tres semanas, la llevaba cada sábado sin falta para que pudiera sacarse su ira de encima sin lastimar a nadie. Y ahora que Maze estaba haciendo de agente secreto contra Amenadiel, ella seguro que lo necesitaba.

-Si, parece ser lo único que puede dañarme, pero puede que haya otras cosas, la detective puede ser parte de una máquina mayor, solo quiero ser exhaustivo-les dijo.

-Es negar lo innegable, si pensaras que puedo lastimarte no me permitirias lancartelos-dijo Maze, y para probar su punto le lanzó otro cuchillo que Lucifer atrapó sin esfuerzos.

-Muy graciosa, las dagas demoníacas forjadas en el infierno no cuentan, ya sabemos que...pinchan cuando no estoy en contacto con ella-comentó Lucifer señalando a Ember, esa había sido la prueba de fuego real para comprobar su teoría, él le había dicho a Maze que le clavara una de esas dagas demoníacas mientras sostenía la mano de Ember, y para sorpresa de ambos, la daga se había roto, razón por la cual Maze le _ordenó_ no separarse de él, la demonio había estado a nada de secuestrarla y recluirla en el penthouse la semana anterior cuando lo descubrio-Y hablando de eso ¿Como está mi querido hermano?-preguntó Lucifer levantándose.

-Tres semanas gozando de esto-contesto Maze haciendo un gesto a su cuerpo-¿Tu como crees que está?-pregunto con aire satisfecho.

-Que no te engañe, la semana pasada casi la expulsan permanentemente del campo de pinball-comentó Ember a Lucifer ganándose una mirada de la demonio, la pelirroja podía admitir que se estaba aprovechando un poco de su estatus como persona que hacía a Lucifer más fuerte.

-No te preocupes Maze, lo vuestro no es real, estás allí por un motivo, no lo olvides y estarás bien-dijo Lucifer, Maze resoplo.

-No lo olvido, pero no significa que me guste-contesto Maze-Sin embargo no creo que Amenadiel esté usando a Chloe como arma.

-¿No crees? Es un juego muy peligroso para andarse con suposiciones-regaño Lucifer-Yo creo que ya es hora de mandar a mi hermano al cielo-dijo Lucifer levantando la daga que ella le lanzó-A la fuerza si es necesario.

Entonces él caminó a su habitación

Maze miro la daga con una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse a Ember.

-Creo que Amenadiel está tramando otra cosa, pero no se lo que es, y no puedo saberlo si lo apuñaló, incluso si quiero-le susurro. Ember se lo pensó.

-¿Piensas que esta cosa que está tramando se completaría incluso si...le fuerzas a volver al cielo?-preguntó, Maze asintió-¿Estás segura de que solo es eso?

-¿Que se supone que eso significa?-pregunto.

-Maze, demonio, humano o ángel, creo que es difícil no encariñarse con alguien cuando pasas tanto tiempo con esa persona-contesto, Maze tenso la mandíbula.

-No es eso-nego-No seria tan estupida, ademas...

-¿Además?

-Nada, pero de verdad solo se trata de mis sospechas, sin sentimientos involucrados-prometió, la pelirroja asintió.

-Entonces tomate tu tiempo, yo lidiare con Lucifer si es necesario-dijo y Maze asintió, la demonio podía reconocer honestamente, aunque no en voz alta, que era un alivio tener a alguien más cuidando de Lucifer.

Y hablando de Lucifer se escuchó un quejido y luego él aparecio en las pequeñas escaleras, con pantalones pero sin camisa ni zapatos.

-¿Ya oyeron? Al parecer el mármol italiano también me afecta-declaró señalando el dedo sangrante de su pie, Maze y Ember miraron de ascensor de donde emergió Chloe apenas un segundo después, la pelirroja siempre había sabido que su sobreprotectora hermana mayor seria un peligro para cualquier hombre que se interesara en ella, pero honestamente, este era un extremo ridículo.

-Inspectora-saludo Lucifer con un suspiro derrotado.

-Hola hermana-dijo Ember, y Maze se apoyó en el piano mirando a la rubia mientras giraba la daga en sus dedos.

-¿Donde han estado?-pregunto Chloe.

-Ya me conoces. Trabajo, trabajo, los malos nunca descansan-dijo Lucifer.

-Ya, seguro que vuestras perversiones os quitan mucho tiempo-comentó Chloe mirando a Maze.

-¿Quieres mirar?-pregunto la demonio pasando su lengua por el filo de la daga haciendo que Ember se riera.

-Llevo tres semanas llamando ¿Por que me evitas?-preguntó Chloe a Lucifer, había ocasiones en las que Ember no podía entender a su hermana, esta por ejemplo, ella siempre se quejaba de Lucifer ¿Y ahora está molesta porque él no devuelve las llamadas?

-Inspectora, tengo una empresa que dirigir, no puedo estar haciendo todo el tiempo lo de poli buena, diablo guapo constantemente-se defendió, entonces la rubia se dirigió a su hermana.

-¿Qué hay de ti? No estás en tu apartamento cuando voy y no devuelves llamadas o mensajes ni vienes a visitar-le reclamó.

-Chloe, sé que puede ser shockeante-dijo Ember apoyándose en el piano junto a Maze y se inclinó cerca como si fuera a contarle un secreto-Pero mi vida no gira en torno a ti-susurro.

-¿Y eso justifica que me ignores? No te cuesta nada coger el teléfono.

-Es curioso, parecio ser un justificante cuando te largaste a la academia de policía y no supe de ti durante _tres_ años, y si mal no recuerdo, coger el teléfono era tan simple entonces como lo es ahora-comento la pelirroja, Chloe suspiro e hizo su cuenta atrás desde diez en su mente.

-¿Saben que? Olvidenlo, no vine aquí a discutir-sentenció-Hay un caso que no puedo resolver sin ti-le dijo a Lucifer, él encaró una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Que tiene de especial?-pregunto, la rubia respiro hondo.

-Tienes que verlo por ti mismo-dijo y luego miró a su hermana-¿Nos ayudaras?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Por suerte para ti, mi agenda quedó limpia ayer por la noche.

0o0o0o0o0

Ember estacionó su motocicleta junto al auto de Chloe y se quitó el casco, mirando a la multitud de personas manifestando frente a un cine, ella se bajó y vio a Lucifer quedarse atrás mientras Chloe empezaba a caminar, él lucía francamente renuente a acercarse a ella. Ember se acercó y puso su mano en la de él.

-Oye, tranquilo, estoy aquí _Stellina mia_ -prometió, él asintió y empezó a caminar pero significativamente más despacio, obviamente sin intenciones de acercarse mucho a Chloe.

-Todavía no sabemos mucho, pero hemos encontrado su bolso detrás del cine, se llamaba Rose Davies, diecinueve años y no...-ella se cortó cuando vio lo lejos que estaban-¿Que hacen ahí detrás?

-Oir el rollo que nos estas soltando-contesto Lucifer, la rubia resoplo.

-Estudiante de primer año en la Universidad de Pasadena...

-Disculpa, pero no ogio porque necesitas que te ayude en este caso-comentó Lucifer y Chloe se giró a mirarlos.

-¿Como me van a oír si están a diez metros de mi? Acérquense-ordenó la mayor de las Decker.

-Estas ronca, no quiero que acabemos por contagiarnos-dijo Lucifer acercando a Ember un poco más.

-En serio, vamos-ordeno y Lucifer suspiro con pesadez, a pelirroja se apoyó contra él y le frotó el brazo con su mano libre.

-No te preocupes _amore_ , no pienso soltarte-prometió antes de guiarlo al interior del cine aun tomando su mano. Ember captó una pequeña porción de lo que los manifestantes decían ¿Satanás está aquí? ¿Que se suponía que eso significaba?

Ellos caminaron al interior del cine con Chloe por delante, ella los guió hasta una sala de cine y hacia el escenario de la misma. Allí ya se encontraban los forenses dando vueltas y también estaba Dan hablando con uno de ellos, por ende, probablemente Malcom también andaba alrededor.

-Destapala-ordenó a los forenses y ellos levantaron la tela blanca revelando a una chica rubia vestida con un camisón blanco de aspecto algo viejo lleno de sangre con una puñalada en el corazón.

-Oh, vaya, es una desgracia. Pero todavía no entiendo porque _me_ necesitas en este caso-comentó Lucifer.

-Denle la vuelta-ordenó Chloe. Los forenses lo hicieron, los ojos de Ember se abrieron en sorpresa ante el mensaje cortado en la carne de la espalda de la joven, allí ponía _"Hail Lucifer"_

A pesar de su renuncia a soltar a su compañera, Lucifer dejó ir la mano de Ember para agacharse y mirar el cuerpo.

-Esto es vomitivo-comentó mirando la espalda de la chica.

-Ya lo sé, es horrible-estuvo de acuerdo Chloe.

-¡No! Me refiero a que me echen la culpa-aclaró Lucifer-Es una atrocidad, esos...cabezas huecas sectarios, satanistas confundidos con freezbes en las orejas, esta muerte no tiene nada que ver conmigo inspectora.

-¡Has sido tú!-gritó un hombre en la puerta de la sala-¡Tú tienes la culpa!-acusó caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Usted qué hace aquí?-exigio uno de los oficiales.

-¡Él es el diablo! ¡El rey del mal! ¡El rey de todas las mentiras! ¡Debe ser aniquilado!-grito, el hombre habria seguido avanzando si no fuera por Malcom "El psicótico raro" Graham que lo hizo retroceder mientras seguía gritando contra Lucifer, luego Malcom subió al escenario con ellos levantando las manos como para detener algo.

-No hace falta que me des las gracias-dijo a Chloe-Solo quería echarle un cable al protagonista del día-comentó guiñandole un ojo a Lucifer, haciendo que tanto él como Ember pusieran muecas iguales en su cara.

-El guiño y ese bigote mandan el mensaje equivocado-dijo Lucifer, Malcom se rio.

-¿Vosotros ya os conocéis?-pregunto Chloe, la unica allí que no sabía que Malcom había ido a su penthouse a matarle pero no lo hizo.

-No, pero he oído hablar mucho sobre este tío, todo malo claro-dijo con un tono ligero y luego le tendió la mano-Inspector Malcom Graham.

Lucifer tomó la mano pareciendo un poco asqueado mientras Chloe se alejaba para examinar el cuerpo.

-No iba a decirle que somos amigos, ya sabes, lo de intentar matarte y la moneda mágica, mejor omitirlo ¿Verdad?-comentó Malcom, y de alguna manera su otra mano se puso en su brazo.

-¿Que tal si dejas de tocarle?-sugirió Ember, sintiendo su piel arrastrarse teniendo a un desequilibrado como Malcom en un diámetro de diez metros de Lucifer, sobre todo cuando Chloe, la que provoca la mortalidad en Lucifer, también estaba allí.

Malcom la miro y sonrio.

-Ah, si la novia del diablo-se rió el hombre-Eres toda una rebelde ¿No es así?-dijo dándole un golpecito en el mentón.

-Estás claramente perturbado-dijo Lucifer.

-Como vuelvas a tocarme probaras la efectividad de esa moneda antes de lo previsto-advirtió ella. Malcom se rio.

-Sois tronchantes-declaró-Deberíamos ir a beber algo y jugar billar-sugirió con un guiño hacia ella y luego le dio una palmada en el culo a Lucifer quien apretó la mandíbula con molestia.

-¿Mi hermano escogió al hombre más irritante a propósito? ¿O solo es un talento natural para él fastidiar mi existencia?-pregunto Lucifer, Ember nego con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, y a causa de todo esto estoy indecisa entre a quien quiero apuñalar mas, si Malcom o Amenadiel-admitió y luego hizo una mueca-Estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Maze.

Ella puso nuevamente su mano en la de Lucifer y caminaron a donde estaban Dan y Chloe estaban hablando sobre el cadáver.

-Estos son implantes subcutáneos, no parecen muy nuevos, no se que son ¿Símbolos? ¿Dibujos tal vez?-pregunto Chloe.

-Esa clase de modificación corporal no se hace en todas partes, Malcom y yo lo averiguaremos-dijo Dan.

-Vale, nosotros iremos a ver al padre de Rouse a su piso-acepto Chloe.

-Ya ¿Y donde es exactamente?-pregunto Lucifer.

-En...-Chloe busco en su libreta-El dieciséis veinticinco de Line Rose.

-Vale, nos vemos allí-acepto Lucifer mientras caminaba a la salida llevando a Ember consigo.

-¿Que? No pueden ser serio-dijo Chloe, claramente pensando que esta era una de sus muchas maneras de manosearse.

-Iremos por nuestra cuenta, es más seguro-dijo Lucifer.

-¿Desde cuando una motocicleta que llega a los cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora es más segura que un coche patrulla?-increpó, Ember le lanzó una sonrisa por sobre su hombro.

-Desde que tu conduces hermana-contesto con un guiño.

0o0o0o0o0

El padre de Rouse lucía horrible, él estaba claramente devastado, pero había algo más, una especie de cansancio en su postura, como si tuviera un peso sobre sus hombros que era demasiado pesado para él, el Sr. Davies los dejo pasar a su casa y mientras Lucifer y Ember se dedicaban a mirar alrededor Chloe habló con el hombre.

-Lamentamos su perdida ¿Estaba unido a su hija?-pregunto Chloe seria pero suavemente.

-Si bueno, lo estábamos cuando era niña pero...un padre soltero con una hija adolescente...

-Sí, estoy muy familiarizado con las excusas por la ausencia de padre-cortó Lucifer al hombre-¿Puede decirnos porque Rouse se daño el cuerpo con implantes subcutáneos?-pregunto.

Mientras Lucifer hablaba con el hombre Ember se separó y camino junto a su hermana que estaba mirando un librero.

-Luce un poco artificial ¿A que sí?-comentó Ember mirando el librero, Chloe asintió.

-¿Que? Eso no es cosa de Rouse-contesto el hombre a Lucifer.

-Mira, un arco perfecto-dijo Ember a su hermana señalando el piso, donde había un arco de un tono más claro, como si la madera hubiera sido raspada una y otra vez. Chloe estrecho los ojos y miro el librero.

-Parece que este librero suele hacer de puerta-comento poniendo sus manos a ambos lados y luego tirar del lado izquierdo, la librera se abrió con un sonido mecánico y un chirrido, revelando unas escaleras oscuras con telarañas.

-Creepy-comentó Ember.

-Oh, fabuloso-dijo Lucifer caminando hacia ellas y mirando las escaleras-Propio de un violador de mediados de siglo-comento y luego tendió la mano para prender una luz, que siendo honestos, no lumino mucho-¡Hola! ¡Villanos!-grito.

-Quita-medio susurro Chloe empujandolo fuera del camino, luego sacó su arma para subir cautelosamente las escaleras con Ember, Lucifer y finalmente el Sr. Davies. Las escaleras desembocaron en un sótano espeluznante lleno de velas y cosas colgadas del techo que hizo que Ember pensara en las brujas que veían en las películas.

-¿Que sitio es este?-pregunto el dueño de la cama mirando alrededor del tétrico lugar.

-Una guarida del mal espeluznante-comentó Lucifer.

-¿Usted no sabia de este lugar?-pregunto Chloe.

-No-nego el hombre.

Ember noto algo en un banco pequeño y cuadrado con velas en las esquinas, tenía una especie de recipiente cubierto por un paño blanco. Ella entrecerró los ojos y quitó el paño.

-Ugh, que asco-comentó mirando el contenido del cuenco de cristal.

-Una gallina, lo que queda de ella-dijo Chloe mirando la cabeza y patas ensangrentadas del animal.

-¿Se supone que eso es una ofrenda para mi?-pregunto Lucifer asqueado-¿Puedo rechazarlo aduciendo salmonella?

-No creo que sea capaza de volver a comer alitas pollo durante un tiempo-comentó Ember caminando lejos del cuenco que despedía un horrible olor a sangre coagulada.

El señor Davies tomó una foto de su hija con ropa gótica y haciendo cuernos con su mano.

-Esta foto...esta no es Rouse-declaró con tristeza. Ember puso una mano en su hombro.

-Señor Davies, de verdad lo lamento-dijo ella y él asintió.

-Puede que esto no haya sido fortuito, puede que su hija conociera a su asesino-dijo Chloe.

-Un hombre grande por lo que se ve-dijo Lucifer señalandolos con una bota para luego olerla tentativamente, él resopló y tiró la bota donde la encontró-Uno al que no le gustaba...bañarse.

Chloe rodó los ojos antes de seguir mirando alrededor con su hermana, Ember se detuvo junto a un libro de cuero de aspecto viejo y lo abrió.

-Sí, pero incluso si se hubiera metido en esa...estupides del diablo, Rouse no se habria sacrificado a sí misma-declaró el hombre.

-Chloe mira esto-le susurro a su hermana que se acercó a ella-Es una biblia satanista-dijo Ember con horror.

-Si, pero a veces los más cercanos a ti pueden traicionarte-comentó Lucifer, la pelirroja ladeo la cabeza ligeramente de acuerdo, después de todo, incluso si dijo que lo hizo por su bien, Maze había traicionado a Lucifer. Chloe lo ignoro a favor de seguir mirando, ellas voltearon la página y del otro lado había una caligrafía limpia y femenina en lápiz.

-Para mi corazón, con amor Rouse-leyó Ember.

-Con corazón puede ser un mote cariñoso o un nombre de pila-comentó Chloe.

-Debería haberla llamado-dijo el señor Davies-Haber insistido, crei que la conocia-comento mirando el lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. Ember vo la pena en sus ojos y se acercó para frotar el brazo.

-Nunca podemos conocer completamente a una persona Sr. Davies, no importa cuanto lo deseemos-dijo en tono conciliador. Fue cuando el teléfono de Chloe sonó, ella suspiró sacando su teléfono.

-Decker-contesto mientras su hermana pegaba la oreja al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hemos encontrado a la mujer que le hizo los subcutáneos a la víctima-esa era la voz de Dan-Dice que se presentó hace quince días con un tío raro con un nombre raro pero que no lo recuerda.

-Preguntale si se llamaba corazón y si Rouse se refirió a él de esa manera-ordenó Ember quitándole el teléfono a su hermana.

-¿Que haces?-recrimino Chloe en un susurro intentando recuperar el teléfono.

-Soy consultora, yo también tengo derecho a hacer preguntas-señaló Ember.

-Dame eso-espetó la rubia quitandole nuevamente el teléfono y colocandolo en su oreja, Ember por segunda vez apoyó su oreja del otro lado. Ella escuchó como Dan le preguntaba a alguien lo que ella pidió.

-Sí, eso, moreno con muchos piercings y tattoos-escucharon a una mujer decir.

-¿Habéis escuchado eso?-pregunto Dan.

-Sí, sí. El típico satanista-comentó Ember.

-¿Qué hay de los subcutáneos? ¿Sabe que representaban?-pregunto Chloe.

-No, dice que Rouse los llevó, que se mostró muy misteriosa al respecto-contesto y luego hizo una pausa-Pues eso, hablamos.

La línea se cortó y Chloe miro el teléfono con molestia.

-Hay que ver lo grosero que se está comportando este tío-dijo Ember, aunque ella no estaba realmente molesta con él, no luego de que Dan le contara todo lo que había pasado por intentar que Malcom no matara a Lucifer, aunque ella no entendia porque Dan insistia en no decir nada.

-Si, ya...ya no importa, volvamos a la jefatura-contesto Chloe, la pelirroja miró a su hermana y le froto la espalda.

Tuvieron que llevarse el libro, aunque a Ember le causaba algo de repelús, mientras Chloe intentaba descifrar los implantes Lucifer se puso a leer el libro y Ember se ofreció a traerle café, Chloe, que había estado toda la noche cuidando de una Trixie algo enferma y estaba cansada acepto la oferta con gratitud

-No es bueno, pero no son puras sandeces, quiero decir la letras es horrible pero podría ser peor-comentó Lucifer-Y...oh, mira, un capítulo sobre sexo, creo que me gusta este libro.

Chloe lo miro y nego con la cabeza antes de devolver su atención a la bandeja con los implantes

-Los implantes de Rouse parecen letras, pero las he ordenado de cien formas diferentes y nada tiene sentido-dijo mirando los implantes-¿Chi...li...furis? ¿Li...chis...rufi?-dudo levantando la mirada para encontrar a un Lucifer mirandole raro y a una Ember con dos tazas de café en la mano y una sonrisa divertida-No, vale.

-Ten, que la falta de cafeína está afectando la sinapsis entre tus neuronas-dijo Ember colocando la taza frente a ella.

-Graciosa-comentó Chloe bebiendo el café-Podrías acercarte ¿Por favor?-pidió Chloe mirando a Lucifer, él resopló y cerró el libro para caminar hacia ellas y acercarse del otro lado de su silla. Él miró las letras y suspiro.

-Oh, por todos los santos-comentó acercándose y acomodando las letras de la manera correcta- _Filihicus_ , es latín, significa hijos del carnero ¿Por que siempre me asocian con las cabras? Ni siquiera me gusta su queso-se quejo, Ember lo arrulló con falsa compasión y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso.

Chloe los ignoro y en cambio escribió "Hijos del carnero" en el buscador de su computadora.

-Aqui esta, la iglesia del príncipe de las tinieblas-dijo Chloe clickeando en la pagina oficial, allí aparecio un chico moreno de tez clara vestido de negro con cuernos de carnero-Su ubicación es secreta, y tienes que ser miembro.

-Ala, mira que cuestionario-comentó Ember cuando su hermana acceso para el registro.

-Y por supuesto hay una cuota ¿Como no?-se quejo Chloe.

-Doscientos dólares, pecaminoso-comentó Lucifer, Chloe resoplo y clickeo en "Iniciar sesión"

-¿Cual es tu ofrenda para el diablo? ¿Es en serio?-resoplo la rubia.

-A ver, aparta-ordeno y empezó a teclear en la computadora, un par de ventanas en negro se aparecieron y desaparecieron a una velocidad impresionante antes de que se le concediera el acceso y la página se abriera.

-Sí, eso es Emb's-felicito Chloe volviendo a tomar su lugar-Vale ahora...

Chloe se cortó cuando ni Lucifer ni su hermana estaban detrás de ella. La pelirroja le envió una sonrisa.

-Te veremos allí hermanita-saludo, Chloe se puso de pie completamente confundida.

¿Qué narices estaba pasando con esos dos?

Por mucho que le gustara su motocicleta, el trayecto a la iglesia era algo largo y Lucifer quería ir en coche, ella pensó que él solo intentaba retrasar el encuentro con Chloe pero no dijo nada, de igual modo a Ember le encantaba el auto de Lucifer.

-Creo que estás siendo paranoico-comentó Ember cuando llegaron al lugar, que francamente no lucía como una iglesia satanista a simple vista. De hecho lucía como una casa de ricos común y corriente.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lucifer sin entender.

-No quieres estar cerca de mi hermana porque te vuelve mortal y podrías morir-dijo ella.

-Obviamente.

-Pero, eso es la mortalidad sabes, vivir tu vida con el conocimiento de que cualquier día puede ser el último, y lo tuyo ni siquiera es completamente así, eres mortal de a ratos.

-Sí, lo sé, simplemente no quiero volver-dijo Lucifer refiriéndose al infierno. Ember se lo pensó por un momento.

-Es cierto, nosotros estamos en incertidumbre pero tu lo tienes sobre seguro, eso apesta-admitió, luego se apoyó contra él, su cabeza apenas llegando a la cima de su brazo, y eso que sus botas tenian tacos-Pero oye, estoy aquí y evitare que te maten tanto como pueda-prometió.

-Ya-acepto-¿Como vivís lo humanos sabiendo que cualquier día puede ser el final?

-La mayoría lo ignora, prefiere no pensar en eso hasta que sienten el momento acercarse-contesto ella, Lucifer noto algo en esa afirmación que lo tuvo haciendo la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo? Bueno, yo intento vivir mi vida lo mejor que puedo, tan al máximo como puedo para que cuando llegue la hora, no sienta ningún arrepentimiento-declaró ella justo cuando el coche de Chloe se estacionaba detrás de ellos.

-Bueno, ya basta-dijo cuando se bajó y cerro la puerta-Estais muy raros conmigo ¿Que os pasa? Hace semanas que me evitan y tu no quieres subirte a mi coche, así que ¿Que pasa?-la pregunta fue más para Lucifer que para Ember.

-Nada-dijo Lucifer caminando a la puerta de la propiedad-A lo mejor no eres tan encantadora como piensas.

-¿Es por lo de la vulnerabilidad?-pregunto haciendo que Ember arrugara el ceño confundida.

-En realidad, sí-admitió Lucifer deteniéndose y girándose.

-Oye, me pongo algo sensible y te asustas-se quejo y luego se acercó junto con Ember-Se que estáis en...un rollo que no entiendo, no lo decía de _esa_ manera-dijo Chloe-Me referia a que puedo confiar en ti, en _vosotros_ -declaró poniendo las manos en los hombros de ambos-Se que lo negué al principio pero...somos un equipo, es a lo que me refería cuando dije que sentía que podía ser vulnerable a tu alrededor, nada más ¿Vale?-tranquilizo la rubia mirando a Lucifer.

-Vale-acepto Lucifer.

-¿Vale?-esta vez Chloe los miraba a los dos.

-Vale-dijeron a la vez, Chloe asintió satisfecha.

-Vale-acepto finalmente antes de caminar a la puerta y golpear, Lucifer y Ember intercambiaron una mirada detrás de su espalda antes de acercarse también a la puerta.

Un hombre alto y de color con una capa negra con capucha y broches de oro abrió la puerta y los miró sin decir nada. Chloe miro a su hermana y ella nego con la cabeza.

- _Fili Hircus_ -dijo Chloe, él hombre no dijo nada.

-¿Habeas corpus?-sugirió Ember.

-¿Bababum?-ese fue Lucifer, el hombre los miró a los tres.

-Has acertado a la primera-le dijo a Chloe-Pero lo de hoy es privado.

-Incluso-la rubia tomo a Lucifer por el codo y lo arrastró hacia delante-¿Para el mismo Lucifer?

-¿No eras rubio?-pregunto el hombre, y Ember pudo ver que era una pregunta que lo molestaba.

-Sí, me lo dicen a menudo-acepto molesto.

-¿Traes carnet?-pregunto.

-Oh, claro, deja que lo busco-dijo Lucifer con sarcasmo revisando el bolsillo interno de su saco-Mecachis, me parece que me lo he dejado en el coche ¿Detective te importaría ir a buscarlo?-pregunto, Chloe le dio una mirada molesta.

-¿Que? ¿Soy tu perro faldero?-increpó, Ember sabiendo lo que iba a hacer a continuación empujó a su hermana.

-Vamos Chloe, solo hazlo-dijo dándole una sonrisa y mirada significativa, Chloe los fulmino con la mirada pero se fue. Lucifer entonces miró al hombre en la puerta, sus ojos se pusieron rojos como brasas, entonces el hombre grito y corrio dentro.

-Oh fíjate, parece que ya podemos entrar-comentó Ember, haciendo que Chloe se girara a mitad de camino al auto.

-Detective, usted primero-ofreció Lucifer. Ella caminó de nuevo a la puerta, entrecerrando sus ojos a Lucifer antes de negar con la cabeza y entrar. Ellos entraron en el lugar lujosamente oscuro y algo raro, con velas y pinturas por todos lados.

-Es algo _Eyes wide shut_ -comentó Lucifer-Lastima que me haya dejado mi mascara sexy.

-¿No hay nada que te asuste?-pregunto Chloe.

-¿Deberia?-pregunto, Chloe le dio una mirada extraña antes de que se asomaron por una puerta con vitral.

-Rouse nos ha dejado-decía un hombre sobre una base de madera circular con bellas en los costados, él estaba usando una capa negra con broches dorados-Pero no es su muerte lo que importa, sino su vida, la huella que ha dejado atrás. Recordaremos a Rouse y ella vivirá para siempre.

Chloe suspiro antes de mirarlos.

-Esto no es un sacrificio, es un acto en memoria-declaró en un susurro.

-Muy sensibilizado yo diría-dijo Lucifer.

-Que su presencia viva entre nosotros-decía el hombre.

-Si, no parecen asesinos-dijo Chloe

-Ya, Ted Bundy tampoco lo parecía-murmuró Ember ganándose una mirada de ambos-¿Que? Hice un reporte para historia durante Halloween en la prepa.

El hombre empezó a pasearse por la tarima y sacó un cuchillo para luego decir que empezaron a invocar a unos príncipes y otro montón de chorradas.

-Allí, ves, todos unos psicópatas fuera de órbita-señaló Ember.

-...y ahora Lucifer, va a hablar.

-¿Que?-eso fue dicho tanto por Lucifer como por Ember, unas puertas se abrieron y una persona con una cabeza de cabra que le agregaba más altura empezó a caminar, pero cuando llegó a la puerta la cabeza se chocó con el marco y se escuchó un "Auch"

-No-dijo Lucifer abriendo la puerta-No, no, no.

Él se coló dentro y empezó a empujarse entre la gente.

-Perdonen, perdonen, disculpen-dijo sacando a las personas de su camino y se subió a la tarima, luego empujo al chico con la cabeza de cabra-¿Qui..quieres apartarte? Gracias-pidió para luego girarse hacia el otro hombre-A ver, soy el auténtico Lucifer e insisto que le pongan fin a esta tontería inmediatamente, es que no sois...es vergonzoso, la luz azul que les sale por el trasero-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el hombre con la daga-No se lo que has dicho, predicais la rebelión, pero sois ovejas descarriadas y un...carnero ¿Donde está el auténtico desafío? ¿El libre albedrío?-pregunto enojado, y las personas empezaron a aplaudir y aclamar-¡No! No aplaudais, todo esto es una farsa-se quejo.

Ember y Chloe se colaron discretamente en el lugar quedándose detrás para mirar.

-¡Wow! ¡Anarquía!-dijo una chica, la pelirroja la miro. Pálida, cabello negro, delineador excesivo y labios negros tambien, tenia pulseras con tachas y debajo de la capa se podía apreciar una especie de camiseta holgada.

-¿Yo lucía igual que esa lunática durante la secundaria?-pregunto a su hermana.

-Si-afirmo Chloe haciendo que su hermana pequeña se estremeciera.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó agarrando un jarrón-¿Un demonio en vinagre?

-Es el mejor Lucifer que hemos tenido-susurro un hombre y la gente empezó a aclamar. Ember sintio un codazo en su costillas y miró a su hermana que asintió hacia el hombre que tenía el cuchillo, ella lo examinó hasta que noto implantes subcutáneos en sus brazos iguales a los de Rouse.

-¡Ya basta!-bramó rompiendo el jarrón en el suelo-¡Alguien ha matado a una chica! ¡Ella no se merecía eso! ¡Yo no defiendo esas prácticas! ¿Es lo que todos queríais? ¿Eh?-reclamo, y Ember ladeo la cabeza al ver su expresión, la gente se quedó callada de repente-Deberia daros verguenza-declaro en voz más baja y salio de la tarima, tomando la mano extendida de la pelirroja.

Chloe por su parte siguió al hombre del inicio a un estudio donde se había dirigido casi al final del discurso de Lucifer.

-Policía-dijo Chloe a la par que Lucifer entraba en el estudio con su hermana detrás de él-Suelta el puñal-ordenó con la mano en su arma, el hombre lo hizo-¿Por que huyes?

-No huyo, estoy afectado-dijo el hombre girándose para mirarlos.

-Te sientes culpable ¿Verdad? Dime porque-pidió Lucifer.

-¿Nuestro nuevo diablo es policia?-pregunto el hombre.

-Mucho peor, así que dime ¿Qué oscuros secretos escondes bajo esa capucha?-pregunto enfocando sus ojos en él.

-Quiero matar y...

-¿Si?

-Quiero matar al cabrón que asesinó a Rouse y después abandonar este rollo-admitió en trance, Lucifer suspiro decepcionado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Ember.

-Onix-contesto, la pelirroja le entrecerró los ojos y él desvió la mirada-Mitch Watson, me lo cambié cuando me uní, doce años más tarde soy el sumo sacerdote-dijo, ella rodó los ojos y empezó a pasear por el lugar al igual que Lucifer-Quisiera largarme pero ya es tarde para cambiar de carrera, todo esto es una farsa.

-Oh, alto ahí ¿Insinuas que no creés en Lucifer?-pregunto Lucifer sonando ofendido.

-El Diablo no me va a comprar un Aston Martin-declaró.

-Con esa actitud seguro que no-nego Lucifer.

-Yo ya tengo uno-dijo Ember con una sonrisa ganándose una de las famosas miradas de reproche de su hermana-¿Que?

-Me gusta la filosofía, pero atrae a muchos pirados que se lo toman demasiado en serio-declaró Mitch-Y ahora Rouse ha muerto.

-Sí, y veo que tienes los mismos implantes subcutáneos que ella-comentó Chloe mirando su brazo.

-Todos los altos miembros se los hacen, le dije a Rouse que se acabaría arrepintiendo pero...se obsesiono, era muy impresionable-comentó Mitch con una mirada ausente.

-Bueno, su padre nunca estaba, quizás se metió en toda esta...tontería para cabrearle-sugirió Lucifer.

-En realidad fue por su novio, fue Heart quien la metió-informó el hombre y luego miró a Ember-Ese tío daba grima, no paraba de hablar de sacrificios reales con animales.

-¿Heart tenia acceso a ese puñal?-pregunto Chloe señalando el cuchillo en la mesa.

-Seguramente, pero este solo es para las ceremonias-dijo presionando la punta en su mano-La hoja se mete en el mango-declaró haciendo una demostración al presionar su mano contra la punta y en lugar de clavarse en su carne la hoja se hizo hacia atrás.

-Que raro, porque si fuera de verdad coincidiría con las muescas halladas en el cuerpo de Rouse-dijo la mayor de las Decker.

-Hay una versiona auténtica, esperen-pidió caminando a una mesa detrás de él y abriendo un cofre-No está-declaró.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Heart-susurro Chloe a Ember y Lucifer, su hermana asintió.

-¿Sabes su nombre real? ¿O su dirección? ¿La matrícula de su auto o algo?-pidió Ember a Mitch, él tragó saliva y asintió.

-Un momento-pidió antes de caminar fuera del estudio. Ellos se pusieron a mirar las pinturas que habían allí. Chloe observó una donde había un ser rojo con cuerno y cola sin camisa, todo velludo en medio de una ciudad prendida fuego.

-Es clavadito a ti-dijo la rubia.

-Ni en lo más mínimo, él no tiene vello en el pecho ni una cola-dijo Ember ganándose una mirada de reprimenda-¿Que? Es verdad, le he visto.

Lucifer y la pelirroja pasaron a otra imagen donde se veía al arcángel Gabriel apuñalando a un hombre mitad cabra rojo y con colmillos.

-Empiezo a entender porque elegiste este personaje-dijo Chloe aun mirando el otro cuadro-Tan poderoso, invencible.

-Ja, ni tanto-nego Lucifer, la rubia caminó hacia ellos.

-O será porque crees que todos te la tienen jurada-comentó la rubia mirando la pintura frente a ellos.

-Por que así es, pero yo no lo queria, tome una decision estupida ¿Quien querria ser denostado?-dijo Lucifer molesto.

-Creía que el diablo era inmortal-comentó Chloe.

-Un ángel puede dañar a otro-explicó Lucifer y entonces miro a la rubia con una idea en su mente, tendiendo sus manos para sentir su espalda en busca de alas.

-Ya pues...-la rubia se corto cuando sintio su mano-¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto y miro a su hermana que se encogió de hombro. Antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar o exigir que dejara de tocarla aparecio Mitch con una carpeta llena de papeles y sacó uno.

-No hay dirección, ni apellido, ni nada-dijo Mitch entregandole la hoja a Chloe, Ember miro a Lucifer inclinarse para mirar por debajo del abrigo de su hermana, ella se rió un poco cuando noto que estaba buscando plumas o algo parecido.

-Ella no es una ángel-le susurro a Lucifer-A lo mucho es un poco santurrona.

-Hmm, usaba para pagar la cuota-dijo Chloe-Solicitare una orden, pero si quieres ir echando un vistazo...-dijo a su hermana pequeña, Ember sonrió sacando su teléfono.

-En eso-declaró caminando junto a su hermana hacia la salida.

0o0o0o0o0

Maze entró en la casa medio molesta con la comida para llevar en la mano, se dijo a sí misma que no podía sacar los cuchillos y matarlo, después de todo, todavía tenía que averiguar si Amenadiel planeaba algo y que era.

-Si Mahoma no va a por el Dim-sum...-dijo entrando en la habitación horriblemente blanca y vacía del lugar. A ella no le gustaba esa habitación, era tan blanca, tan inmaculada, se sentía tan incorrecta allí y ella _jamás_ se sentía incorrecta.

Maze no pudo evitar compararla con la habitación de Clarke, ella se había metido allí un par de veces intentando conseguir un acoston, en esas ocasiones fue rechazada suave pero firmemente, cuando no intento nada él simplemente le dejo ir y venir a su antojo. Su habitación tenía las paredes grises, el edredón era de un azul marino y aunque era en su mayoría limpia, el arma en la mesita de noche, los zapatos junto a la cama y la chaqueta descuidadamente lanzada sobre la silla del escritorio demostraban que allí vivía un ser imperfecto, uno hermoso pero imperfecto al fin y al cabo. Amenadiel no contesto y ella resistio el impulso de resoplar, Clarke podía rechazarla pero nunca la ignoraba. Dejo la comida en una silla junto a la chimenea y empezó a caminar hacia él aunque no se acercó, no realmente.

-Oye ¿Porque me has dado plantón?-preguntó con un tono tranquilo y sin recriminaciones.

-Tenía una tarea, una. Devolver a mi hermano al infierno-dijo Amenadiel, Maze espero con anticipación, quizás él lo haría, le diría lo que quería saber para que pudiera salirse de este chasco-Y no solo he fallado-comentó girándose, bueno, él no estaba diciendo nada-Si no que he empeorado las cosas-siguió mientras caminaba a la cama en medio de la enorme habitación-Incluso me acuesto con un demonio-término desprecio en la voz.

"No pierdas los estribos dulzura"casi podía escuchar la voz gruesa de Clarke susurrarle en el oído "Cuando quieres ganarte la confianza de alguien y sonsacarle sus secretos no te peleas, Amenadiel tiene un ego enorme, si piensa que puede decirte cualquier cosa sin que te ofendas bajará la guardia en su arrogancia, es cuando le atacas". Maze podía admitir que le ponía un poco esa mente perversa que se guardaba bajo las facciones tranquilas, le hacía preguntarse cómo seria en la cama. Ella sacudió la cabeza levemente para volver al presente.

-Si, eres un cabrón con suerte-dijo ella y se trepó en la cama, gateando hacia él-Vamos, no me digas que no es el mejor sexo que has tenido-dijo con un tono seductor, ella penso mejor esa declaracion-Bueno, quizas sea el único que has tenido pero aun así-comentó con tono ligero, Amenadiel se rió y ella sonrió, puso sus manos en la chaqueta de Amenadiel antes de dejarlas en sus hombros-Escucha, yo me he acostado con muchos hombres, y mujeres, con un montón...

-Vale, ya ha quedado claro-la corto, Maze miró hacia abajo, pensando en cómo Ember le dijo que tenía que verse para lucir sincera e inocente.

-Pero esto...contigo...no es...es distinto-se cortó, ella no podía decir que era especial porque no lo era "Deja tus frases a la mitad, hacen que parezcas vulnerable" había instruido Ember "Seducir a alguien es sencillo, hacerle pensar que es único y especial solo pueden hacerlo los profesionales, dile lo que quiere escuchar, dile que es tan bueno e increíble que hasta puede cambiar el corazón de una demonio, eso le aumentara los humos". Si ella no lo supiera mejor, diría que esos dos fueron hechos de una cepa diferente a la de los humanos normales, Amenadiel le sonrió y supo que lo tenía cuando él se adelantó para besarla-Pero, si aquí no eres feliz, deberías volver a casa-dijo fingiendo preocupación, dile a la gente que se vaya para que te diga porque quiere quedarse, otra valiosa lección de Clarke y Ember, los maestros del engaño.

-No puedo-dijo Amenadiel-No puedo presentarme fracasado ante mi padre, él me pidió esto, no tengo elección-declaró, y Maze rodó los ojos internamente, eso no era lo que ella buscaba y además sabía que en realidad se le dijo que si Lucifer no volvía Amenadiel tendría que tomar el puesto.

-Lo entiendo-declaró mirándolo a los ojos antes de besarlo. Ella entendía que iba a tener que trabajar un poco más duro para sacarle los planes reales a Amenadiel y que iba a necesitar un uno a uno con Clarke en el pinball el fin de semana.

0o0o0o0o0

Lucifer y Chloe miraron a Ember teclear en la computadora de la casa de Chloe rastreando la tarjeta de una a otra persona hasta que consiguió lo que buscaban.

-Aqui, lo encontre, el nombre real es Mike Carey-dijo ella, Chloe asintió y llamó por teléfono a la jefatura, ellos miraron la corta conversación por teléfono.

-Bueno, se tardaran un poco en localizarle, así que pueden irse a casa-les dijo cuando colgó.

-Ah no, no. No hasta que esa mancha humana sea llevada ante la justicia-declaró Lucifer.

-O no me puedo acercar a ti o no me puedo librar de ti, da igual, iré a tomar una ducha-declaró Chloe.

-Oh, mi maleta sigue aquí ¿Cierto? Usare el baño de invitados, tambien necesito una-dijo Ember antes de levantarse de la silla y besar a Lucifer-Vuelvo en un rato.

-Quédate aquí-dijo Chloe cuando lo vio dar un paso a las escaleras por donde desapareció Ember-No vas a meterte en la ducha con mi hermana.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere que me meta con usted inspectora?-preguntó con picardía, pero la rubia noto que no estaba esa nota usualmente oscura que estaba en su voz cuando le hacía las mismas insinuaciones a su hermana.

-Claro que no-nego rodando los ojos-Solo quédate aquí, no toques nada y no despiertes a Trixie.

Lucifer vio a la detective subir las escaleras antes de caminar a la habitación de la niña y patear la puerta, ella no se despertó y él resopló, entonces tomó un muñeco de peluche antes de volver al escritorio y sentarse en el borde, la pequeña niña de siete años salio poco despues.

-¿Me acabas de tirar un muñeco?-pregunto la pequeña con la oveja de peluche en la mano.

-¡Oh! Estas despierta-comentó con fingida sorpresa-Ya que estas levantada quiero hacerte una preguntas-dijo tomando el peluche y arrojarlo nuevamente a la habitación-A ver ¿Eres adoptada?-pregunto, Beatrice lucio francamente confundida-En otras palabras ¿Estas segura de que la detective es tu madre? ¿No podrías ser de otra parte?

-Bueno, mamá dice que podría ser hija de la tía Ember...

-Entonces no, vale-corto Lucifer-¿Tiene poderes especias?

-Ha-ha-nego ella.

-¿Marcas de nacimiento? ¿Cicatrices? ¿En la espalda tal vez?-interrogó suavemente como había visto hacer a la pelirroja muchas veces antes, ella se mordió el labio-Te daré pastel de chocolate a cambio-ofreció.

-Quiero dinero-declaró, Lucifer se echó atrás impresionado.

-Oh, me gusta tu estilo-declaró con un tinte de orgullo antes de sacar un fajo de billetes del interior de su saco y le dio cien dólares.

-Mamá tiene una cicatriz-declaró.

-Oh.

-En el culo, de cuando le mordió...el kraken-dijo ella.

-Ya...no era eso lo que esperaba, pero ¿De qué Kraken estamos hablando?-pregunto.

-Del horrible chihuahua de mi madre-dijo Chloe, Lucifer guardó el dinero en su bolsillo a la par que Beatrice se lo ocultaba detrás de la espalda.

-¿No estabas en la ducha?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Me he dejado el teléfono-dijo enseñándole el móvil-¿Que hace Trixie despierta? Vuelve a la cama-le ordenó a la niña.

-Adios Lucifer-saludo la pequeña antes de entrar en la habitación, Chloe cerró la puerta y lo miro.

-Vale, ya basta ¿Es por lo de la otra noche? Por que ya te dije que no era nada de eso, pero si te molesta lo retirare ¿Quieres que lo retire?-pregunto ella, verdaderamente preocupada de que esta malinterpretación pudiera afectar de una manera negativa a su hermana y al...equipo en general.

-No ¿Te quitas el sueter por favor?-pidió.

-¿Que?-preguntó él alzó las cejas esperando-¿Va en serio? Por que mi hermana está justo arriba y aunque no lo hiciera yo jamás la traicionaría así-declaró, pero el nego con la cabeza.

-No es eso, quiero verte la espalda-explicó.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin entender a qué iba eso.

-Por que quiero saber si no eres un ángel enviado a la tierra para aniquilarme-contesto honestamente, Chloe se giró confundida y se levantó el suéter-Nada-declaró con frustración.

-Ya ¿Lo ves? Si buscas alas, Ember tiene unas en la espalda baja-informó Chloe sin saber que él ya conocia ese dato y si Ember fuera un ángel enviado para matarlo él dudaba que ella fuera a hacerlo. No sabia porque, pero sabia que podia confiar en ella.

-Oigan chicos, ha sonado la alarma-dijo Ember bajando las escaleras mientras se ponía el cabello mojado en una coleta-Han encontrado a Corazón.

Ellos fueron en el coche con Chloe esta vez, el lugar estaba en una parte bastante fea de la ciudad, había un coche abierto justo frente a la puerta del depósito abandonado.

-Encontraron su coche así, está a nombre de un Mike Carey-informó una oficial, Chloe le dio las gracias y entraron en el depósito.

-¿Escuchan eso?-pregunto Ember en un susurro escuchando voces y pasos. Su hermana puso un dedo en sus labios y tomó la delantera, cuando pasaron una máquina de transporte unas luces les dieron de lleno en la cara a la par que sus linternas alumbraban los rostros de Dan y Malcom.

-Ah, el inspector capullo...-dijo Lucifer.

-Y el inspector rarito-término Ember.

-Que gran sorpresa-declararon al mismo tiempo, Chloe los ignoro.

-¿Habeis encontrado algo?-pregunto la rubia.

-Parece que está vacío-dijo Dan, Ember resoplo y sintio algo húmedo en su mejilla, ella se pasó la mano por la cara a pesar de que la sustancia seguía cayendo, miró su mano para ver el líquido rojo mancharle los dedos.

-Diganme que es pintura-pidió ella, su hermana miró hacia arriba para ver a un chico de piel clara y cabello negro atado a un triángulo, mutilado y con los párpados pintados de negro cerrados. Muerto.

-Dios mío-dijo Chloe con sorpresa.

Ellos informaron y la policía, junto con el forense, llegó poco después para registrar todo y llevarse el cuerpo. Dan le dio a Ember un pañuelo para que le limpie mientra revisaban la identificación del chico.

-Es Mike Carey, sin duda-dijo Dan mirando la foto del chico y al cuerpo siendo bajado.

-Joder Dan, por poco me lo pierdo-dijo Ember con un tono sarcástico mientras se limpiaba la sangre, él le dio una mirada de reprimenda y ella le guiño un ojo.

-Inspectores-llamó la misma oficial que les había recibido en la entrada del deposito-¿Puedo enseñarles algo?

Dan y Chloe le siguieron mientras Ember, Lucifer, y para su gran disgusto, Malcom se quedaron atrás.

-¿Y qué deduces de todo esto? ¿Salve Lucifer? ¿El pentagrama?-pregunto Malcom.

-Creo que...desde hace mucho que no me encontraba con la auténtica maldad-contesto mirando el cuerpo de Mike, la pelirroja deslizó su mano en la suya y entrelazo sus dedos en señal de apoyo.

-Ya-dijo Malcom. Ember le dio una mirada estrecha antes de que él levantara las manos en señal de inocencia y se marchara.

-Venga, vamos a ver lo que la poli queria que vieramos-dijo ella tirando de él, Lucifer despego su vista del cadáver y se dejó guiar, ellos llegaron a donde Dan y Chloe estaban. Cuando caminaron hacia allí pudieron ver el mensaje anamorfo que decía _"Morningstar"_ escrito en pintura roja.

-No creerás que se refieran a nuestro Lucifer-escucharon decir a Chloe.

-Quizás, pero es un conflicto de intereses, tal vez lo hacen en su nombre o él está involucrado-contesto Dan.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Chloe molesta de que le acusara de esa forma, Lucifer era complicado y estresante pero no era un asesino.

-Eso ¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó Lucifer llegando detrás de Dan tomado de la mano de Ember.

-Que un psicópata podría estar matando por culpa de tu numerito-contesto Dan.

-¿Me estas culpando por este sin sentido?-pregunto Lucifer.

-¿No eres el que se toma en serio ese rollo del diablo?-inquirió Dan medio venenoso.

-¿De verdad me crees capaz de algo así? Esos...crios fingían que eran malos pero no lo eran... eran inocente, yo nunca les haría daño ¡No soy un monstruo!-se defendió y Ember pudo notar lo mal que se sentía solo por su voz, a grandes rasgos sonaba enojado, pero el enojo venía del dolor y no del odio.

-Chicos-se interpuso Chloe-Ya basta.

Dan se alejó con molestia mientras Chloe lo miraba.

-Creo que deberias ir a casa-dijo la rubia a Lucifer con cuidado.

-¿Que? ¿No fuiste tu la que le pidió ayuda con esto? ¿Y ahora le echas? ¿Por que tu estupido ex marido piensa que él podría tener algo que ver con todo esto?-defendió Ember poniéndose entre la rubia y Lucifer, Chloe trago saliva porque ese gesto, eso era algo que Ember hacía por aquellos a quienes _realmente_ quería, era el gesto que hacía cuando trazaba una línea y debes ser cuidadoso.

-Escuchen, se que suena como una locura, pero creo que podrías estar implicado Lucifer-dijo ella mirando al hombre.

-¿Como que implicado?-indago Lucifer.

-Ya me entienden-declaró la rubia y miró a Lucifer-Solo intento protegerte.

-Ah, protegerme-se burló Lucifer sonando dolido-¿Protegerme del malo o proteger al mundo de mi terrible maldad?-él en serio sonaba triste cuando hizo esa última pregunta antes de irse, Ember le dio a su hermana una mirada decepcionada antes de empezar a caminar. Chloe la tomó del codo.

-¿No te quedas?-pregunto ella cuando Dan camino nuevamente a su lado, ella los miro.

-Escogiste en quien creer hermana, estoy haciendo lo mismo-declaró soltándose bruscamente de su agarre-Menuda jugadora de equipo estas hecha.

Con eso se fue alcanzando a Lucifer en la entrada.

-Espera-dijo llegando junto a él, Lucifer se detuvo mirando el suelo, ella lo miró allí parado luciendo mal y ella sabía que no le diría nada, suspiro y tomo su mano-Vamos, se donde ir.

La doctora Linda se había sentido sorprendida cuando un número desconocido le llamo a mitad de la noche, resultó ser la más pequeña de las Decker, diciendo que Lucifer acababa de pasar por algo bastante...estresante y que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y que fuera imparcial al tema, alguien que pusiera sus pensamientos en orden. Apenas entraron en el consultorio Lucifer se puso a hablar, al parecer Lucifer se sentía más a gusto con la inspectora como para permitirse ser vulnerable pero no se sentía cómodo con eso.

-Quizás deberíamos explorar el hecho de que ser abierto con otras personas esta bien, esta bien tener amigos con quienes te sientas vulnerable-ofreció ella, sabiendo que a pesar de la atracción inicial, Lucifer no tenia sentimiento por la hermana mayor.

-¡No! De eso nada, estás a merced de otras personas-dijo Lucifer.

-Entonces alejate de todo el mundo-dijo Linda, y decidió dar un golpe donde sabía que le doleria pero le haría entrar en razón-Aléjate de Ember.

-¿Que? No ¿Por que? Ella no me hace vulnerable-nego Lucifer inmediatamente a la defensiva.

-Tal vez no de la manera en que lo eres con Chloe-dijo Linda-Pero ella te _hace_ vulnerable, te deja a su merced como lo dijiste, y si realmente quieres evitar eso, entonces deberías alejarte de ella.

-Pero...-protesto Lucifer y tragó saliva, pensando en la perspectiva de alejarse de la pelirroja que lo estaba esperando en la sala de espera para no volver a verla nunca-No quiero hacerlo-nego con la cabeza-No quiero.

Linda le sonrió.

-Pues no lo hagas-acepto ella, sintiendo que había hecho un progreso al hacerle aceptar esa parte vulnerable de sí mismo.

Lucifer salio del consultorio sintiendose un poco mejor pero todavía molesto por la declaración de la inspectora, cuando llegó a la sala de espera vio a Ember acurrucada en un sillón, con su cabello rojo aun un poco húmedo y suelto, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía dormida. Él la miró mientras se acuclilló a su lado ¿Ella realmente lo hacía vulnerable? Por que él no se sentía de esa manera a su alrededor, no, de hecho sentía todo lo contrario, se sentía tan fuerte, tan confiado que no le importó bajar la guardia. Él le sacó un mechón de la cara y la contempló, había una belleza diferente en una Ember dormida, más suave e inocente que no estaba completamente allí cuando estaba despierta. Él acarició la piel de su mejilla y noto algo en el inicio de su cuero cabelludo, el trazo con la yema de sus dedos cicatriz larga que iba desde cerca de su oreja hasta casi la nuca.

-Me la hice hace unos años-dijo la voz somnolienta de Ember-Estaba investigando a un mafioso en Atlanta, me encontraba sacando fotos desde una escalera de incendios detrás de su club clandestino donde vendían metanfetaminas y tenian chicas víctimas de la trata de blanca, accidentalmente alerte a uno de sus matones, logré librarme de él y correr a la seguridad de un centro comercial atestado, pero no antes de que el tipo me cortara, a causa de que no me quedaba quieta y en realidad pelee no me corto la yugular, fue suerte supongo-finalizó ella levantándose y estirándose como un gato- ¿Todo bien?

Él no podía decir que si honestamente, por lo que en cambio se levantó y le tendió la mano para que se levantara, algo que él podía apreciar de ella es que jamás dudaba en tomarla.

0o0o0o0o0

Luego de un altercado en Hollywood boulevard donde ese estupido predicador que habían visto en la mañana había acusado a Lucifer de ser un monstruo, un asesino sanguinario y le dijo que debería arder en el lago de fuego Ember se llevó a Lucifer al club, a ella no le gustaba admitirlo, pero si no fuera por que Malcom aparecio e hizo retroceder a la multitud Lucifer podría haber matado al hombre. No que a ella le importara, el jodido estaba siendo un capullo de primera, aunque ella no confiaba en Malcom.

-El puto predicador y sus secuaces-dijo Malcom mientras servía whisky para los tres-Todo es una pose, pero tu tranquilo ¿Vale?-dijo dándoles los vasos-¿Que les parece si nos buscamos un poco de diversión carnal? Ustedes me entienden-bromeo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Ember molesta sin beber.

-Para cubriros las espaldas, un equipo ¿eh?-dijo Malcom-Se que no mataste a esas personas ¿O si?-pregunto a Lucifer que le dio una mirada dura-Es broma por Dios Santo, necesitas relajarte, darte un masaje shiatsu-dijo mirando alrededor del penthouse-¡Que bien! Me gusta estar aquí, con vosotros, desde que estuve en el infierno, no se...hay cosa en mi cabeza que nadie entendería, salvo vosotros, tú porque bueno eres el diablo y tu porque a ti parece importarte una mierda-dijo señalandolos, Ember ladeo la cabeza ante su demencia-Oigan, me caéis bien y hacéis una parejita increíble, pondría la mano en el fuego por vosotro ¿Lo pillais? El fuego-se rió y alzó su mano-Choquenlas equipo.

Ember noto algo en su mano y codeo ligeramente a Lucifer para que mirara la mano extendida.

-Venga tíos, no me dejeis colgado-pidió Malcom.

-Tienes pintura en la mano-señaló Lucifer estrechando sus ojos.

-¿Que?-pregunto Malcom confundido mirando su mano.

-Pintura roja, como la del mensaje en el almacén-explicó Ember.

-Oh, me habré manchado en el escenario-contesto pasándose la mano por los pantalones.

-Lo dudo, todos llevábamos guantes-dijo Lucifer, Malcom levantó la mirada despacio.

-Oh Dios, me preguntaba cuando os dariais cuenta-dijo Malcom sonando emocionado-Cuando te he preguntado si habías sido tú esperaba que alguno de vosotros me lo preguntara a mi, me moria por decirlo-dijo con una mirada rara en sus ojos.

-¿Tu? ¿Has sido tú?-pregunto Lucifer parándose de taburete y frente a Ember con un ademán protector. Malcom se mordió el pulgar luciendo positivamente loco y emocionado, desequilibrado-¿Has matado a esas personas?

-¿Te refieres a los farsantes? El próximo pensaba en hacerlo en honor a tu novia-dijo señalando a Ember-Bueno ¿Y qué os parece? ¿Estais impresionados?-preguntó con expectación.

-Estás loco-dijo Lucifer caminando hacia él.

-¡Ya lo se!-se regocijo-¿No te encanta? Vamos, somos iguales, solo me falta conseguirme una mujer tan bonita como la tuya-dijo a Lucifer.

-No, no lo son, en absoluto-declaró Ember manteniéndose un poco oculta detrás de Lucifer pero tomando su mano firmemente.

-Vale, si os molesta, no se preocupen, he encontrado a la persona perfecta a quien incriminar, el predicador, está pirado, si, ya he plantado algunas pruebas, pero seguro puedo conseguir hacer el ultimo para ti linda y...-Lucifer arrojó el vaso al suelo con fuerza rompiendo cuando escucho que Malcom planeaba matar a alguien en "honor" a la pelirroja detrás de él-...Va-vale tío, cálmate, lo he hecho por ti ¿No te alegra?

-¿Por qué iba a alegrarme? Yo no soy malo, castigo el mal-declaró Lucifer con enojo.

-Sí, pero eres en fin...

-El diablo, sí ¿Y crees saber que soy no?-reclamo Lucifer soltando la mano de la pelirroja y empujándola completamente detrás de él-Todos lo creen ¿Un torturador? Tal vez ¿El que inflige los castigos? Si ¿Pero un asesino sin sentido? No. Tal vez deba aclararte mi posición aquí-declaró, Ember se quedó detrás mirando como Lucifer se erguía sobre Malcom, pareciendo más grande mientras Malcom parecía hacerse más pequeño.

-Es-espera, espera-dijo sacando la moneda de su bolsillo-Tengo esto ¿Recuerdas?

Lucifer se echó a reír.

-Oh, no te preocupes Malcom, no voy a enviarte al infierno-prometió antes de levantarlo por el cuello de la camiseta-Voy a traertelo hasta aquí-declaró arrojándolo contra los sillones, Malcom cayó al suelo golpeando el lujoso mobiliario-Y cuando termine contigo la inspectora podrá meterte en un cuarto oscuro para que recapacites jovencito.

Malcom sacó su arma y le apuntó, Lucifer lo miro y se echó a reír con Malcom imitando poco después, él agarró el arma y la mano de Malcom aplastandola.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-exigio una voz detrás de él y Lucifer se giró para ver a su hermano allí de pie.

-Ah, después de un día tan monumentalmente horrible, tu vienes y te apareces-dijo Lucifer.

-Enviaste a tu demonio a seducirme y a matarme-reclamo Amenadiel, Lucifer empezó a sentir su fuerza crecer conforme a su ira, aumentando poco a poco.

Malcom se escapó y Ember no parecía estar por ningún lado, ellos empezaron a golpearse y Lucifer tacleo a su hermano a través de una pared de cristal, y él estaba bastante sorprendido de que en lugar de sentirse mas debilitado con cada golpe se sintio más fuerte, Amenadiel le pregunto porque la había usado a ella y Lucifer se rio.

-Así que esta pataleta es por Maze-se rio antes de mirar a Amenadiel-Bueno, siento ser quien te lo diga, pero ella nunca te querrá-comento pensando en como su demonio miraba a Clarke, eso le valió ser derribado al suelo, ellos rodaron y se golpearon, incluso se arrojaron de un lado a otro.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Maze entrando-Estais tan enfrascados en su ego que no ven a quienes dañan, yo soy el peón, ambos me habéis utilizado-declaró antes de acercarse y dejar sus dagas demoníacas en la mesa-Mataos entre los dos si quereis-declaró, luego caminó lejos de ellos, pero en lugar de a las escaleras fue detras del sillon y se agachó tomando en brazos a una Ember inconsciente, ella no lucía herida pero..dormida.

Maze los miro con decepción antes de salir de la habitación con su amiga, su única amiga verdadera en ese lugar, en brazos. Si ellos querían terminar el uno con el otro, pues adelante, pero ella no iba a dejar que lastimaran a Ember en el proceso.

0o0o0o0o0

Ember se despertó nuevamente en su cama, de madrugada y nuevamente con Lucifer recostado a su lado sin el saco, las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y con la mirada mas triste que habia visto jamas en él.

-En momentos como estos suelo servirme un trago, pero he destruido todo el licor cuando peleaba con Amenadiel y Maze no me deja coger el del Lux-dijo distante. Ella lo miró, las luces estaban apagadas, pero gracias a la ciudad podía ver los moretones y la cara hinchada.

-Tienes cara de necesitar un abrazo más que un trago-murmuró ella cansada y se giró para estar sobre su espalda-¿Que ha pasado?

-Bueno ¿Por donde empiezo?-pregunto amargamente-¿Por la caída más dura de la historia? ¿Por la decisión estúpida que la produjo? ¿O por el horrible castigo después? Que...te culpen de toda la maldad que la humanidad haya tenido que soportar, de cada atrocidad cometida en mi nombre...como si yo quisiera que la gente sufriera-dijo con tono contrito-...lo unico que queria era ser libre aquí...ella dijo que podría ser libre, pero no...solo logre ser culpado y prejuzgado...tu hermana, quien creí que era mi amiga, mi compañera, vio un muerto en mi club e inmediatamente asumió que había sido yo...si, estaba solo en el Lux, y el muerto era el predicador pero...ella ni siquiera busco más pruebas y yo...Si no fuera por Amenadiel probablemente ya estaría arrestado o muerto, más probablemente muerto ¿Te lo puedes cree? Amenadiel salvó mi vida ¿Quién entiende al cabron?-se rio amargamente-¿Soy tan malo Ember? ¿De verdad soy tan retorcido que es fácil asumir que mataría a alguien solo porque me ha insultado?-pregunto mirándola con los ojos húmedos, ella lo miró y extendió sus brazos.

-Ven aqui _Stellina mia_ -dijo ella, Lucifer trago con fuerza antes de entrar en sus brazos, ella le frotó la espalda con una mano y con la otra el cuero cabelludo, consolandolo amable y cariñosamente-No eres malo _amore_ , se que no, es solo que...las personas no pueden...ver lo que hay bueno en ti, pero lo hago, se que independientemente de lo que todos digan, hay bondad en ti...yo no...-ella tomó aliento-...yo no querria a un ser malo y retorcido, y te quiero, muchisimo, entonces así es como lo sabes-termino ella, luego de eso simplemente le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedó dormido.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Finalmente el ultimo capítulo! Espero que hayan disfrutado leer esta historia tanto como disfrute escribirla. Sin mas preámbulos...¡El capítulo final!**

...

Cuando Ember volvió a despertarse se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo que parecía, ella no estaba en su departamento ¿Donde estaba? Lucifer tampoco se encontraba allí, ella ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no del todo al menos. Había estado en penthouse de Lucifer, Malcom estaba allí siendo más friki de lo habitual y había admitido que mató a los chicos en una especie de homenaje retorcido para Lucifer, a ella le dieron nauseas cuando recordó que él dijo que planeaba hacer uno para ella también, fue grotesco, cuando Malcom sacó un arma ella había tenido la previsión de agacharse detrás de un sillón, Lucifer era repelente de balas de momento pero ella no. Finalmente Amenadiel aparecio cuando ella estaba a mitad de buscar por su teléfono y entonces...entonces todo se había ido haciendo más confuso, ella no lo recordaba bien ¿Ellos empezaron a pelear cierto? Estaba medianamente segura de que si...si, había empezado a pelear cuando su fuerza empezó a mermar rápidamente y finalmente se desmayó. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en una cama con Lucifer mirando el techo como si este fuera a darle respuestas.

¿Que le había pasado?

Ella sacó sus pies por el borde de la cama sintiéndose medio mareada, noto que llevaba puesta una camiseta de gran tamaño color negra que sabía que no pertenecía a Lucifer, ella se llevó parte de la tela a la nariza, colonia y jabón de baño con olor a menta. Era una de las camisetas de Clarke. Miro alrededor para ver la lujosa habitacion que parecia de un hotel cinco estrellas, por la ventana se veían los edificios entonces...probablemente era uno de los departamentos lujosos de Clarke que solo usaba en situaciones desesperadas, ya que él se negaba a usar cualquier cosa de su herencia. Ella se levanto y camino a la puerta, luego salio al silencioso pasillo, cuando llegó a la cocina Clarke estaba allí con el arma en la mesa cargada y lista para dispararse.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto desorientada-¿Dónde están Lucifer y Maze?

-¡Emb's!-exclamó Clarke poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella-Que bueno que despiertas, cuando Maze aparecio contigo palida de muerte casi me dio un ataque al corazón.

-¿Que sucedio?-pregunto devolviendole el abrazo.

-No estoy seguro, Maze llego al departamento contigo palida, dijo que solo necesitabas descansar-contesto-Ella dijo algo sobre el policía Malcom siendo alguien peligroso o algo, no lo sé, pero te trajimos aquí por si acaso, más tarde en la noche Lucifer y su hermano santurrón aparecieron aquí, él quería verte, dijo que habían hablado brevemente durante la madrugada, se fueron temprano en la mañana hablando sobre alguien a quien castigar y cosas-explicó.

-¿Y Maze?

-Volvió al Lux, me quede a cuidarte, pero al parecer Chloe está desvalijando el club por evidencias o lo que sea-resopló con molestia-Como si Mister "Vamos a castigar a los malos" fuera capaz de matar a un inocente, por favor-se quejó él y Ember sintio alivio de que Clarke en realidad no dudara de la inocencia de Lucifer.

-¿Castigar?-pregunto-Oh mierda.

-¿Que?

-Lucifer irá a buscar a Malcom, el tipo está pirado, la verdad es que bastante grima...hizo todos estos...asesinatos horribles en "honor a Lucifer", fue horrible-ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Y qué importa? Si el tipo de verdad es tan malo entonces deja que le patee el trasero-dijo Clarke pero ella nego con la cabeza.

-Cuando Chloe saque la cabeza de su culo y se de cuenta de que Lucifer no es culpable irá tras Malcom para intentar limpiar su nombre.

-Lo que es bueno-señaló Clarke.

-En esencia lo es, pero Lucifer es...mortal cuando Chloe está cerca, osea que si Malcom decide hacerse el chulito y sacar su arma cuando esos dos están juntos...

-Lucifer podría volver al infierno antes de que se decidan a hacerlo finalmente-se dio cuenta Clarke, él asintió-Bien, dame un minuto, ahora vuelvo.

Con eso camino a la puerta y salio del lujoso departamento, ella suspiro y decidió que si quería ir a evitar que tanto su hermana como Lucifer acabarán siendo carroña iba a necesitar energía. Ella realmente no se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que empezó a comer. Cuando Clarke volvió le encaró una ceja a su apetito pero no dijo nada, en cambio dejó un bolso negro y pesado en la mesa, Ember camino a la bolsa y abrió el cierre, revelando el contenido, ella le encaró una ceja a su amigo.

-Vístete, salimos en diez

0o0o0o0o0

Lucifer siguió a su hermano al interior del edificio, él podía admitir honestamente que estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Amenadiel se presentó en el departamento esa mañana temprano y admitió que el lío de Malcom era su culpa, pero no se sorprendió cuando pidió ayuda de manera honesta para atraparlo y devolverlo al infierno. Con Ember completamente agotada y aun desmayada en la cama Lucifer acepto ayudarlo. La noche anterior Ember le dijo que no era malo, que ella veía lo bueno que había en él y que lo quería, así que podía decirse que Lucifer se sentia lo suficientemente benévolo como para ayudar a su hermano, además Malcom tenía un par de cuentas que saldar.

Lucifer y Amenadiel entraron en el consultorio de este último, era horriblemente vacío, desapegado y polvoriento, en comparación con el acogedor consultorio de la doctora Linda, este apestaba, en más de un sentido, había un olor húmedo y penetrante en el ambiente que hizo que la nariz de Lucifer picara.

-Aj ¿A qué huele aquí?-preguntó, olfateo un poco y encontró la fuente del hedor-¿Musgo tropical? Dios, los sacrificios que habrás hecho fingiendo ser terapeuta-comentó tomando la vela, realmente olía horrible-Deberías usar velas de lavanda, esas si que relajan a la gente-declaró dejando la vela de nuevo en su lugar.

-Me gusta el olor-dijo Amenadiel apoyado contra su escritorio, entonces arrugó el ceño con confusión-¿Usas velas aromáticas de lavanda?

-No, yo no, Ember lo hace, una vez entre en su casa cuando estaba en medio de un baño de burbujas y...

-Sí, no quiero saber-corto Amenadiel-¿Podemos concentrarnos por favor? ¿Qué plan tienes para Malcom?

-¿Mi plan?-interrogó pasando un dedo por una polvosa mesa de cristal detrás del sofá del consultorio.

-Sí.

-¿No eras tu el experto en planear asesinatos?-comento y luego lo pensó más detenidamente-Bueno, no tanto considerando que sigo vivo.

-Por eso te he traido aqui, para que lo hagamos juntos-dijo Amenadiel lentamente.

-Ya, pero parece que quieres que haga todo el trabajo duro-se quejo-¿Qué te parece esto? Viajar atrás en el tiempo y _no meter la pata_ -sugirió con burla.

-De repente me acuerdo de porque quería matarte en primer lugar-dijo Amenadiel y Lucifer asintió con una sonrisa sarcástica-Lucy ¿Qué puñetas te pasa?-pregunto.

-Ah, gran pregunta doctor-declaró acostándose en el sofá como hacía en las sesiones con Linda-Veras, la cuestión es que mi hermano a intentado matarme y ahora quiere colaborar conmigo pero no conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo porque es un bobo arrogante-término Lucifer, su hermano lo miro mal y él instintivamente le sonrió con diversión confundiendo a su hermano. Antes de que Amenadiel pudiera decir nada, la doctora Linda aparecio y toco la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Hola?-llamó a la puerta abierta-Oh, lo siento doctor Canaán, no he visto que estabas en una sesión con...-ella se cortó cuando Lucifer asomo su cabeza por el respaldo del sofá-¿Lucifer?-pregunto sorprendida, luego hizo un sonido indignado-No me lo puedo creer, me has robado a mi paciente-reclamo, Lucifer se puso de pie rápidamente al tono molesto de la doctora.

-Bueno, no exactamente-declaró poniéndose junto a Amenadiel y mirando a Linda, de repente una idea aparecio en su cabeza, recordando un consejo que Ember le había dado hace algún tiempo-En realidad puede que te necesitemos querida doctora.

0o0o0o0o0

A pesar de lo que Lucifer había dicho, de que ella era igual que todos, y que se equivocó al pensar que eran amigos, Chloe realmente no creía que él fuera culpable de los asesinatos, ni de los de culto al diablo ni tampoco del predicador. Ella sabía que él era inocente, de hecho sabía que él no mataría a personas inocentes, tal vez a depravados, violadores o asesinos, pero no inocentes. Además su hermana lo quería, Ember podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era estúpida ni ciega, ella no se enamoraría de una mala persona, de una desequilibrada tal vez, pero no de una mala. Dan también dijo que _sabía_ que las huellas de Lucifer no estarian en el arma homicida, ella no entendió a qué se refería, y él pudo verlo porque le dijo que necesitaban hablar, pero en un lugar más privado, ella decidió que podían hablar en su casa.

Dan soltó toda la sopa, sobre cómo había sido él quien le disparó a Malcom hace tres años, sobre como Malcom mató a Paolucci, como lo uso, lo hizo robar el revólver de la bóveda de evidencias y de cómo había sido Malcom quien termino con ella por telefono, tambien le dijo todo sobre el secuestro y de que su compañero psicópata había planeado matar a Lucifer.

Chloe estaba tan indignada con todo, con las mentiras, la presión que él puso sobre cerrar el caso Palmeto, con el hecho de que al igual que todos él la trató como una demente y como no dijo nada, intentando salvar su pellejo a costa de la verdad y de ella misma. Chloe ni siquiera dudo cuando tiró su mano hacia atrás y lo golpeó con fuerza, ella solo desearía haberlo grabado, quizás eso la pondría más cerca del perdón de su hermana que no le estaba contestando el teléfono a causa de haber creído en Dan y no en Lucifer o su propia hermana.

-Me lo merezco-acepto Dan.

-Me mentiste-reclamo-Ni siquiera te conozco, disparaste a un hombre a sangre fría.

-Le dispare para protegerte-declaró.

-Todo lo que vi en Palmetto, era todo verdad, dejaste que creyeran que estaba loca-recrimino enojada, y ella no sabía si estaba aliviada o decepcionada de que su hermana no estuviera allí, ella seguramente le daría una descarga con el tesser por esto.

-No fue mi inten...

-¡Dejaste que yo creyera que estaba loca!-corto enojada.

-Lo siento-se disculpó con fuerza.

-No tienes derecho a sentirlo.

-Si pudiera remediarlo, lo haría.

- _No_ puedes remediarlo-nego con vehemencia, Dan agacho la cabeza con pesar.

-Ya lo sé-admitió en tono avergonzado, ella suspiro.

-Pero puedes compensarlo-declaró haciendo que la mirara con una pizca de esperanza,

-¿Como?-pidió.

-Demostrando que Lucifer es inocente-decreto antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a su escritorio y tomar las llaves de su auto.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto.

-Lucifer cree que le he abandonado y Ember me...odia porque siente que también la traicione, tengo...tengo que encontrarles-declaró.

Con todas las cosas que Dan le había dicho, ella solo se sentía peor, no se sentía como una policía que se equivocó cuando estaba intentando hacer lo correcto, se sentía como una traidora. Ember confio en ella, Lucifer confio en ella, ellos pensaron que ella era parte del equipo, y a la primera de demostrar su confianza y valía como parte de este equipo va y duda de Lucifer, quien _jamás_ mentía y si él decía que no estaba implicado ella debería haberle creído. Se suponía que eran amigos, y ella le fallo. Pero Chloe estaba dispuesta a hacer enmienda, ella aprendio la leccion, confía en tus compañeros de equipo y no en tu ex que no teme mentirte para salvar el pellejo. Ella tenía que encontrarlos, limpiar el nombre de Lucifer, dar disculpas y quizás ellos volvieran a aceptarla como parte del equipo.

0o0o0o0o0

Linda miro al par sentado en su sofá, la sorpresa superando momentáneamente la molestia. Lucifer le había explicado todo y ella estaba intentando procesar de la manera correcta. Ella se compadeció momentáneamente de Ember, al menos Linda podia tratar los problemas de Lucifer y luego distanciarse emocionalmente para atender a sus otros pacientes y su propia vida privada, sin embargo la menor de las Decker se volvió _parte importante_ de la vida de Lucifer, por lo tanto seguramente tendría que lidiar con esta clase de locuras las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

-Entonces son hermanos-era una afirmación pero sonaba dudosa hasta para ella.

-Si-confirmo Lucifer mientras ella se sentaba en su silla-Y nos está costando mucho trabajar juntos, pero ya que me has ayudado mucho Linda, espero que arregles nuestros problemas-explicó él.

-Ya se que estaras sorprendida...-empezó Amenadiel.

-¿Eres terapeuta de verdad?-quiso saber, curiosa de sí al menos _algo_ de lo que dijo el hombre era verdad. Lucifer se río.

-Oh no ¿Qué va? Si él supiera algo de la naturaleza humana, no estaríamos en este embrollo para empezar-dictaminó Lucifer mirando a su hermano con ojos entrecerrados antes de devolver su mirada a Linda.

-¿Me criticas a mi? Lucy, eres arrogante y egoísta, solo piensas en tu pene-se quejo Amenadiel.

-Algo que tu no haces, claro-se burló Lucifer-¿Como esta Maze por cierto?-pregunto sabiendo que la última vez que ambos vieron a Maze fue cuando ella estaba acurrucada en el sofá del lujoso apartamento de Clarke, apoyada _en_ Clarke profundamente dormida.

-Doctora Martín ¿Podría decirle que se calle y que entre en razón?-pidió enojado, recordando al hombre alto de cabello negro que había dejado a Maze en una habitación y lo amenazó con cortarle los dedos con las cuchillas de la demonio si le ponia uno encima.

-Oh, ¿Con razon te refieres a un montón de pat...

-¡Ya basta!-corto Linda-Me mentiste con lo de ser terapeuta, para así manipular a Lucifer, que en realidad, es tu hermano-regaño a Amenadiel haciendo que Lucifer mirara al ángel junto a él con una sonrisa triunfal-¿Te das cuenta de en qué postura más incómoda me has puesto?

Lucifer se rió y abrió la boca.

-No hace falta que lo digas-cayó a su paciente-Ibas a hacer un chiste sobre la postura incómoda.

-Es cierto, sí-admitió luciendo medianamente avergonzado por ser atrapado.

-Por que para ti todo es un chiste-declaró y Amenadiel asintió de acuerdo-Y aun así no se porque te tomo en serio, incluso cuando insistes en mantener tus ridículas metáforas, el cielo y el infierno, los ángeles y los demonios.

-En realidad...-empezó Amenadiel, pero Lucifer puso una mano en su brazo.

-No entres en esa discusión.

-Me dijiste que viniste a Los Ángeles para reinventarte, pero cuando pienso que llegaste a una revelación, la llevas justo en la dirección contraria-declaró molesta.

-Espera, espera. Tienes razón-dijo Lucifer con una idea creciendo en su cabeza-Vine a Los Ángeles para empezar una nueva vida ¿Verdad? Y ahora Malcom anda suelto-dijo Lucifer mirando a su hermano.

-Él también tendrá que emprender una nueva vida-entendió su hermano.

-¿Lo veis? Lo estais volviendo a hacer-dijo Linda, pero fue ignorada completamente.

-Nueva identidad, cuenta bancaria, pasaporte-ennumero Lucifer golpeando la pierna de su hermano con una mano-Conozco a la persona adecuada-dijo levantándose junto a su hermano y caminando a la puerta del consultorio, él hizo salir a su hermano antes de mirar a la terapeuta-Que buena eres-felicito.

-Si-acepto ella, decidiendo que ni siquiera iba a perder los estribos por esto.

0o0o0o0o0

Chloe entró en el club para encontrar a Maze sola bebiendo un poco de whisky, ella sintio que esto podría ser un golpe de suerte, si alguien sabia donde podrían estar ellos, seria Maze.

-¿Donde estan Lucifer y Ember?-preguntó ella, Maze se giró con la botella en la mano y estrechó sus ojos hacia ella.

-Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría-declaró, ella ni siquiera pensaba decirle que no estaban juntos, Lucifer porque era su jefe y Ember porque era su amiga.

-Nunca te he caido bien-declaró Chloe mirando a la morena, ella no entendía, Maze se llevaba bien con Ember o eso parecía-Se que no soy mi hermana pero ¿Por que me detestas?-exigio saber.

Maze la miro con molestia.

-¿Sabes cual es la gran diferencia entre tu y Ember?-pregunto enojada-Parece pensar que todos debemos tener tu mismo código, todos debemos seguir tus reglas, que se haga lo que tu quieres y a la mierda los sentimientos de los demás-espeto-A Ember le importa una mierda lo que hacemos o cómo nos comportamos, nos acepto desde el primer momento y no espero que cambiasemos de ninguna manera ni que nos ajustasemos a sus expectativas-ella suspiró negando con la cabeza y estrecho sus ojos en Chloe-Me despreciaste, a mi, a Lucifer y a nuestras prácticas solo porque no coinciden contigo ¿Qué razón me has dado para agradarme?

Chloe miro el suelo, Maze podria tener razon, ella podía no haber sido muy receptiva con ella y Lucifer o con las...cosas que hacian, pero en su defensa, ella no tenia la increíble capacidad de aceptación de su hermana.

-Vale, tienes razón, puede que no te haya dado razones para que seas agradable-acepto y suspiro-Pero no creo que Lucifer matara al predicador, ayúdame a encontrarlos antes de que lo haga otro poli ¿Puedes decirme donde estan? ¿Por favor?-pidió, Maze la miro y luego resopló.

-No están juntos, Lucifer se fue a quien sabe donde y cuando fui a a buscar a Ember esta mañana no estaba donde la deje-admitió, tampoco Clarke había estado.

-Conoces a Lucifer mejor que nadie ¿Sabe dónde puede estar?-preguntó Chloe, la morena se encogió de hombros.

-Últimamente pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo, tu dime ¿A donde puede haber ido?-preguntó, Chloe pensó en ello, con todos los sentimientos en alto como los había tenido cuando lo vio por última vez, él bien podría estar buscando sangre.

-A infringir un castigo-se dio cuenta-Debe estar buscando a Malcom.

-¿Y Ember?-pregunto Maze, la rubia nego con la cabeza.

-Si sabe que Lucifer desapareció estara buscandolo, si solo está cabreada y quiere irse...solo Dios sabe a dónde irá o si reaparecera en algún momento, con Ember nunca se sabe-dijo y suspiro-Pero si ella sabe de Lucifer, entonces buscándole a él eventualmente me topare con ella.

-No son tan diferente entonces, no me sorprende-declaró.

-Si se encuentran con Malcom les detendrán por asesinato y complicidad-declaró, entendiendo la gravedad de la situación, ella camino para ir a la salida, entonces ella escuchó unos paso y vio a Maze siguiéndola mientras se ponía la chaqueta-No puedes venir conmigo

-Me pediste que te ayudará ¿Como coño pretendes que lo haga si no?-pregunto pasandola, Chloe suspiro pero siguió a Maze a la salida. No podía ser peor que Ember y Lucifer.

0o0o0o0o0

Lucifer sabía exactamente dónde empezar a buscar a Malcom, el gusano revivido del infierno. Había un hombre, el que le había conseguido todos sus papeles necesarios cinco años atrás cuando necesitaba una identidad para poder ir a su antojo por Los Ángeles. Él junto a Amenadiel entraron en la funeraria justo cuando se estaba llevando a cabo el funeral de una persona.

-¡Hola!-saludo Lucifer haciendo que la gente volteara a mirarle-Lamento interrumpir este fascinante panegírico, pero he venido a ver al director de la funeraria-comento y luego divisó al hombre de cabello castaño y lentes que estaba junto al podio-Hola Nill-saludo caminando hacia él-Por desgracia tengo un pelin de prisa mientras que este pobre infeliz...-él se cortó mirando el cuerpo en el ataúd-...bueno, él ya no irá a ninguna parte.

-Perdón señor, pero por favor espere a que hayamos terminado-pidió Nill, Lucifer lo miró sin entender y el hombre le dio una mirada de molestia-Es irrespetuoso.

-No-nego y miro a la gente- _Esto_ es una falta de respeto, menudo espectáculo ¿Para quien es en realidad? ¿Eh? Para él no, él ya no puede oiros-las personas lo miraron con incredulidad y Lucifer miro a Amenadiel que se había quedado detrás-¿Me echas una mano hermano?-pidió.

-Tienes razón-afirmó dándole una mueca condescendiente.

-¿Lo ven? Va en serio, él entiende de esto-señaló satisfecho-No es para el muerto, a que no, es una manera de sentiros mejor con vosotros mismos por lo mucho que ignorasteis a este tipo a lo largo de su vida-terminó señalando el cadáver del hombre, él noto algo particularmente triste en el cuerpo y se giró a mirar a la mujer rubia en la fila delantera-¿El traje lo ha escogido usted?

Nill se acercó a él y lo tomó por el codo suavemente.

-Por aquí-dijo señalando a un costado del salon.

-Ah, se acuerda de mi-afirmó alegremente mientras seguía al hombre a un lado y lejos de la multitud.

-No tiene derecho a interrumpir este funeral, es _mi_ negocio-les recrimino Nill.

-Si, uno que da pocos beneficios-acepto Lucifer-Su principal fuente de ingresos es crear nuevas identidades, por lo que vine hace cinco años para conseguir los papeles y todo eso-sonrió él.

-E hice un gran trabajo señor Morningstar-declaró pensando que le habian ido a ver para reclamarle-Así que ¿A qué viene esto?

-Si yo se que usted es el mejor, seguro que Malcom Graham tambien-declaro Lucifer lentamente, Nill tragó saliva.

-El poli.

-Si.

-Los necesitaba ya, pero dijo que tardaria un poco en conseguir los cien mil-admitió Nill.

-¿Donde los conseguiría tan rápido un inspector de homicidios?-pregunto Amenadiel con una nota de sospecha en su voz, Lucifer miró a su hermano con ligera diversión.

-Estas hecho un Sherlock-comento con un nota de aprobación, Amenadiel miró a su hermano e intento contener la sonrisa pero no lo logró del todo.

-Menciono un antiguo socio, Tommy creo-contesto Nill ignorando el intercambio.

-Genial, buscaremos a todos los Tommy's de Los Ángeles-se burló Amenadiel-¿Que son mil años más?-comentó con sarcasmo y estuvo a punto de girarse para irse pero Lucifer le detuvo.

-No, no-dijo a su hermano antes de mirar al falsificador-¿Un antiguo socio de Malcom dice?-le pregunto, Nill asintió-Creo que conozco a la persona que puede ayudarnos-dijo a su hermano, Amenadiel le miró extrañado-Rima con capullo-declaró antes de mirar a Nill y darle una palmadita en el brazo-Gracias Nill.

0o0o0o0o0

Chloe condujo a la casa de Malcom, quizás él no estaría allí pero su mujer seguro que sí, y ella debería de saber dónde estaba su marido. Ella y Maze habían viajado en un silencio tenso y la rubia supuso que no habria sido muy diferente si su hermana hubiera estado en el auto porque ahora mismo Ember no le tenía mucho aprecio, su pequeña hermana ni siquiera estaba contestando el teléfono, y con Malcom suelto, ella estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Ojala tubiera mis dagas-comentó Maze cuando salieron del auto, la mujer tenía esta rara afición por los cuchillos que Chloe no podía entender.

-No las necesitaras-declaró naturalmente, tanto lidiar con las divagaciones de Lucifer sobre los castigos y la tortura la habían dejado lejos de escandalizarse por esta clase de comentarios.

-Nunca las necesitó-fue la respuesta de Maze, la rubia le ignoró mientras caminaban a la puerta delantera, la parte buena de que su hermana no estuviera allí era que si nadie le abría no intentaría forzar la cerradura como siempre hacía. Ella se dirigió a la puerta y toco.

-Policía de Los Angeles, Malcom si...-Chloe fue cortada por Maze, quien ni siquiera esperó a que le abrieran la puerta, simplemente la pateó, rompiendo la cerradura y entrando en el lugar, Chloe suspiro, se había equivocado, Maze no era mucho mejor que Lucifer o Ember, ella decidió no decir nada, ya estaba en el limbo con Maze y algo le decía que era mejor no estar en su lado _verdaderamente_ malo-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-llamo.

Nadie contesto y ellas empezaron a caminar alrededor de la casa, la sala estaba llena de cajas con nuevos aparatos y cosas que Chloe pensaba que Malcom probablemente ni siquiera necesitaba, era extraño, ella había estado en casa de Malcom una vez, hacía un tiempo cuando Dan y él fueron compañeros antes de que Malcom fuera asignado con Paolucci, la casa había estado ordenada y en armonía, pero ahora parecía un basurero de cosas nuevas. Como Malcom hubiera desarrollado una faceta de acumulador compulsivo luego de salir del coma.

-Ah, esta visto que a Malcom le gusta comprar-declaro mirando las cajas y cajas de cosas nuevas. Maze miró una de los muchos aparatos tecnológicos.

-Los polis debéis ganar mucho dinero ¿Hay alguna vacante?-pregunto medio en broma.

-Pues no y no-dijo Chloe-No se como se permite todo esto-comentó caminando entre las cajas y cajas apiladas en la sala.

-Si no ganas mucho ¿Por que te dedicas a esto?-pregunto Maze.

-Por que puedo disparar a la gente, algo que no deberías olvidar-medio advirtió medio bromeo con eso. Maze soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ya en serio ¿Por qué?-preguntó Maze, al parecer la policía aburrida podía tener sus momentos de iluminación si quería.

-Por que no soporto que la gente se salga con la suya-admitió mirando a la morena, Maze le dio una sonrisa afilada.

-Y te gusta dispararles-dijo lentamente y con diversión, Chloe se inclinó como si fuera a decirle un secreto.

-Exacto-afirmó en un susurro. Maze la miró con aprobación.

-Ja, te pareces un poco a Ember después de todo-comentó haciendo que Chloe sonriera-Pensar que una vez casi te mato mientras dormías-terminó, la sonrisa de la rubia se borro.

-Espera ¿Que?-pregunto pensando que no había escuchado bien. Maze no pudo contestar ya que ambas escucharon un movimiento detrás de ellas y se giraron a mirar, Chloe escucho el recargue de un arma y tiro a Maze al suelo justo cuando un disparo realmente fuerte sonó y un proyectil impactó con los cojines del sofá. Chloe quedó sobre Maze mientras las plumas volaban e intento determinar quien y desde donde le habían disparado.

-Ahora ya se por que le gusta trabajar contigo-comentó Maze debajo de ella, Chloe rodó los ojos al doble sentido de esa afirmación, hubo otro disparo cerca del sofá con el que estaban ocultándose. La rubia sacó su arma y se levantó para cubrirse detrás de otras cajas cuando sonó el tercer disparo.

-Malcom, te habla la policia-anuncio segura de donde sea que estuviera Malcom la escucharía-Deja de disparar y suelta el arma-ordenó.

-¿No esta contigo?-pregunto la voz de una mujer, Chloe se asomo por el costado de las cajas para ver a la esposa de Malcom con una escopeta y los ojos llorosos-Dime que no está contigo-pidió temblorosa.

-No está aquí-prometió Chloe, la mujer suspiró y bajó la escopeta, luego se dio la vuelta y camino a la sala. Maze y ella se miraron ante de seguirla.

-Creí que eras mi marido-admitió dejando la escopeta en una zona libre de la mesa del comedor.

-¿Porque disparabas a Malcom?-pregunto Chloe.

-Desde que despertó del coma esta...está distinto...esta raro, no se como describirlo-admitió la mujer temblando, Maze la miro. Malcom había estado en el infierno, por lo que sabía fueron solo treinta segundos, pero incluso un solo segundo en el infierno era como toda una vida para los mortales, ese era el efecto que tenía.

-Tiene un nuevo apetito-comentó doblando una pierna sobre una silla y apoyando su antebrazo en su muslo-Un hambre insaciable que parece no poder satisfacer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó la mujer mirando a Maze luciendo mínimamente alterada.

-Ya lo he visto antes-contesto con una sonrisa ladina. Chloe la miro.

-¿Donde?-exigio saber, Maze la miro y le encaró una ceja-Ya, olvide con quien estaba hablando.

-Y va a peor-anuncio la morena, la mujer se alteró ante eso.

-¡No puede ir a peor! ¡Se ha gastado todo el dinero! Y cuando ha venido hoy...-ella se cortó con un sollozo enojado y asustado.

-Espera ¿Hoy ha venido?

-Se fue hace un rato, estaba frenético buscando dinero y estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, y tenía una mirada rara en su ojos y decía cosas como...-ella volvió a cortarse llorando asustada.

-¿Sabes a donde pudo haber ido?-pregunto la rubia.

-Dijo que iba a tomarse una cerveza-contesto sorbiendo por la nariz-No entiendo porque estan haciendo estas preguntas, ya se lo había contado todo a la doctora que vino hace una hora-comentó, Chloe la miro ante eso.

-¿Una doctora? ¿Que doctora?

-Una psicóloga, vino con alguien que dijo ser consultor y enlace de la policía, dijo que Malcom presentaba un cuadro psicótico y que era peligroso, que si venía no debía abrirle la puerta porque era inestable y posiblemente peligroso-admitió llorando-Ella dijo que alertara a la policía, estaba en eso cuando han entrado.

-¿Psicóloga? ¿Rubia, de unos cuarenta y tantos con gafas llamada Linda Martin? ¿Vino con un moreno de traje que le hizo comentarios inapropiados?-pregunto Chloe pensando que Lucifer bien podría ya haber estado allí, la mujer nego con la cabeza.

-No, no. Dijo llamarse Lancey Duncan, pelirroja, ojos azules, joven y bonita, el hombre sí que era moreno pero no usaba traje-corrigió, Chloe suspiro sabiendo exactamente quien había estado allí.

-Gracias-dijo sinceramente cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, ella miró a la esposa de Malcom con una sonrisa de consuelo-Disculpe.

Ella se alejó hacia la salida y miró el identificador, era Dan.

-Dime.

-Malcom está limpio, no encuentro nada que le relacione con los crímenes ¿Que tal va todo por allí?-pregunto.

-Malcom no está en casa, y Ember ya ha estado aquí, si ella le atrapa antes que nosotros...-Chloe se cortó a la mitad, ella amaba a su hermana, pero cuando alguien se metia con las personas que ella queria podia darle al diablo una carrera por su dinero, honestamente, ella no sabía que era peor, si Lucifer encontraba a Malcom primero o su hermana. Ember era lo suficientemente astuta y malvada como para hacer de la vida de Malcom un infierno en la tierra y no ir a la cárcel por eso.

-Ya, nada bueno saldría de eso-entendió Dan conociendo mínimamente cómo funcionaba la mente de la pelirroja.

-Su mujer dice que ha ido a por una cerveza ¿Eso te dice algo?-pregunto Chloe, necesitando encontrar a Malcom antes que su hermana si quería que él fuera juzgado por las leyes de Los Ángeles y no por las reglas personales de Ember Decker.

-No, la última vez que le vi estaba asustado, creo que sabe que Lucifer irá a por él, no creo que entienda que no es el peor de sus problemas si Ember lo persigue también, pero aun así intentará fugarse-declaró Dan.

-No tiene dinero para llegar muy lejos-contesto la rubia mirando los montones y montones de cajas.

-Ya, pero él sabe donde encontrarlo, a lo mejor hay un bar donde le debían dinero.

-Donde podria conseguir algo de efectivo, lo investigare-acepto Chloe.

Dan miró su teléfono, pensando a donde podría haber ido Malcom, ahora no estaba seguro de si estaba intentando atraparle o salvarle el pellejo, tal vez un poco de ambos. Ojala pudiera llamar a Ember, ella siempre parecía estar dos pasos adelante que la mayoría de las personas, y si ella estaba trabajando con Clarke...fuera como fuera Malcom estaba hasta el cuello de mierda y no había manera en el cielo, la tierra o el infierno de que se saliera de eso, o eso pensaba. Ember Decker podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero ella tenia reglas específicas con las que tenias que jugar si no querías que su mirada se centrará en tí. La numero uno era no meterse con los suyos, Lucifer se convirtió en uno de los suyos, lo que significaba que si te metias con él, te metias con Ember. Malcom seguramente iba a desear haberse quedado muerto.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina se encontró con Lucifer sentado en su silla y a un hombre alto y de color revisando entre sus cosas. Lucifer tenía uno de sus muñecos de la liga de Béisbol y un revólver pequeño de juguete en su mano, sus pies estaban sobre su escritorio y lucía completamente relajado.

-No te muevas o me cargo al cabezón-amenazó poniendo el revólver de juguete en la cabeza del muñeco. Dan entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta.

-¿Cómo has entrado? Todos te están buscando como locos-dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano al exterior de la oficina.

-Y este lugar es el último donde buscarían, me ha parecido muy ingenioso-dijo y apretó el gatillo del revólver que hizo un sonido de liberar aire y luego se desenvolvió una pequeña banderita roja que decía "Bang" en letras negras-¡Ups!

-Tienes que largarte-declaró Dan, él en serio se estaba esforzando por compensar a Chloe intentando limpiar el nombre de este idiota, y honestamente, también intentaba limpiar un poco su propio nombre en el libro de Ember, no iba a conseguirlo si le pillaban.

-Primero tendrás que darnos información-declaró el hombre de color leyendo unos archivos mientras Lucifer se ponía de pie.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Dan mirando al hombre sin entender qué pintaba allí.

-Siempre la misma pregunta-comentó Lucifer-Es mi hermano-dijo ganándose una mirada en blanco de Dan-Ya lo sé, asombrosamente menos guapo que yo.

-Buscamos a Malcom, nos han dicho que tiene un socio llamado Tommy-comentó el hombre como esperando que Dan supiera a qué se referian.

-Hay muchos Tommy's en...-él se cortó, las piezas uniéndose juntas en su cabeza-Una cerveza, claro.

-Nos gustaría saber lo que acabas de descubrir-dijo Lucifer rodeando el escritorio y enfrentándolo.

-Es una pena, no os lo diré-sentenció, con Ember probablemente ya sabiendo donde estaba Malcom lo último que necesitaba era qe Lucifer y su "hermano" se le unieran para torturar al hombre de la peor manera que se les pudiera ocurrir. Lucifer sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Oh, pero quieres hacerlo ¿A que si?-pregunto sonriente, él sintio su mente nublarse un poco pero sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

-No, no quiero-contesto con dificultad.

-Oh, vaya, que complicado eres, esa una sorpresa-sonrió antes de volver a centrar sus ojos en los de él-Vamos ¿Que es lo que quieres Dániel? ¿Hmm?-pregunto.

Dan tragó saliva su mente se nublo, las palabras luchando desde el fondo de su inconsciente para salir a la luz, él quería decirlo, quería darle voz a su deseo.

-Quiero...-pero él no debería, aunque quería.

-¿Si?

-Quiero redimirme, quiero compensarle-admitió pensando en ella.

-Oh, y atrapando a Malcom lo conseguirias ¿Verdad?-preguntó Lucifer, él asintió, si, si atrapaba a Malcom quizás pudiera reparar todo lo que había roto-Dime ¿Donde esta?-pregunto, Dan lo miro, pero si le decía...-Puedes decirnos, ya sabes que estamos rodeados de policías.

-Hay una cervecera en la tercera...un traficante Tommy Campolongo trabaja allí-informó.

-Ah-Lucifer rompió su mirada y la bruma se aclaró lentamente de su cabeza-Ya ves que no ha costado mucho-dijo caminando hacia su "hermano", Dan se masajeó el puente de la nariz, intentando despejar la bruma en su cabeza mientras se giraba y caminaba a la puerta, no podía creerse que le hubiera dicho las cosas a Lucifer, él realmente era un hipnotista de primera.

-Vosotros dos os quedareis en custodia y...-cuando se giró para mirarlos ya no estaban, en cambio la puerta corrediza que daba al exterior estaba abierta y los papeles volaban por todas parte.

0o0o0o0o0

Lucifer entró en la cervecería con su hermano librándose de los matones del exterior antes de caminar más al interior para busca a Malcom. Ellos estaban a medio camino cuando un grupo de hombres armados se presentó frente a ellos.

-Ah, hola-saludó tranquilamente-Si no os importa, villanos, buscamos a Malcom Graham, entreguenlo y nos iremos de aquí sin armar jaleo-ordenó.

-La habéis cagado entrando aquí-dijo el hombre que estaba al frente de todo el grupo y ellos levantaron sus armas, Lucifer vio a su hermano que estaba apunto de ralentizar el tiempo y lo detuvo, haciendo que se girara para poder darle la espalda a los matones y hablar un poco más en privado-¿Que tal si no dejamos de tanto rollo? ¿Hmm?

-¿Que ha sido de tu mortalidad?-pregunto Amenadiel en un susurro.

-Digamos que está apagada mientras la detective no esté cerca, luego te explico-prometió-Mientras tanto, podríamos...ya sabes, disfrutar del momento-sugirió, ellos miraron atrás, hacia los matones, ellos se miraron y Amenadiel sonrió.

-Adelante pues, tu primero hermano.

-Oh, que amable de tu parte-dijo, entonces ellos caminaron hacia los matones, fue increíblemente fácil y bastante divertido para ellos acabar con los matones. Despues de todo, ellos tenian milenios mas que cualquiera de esos y Lucifer fue una vez un ángel de las huestes celestiales. Cuando miraron al grupo desmayado o adolorido en el suelo se rieron.

-Pensar que hemos perdido todo un milenio peleando entre nosotros-comentó Lucifer poniendo una mano en el hombro de Amenadiel, luego se miraron, dándose cuenta de que se estaban llevando bien y se volvió repentinamente incómodo.

-Debemos buscar a Malcom, cubriremos más terreno si nos separamos-dijo Amenadiel volviendo al hecho que los tenía allí en primer lugar.

-Vale, pero no te acapares toda la diversión si le encuentras primero-dijo señalándole con el dedo, Amenadiel le sonrió.

-Claro-acepto antes de irse, Lucifer sonrió y se acomodo bien el saco antes de caminar en la dirección contraria.

Lucifer miró en todas direcciones, deambulando a través de la cerveceria sin resultado ¿Por que el lugar tenía que ser un maldito laberinto? El jamas encontraria a Malcom así, él giró una esquina y vio a su hermano parado frente a Amenadiel.

-Te dije que no te acaparará toda la diversión-reclamo, pero entonces su hermano cayó al suelo y Lucifer camino hacia Malcom, quien cogio una bolsa y salio corriendo, Lucifer creyó escuchar pasos por sobre su cabeza pero estaba seguro de que era solo el eco, él llegó a las escaleras metálicas por donde desapareció Malcom antes de girarse para mirar a su hermano, él tenía una de las dagas demoníacas de Maze clavada en el abdomen, Malcom debió de haberla cogido cuando la poli revisó su club en busca de pruebas contra él. Lucifer respiro hondo y en una decision rapida se giró y se arrodillo junto a su hermano.

-Hay que ver como siempre te quedas con toda la diversión-comentó presionando en la herida sangrante de Amenadiel.

-¿Que haces? Sigue a Malcom-ordenó su hermano.

-Ya sabes como odio quedar en deuda con alguien, si te salvó ahora estaremos a mano-comentó y luego tembló al ver la daga clavada hasta el mango en el abdomen de su hermano-Además es una herida superficial, no se por que te quejas tanto.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Maze llegando justo detrás de él, Lucifer debía haber sabido que ella vendría, ella siempre estaba allí incluso cuando estaba cabreada con él y le negaba el licor.

-Fue apuñalado con algo que no es de este mundo Maze-dijo Lucifer, y ella noto que realmente le dolía ver a su hermano así, fue la única razón por la que se abstuvo de decir que simplemente le dejara desangrarse.

-Con una de las mías-se dio cuenta con molestia, a ella no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas, se arrodilló junto a Amenadiel-Ya me encargo yo.

-¿Cómo?-interrogó Lucifer, ella le dio una mirada que le decía que no discutiera.

-Ve. A. Por. Él-medio ordenó, Lucifer miró a su hermano y luego asintió con determinación.

-Será un placer-declaró, entonces se fue. Maze miró al ángel con molestia.

-Debería dejarte morir por todo lo que has hecho-comentó ella, Amenadiel se quejo.

-¿Yo? Tu fuiste la que intento matarme cuando estábamos en la cama-recordó enojado, ella encaró una ceja.

-Al menos te iba a dar una buena muerte-declaró-Pero no puedo dejarte morir, Lucifer no lo soportaría.

-¿Lucifer no soportaría que?-esa pregunta fue hecha por una voz desde arriba de ellos, luego Ember aterrizó junto a ellos con una especie de ropa táctica, con armas en los muslos y un chaleco de kevlar, ella miró a Amenadiel-Bueno, no puedo decir que no te lo ganaste.

-¿Que haces aqui? ¿Por qué estas vestida así?-preguntó Amenadiel, la pelirroja encaró una ceja.

-Clarke y yo estábamos a nada de atrapar a Malcom, si no hubiera sido porque decidieron aparecerse ¿Realmente crees que el centro de operaciones de un traficante como Tommy Campolongo tendria poco mas de doce guardias armados?-preguntó ella arrodillándose junto a él para examinar la herida.

-¿Donde esta Clarke?-pregunto Maze y Ember noto la cara de disgusto de Amenadiel cuando ella hizo esa pregunta.

-Tommy ha sido perseguido por el FBI durante un tiempo, ahora mismo está haciendo su trabajo-contesto tranquilamente y luego miró a Amenadiel-Tengo que extraerla.

-¿Bromeas? Solo conseguiras matarme más rápido-dijo Amenadiel, Ember le dio una mirada en blanco.

-Sigo esperando el argumento que me convence de no hacer esto-comentó, luego extrajo la daga y preciono su mano contra la herida, al momento se sintio mareada y la herida de Amenadiel resplandeció, ella saltó hacia atrás, la herida de Amenadiel aun sangraba, pero era significativamente más pequeña, de hecho se hizo cada vez más pequeña y lucía más como un rasguño. Y ella seguía mareando mas y mas.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-preguntó Maze sorprendida, Ember se levantó y se alejó otro paso de Amenadiel.

-Sacale de aquí-ordeno y luego escucho unos disparos-¿Has venido sola?

-Vine con tu hermana-admitió, Ember maldijo-Y los disparos provienen de la dirección en la que se fue Lucifer.

-Genial, eso si que no es una mierda total-comento antes de sacar la nueve milímetros y caminar hacia donde habían sonado los disparos.

Chloe apuntó a Lucifer, quien lucía bastante cabreado por que Malcom se había escapado.

-Se que piensas que soy culpable inspectora, pero la verdad solo quería encontrar a Malcom para arrancarle los brazos y las piernas-declaró Lucifer, ella no bajó su arma.

-Sabes que no puedo consentirlo-declaró ella.

-Y yo no consentiré que le dispares, otra vez-esa fue Ember, Chloe miró con sorpresa a su hermana pequeña, con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, vestida con un traje táctico del FBI y apuntándole con su propia arma.

-No me dispararias-declaró con una nota de sorpresa, ella sabía que no lo haría. Lucifer miro a la pelirroja con sorpresa, tanto por su ropa como por su aparición repentina.

-¿Quieres apostar?-preguntó Ember y luego rodó los ojos-No te matare, pero personalmente, me he preguntado cómo se sentiría dispararte desde que tenía once años.

-Soy tu hermana Emb's, _se_ que lo último que tu harias seria dañar a la familia.

-Y por eso te pido _fuertemente_ que reconsideres tus sospechas, sabes que Lucifer no es culpable de nada aquí-dijo ella-Y por si no lo sabías, Malcom vino a recoger dinero para poder largarse de aquí y desaparecer para siempre.

-¿Te refieres a este dinero?-pregunto la rubia pateando la bolsa, luego suspiró y bajó el arma.

-Sé que no eres culpable Lucifer-dijo guardando el arma haciendo que Ember bajara la suya-Se que...debí confiar en ti, en ambos, yo...soy realmente una mala jugadora de equipo y lo siento-admitió Chloe con un suspiro para luego mirarlos y acercarse a ellos-Cojamos juntos a ese cabrón y acabemos con todo esto, como equipo-pidió, Ember y Lucifer se miraron antes de asentir en aceptación. Ember se arrodillo y cerró el bolso con dinero antes de colgarlo al hombro.

-Ah, fijaos, reunidos, que bien sienta-dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa, Chloe intento contener una sonrisa a su humor habitual y Ember nego con la cabeza divertida mientras caminaban.

-Malcom no llegara muy lejos sin su dinero-comentó Chloe y luego miró a los lados dándose cuenta de algo-¿Dónde está Maze?

-Ocupándose de unos asuntos-dijo Ember con tranquilidad y un aire misterioso.

-Ya, la barman ninja esta en una misión super secreta-comentó Chloe pensando que la mujer probablemente se aburrió y se fue.

-¿Por qué importa inspectora? ¿Quiere jugar a poli buena poli demonio?-pregunto Lucifer.

-No, quiero encontrar a Malcom y limpiar tu nombre-dijo honestamente, Lucifer la paro.

-Ah, no, no, no ¿Qué más da los antecedentes del diablo? ¿Por qué no saltarse ese paso e ir directo al grano?-pregunto Lucifer.

-Porque es increíblemente impulsivo y poco realista-contesto la rubia.

-Justo como él-señaló Ember. Chloe suspiro.

-De acuerdo, escuchen, si lavamos tu reputación-dijo mirando a Lucifer-Entonces podremos mantener todo lo que hemos hecho.

-Quieres seguir trabajando conmigo-declaró Lucifer sonriendo.

-Con ambos, pero para eso tendrán que fiarse de mí-declaró justo cuando miembros de la policía de Los Angeles entraba seguido de miembros del FBI. Lucifer suspiro, pensando que probablemente le detendrían y levantó las mano cuando Dan y un grupo de polis se acercó a ellos.

-Baja las manos-indicó Dan sacudiendo su mano con cansancio-Ya tenemos las pruebas.

-¿A si?-pregunto Lucifer-Me estoy replanteando lo de la confianza-le comentó a Ember.

-Tranquilo-dijo ella y miró a Dan-¿Que has encontrado?-pregunto, Dan le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir.

-Será mejor que os lo enseñe.

0o0o0o0o0

Ember se había quitado el chaleco de kevlar, ella odiaba esas cosas por muy segura que la mantuvieran, también le devolvió las armas a Clarke, el FBI le permitía portar una solo cuando estaban en una investigación de alto riesgo, no que se quejara, a ella no le gustaban mucho las armas, la única razón de mantener el teaser fue porque le había tomado cariño. Ella miró a Chloe, Lucifer y Dan irse en el coche patrulla de Chloe camino a la jefatura, ella no podía acompañarlos porque tenía que terminar las cosas allí con el FBI y luego ella honestamente necesitaba un baño, Dan le había dicho que no se preocupara, que él resolvería lo de Lucifer y se disculpó por ser un gran idiota, Ember le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y se dio por satisfecha. Aun así le dio a Chloe la tarjeta de un buen abogado cliente suyo que podría sacar a Lucifer de entre rejas si las cosas no salieron como pensaban, su hermana prometió llamar al abogado si todo se salió de control.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Clarke cuando ella iba de camino a su motocicleta.

-Deja de intentar saltarte el papeleo Clarke-lo regaño divertida, su amigo suspiró con pesadez por haber sido atrapado.

-Vamos, dame una excusa y te comprare un trago-pidió, ella se rio.

-Ya me debes como cien de esos Clarke-dijo montando la motocicleta-Te los voy a cobrar ¿eh?-advirtió.

-Te los pagaré cuando termine la mudanza a mi departamento, ya sabes, fiesta de estreno y todo eso-comentó, Ember asintió con diversión.

-Podríamos unificarla con una fiesta para Lucifer por quedar con el nombre limpio.

-Eso le encantará, ese tío siempre está buscando una excusa para dar una fiesta temática-dijo y luego gimió-Jode, no se lo vallas a decir o acabaremos vestidos como prostitutas baratas en uniforme de correccional y esposados a alguna parte.

Ember se rió con fuerza mientras se ponía el casco.

-No te prometo nada-declaró, con eso arranco la moto y se fue, ella pensó en que tal vez debería haber aceptado que Clarke la acompañe.

Ella había quedado un poco debilitada luego de tocar a Amenadiel, fue sorpresivo y shockeante, Ember sabía que Lucifer se regeneraba al tocarla, pero solo había sido él, no es como si hubiera podido hacer que otros se curaran luego de tocarles ¿Quizás solo era una cosa de seres celestiales y bueno, Lucifer? Ella esperaba no toparse con más ángeles si ese era el caso. Cuando llegó a su edificio entró en el estacionamiento privado y aparco la moto. Ember necesitaba una buena ducha y dormir un poco antes de poder hacer nada. Luego de correr por Los Ángeles buscando a Malcom y esperando el momento propicio para cogerle durante todo el día, ella estaba exhausta.

Ember ni siquiera noto cuando alguien se escabullo detras de ella, solo sintio un duro golpe en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

0o0o0o0o0

Chloe, Lucifer y Dan subieron al ascensor y presiono el boton para ir al piso principal. El viaje fue silencioso y tenso, la rubia deseo que su hermana estuviera allí, así al menos Lucifer se sentiria respaldado y no luciría tan ansioso.

-¿Por que me siento como que acabo de entrar en el corredor de la muerte?-pregunto Lucifer, ella y Dan lo empujaron amablemente fuera del ascensor-¿Puedo al menos tener una última cena?

-No te preocupes, Dan dice que se ha encargado de todo-dijo Chloe en tono tranquilizador antes de mirar a su ex-¿Te has encargado de todo cierto?

-Sí-dijo él y luego camino a la mesa de recepción dejando su arma y su placa-Vengo a entregarme.

-Dan ¿Que haces?-pregunto Chloe con sorpresa, él se giro y la miró brevemente antes de devolver su atención al oficial frente a él.

-Robe un revólver del almacén de pruebas y se lo entregue al Inspector Malcom Graham, creo que lo utilizo para cometer el asesinato del predicador en el club Lux-él se cortó y se giró levemente para mirar a Lucifer-Del cual es sospechoso el señor Morningstar.

-Ala, inspector Espinoza, no...sabia que tenias tantas pelotas-comentó Lucifer con sorpresa, Dan se giró completamente y lo miro.

-¿Que? ¿Ya no soy el inspector capullo?-pregunto ligeramente.

-Bueno, hoy no-decidió finalmente, Dan asintió y miró a Chloe antes de ser arrastrado por unos oficiales a las salas de interrogatorio. Chloe suspiro mirando a su ex marido cuando sintio su teléfono sonar, ella miro el identificador para ver que era el número del que Ember siempre la llamaba.

-Tengo que cogerlo-le dijo a Lucifer antes de alejarse, quería poder hablar con su hermana sin que nadie se entrometiera, ni siquiera Lucifer por el momento, ella tenía que contarle lo de Dan-Hola Emb's ¿Ya estas en tu departamento?-pregunto, aunque ella sabía que si, su hermana le dijo que le llamaría cuando llegara allí.

-Hola Decker-saludo una voz del otro lado de la línea que definitivamente no era la voz de su hermana pequeña.

-Malcom.

-¿Que tal la comisaría?-pregunto-Todavia tengo un par de amigos allí, oh, y hablando de amigos, estoy con una aqui mismo, le he ido a buscar a su casa para que pudiera tomarnos una cerveza y charlar-comentó-Venga saluda a tu hermana Emb's-dijo, ella escuchó unos sonidos ahogados.

-Emb's ¿Estas bien? No te preocupes, estoy aqui, estara bien-prometió nerviosamente.

-Ah, dejate de chorradas Decker, ella no puede contestar por que esta algo amordazada-comento, luego se escucharon más sonidos apagado-¡Ya cállate!-le gritó, Chloe escucho con horror lo que parecían ser golpes y luego Malcom volvió a hablar-Bueno, ahora esta algo inconsciente.

-¿Que quieres Malcom?-pregunto.

-Ah, la pobre Chloe Decker ¿Nunca te han arrebatado algo? ¿Algo valioso?-pregunto-Duele, a que si-comento, Chloe trago saliva, sabiendo lo que él quería.

-Quieres tu dinero.

-¡Bingo!-contesto-Y no metas a la poli en esto, no olvidemos que no sabes nada de mi.

-Vale-acepto.

-Oh si, y ni se te ocurra meter a Lucifer en esto, o ambos podéis despedirse de tu amada hermana-contesto y Chloe escucho el seguro de un arma ser quitado-Bang, y derechito al infierno.

Entonces la linea se corto, Chloe podía admitir que necesito unos segundos para reordenarse, y luego el mensaje desde el teléfono de Ember la devolvió a la realidad. El mensaje tenía una dirección, la de un aeropuerto privado. Ella caminó por los pasillos llenos de escritorios y gente, mirando a todos, todas estas personas que podrían ayudarla a recuperar a su hermana, pero no podia hacerlo porque eso seria tomar el riesgo de encontrar a su hermana muerta. Tal vez ellas se pelearon y no tuvieran una relación súper amorosa y estrecha, pero era su hermana, su hermana pequeña a quien amaba con todo su corazón y cuya muerte no solo la destruiría a ella, sino a su madre, a Trixie, Dan, Clarke, Maze, Lucifer y la lista probablemente seguia y seguia.

-Eh ¿Dónde está la bolsa que hemos recuperado?-preguntó al oficial que se había encargado de etiquetar las pruebas.

-Estaba a punto de decomisarla al almacén-informo.

-Deja que le eche un vistazo-pidió.

-Vale-el hombre acepto fácilmente, pensando que solo quería verificar algo. Ella empezó a seguirlo cuando vio a Lucifer caminando hacia ella desde la dirección contraria.

-Ah, estás aquí-comentó, ella lo paso pero no llegó muy lejos-¿Va todo bien inspectora?-pregunto, ella tragó saliva, si le decía a Lucifer probablemente Malcom se enteraria y además solo sabía Dios que locuras podría hacer Lucifer si se enteraba del secuestro de su hermana.

-Si, claro-dijo con su mejor máscara de tranquilidad-Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando nadie estaba mirando ella tomo la bolsa y se dirigió a su auto, y estaba realmente agradecida de que no estuviera vacío, tal vez ella podría hacer este trámite sin demasiados incidentes, ella abrió la puerta del coche y estuvo a punto de entrar cuando escucho las sirenas.

-Inspectora Decker-dijo la voz por el megáfono de la patrulla-Deje el bolso y aléjese lentamente del vehículo, repito, aléjese del vehículo-ordenó la voz y ella se preparó para hacer las cosas al estilo de Ember y simplemente subirse a su auto y huir-Si no lo hace, repito, si no lo hace tendré que pegarle un tiro con nuestra nueva bazuca.

Chloe se giró extrañada hacia el coche patrulla para ver a Lucifer emerger del auto, ella resopló y se acercó al coche.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-exigio saber. El puso el intercomunicador en su boca.

-Yo podría...-sé cortó cuando ella golpeó el aparato de su boca, él salio del auto y la miró-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Ibas a largarte sin mi ¿Hmm?-dijo Lucifer señalando el bolso-Luego de todo ese rollo del equipo y la confianza ¿Empiezas con secretitos?

-No puedo explicartelo, ha surgido algo-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Algo? Algo que evidentemente requiere un montón de dinero, no sabia que eras de esas inspectora ¿Ember lo sabe?-pregunto con curiosidad y diversión.

-No es para mi.

-¿Vas a gastarlo en los locales de striptise?-pregunto divertido.

-Lucifer-intento callarlo.

-¿O es que la llamada de antes no era tan inocente como decías?-preguntó, ella se quedó callada y él se inclinó sobre la ventanilla abierta del coche-Vale, no me deja elección-comentó estirándose para tomar el intercomunicador, Chloe lo detuvo, tendría que decirle.

-Malcom tiene a Ember-dijo, la diversión se fue de los rasgos de Lucifer.

-¿Que?

-Si le entrego el dinero le soltara-dijo ella, él se rió incrédulo.

-Ya, porque si algo caracteriza a Malcom es que es de fiar-comentó con sarcasmo.

-¿Que otra cosa puedo hacer?-pregunto.

-Dejar que el diablo te acompañe es una-contesto.

-Si Malcom te ve le matara-declaró-Lo siento, pero no planeo arriesgar la vida de mi hermana.

-¿Y dejarás que las mate a las dos no?

-Malcom necesita el dinero para salir de la ciudad, no se lo daré hasta que ella esté a salvo.

-¿Y que si no cumple su palabra? ¿Que si os mata ambas y recoge el dinero de tu cadáver?-interrogó, y Chloe se dio cuenta de que él estaba alterado, ella respiro.

-No me importa si muero, no tengo elección, es mi hermana pequeña, hare _lo que sea_ para verle a salvo-declaró con pasión-Soy consciente de que puede salir mal, pero Ember es lo único que importa ¿Puedes entender eso?-ella prácticamente estaba rogando que lo hiciera, Lucifer miro al suelo y ella se adelantó un paso-Escucha, necesito que me prometas que me dejaras ir sola ¿Puedes?

Lucifer trago saliva y asintió.

-Vale, te doy mi palabra-prometió, ella soltó un suspiro y asintió antes de girarse y caminar a su coche. Pero ella no noto la mirada de determinación en la cara de Lucifer cuando la vio subir a su auto.

0o0o0o0o0

A Ember le dolía la cara, y las costillas, y las muñecas. Bueno, entonces a ella le dolía todo y estaba bastante cabreada. Malcom la había amordazado y tenía las esposas tan ajustadas que probablemente le estaban cortando la circulación. Ella fulminó a Malcom con la mirada desde donde estaba sentada sobre unas cajas, él estaba comiendo un emparedado como si fuera la primera comida que había probado en décadas. Malcom estaba tan loco que la pelirroja podía admitir que estaba un poco asustada, ella no tenía fuerzas para pelear y él la tenía completamente a su merced.

-Oh venga, no me mires así, pronto tu hermana vendrá por ti y podrás irte a casa con tu novio creepy, yo me largo a las Caimán y todos felices-declaró, ella continuó mirándolo desde donde estaba sentada-Ah, ya sé, es porque estoy comiendo frente a ti ¿Verdad? Si, lo siento, estoy hecho un pésimo anfitrión ¿Quieres un poco?-pregunto acercándose a ella, cuando se acerco se movio bruscamente y Malcom se alejo-¿Ves? Por eso tuve que amordazarte, no pararias de intentar morderme.

Malcom no pudo continuar con sus burlas cuando un auto ingresó en el área de cargamento del aeropuerto. Malcom la tomó del brazo y la forzó a pararse para acercarse al auto del cual emergió Chloe. Ember golpearia a Amenadiel por esto luego, si ella no hubiera estado tan débil, ella habría noqueado a Malcom hace un rato y ya se habria escapado. En cambio ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para luchar contra el agarre del hombre.

-Despacio Decker, despacio-dijo apuntando con su arma, Chloe miró a su hermana pequeña, ella tenía el cabello desordenado, la cara amoratada y la ropa desalineada. También lucía enojada, pero débil, probablemente Malcom la había drogado para que no pudiera oponer resistencia.

-No te preocupes Emb's, nos iremos pronto-le prometió a su hermana. Malcom sonrió.

-Que bien que hayas venido sola, ahora tira la pistola-ordenó, ella sacó el arma de su cinturón y la deslizó hacia él-La otra también-señalo, Chloe estaba un poco agitada y temblorosa, pero se agacho y saco la que estaba oculta en su bota y se la deslizó.

-Ya esta ¿Contento?-preguntó tomando una respiración honda, y Ember noto que ella estaba asustada.

-Cuando recupere mi dinero si ¿Dónde está?-exigio saber, Chloe nego con la cabeza.

-No sin mi hermana-nego.

-Oh, venga ya...

-El trato era ese-lo corto la rubia, Malcom apreto la mandibula y la miró molesto por un momento antes de de empujar a la pelirroja.

-Anda, ve con tu adorada hermana mayor-la instó, Ember se tropezó hacia su hermana que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Ya estas bien-prometió su hermana acariciandole el pelo y girándola para abrir sus esposas con su propia llave, sus muñecas estaban rojas y sangraban, luego volvio a girarla y le quito la mordaza-Tranquila Emb's, todo está bien, estoy aquí-le prometió su hermana mayor quitandole el pelo de la cara y abrazándola con fuerza-Necesito que te escondas Emb's.

-Ni hablar-nego la pelirroja.

-Escúchame, este no es el momento para discutir.

-Lo sé, pero estás tan loca como él si piensas que te dejare sola-dijo tomando su mano-Somos hermanas, juntas hasta el amargo final ¿Recuerdas?-pregunto ella, y Chloe pudo sentir su mano temblar, pero había una determinación en sus ojos que le decía que no la dejaría.

-El tiempo se termino ¿Donde esta mi dinero?-pregunto Malcom apuntandoles con el arma, Chloe empujó a su hermana detrás de ella y preciono el boton del maletero del auto.

-Está ahí, todo esta en la bolsa-prometió.

-Te creo-acepto sin dejar de apuntarle, Chloe trago saliva.

-Malcom no tienes que hacer esto.

-Si, lo sé, pero iba a matarte en Palmetto y siento que me dieron una segunda oportunidad, no quiero desperdiciarla-contesto.

-Al menos deja que ella se vaya-rogó Chloe, Malcom sonrió.

-Nha, ella ha sido una zorra desde el primer momento, creo que la enviare al infierno para que vea lo que se siente-comentó, entonces un pequeño avión de papel voló entre ellos y vieron que tenía un dibujo algo infantil del diablo hecho en crayones rojos, Malcom se distrajo mirando el papel.

-¿Esto es lo que has hecho con tu segunda oportunidad Malcom?-pregunto la voz de Lucifer a sus espaldas, él se giró y ellas aprovecharon en correr en distintas direcciones, cuando Malcom se giro nuevamente ellas ya no estaban.

-Lucifer colega ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó girándose nuevamente al hombre que empezó a caminar hacia él-Qué bueno verte, aunque no me ha ido muy bien ¿Verdad? Creo que tendré que buscar otras opciones.

-Dame la pistola Malcom-ordenó Lucifer con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? No te tengo miedo-declaró sin bajar el arma-Lo único que haces es arriesgarte ¿Y para que? ¿Para comprarle mas tiempo a tu amada novia?-se burló.

-No-nego Lucifer con una sonrisa-Es que quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Ember miro a Lucifer caminar hacia Malcom, preguntando qué es lo que más deseaba, pero ella pudo ver que Malcom no estaba callendo en su influjo. Él estaba fingiendo, ella se dio cuenta de lo que haría antes de que pasara, sabiendo que Chloe estaba cerca, ella se dio cuenta de que no había nada que protegiera a Lucifer de la muerte segura, pero ella podía interponerse en su camino. Ella corrió y se lanzó para tomar el arma en las manos de Malcom, ellos forcejearon y él disparó al techo un par de veces antes de que doblara su brazo y pusiera el cañón en su estómago.

El sonido atronador del disparo vino acompañado del dolor quemando a través de sus entrañas, luego otro, y otro. Ella se tenso mirando los enloquecidos ojos de Malcom y se quedó sin aliento antes de mirar hacia abajo, la sangre brotando de su cuerpo a borbotones. Sus piernas cedieron y cayó hacia atrás, Lucifer la atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo y la recostó mirándola. Ella se estremeció cuando él preciono su mano contra su herida.

-No, no, no-nego él con nerviosismo-Vamos cariño, tienes que aguantar-dijo él, ella quería responderle, pero cuando abrió la boca la sangre se precipitó por su garganta y brotó de allí.

-Esto es lo que quería-dijo Malcom-Que supieras lo que es el infierno en realidad-comentó antes de ir a la cajuela de equipaje y tomar la bolsa con dinero. Lucifer ni siquiera se digno en prestarle atención cuando se fue.

-E-es-esta...bi..bien-prometió ella. Ember quería decirle otras muchísimas cosas, pero no podía, la sangre le obstruía la garganta. Chloe corrió junto a ellos y cayó de rodillas en el charco de sangre que se empezaba a formar rápidamente.

-Emb's...no-susurró, su hermana pequeña la miro.

-Es...ta bie...bien-prometió a su hermana que empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.

-No, no lo está, no puedes irte-le dijo-Por favor, por favor no te vayas-pidió su hermana.

-No puedes morir, no así, no ahora-dijo Lucifer-¡No puedes llevartela!-grito mirando al cielo, ella levantó su mano ensangrentada y la puso débilmente sobre su mejilla.

-Esta bien... _ste..stellina...mia_ , mírame-pidió, él presionó su mano contra su cara y fijó sus ojos en los de ella, ella tenía que decirle, no podía morir sin hacerlo-Te amo-susurro, él nego con la cabeza y las lágrimas se le desbordaron de sus ojos, ella convulsionó y luego se quedó quieta, sus ojos abiertos sin vida, y su mano se deslizó de la suya con flacidez.

0o0o0o0o0

Ember suspiro mirando la luminosa habitación, completamente blanca con una silla volteada hacia una ventana, donde podía apreciarse el mundo más abajo. Ella caminó lenta y silenciosamente junto a la silla pero no miró a través de la ventana, en cambio miró al suelo.

-Crei que iría al infierno-comentó ella, la figura en la silla rio bajito.

-¿Y por que pensaste eso querida?-pregunto él.

-Bueno, la ultima vez aqui, te hice una propuesta-dijo mansamente, quien estaba sentado en la silla le inspiraba un cierto temor que la hacía ser respetuosa.

-Te ofreciste a vigilar el infierno, a tomar el castigo de mi hijo para que él pudiera vivir en paz-recordó él, Ember asintió.

-Creo que hay algo bueno en él, solo necesita tiempo para trabajarlo-contesto ella.

-Crees en mi hijo, más de lo que él cree en sí mismo-dijo él, entonces se levantó y tendió su brazo hacia ella-Ven querida, camina conmigo-ordenó, ella entrelazo su brazo con el de él.

-Creo que merece una segunda oportunidad, creo que si puede, realmente puede llegar a entender su error y se disculpara, creo que él tiene la capacidad de sentir cosas mas alla del odio, el enojo o la lujuria.

-¿Y crees que mi hijo podría llegar a eso sin ti?-pregunto él.

-Yo...no lo sé-admitio mientras continuaban caminando a lo largo de la interminable habitación.

-Él no podría, la semilla que plantaste aún no ha madurado lo suficiente, aun le falta un largo camino por recorrer-dijo él sabiamente-Pero tus acciones están dando un efecto positivo, ahora mismo él está hablando, pidiéndome que no te lleve, rogando que te permita quedarte, quiere que te devuelva, y no solo es él, tu hermana, quien afirma no creer en mí, tu madre, tu sobrina, tu amigo, e incluso la demonio, quien sabe que nada haré por ella ruega humildemente que no te lleve, y muchos otros les acompañan-dijo él y ella se mordió el labio.

-Creo que esto significa que vas a echarme de nuevo-comentó Ember haciendo referencia a cuando casi se había asfixiado y había acabado allí, la antesala del cielo como ella la había nombrado.

-Oh, querida, no estoy echándote-prometió con una pequeña risa-Aun no es tu hora hija mia, aun tienes que ayudar a mi hijo con las dificultades que hay en los días venideros-dijo parándose frente a las puertas por las que ella había entrado, luego él subió su mentón pero ella no lo miro, Miguel le había dicho que no le mirara porque aun no era tiempo, ella sintio unos labios presionando su frente y una calidez se extendió por su cuerpo-Bendita eres Ember Decker, pues la buena voluntad será para contigo-decreto, las puertas se abrieron y el ángel de alas doradas está esperando fuera, ella suspiro y agacho su cabeza ante él antes de caminar hacia el ángel quien le dio una sonrisa y caminó con ella por el solitario y luminoso pasillo mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de ellos. Caminaron en un silencio cómodo y agradable hasta que se encontraron con una grieta de luz blanca en el aire.

-Bueno, no quiero ser grosero, y no es que no me agrades, pero intenta no volver antes de tiempo ¿Vale?-dijo Miguel, ella se rió ligeramente.

-Supongo que eso solo lo sabrá él ¿Cierto?-comentó ella, Miguel asintió y luego la rodeó, ella se quedó de espaldas a la grieta al intentar seguirle con la mirada.

-Dale mis saludos a mis hermanos, dile al mayor que deje de ser un idiota arrogante y al menor que lo quiero-pidio Miguel, ella asintió y él sonrió antes de suavemente empujarla a través de la grieta.

0o0o0o0o0

Ember abrió los ojos brevemente sólo para distinguir el caos y las luces desenfocadas, ella escuchó un "esta de vuelta" antes de que alguien ordenara que le inyectaran algo, entonce volvió a caer en la inconsciencia. Cuando ella volvió a despertar, algo estaba metido directamente en su garganta evitando que respirara de forma normal. Ella se llevó la mano a la cara débilmente intentando quitarse lo que fuera que tuviera metido.

-No, no, no, tranquila-esa era la voz de una mujer que no conocia-Quédate quietecita, si tiras de ese tubo te rasgaras la garganta-advirtió una mujer de color sosteniendo su mano, ella le sonrió a Ember-Espera un segundo, se que esto debe ser muy incómodo pero lo quitaré de inmediato-prometió mientras quitaba las cintas que mantenian el tubo de oxígeno en su lugar, entonces ella tiró suavemente del tubo y Ember sintio como el aparato estaba enterrado en su garganta era tirado hacia afuera, cuando termino de salir Ember suspiro aliviada sintiendo un dolor punzante en su abdomen.

-Gracias-dijo en un susurro roto, la mujer le sonrió y se inclinó junto a su cama para extraer un vaso plástico con un pajilla.

-Ten, es agua, te ayudará con el raspado-intruyo, Ember bebió de a sorbitos, intentando no moverse en lo posible, ya que eso le hacía doler el vientre, la mujer sostuvo el vaso pacientemente hasta que ella asintió, la mujer sonrió-Eres una de las personas mas populares que ha estado en esta habitación-comento, Ember aun estaba algo cansada pero ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó ella aun con la voz rasposa aunque un poco menos que la vez anterior.

-Ha venido toda clase de gente para intentar verte-se rio-Rogaron, amenazaron, plantearon, intentaron sobornar incluso, pero no podemos dejar todos pasar, solo a la familia cercana se le permite el acceso a cuidados intensivos, y solo en los horarios de visita. Más de uno amenazo con demandarme.

-Lo lamento-dijo Ember-Tanto mi familia como mis amigos son un poco apasionados-admitió. La mujer le dio una sonrisa mientras anotaba algo en su planilla.

-Esta bien, las personas suelen ponerse así cuando se trata de sus seres amados-acepto quitandole importancia-Le avisare al doctor, él vendrá a verte pronto.

El doctor Harris, un hombre joven y amable, llegó poco después. Él la halago diciendo que ella era una auténtica luchadora, que su corazón se había parado al menos cinco veces, una en el aeropuerto, dos en la ambulancia y otras dos en la mesa de operaciones. Él le dijo que si evolucionaba bien ella podría salir de cuidados intensivos en tres días. Cuando él estuvo a punto de alejarse ella alargó su mano y tomó su muñeca.

-¿Puedo ver a mi familia? ¿Por favor?-pidió ella, el doctor trago saliva mirando y luego tomó un respiro profundo antes de asentir sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, si, no hay problema, los traeré para que puedan verse-acertó a decir, Ember se sorprendió, ella esperaba que fuera más difícil, los doctores solían ser estrictos, pero supuso que cualquiera se apiadaría de ella. Poco después Beatrice, seguida de su madre, Chloe, Clarke, Maze y Lucifer entraron allí, Amenadiel también estaba pero él lucía un poco incómodo.

-¡Tia Ember!-grito Beatrice, y fue a lanzarse contra ella si no hubiera sido detenida por Chloe.

-No cariño, la tía Ember esta delicada ¿Recuerdas? Necesita que la tratemos con cuidado-dijo Chloe, Beatrice asintió y camino mas calmadamente hacia ella.

-Hola _bambina_ -saludo y palmeno el costado de la cama de hospital-Ven, sube y dame un beso para que me recupere-instruyó, la niña sonrió y se subió a la cama con cuidado antes de inclinarse y besarle la mejilla.

-Me alegro de que estés despierta tía Ember, has estado dormida por una semana y media-dijo la niña, Ember asintió.

-Bueno, un tipo asqueroso y malo me disparó, la pérdida de sangre me canso-dijo ella sin tapujos, la niña frunció los labios.

-¿Y que paso con el hombre malo?

-Ya me he encargado yo-dijo Lucifer.

-En realidad fuimos los tres-corrigió Maze, ella les dio una sonrisa rápida antes de devolver sus ojos a su sobrina.

-Él fue adecuadamente castigado-prometió, la niña asintió y se bajó de la cama para caminar hacia donde estaba Maze, la demonio la miró y le sonrió.

-Es bueno ver que viva Ember, hubiera sido aburrido sin ti-comentó antes de salir con la niña, la siguiente en acercarse fue su madre, ella lucía horriblemente exhausta, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su cabello no lucía tan arreglado como siempre.

-Oh, mi hermoso y pequeño rubi, estoy tan feliz de que estés viva-lloro inclinándose sobre ella y abrazándola delicadamente para no lastimarla más.

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar viva mamá-dijo con un tono rasposo, su madre se rió llorosa y le beso la frente.

-Te amo mi niña-le susurro antes de separarse y acariciarle la cara con amor, le beso la frente una vez más y luego se levantó para irse, Clarke fue el siguiente en acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-Eres una idiota-fue lo que dijo y Ember se rio.

-Wow, Clarke, gracias, puedo sentir el amor-comentó pero él no se río, simplemente miró la tela de la almohada junto a su cabeza-Eh, que estoy bien.

-Pero no lo estas, te dispararon, podrías haber muerto...-él sorbió por la nariz y se inclinó chocando su frente con la de ella-Eres mi amiga Emb's, la mejor amiga que jamas he tenido y yo...te amo ¿Entiendes? Eres mi hermana de otra madre y te amo, no quiero perderte, me niego a hacerlo-dijo llorando, ella sintio las lagrimas picar en sus ojos, un recuerdo lejano brillando en su memoria.

-Eres parte de mi Clarke, de la misma manera en que soy parte de ti-dijo ella recordando lo que él le dijo cuando estaban en la preparatoria-Somos una unidad, adonde vas yo voy, cuando caigas estaré, y cuando celebres estare, e incluso si nos separamos siempre estare contigo-prometió, Clarke tomo un suspiro tembloroso y apoyó su frente en su hombro.

-Te amo, incluso cuando haces locuras-susurro, él se separó de ella y se frotó la cara con las manos antes de inclinarse y besarle la frente, después se levantó y salio de la habitación, palmeando el hombro de Lucifer al salir. Chloe se acercó a ella y tomo su mano con fuerza.

-Oye-saludo, Ember sonrió a su hermana.

-Oye.

Chloe acaricio su mano y tragó con dificultad.

-Yo...crei que habias muerto-admitió.

-Lo hice-dijo ella-Sin embargo estoy aquí ahora.

-Si-asintio Chloe rigidamente-Si, lo sé, es solo...se que...no nos llevamos muy bien...y a veces soy un poco borde y tu me sacas de mis casillas pero...la verdad no se que seria de mi si te perdiera-admitió en un susurro-Soy tu hermana mayor...se supone que debo protegerte y aun así...aun así terminaste en el hospital ya dos veces.

-Ya-dijo Ember-Pero siempre viniste por mi Chloe...jamás has fallado en venir por mi.

Chloe sollozo y sorbió por la nariz antes de mirar a su hermana con todo el amor que le tenía.

-Siempre iré por ti Emb's, _siempre_ -prometió antes de alzar su mano y presionarla contra el costado de su cara, como si quisiera sentir el calor de su mano, luego la beso y la dejó suavemente sobre las mantas antes de inclinarse y besarle la mejilla, finalmente ella se fue y solo quedaron Lucifer y Amenadiel.

-Miguel me ha pedido que les salude-dijo ella llamando la atención de ambos-También dijo que te dijera que dejaras de ser un idiota arrogante-dijo a Amenadiel-Y me pidió que te diera que te quiere-eso fue dirigido a Lucifer. Amenadiel dio un paso hacia adelante mirando el suelo y con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Me salvaste la vida, y a Lucy-dijo Amenadiel-Gracias-dijo honestamente.

-De que-acepto ella facilmente, luego le tendió la mano al ángel-Ven acércate-ordenó, Amenadiel trago saliva pero se acerco y tomo la mano de la pelirroja, ella le apretó los dedos-Eres un idiota y todavía quiero golpearte un poco-admitió y él se rió un poco incómodamente-Pero puedo ver que eres bueno Amenadiel, simplemente perdiste el rumbo.

Él tragó saliva y asintió antes de sacar su mano de la de ella.

-Ya, gracias, yo...espero que te mejores-dijo y luego se fue, entonces ella miro al unico que quedaba en la habitacion.

-¿No vas a acercarte _amore_?-pregunto, Lucifer trago saliva y se acercó de donde había estado parado en las sombras de la habitación, él se sentó en la cama y la miro-Estas muy callado.

-Yo...no sabía a qué grado estabas dispuesta a hacer por mi...fue...impactante-admitió luego la miró-Lo último que me dijiste en el aeropuerto fue que me amabas.

-Y lo hago-dijo ella tranquilamente, él tragó saliva y respiró hondamente.

-Pues...-él parecía estar en conflicto, ella le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la mejilla.

-Dime.

-También te amo-admitió y ella lo miró con las cejas alzadas-Si, lo sé-dijo y luego nego con la cabeza-Cuando...moriste fue...horrible, sentí...asfixia, y dolor, me sentía desesperado y perdido...odie cada minuto...estaba tan frenético que incluso le pedí a mi padre que no te llevará...-admitió acercando su rostro al suyo-...estoy empezando a pensar que el desgraciado no me odia tanto como pensaba.

Ember se rió poniendo una mano en su mejilla, notando que no estaba suave como de costumbre, en su lugar estaba pinchuda, como si no se hubiera molestado en afeitarse ese dia.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto.

-¿Ahora?

-Admitiste que me amas, ya lo has...aceptado ¿Que quieres hacer al respecto?-pregunto, Lucifer nego con la cabeza.

-Honestamente no tengo idea, tuve que tener una larga conversación con Clarke _y_ Linda para llegar a esto-dijo luego suspiro y la miró examinandola-Lo único que sé ahora es que quiero besarte.

Ember sonrió y asintió con diversión.

-Será mejor que lo hagas antes de que me duerma otra vez-dijo, él sonrió y ni siquiera dudo cuando cerró la distancia entre ellos y la beso con, por primera vez en su existencia, no con deseo sino con afecto.

 **...**

 **Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Realmente no se si continuarla, puede que lo haga pero estoy trabajando en otras cosas por el momento así que me siento un poco indecisa. Pero si quieren que la siga solo avísenme :)**

 **Otra cosa, estoy empezando a publicar otra historia. Es de la película La Momia, también tiene una OC y esta TERMINADA. Es difícil que publique cosas que no están terminadas, si están interesados los invito a leerla.**

 **Y eso es todo, gracias por leer el fic y espero que realmente les haya gustado. Mucho amor y recuerden, si el cielo fuera el limite el hombre no habría pisado la luna. Beso y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
